Encore et toujours lui
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: Harry a un jumeau : Alex. Ce dernier est pris pour le Survivant. Harry est abandonné par les Potter et se fait adopter par une famille bien particulière que l'on crois connaître mais que l'on ne connaît pas du tout.
1. Prologue : Un petit frère

Bonjour, bonsoir

Voici le premier chapitre de cette fic qui est un prologue. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Encore et toujours lui**_

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Prologue : Un petit frère ?

Voldemort était heureux. Et oui, il était heureux. Vous vous demandez bien pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, il était heureux parce qu'il allait réaliser le meurtre le plus important de sa carrière. Il se vêtit de sa grande cape noire, sortit des limites de protection de son manoir, et transplana à Godric's Hollow. Il arriva devant la belle et grande, si grande maison qu'était celle des Potter. Même s'ils étaient ennemis, Voldemort reconnaissait qu'ils étaient très riches et que si James Potter l'avait rejoint, le Lord aurait pu en tirer un grand avantage. Naturellement, il se serait débarrassé de cette sale sang-de-bourbe qu'était Lily Evans, désormais Potter. Mais il ne pouvait pas changer le passé.

Le rôle de Pettigrow avait été déterminant, il lui les avait livrés sur un plateau d'argent, la peur en était la principale raison. Il laissa ces pensées pour plus tard et s'avança vers la maison de ceux dont il allait prendre les vies ce soir.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un simple sort et entendit la voix d'un homme hurler :

" Lily ! C'est lui ! Vite, prends les bébés et enfuis-toi ! Je vais le retenir. "

Lord Voldemort s'avança et domina de toute sa puissance Potter Père. Il entendit des pas se précipiter vers l'étage.

" Hum... _James Potter._ " Siffla le mage noir. " J'ai changé d'avis... Je vais vous laisser en vie toi et ta femme. Vous vivrez avec l'idée que j'ai tué vos enfants, car vous avez voulu me résister. Cela sera uniquement de votre faute. E Vous viendrez vous prosterner à mes pieds, me suppliant de vous achever. "

Et sur ces mots, il neutralisa le père de famille, le laissant pleinement conscient de ce qu'il se passait, mais totalement impuissant. Il se dirigea calmement vers l'étage. Lord Voldemort, anciennement Tom Jedusor, ouvrit la porte de la chambre dans laquelle s'étaient caché les trois autres habitants de la maison.

" Non ! Pas mes enfants ! Tuez-moi à leur place ! Mais pas eux, par pitié ! " Hurla Lily Potter.

Voldemort se mit à rire et dit la même chose qu'il avait dit à James Potter, il entrava la Sang-de-Bourbe et s'avança vers les deux berceaux et regarda les bambins. L'un avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille et les yeux vert émeraude. Il était calme et regardait le mage noir avec défi. L'autre avait les mêmes cheveux que son jumeau mais il avait les yeux bruns. Lui, pleurait, hurlant qu'il voulait sa maman et son papa.

Voldemort l'ignora et pointa sa baguette sur le bébé aux yeux vert et dit :

" Adieu, Harry Potter ! _Avada Kedavra_! "

Le sort de la mort toucha Harry mais rebondit vers son lanceur le réduisant en cendres, et laissant par la même occasion une coupure en forme d'éclair sur son front. A cause de la puissance du sort, le toit de la chambre s'écroula et un débris fit une estafilade en forme de croissant de lune sur la joue d'Alex Potter.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore fut alerté par une alarme posée sur la maison des Potter, destinée à le prévenir en cas d'attaque. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était arrivé. Il transplana directement chez eux. Il vit que dans le salon James était vivant et il le réanima. Le père de famille cligna des yeux, confus, puis soudain se redressa.

" Lily ! Mes garçons ! Où sont-ils ? " S'écria-t-il.

" Doucement James, Lily doit être là-haut avec vos enfants. " Répondit calmement Dumbledore.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'étage et virent l'état de la scène : Lily Potter était étendue inconsciente sur le cape noire et un petit tas de cendres étaient visibles devant le lit d'Alex. Le bambin s'époumonait, Harry, lui, était toujours calme et dormait.

James se précipita vers sa femme pour la réanimer, pendant que Dumbledore allait voir les enfants. Il prit Alex dans ses bras tandis que Lily se réveillait. Le directeur de Poudlard examina le bébé et vit sa blessure,puis il regarda Harry, qui était l'aîné, et vit la plaie en forme d'é se dit que cela devait être un débris du toit et en déduisit qu'Alex avait battu Voldemort quelques minutes plus tôt.

" Oh mon dieu ! Mes bébés ! " Fit Mme Potter.

" Ils vont bien Lily. " Fit le Directeur. " Alex a vaincu Lord Voldemort, ce soir. " Ajouta-t-il.

" C'est le Survivant ? Celui de la Prophétie ? " Firent les deux parents en se précipitant vers leur cadet.

" Oui. Je dois vous demander quelque chose. " Continua le célèbre sorcier.

" Oui ? " Fit la rousse en prenant son aîné dans ses bras.

" Alex va devoir suivre un entraînement très spécial et je ne voudrais pas que son jumeau le gêne, vous comprenez ? "

" Oui. " Fit James.

" D'accord mais alors... Mais Harry, que va-t-il devenir ? " Demanda la née-moldue.

" Il ira chez votre sœur. Pétunia. " Reprit Albus.

" Pétunia mais... "

" Lily chérie... Pétunia s'occupera bien de lui. " La réconforta l'Auror.

" D'accord. " Accepta Lily. " Je vous laisse vous occuper de lui. "

" Ne vous inquiétez pas. " Sur ces mots, le vieux sorcier prit l'enfant aux yeux verts et transplana devant le 4 Privet Drive. Il déposa le bébé et repartit. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était que la maison n'était pas habitée. Devant cette dernière était posé un panneau " À VENDRE. "

* * *

Une jeune femme passa par là, juste par hasard. Elle vit un bébé seul devant une maison abandonnée, le prit et transplana chez elle.

" Lucius ! " Appela-t-elle.

" Oui Cissie ? " Demanda l'interpellé.

" Viens ! "

" J'arrive. "

Un homme de 21 ans entra dans le hall de son Manoir. Il était grand avec des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, et soyeux lui arrivant aux épaules. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire. Et il avait dans les bras un bébé. Un petit garçon. Et lorsqu'il vit que sa femme avait également un bébé dans les bras. Il leva un sourcil.

" Où l'as-tu trouvé ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Dans Privet Drive. " Lui répondit la jeune femme.

" Narcissa, tu veux dire qu'il a été abandonné ? "

" Oui, il était devant une maison à vendre. Il n'y avait personne. Et il allait mourir. Lucius, je t'en prie, adoptons-le. Et puis comme ça, Drago aura un petit frère. "

" Bon d'accord... Mais comment allons-nous l'appeler ? "

" Hum... Clément ? "

" Non. Je sais, Nicolas. "

" Bienvenue dans la famille Malefoy, Nicolas. " Dit Narcissa à son fils adoptif.

" Je sais à qui il appartient... " Fit soudainement Lucius.

" Ah oui, à qui ? "

" Aux Potter. "

" Tu en es sûr ? "

" Oui, regarde ses cheveux et ses yeux. "

" Ah oui... " Fit sa femme. " Mais c'est horrible d'abandonner un enfant pour un autre. Tu penses que l'on pourrait faire un lien de sang ? "

" Je vais les voir. " Et sur ces mots, Lucius Malfoy transplana pour aller voir les Potter.

* * *

Un premier chapitre fini et corrigé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	2. Chapitre 1 : La famille Malfoy

Bonjour, bonsoir

Voici le premier chapitre 1. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Encore et toujours lui**_

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Astralia32_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Angel-Sly_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _A Fan Wonderland_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Alors, Narcissa était dans le monde Moldu parce qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec un sorcier, qui habite à Privet Drive. Elle n'a pas tout de suite reconnu les traits des Potter, parce que le visage d'Harry était partiellement caché dans la couverture pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Lucius n'est pas un sans cœur, il accepte parce qu'il ne sait pas à qui appartient cet enfant en premier temps. Mais tu verras dans ce chapitre aussi pourquoi. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Chacha folla_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _TeZuKa j_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, tu verras où Lucius transplane dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Bevre_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Les 2 Slythandor_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Wilaky_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, Narcissa est du côté Moldu parce qu'elle rend visite à un ami qui habite à Privet Drive. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La famille Malefoy

11 ans plus tard

Nicolas dormait paisiblement, quand soudain le soleil pénétra dans sa chambre du manoir Malefoy, il grogna. Puis se redressa pour découvrir qui avait causé un tel crime en le réveillant ainsi, et découvrit sa mère qui lui souriait. Ce sourire fit perdre à Nicolas toute sa mauvaise humeur. Il se leva et alla embrasser sa mère adoptive. Car oui, Lucius et Narcissa lui avait toujours dit la vérité sur son passé. De plus, ses parents adoptifs n'avaient jamais été de vrais partisans de Voldemort mais étaient des espions pour ce vieux citronné qu'était Albus Dumbledore pour protéger Drago et lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu donc ils n'avaient plus de souci à se faire pour cela.

La haine que vouait Nicolas aux Potter était sans égale, alors que les Weasley ne méritaient que sont mépris.

" Bonjour Mère. " Dit-il. " Drago est-il levé ? "

" Bonjour mon Poussin. Oui, il est parti s'habiller.. " Répondit doucement sa mère.

En la voyant, Nicolas ne put s'empêcher comme à chaque fois de repenser à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père, étant petit.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

Nicolas avait 5 ans et son père venait de le prendre sur ses genoux, le mettant face à lui, il lui dit calmement :

" Nicolas, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. " Avait-il commencé. " Je ne te l'ai pas dit avant parce que tu étais trop petit pour comprendre. D'accord ? "

" Oui. " Avait répondu l'enfant.

" Eh bien, ta mère et moi-même t'avons adopté parce que quand tu étais tout bébé, tes premiers parents t'ont abandonné. Ta mère t'a trouvé, nous t'avons adopté et fait les liens du sang. Les personnes qui t'ont abandonné sont les Potter. Mais nous nous t'aimons. Tu comprends, Nicolas ? "

" Oui. Les Potter sont méchants. Pourquoi ils m'ont abandonné ? "

" Parce que d'après eux, ton frère Alex aurait réussi à tuer Voldemort. "

" C'est la faute à lui que les Potter m'ont abandonné ? "

" Oui, mon fils. " Lucius était tendu, il avait peur que son fils le rejette.

" Eh bah, les Potter, ils sont méchants. Moi je t'aime Père. " Fit le petit garçon. Lucius se détendit.

" Moi aussi Nicolas, moi aussi. Et plus que tout, à part ta mère et Drago bien sûr. Mais quoi que tu fasses, tu seras toujours mon fils et je t'aimerai toujours. "

/ Fin Flash Back. /

* * *

Le jeune garçon de onze ans maintenant n'avait pas les cheveux bruns comme son père biologique mais d'un blond très clair comme celui de ses parents adoptifs et de son nouveau frère. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, ils étaient un peu en bataille sur le haut de sa tête. Son teint était néanmoins moins pâle que celui de sa famille et ses yeux étaient vert émeraude et gris orageux, un parfait mélange, donnant l'impression que ses yeux brillaient.

Nicolas s'habilla d'une robe de sorcier bleue, mettant en dessous une chemise blanche et un pantalon bleu pour aller avec sa robe. Il coiffa ses cheveux, mit ses chaussure – aristocratie oblige – et descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger.

Le reste de la famille était déjà installé, Nicolas prit place entre son père et Drago.

" Bonjour Père. Bonjour Drago. " Lança-t-il.

" Bonjour Nicolas. " Répondit son père. " As-tu bien dormi ? "

" Bien merci, et vous ? "

 _Bien, un mot peu approprié pour moi._

Songea le jeune blond.

" Bonjour Nico. " Fit Drago finissant sa bouchée d'œuf.

" Oui, merci. " Reprit Lucius.

Dobby un des nombreux elfes de maison de la famille servit Nicolas d'œuf brouillés et de bacon. Le jeune garçon mangea tranquillement. Dès qu'ils eurent tous terminé de manger Nacissa prit la parole :

" Drago, Nicolas, votre père et moi avons décidé d'aller aujourd'hui sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous avons reçu les listes des fournitures ce matin, et nous aimerions aller faire nos achats rapidement. D'accord ? "

" Oui, Mère. " Répondirent les deux frères.

" Donc ça veux dire que Dray et moi allons pouvoir faire les magasins tout seuls, c'est génial, qu'en dis-tu Dray ? " Demanda Nicolas.

" D'accord Nico. " Sourit l'aîné Malefoy.

" N'oubliez pas, vous représentez notre famille, et je ne tolérerai pas de comportement inapproprié pour des jeunes gens de votre rang. " Leur rappela Lucius.

" Un Malefoy a toujours ce qu'il veut... " Soupira Narcissa.

" Eh oui, ma chère. "

" Oui Père. " Dirent les deux garçons.

Lucius les regarda partir, son regard se posa sur Nicolas. Un souvenir remontant à plusieurs années lui revint en mémoire, lorsqu'il devait demander l'autorisation aux Potter pour finaliser les liens du sang.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

Lucius venait de transplaner de son manoir à Poudlard. Il devait aller voir le directeur qui était le seul à savoir où se trouvaient les _Potter_. Il passa les grilles, mit en place son masque de froideur et entra dans le vieux château. Il tomba sur une Minerva McGonagall d'excellente humeur. L'informant qu'il devait voir Dumbledore d'une voix sèche, elle le guida sans poser la moindre question. Elle gardait toujours son inexplicable sourire. Lucius n'avait qu'une envie : le voir disparaitre du visage de son ancienne professeur de Métamorphose.

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper, entra directement dans le bureau de son mentor. Ah ! Qu'il aimait faire des entrées de ce genre. Il laissa ses pensées de côté lorsqu'il vit que le vieux sénile n'était pas seul. En effet, Dumbledore se trouvait en présence des Potter, heureuse coïncidence pour l'aristocrate.

Dumbledore se leva et le salua :

" Lucius, je ne vous attendait pas si tôt. "

" Malefoy ! " Siffla Potter Père.

" Potter. Un déplaisir de vous voir à nouveau. " Railla le blond puis s'adressant au Directeur. " Albus, je suis désolé de débarquer ainsi, mais je devais parler avec ces charmantes personnes. – Il désigna les Potter d'un signe de tête. – J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé et pourquoi ils ont abandonné leur fils aîné ? "

James Potter soupira. Lily réfléchissait. Et Albus sourit à Lucius.

" Eh bien Lucius, voyez-vous, les Potter ont dû laisser Harry à la sœur de Lily qui est une Moldue parce qu'Alex est le Survivant. " Annonça le vieil homme.

" Comment cela ? " Demanda Malefoy d'une voix glaciale.

" Voldemort les a attaqué. Et Alex l'a détruit. "

" C'est donc pour cette raison que vous abandonnez votre enfant ? " Demanda l'aristocrate aux Potter, la colère bien audible dans sa voix, remplie de mépris.

" Ceci ne te regarde absolument pas, Malefoy ! " Répliqua James. " Et d'ailleurs comment sais-tu cela ? "

" Mon cher, ma femme devait se rendre là-bas pour un rendez-vous important, et a vu un bébé seul dans le froid, devant une maison abandonnée et à vendre. Alors comme nous ne sommes pas sans cœur, contrairement à ce que certains s'efforcent de croire, nous l'avons pris avec nous et l'avons adopté. Et je voulais vous voir pour faire un lien du sang. Comme il faut l'accord des parents et que j'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait de vous, je suis directement venu ici. "

" Pff... Ce n'est plus notre affaire. " Fit dédaigneusement Lily.

" Il me faut quand même votre accord. "

" Fais ce que tu veux Malefoy ! " Fit James.

" Bien. Albus, au revoir. " Et sans un mot, il partit.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

Drago et Nicolas était partit dans la chambre du premier. Drago considérait Nicolas comme son petit frère. Ses parents lui avaient expliqué comment les Potter s'étaient débarrassé de Nicolas et Drago les haïssait comme Nicolas. Le jour où sa mère le lui avait expliqué, il s'était juré de toujours protéger son petit frère de tous les dangers possible. Il l'aimait, même si biologiquement ce n'était pas son frère, il l'aimait. Ils riaient souvent ensemble, faisaient des blagues à leurs parents qui en riaient à leur tour.

Contrairement à ce que les autres pouvaient penser, les Malefoy n'étaient pas des sans-cœurs. Ils avaient bien un cœur et même s'ils n'étalaient pas leurs sentiments à la face du monde, dans le cadre privé, ils se permettaient de se relâcher et riaient.

Voilà ce qu'était la vraie vie chez les Malefoy.

* * *

Chapitre 1 fini et corrigé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	3. Chapitre 2 : Chemin de Traverse et

Bonjour, bonsoir

Voici le chapitre 2. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Encore et toujours lui**_

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Lady hinata1_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Elwande_

Coucou, merci pour ta review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _MissAnika_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _TeZuKa j_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, Lucius ne transplane pas chez les Potter mais à Poudlard. Il fait cela, au cas où les Potter voudraient récupérer leur fils, au moins il aura une preuve qu'ils lui ont donné leur accord. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Angel-Sly_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Chemin de Traverse et rencontre inattendue

L'après-midi vint beaucoup trop lentement au goût des fils Malefoy. Lorsque l'heure du départ arriva enfin, ils mirent leur cape noire, très belle, éléganteet Lucius saisit l'épaule de Drago, alors que Narcissa faisait de-même avec Nicolas pour transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le père de famille leur donna rendez-vous devant l'animalerie et ils se séparèrent en deux groupes : Lucius et Narcissa d'un côté et Drago et Nicolas de l'autre.

Les deux frères se dirigèrent d'abord chez Mme Guipure. une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils en ressortaient avec tous les vêtements nécessaires pour l'année scolaire. Ils allèrent ensuite dans le magasin de Quidditch et passèrent vingt minutes à observer le nouveau balai dont tout le monde parlait : le Nimbus 2000. Un passage rapide chez le libraire leur permit d'acheter leurs livres. Puis c'est chez l'apothicaire qu'ils trouvèrent ce qui leur fallait pour les potions.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à aller chercher leurs baguettes et faire un tour à l'animalerie, ils décidèrent donc d'aller d'abord chez Olivander mais tombèrent nez à nez avec les Potter.

Drago et Nicolas sentirent la colère monter en eux, mais la repoussèrent et gardèrent bien en place leur apparente indifférence. Alors qu'Alex Potter, le Survivant, devait choisir sa baguette, le vendeur lui en proposa deux avant de se tourner vers les nouveaux arrivants.

" Hum... Bonjour messieurs Malefoy. Je vais prendre vos mesures puis vous donner différentes baguettes à essayer. D'accord ? " Dit-il.

Les deux garçons blonds acquiescèrent et le vendeur pris différentes mesures puis se dirigea dans l'arrière boutique pour chercher quelques boites.

" Tiens, tiens, alors Malefoy vous allez bien ? " Fit le Survivant d'une voix moqueuse.

" Tu es docteur ? " Railla Nicolas.

Potter fils soupira d'agacement et essaya les baguettes devant lui.

Le vieux marchand revint et présenta trois baguettes à Drago.

" Bois de hêtre, 25cm, relativement souple, et contient du crin de Sombral. Essayez Monsieur Malfoy. " Dit le fabricant à Drago qui pris la baguette avec précaution et fit un mouvement gracieux avec.

Mais un vase explosa. Le vendeur lui repris la baguette et lui en donna une autre.

" Bois d'aubéphine, 25cm, assez souple aussi. Son cœur est un crin de licorne. Essayez. "

Drago la testa et le vase qui s'était cassé quelques minutes auparavant se répara tout seul.

" Il semble que cette baguette vous ait choisis, Monsieur Malefoy. " Fit Ollivander.

Le vieil homme présenta deux autres baguettes à Nicolas mais ces dernières ne lui convinrent pas.

" Étrange... " Murmura le vendeur. " Vraiment étrange... "

" Qu'y a-t-il ? " Demanda l'aîné des Malefoy.

" Je me demande... Mais je pensais qu'elle irait à monsieur Potter... Bon. " Le fabriquant de baguettes se tourna vers les Potter. " Monsieur, nous allons tester cette baguette. "

Il tendit une baguette à Alex Potter et dit :

" Bois de houx, 27,5cm, souple, facile à manier, avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur. Allez-y, essayez. "

Potter secoua la main, mais une vingtaine de boîte tombèrent des étagères qui se trouvaient derrière le comptoir. Ollivander repris immédiatement la baguette, avec un froncement de sourcils soucieux, et la donna à Nicolas. Ce dernier fit un mouvement de poignet et les boîtes qui étaient tombées se rangèrent dans l'étagère, Nicolas sentit une chaleur se répandre en lui, un étrange bien-être l'envahit.

" Étrange... Vraiment très étrange... " Fit le vendeur.

" Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? " Demanda Lily Potter.

" Eh bien, voyez-vous Madame Potter, cette baguettes contient une plume de phénix et l'oiseau qui a donné la plume en a fourni une autre, une seule autre et elle est dans la baguette qui a fait cette cicatrice, au frond de votre fils. La baguette de Monsieur Malefoy est la jumelle de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pensait qu'elle irait au Survivant, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. "

" Sale Voleur ! " Hurla Alex.

" La ferme Potter, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier. " Répliqua Drago.

" Oh ! Malefoy a besoin de son grand frère pour se défendre. Oh, comme c'est mignon. " Ricana le jeune Potter.

Nicolas fit un pas vers le jeune Potter en dégageant toute sa puissance.

" Alors maintenant, qui a peur toi ou moi ? " Demanda d'une voix trop calme le cadet des Malefoy.

" M... Moi... " Fit tremblant Le-Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

" Combien coûtent ces baguettes ? "

" En tout, vous me devez 14 Galllions. " Fit Ollivander.

" Tenez. "

" Merci. "

" Au revoir. " Fit Drago en sortant.

" Au revoir, à plus tard à Poudlard _Potter_. " Siffla l'ancien Potter, puis il sortit rejoindre son frère.

Ils rejoignirent leurs parents près de l'animalerie. Ils y entrèrent et regardèrent les hiboux et chouettes qui s'en trouver un chacun.

Drago choisit rapidement un hibou Grand Duc mais Nicolas n'arrivait pas à choisir. Il vit alors une belle chouette de couleur marron clair, foncée sur le dos avec un peu plus de blanc sur le ventre, deux grands yeux jaunes, le regardant intensément. Le vendeur s'approcha de lui avec un sourire.

" Belle n'est-ce pas ? C'est une Chevêche d'Athéna. " Lui dit-il.

" Combien coûte-t-elle ? " demanda Nicolas.

" 20 Gallions. "

" Je la prend. "

Il donna l'argent et ouvrit la cage, l'animal vint tout de suite se poser sur l'épaule de son nouveau maître comme le Grand Duc de Drago. Ils achetèrent tout ce qu'il fallait pour leurs nouveaux animaux et partirent. Ils transplanèrent de nouveau dans le Manoir et rangèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient achetés dans leurs malles ou dans leurs chambres.

* * *

Chapitre 2 fini et corrigé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	4. Chapitre 3 : La rentrée

Bonjour, bonsoir

Voici le chapitre 3. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Encore et toujours lui**_

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Rose-Eliade_

Merci pour ta Review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _MissAnika_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La rentrée

Deux semaines plus tard, ce fut le jour tant attendu par les héritiers Malefoy : le jour de la rentrée. Leurs bagages étaient déjà prêts depuis la veille. Vers 10h30, ils transplanèrent à la gare de King's Cross, et traversèrent la barrière avec leurs parents.

Ils firent leurs adieux à leur famille et montèrent dans le train, à 10h50. Le Poudlard-Express démara à l'heure prévu : 11 heures.

Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide et commencèrent à parler en se moquant des Weasley, se disant qu'ils iraient à Serpentard.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Alex Potter et Ronald Weasley.

" Oh, Salut Malefoy, comment va celui qui a voler ma baguette ? Tu vois Ron, c'est de lui dont je t'ai parlé. " Dit l'héritier Potter en montrant Nicolas du doigt.

" Tiens, Saint Potter et Weasmoche sont devenus amis. " Fit narquoisement Drago, lançant un regard noir aux deux arrivants.

" Oh, on a besoin de son grand frère pour se défendre, comme c'est touchant. " Fit sarcastiquement Ronald.

" C'est drôle, vous répétez la même phrase alors que tu n'étais pas là. " Se moqua Nicolas.

" Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est Malefoy n°1 qui doit toujours parler en premier ? " Fit Potter fils.

" Et pourquoi tu dois toujours venir nous casser les oreilles Potter ? " Cassa Nico.

" Aller, dégagez ! " Répliqua son grand frère.

Ne trouvant plus rien à dire ils partirent sans rien ajouter. Les deux Malefoy laissèrent leur colère sortir dès que la porte fut fermée, mais se reprirent lorsque cette dernière se réouvrit sur une fille aux cheveux broussailleux et marrons comme ses yeux. Les deux blonds se turent et elle demanda :

" Bonjour, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville a perdu le sien. "

" Tu m'as déjà vu avec un crapaud, toi ? " Railla Drago.

" Désolée c'est juste que je le cherchais et je me demandais si vous ne l'aviez pas vu. " S'excusa-t-elle. " Au fait je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ? "

" Nous sommes Drago et Nicolas Malefoy. " Expliqua le plus jeune des Malefoy en désignant son frère puis lui-même.

" Bon, ce crapaud n'est pas là, tu peux t'en aller maintenant. " Dit froidement Drago. Et la jeune fille, vexée, s'en alla sans dire mot.

" On va bientôt arriver. Il faut que l'on se change. " Dit Nicolas.

Ils fermèrent la porte à clé, puis le store et se changèrent en mettant les robes de Poudlard car ils avaient jusque là des vêtements moldus. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, le train commençait déjà à ralentir.

Ils descendirent sur le quai, emportant leurs bagages et leurs animaux.

Nicolas avait nommé sa chouette Light et Drago avait nommé son hiboux Nox. Sur le quai ils aperçurent une forme géante qui criait :

" Les premières années par ici ! "

Alors ils se dirigèrent comme tous les nouveaux élèves vers l'homme qui semblait être un géant, qui les mena vers le lac où se trouvaient des barques. Drago et Nicolas prirent une barque pour eux tous seuls.

Ils ne montrèrent pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immense château qu'était l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Le géant les fit entrer dans le château. Dans le hall, devant eux se tenait une femme à l'air stricte. Les cheveux tirés en arrière en un chignon serré, des lunettes carrées, et une robe vert émeraude.

" Bonjour à tous, bienvenu à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur McGonagall. Tout d'abord vous devez savoir qu'à Poudlard il y a quatre Maisons : Gryffondor, Pouffsoufle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Vous devez aussi savoir que la Maison dans laquelle vous irez sera comme une deuxième famille. Si vous respectez le règlement, vous ferez gagner des points à votre Maison, mais si vous ne le respectez pas vous en ferez perdre. Vous avez des questions ? "

Les enfants Malefoy n'écoutaient rien du discours de la vieille dame, leur père et leur mère leur ayant déjà expliqué l'organisation de l'école.

Voyant que personne ne répondait elle reprit la parole :

" Bien, restez ici, je vais voir si tout est prêt pour la Répartition. "

Tous discutaient en essayant de savoir ce qui allait se passer, quand Ron Weasley parla :

" Mon frère m'a dit qu'il y avait des épreuves à passer. "

" Mais non, andouille. " Cassa Nicolas.

" Moi andouille, d'accord, alors vas-y Malefoy, parle ! Si tu es si intelligent. "

" Eh bien la Belette, si tu avais eu le bon sens de demander à tes parents, ils t'auraient alors dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'épreuves mais qu'un Choixpeau qui nous répartirait. Donc il est clair que je suis plus intelligent que toi. " Dit-il d'une voix froide avec un regard moqueur.

C'est ce moment que choisit la directrice de la Maison Gryffondor pour revenir.

" Venez ! Tout est prêt. "

Les élèves la suivirent, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils observèrent le plafond magique, qui laissait voir une nuit étoilée. Tous les élèves étaient surpris par la décoration de la salle avec ces quatre grandes tables aux couleurs de chaque Maison. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une estrade sur laquelle se trouvaient un tabouret et un vieux chapeau rapiécé.

Tous les élèves, hormis les Malefoy, étaient surpris que le Choixpeau puisse chanter. Quand il eut fini sa chanson tout le monde applaudit, et la directrice ajointe déroula un parchemin et annonça :

" Dès que j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous placer sur le tabouret et je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête pour qu'il vous répartisse, puis vous irez à la table de votre nouvelle Maison. Bones Susan ! "

" POUFSOUFFLE ! " Hurla le choixpeau magique.

" Corner Michael ! "

" SERDAIGLE ! "

Le professeur de métamorphose arriva bien vite à la lettre M dans la liste.

" Malefoy Drago ! "

Le frère de Nicolas s'avança bien droit, digne, d'un pas souple. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et l'animagus chat posa l'objet magique sur la tête du blond. Mais il eut à peine frôler les cheveux de l'Héritier Malfoy qu'il cria :

" SERPENTARD ! "

Drago parti fièrement jusqu'à sa table. Nicolas était heureux pour son grand frère.

" Malefoy Nicolas ! "

Et tout comme son frère Nicolas anciennement Harry, s'avança vers le tabouret et s'assit. Le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête et il se mit à lui parler :

" Hum... Encore un Malefoy... Eh bien tu n'as pas les mêmes qualités que ton frère... Je vois beaucoup de courage, mais aussi beaucoup d'intelligence... Egalement une envie de faire ses preuves... Tu es rusé... Donc tu iras à... SERPENTARD ! " Finit-il par hurler.

Comme son frère avant lui, il se dirigea à la table des Serpents et s'assit aux côtés de Drago. Théodore Nott les rejoignit peu de temps après.

" Patil Parvati ! " Dit Minerva McGonagall.

" GRYFFONDOR ! "

Les noms défilèrent...

" Potter Alex ! "

Le silence se fit immédiatement, et tous regardèrent avec admiration le Survivant. Sauf les Serpentard qui le regardait avec répugnance, moquerie, et pour les Malefoy il y avait de la colère dans leurs yeux.

Le fils Potter s'assit sur le tabouret et à peine le chapeau eut-il touché sa tête qu'il hurla :

" GRYFFONDOR ! "

Et tous applaudirent sauf les Serpents. Les Gryffons hurlèrent même :

" Potter avec nous... Potter avec nous... Potter avec nous ! "

Et les noms recommencèrent à défiler. La Belette – Ronald Weasley – alla à Gryffondor. Puis ce fut au tour de Blaise Zabini de rejoindre les frères Malefoy et le futur Lord Nott.

Le directeur se leva et commença un discours. Les deux jeunes Malefoy ne l'écoutèrent pas et lui lancèrent des regards moqueurs. Ils surent que le couloir du troisième étage ainsi que la forêt interdite étaient interdits, car bizarrement le directeur prononça ces mots là plus fort que les autres. Puis la nourriture apparut.

" Alors, Blaise Zabini, c'est cela ? " Demanda froidement Nicolas à Blaise.

" Oui, Nicolas Malfoy ? " Dit l'héritier Zabini.

" Oui. "

" Nott ? " Demanda Drago.

" Oui. " Répondit l'interpellé.

" Ça va ? " Demanda une fille à côté de Blaise.

" Parkinson. On ne t'a rien demandé. " Fit Théodore.

" C'est vrai, c'est à Nott que j'ai parlé. " Dit froidement Drago.

Nicolas fit connaissance avec Blaise et ils devinrent très vite amis. De même avec Théo et Dray. Eux seuls ayant étés autorisés à l'appeler ainsi. Le Directeur leur souhaita une bonne nuit et les quatre nouveaux amis allèrent s'installer dans un dortoir.

Ils discutèrent longuement puis se couchèrent.

Maintenant Drago, Nicolas, Blase et Théodore formaient un beau quatuor.

* * *

Chapitre 3 fini et corrigé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	5. Chapitre 4 : Une journée épouvantable

Bonjour, bonsoir

Voici le chapitre 4. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Encore et toujours lui**_

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _MissAnika_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Rose-Eliade_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Oui, il est vrai qu'il aurait pu, mais ne t'en fais pas, rien ne sera tenté.

 _Luffynette_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une journée de cours épouvantable. Mais pour qui ?

Le lendemain matin, les quatre amis allèrent dans la Grande Salle accompagnés des Préfets de la Maison Serpentard.

Le professeur Rogue distribua les emplois du temps. Nicolas regarda le sien et manqua de s'étouffer en voyant le nom des professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Sortilège : Professeurs James Potter et Lily Potter.

Il regarda Drago, un sourire sarcastique se dessinant sur son visage et l'Héritier Malfoy sut que ce n'était pas bon pour les Potter.

Nicolas se dépêcha donc de manger et se rendit à son premier cours qui était celui de DCFM avec Potter Père.

Nicolas était le premier devant la porte du cours, puis ce fut Drago accompagné de Blaise et Théodore qui arriva, le reste des Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Bien évidemment le fait que Alex Potter se pavane comme si le château était le sien, fit augmenter le sourire sarcastique de Nicolas. Il allait leur montrer que les erreurs pouvaient être destructrices.

James Potter les fit entrer environ deux minutes après la sonnerie… Drago soupira, ils avaient cours de DCFM pendant quatre heures, survivraient-ils ?

Les élèves entrèrent calmement dans la classe puis s'assirent.

" Bien, comme je ne vous connais pas tous. Je vais vous demander de venir vous présenter devant toute la classe. Qui veut commencer ? " Fit James un sourire aux lèvres.

Alex leva la main.

" Bien, Alex viens te présenter. "

" Je m'appelle Alex Potter, je suis à Gryffondor. " Commença Potter fils.

" Tes hobbies ? " Demanda James d'une voix douce.

" J'aime bien lire, parler, être avec des Fans, signer des autographes, et j'aime bien chanter. "

" Bien, tes activités extrascolaires ? "

" Je fais de la natation et des duels. " Termina le Survivant.

" Bien, très bien même. A qui le tour ? "

Nicolas leva la main, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

" Viens te présenter. "

" Vous ai-je permis de me tutoyer ? " Railla le blond.

" Non, excusez-moi. " Fit piteusement l'ancien Auror.

Nicolas se leva et s'avança dignement vers l'estrade puis le bureau du professeur.

" Je m'appelle Nicolas Malefoy… "

" Pff, un Malefoy, un Voleur oui. Voleur de baguette. " Interrompit Potter fils.

" Je ne t'ai pas coupé dans ta présentation. Alors fais en autant. " Le calma le blond.

Potter fils était outré que l'on lui parle ainsi, mais n'ajouta rien.

" 5 points en moins pour Serpentard pour avoir mal parlé à un camarade. " Dit James d'une voix froide.

" Monsieur, ce n'est pas parce que _Potter_ est votre fils que vous avez le droit de me retirer des points seulement parce que je lui dit la vérité. C'est ce que l'on appelle de l'injustice. " Fit froidement le Serpentard, tandis que les camarades de sa Maison ricanaient.

" Insolent ! " S'écria le professeur.

" Merci, maintenant si je pouvais me présenter. Donc je disais je m'appelle Nicolas Malefoy, je suis à Serpentard… "

" Sale serpent ! " S'exclama Ronald Weasley.

Nicolas sortit sa baguette et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts, bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, il voulait seulement leur faire peur. La vue de la baguette de son petit frère fit sourire Drago. Le fils adoptif des Malefoy garda un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

" Vais-je pouvoir finir de me présenter ou les Gryffondor vont m'interrompre à chacune de mes phrases ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Rangez votre baguette. " Ordonna froidement James Potter en se souvenant de la puissance que le jeune Malefoy avait dégagé chez le fabriquant de baguettes.

" Oh, mais j'ai le droit de la sortir. Auriez-vous peur ? " Demanda Nicolas, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

" Non, mais je ne veux pas qu'il y ait d'accident. "

" Bien, je ne ferai rien. Du moins pour le moment. Et rien de dangereux. Bon je reprends : Je suis donc à Serpentard, j'aime lire, écrire, me battre, m'entraîner, parce que si vous croyez qu'un Malefoy ne sait pas se défendre en cas d'attaque depuis son plus jeune âge, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. Et mes activités extrascolaires ne regardent personne dans cette salle, encore moins les Potter. " Poursuivit le blond, en songeant sombrement que ce n'était pas ses parents qui l'avaient entraîné.

Et sur ses derniers mots, il repartit s'asseoir.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de se présenter, personne ne l'interrompit, craignant la colère de son petit frère. L'Héritier Malefoy dit pratiquement la même chose que Nicolas. Puis Blaise se présenta, il ne donna que son nom, son prénom et la Maison dans laquelle il était, tout comme Théodore.

" Bien. " Fit James plus content d'avoir quand même des Gryffondor dans sa classe. " Maintenant, on va commencer par apprendre à désarmer quelqu'un. C'est très important pour se défendre contre un Mangemort. Qui veut faire une démonstration avec qui ? "

Seul Alex Potter leva la main.

" Personne d'autre, vous êtes sûr ? Je vous promets qu'Alex ira doucement. "

Nicolas ricana et se leva.

" Eh bien, dans ce cas comme c'est Nicolas qui va être contre toi Alex, je propose que vous fassiez un duel pour montrer aux autres comment on fait… "

" Je ne vous ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom, _Professeur_. " Claqua la voix froide de Nicolas.

" Oui, bon commençons tout d'abord… " L'ignora Potter Père.

Il fut coupé par Nicolas qui fit un salut parfait avec grâce en fixant méchamment Potter fils devant lui qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

" Oui… Donc le salut, monsieur Malefoy l'exécute parfaitement. " Se reprit James.

Alex fit son salut à son tour.

" Bien, commencez à trois. 1… 2… 3… " Fit James, lançant ainsi le duel.

Potter fils avait sa baguette en main, pendant que Nicolas rangeait la sienne, Alex fut d'abord surpris, puis attaqua avec un Stupéfix qui toucha un mur invisible.

" De la magie sans baguette… " Fit Potter Père.

Nicolas laissa Potter mener la danse. Le jeune Malefoy ne faisait que se défendre et était calme, son masque de froideur bien en place, pendant qu'Alex était en sueur et continuait de lancer sort sur sort qui ne touchaient qu'un mur invisible.

" Je m'ennuie Potter, alors c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? " Fit Nicolas.

" Je suis… le… Survivant et très… fort ! " Répliqua Potter, essoufflé.

Nicolas décida d'attaquer, il contra un Expelliarmus, puis enchaîna avec un Expulso et un Jambencoton, puis un Stupéfix, pour finir il l'attacha, tout cela en informulé bien sûr.

" Alex ! " Fit Potter Père en se précipitant vers son fils, il le détacha, puis se leva et hurla sur Nicolas : " QUE LUI AS-TU FAIT ? "

Nicolas ricana, Potter leva la main voulant le frapper, et la lueur de moquerie qu'il y avait dans les yeux du jeune Malefoy disparu pour laisser place à de la colère et de la peur. Lorsque Drago vit le regard de son frère, il stupéfixa le professeur et emmena son petit frère qui était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Ils sortirent et allèrent dans une salle vide. L'héritier Malefoy verrouilla la porte et insonorisa la pièce.

Il s'assit à même le sol et prit son petit frère dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants :

" Ne t'inquiète pas, petit frère… Je suis là pour toi… Chut… Je suis là… "

Nicolas mit plus d'une heure à se calmer. Ils descendirent dans leur dortoir et Drago écrit à leurs parents pour raconter ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, ce fut Nox qui l'apporta aux Malefoy.

* * *

Ils n'allèrent pas en cours de la matinée, puis à l'heure du déjeuner, ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle, suivant les plus grands qui se trouvaient dans la Salle Commune des serpents. Tous les regardèrent bizarrement, mais ils les ignorèrent royalement. Ils mangèrent calmement, puis se rendirent en cours de sortilège qui ne durait, heureusement, qu'une heure. Théo, Blaise, Nico et Dray se mirent au fond de la classe alors que Lily Potter s'installait à son bureau.

" Bonjour j'aimerais que vous vous présentiez s'il vous plait. Alors qui commence ? " Commença-t-elle.

Plusieurs élèves passèrent puis elle appela :

" Nicolas Malefoy. "

Nicolas se leva avec fierté et se plaça à côté du bureau.

" Pouvez-vous m'expliquer votre conduite avec mon mari ce matin ? " Demanda Mme Potter.

" Non. " Fit Nico.

" Non ? "

" Non, je ne veux pas, maintenant si je pouvais me présenter cela donnerait du temps à tout le monde. Merci. "

" Allez-y. " Dit-elle froidement.

Nicolas se présenta comme le matin même. Tout comme Drago, Blaise et Théodore .

Une fois tout le monde présenté, Alex et Ron n'ayant rien dit, cela s'était passé assez rapidement, Lily Potter se leva.

" Très bien… " Dit-elle.

" Décidément, vous parlez comme votre mari. " Fit remarquer Nicolas.

" Non, pas du tout. "

" Mais si je vous assure. " Nicolas avait retrouvé son sourire moqueur pour les Potter.

" Bon passons, donc je disais… "

" Et moi je vous disais que vous disiez exactement les mêmes paroles que votre époux, mot pour mot. "

" Si vous continuez, je vous enlèverai des points. "

" Faites donc. "

" 20 points en moins pour Serpentard. "

" Génial, charmant même. On va voir... " Nicolas eut un sourire méchant et sortit sa baguette.

" Rangez votre baguette. "

" Vous voyez ? exactement comme lui. "

" Je vais vous mettre une retenue ! " S'énerva Lily.

" Faites donc. " Se moqua Nico.

" Une retenue monsieur Malefoy, ce soir dans mon bureau. "

" Quelle heure ? " L'arrogance présente dans les yeux, Nicolas ricanait.

" 20 heures. "

 _Je viens de lui mettre une retenue et il sourit. Ce garçon n'est pas normal..._

Songea la rousse.

" Je vais maintenant continuer mon cours. Donc aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre le sortilège de lévitation. Vous devez… "

Elle fut coupée par Nicolas qui avait d'un geste de baguette fait un magnifique Wingardium Leviosa. Le bureau du professeur se trouvant à présent dans les airs.

" Je… " Commença le Professeur.

" Vous ? " Demanda Nicolas.

" Bravo… "

" Merci. "

" Je… Vous… Ils… "

" Mais encore il y a il, elle, on, tu, nous. " Se moqua le blond.

" Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi ! " S'exclama Lily.

" Mais je ne me moque pas. "

" Bon. Comme l'a montré Monsieur Malefoy, on tourne et abaisse sa baguette, et en même temps il faut prononcer Wingardium Leviosa. Allez-y, faites le mouvement sans prononcer la formule. "

Tous les élèves le firent, sauf les frères Malefoy.

" Bien maintenant avec la formule, vous allez devoir faire voler une plume. " Dit-elle avant de distribuer des plumes à tout le monde.

Drago, Blaise et Théo réussirent du premier coup.

Le cours se finit assez bien. Ils eurent ensuite métamorphose où Nicolas ne fit aucune remarque, puis potion et Nicolas fut pris de plaisir par cette matière et il y excella dès le premier jour en réussissant le travail demandé dès le premier essai.

 _C'est la seule chose que je n'ai pas appris_ _ **là-bas**_ _._

Songea-t-il.

* * *

Chapitre 4 fini et corrigé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	6. Chapitre 5 : Une découverte et réflexion

Bonjour, bonsoir

Voici le chapitre 5. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Encore et toujours lui**_

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Angel-Sly_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, et oui, Nicolas et Drago sont ensemble à Serpentard. Après pour Drago c'était obligatoire et Nicolas ou plutôt Harry est l'héritier de Salazar donc il est logique qu'il soit dans cette Maison, en plus de son éducation Malefoylienne. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _MissAnika_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui l'éducation de Nicolas est différente, heureusement. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Luffynette_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une découverte surprenante et réflexions

Le soir même Nicolas se rendit devant le bureau de Lily Potter pour sa retenue donnée quelques heures auparavant. Il frappa trois coups d'un mouvement souple à la porte et l'une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde vint lui ouvrir.

" Je ne vous attendait pas si tôt, Monsieur Malefoy, mais entrez. " Dit Madame Potter.

Sans dire un mot, ni lancer un regard, Nicolas s'avança dignement montrant son aristocratie. Il s'assit calmement et attendit.

" Madame, je ne voudrais pas être impoli mais pourquoi restez-vous plantée devant moi en me regardant sans rien dire, vous m'avez donné une retenue donc j'attends. À moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je m'en aille et vous laisse ainsi. " Lança le blond moqueur.

" Heu… Non, je vais vous donner du travail. " Dit Lily Potter, une fois remise de sa contemplation du jeune Malefoy.

" Faites donc. "

" Tenez. " Elle lui tendit une feuille.

" Très bien, ma colle consiste donc à prendre la feuille et m'en aller. Super. " Nicolas prit la feuille et sortit de la classe.

" REVENEZ TOUT DE SUITE ICI, INSOLENT ! " Hurla le professeur de sortilège, hors d'elle.

Nicolas se retourna et lui sourit narquoisement.

" Un Malfoy a toujours ce qu'il veut. Et moi je veux aller dormir. Au revoir _Professeur_ ! " Sourit-il.

Il partit, laissant sans voix Potter mère.

* * *

Une lettre arriva au même moment dans le dortoir des Malefoy, endroit où se trouvait précisément Drago. Il vit que ses parents avait répondu à sa lettre et l'ouvrit.

 _Drago_

 _Nous comprenons ce qu'il s'est passé avec Potter Père. Lorsque Nicolas s'est fait enlever il a vécu des choses très dures, peut-être même qu'il a subit des violences physique, vu sa réaction.  
Mais, c'est à lui de nous en parler, d'accord ? Heureusement que tu étais là pour arrêter la dispute. Merci mon petit Dragon._

 _Comment va Nico ?_

 _Nous vous aimons._

 _Père et Mère_

Drago s'empressa de répondre que tout allait bien à ses parents et demanda à Light d'emmener la lettre au Manoir.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard vint le cours de vol. Alex se vantait d'être le meilleur sur un balai, ce qui énervait au plus au point Drago.

Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol, arriva et leur expliqua ce qu'il fallait faire pour que leur balai aille dans leurs mains, puis leur dit de monter dessus. Neville se cassa le poignet à cause de sa nervosité et l'arbitre des matchs de Quidditch se précipita vers lui.

" Personne ne monte sur un balai pendant que j'emmène Monsieur Londubat à l'infirmerie, ou il sera renvoyé sur le champ. " Prévint-elle d'une voix dure avant de partir.

" Ah ah ! Regardez ce que la honte de notre Maison a laissé tomber. S'il s'en était servi, il aurait su qu'il fallait faire. " Fit Potter fils en ramassant une boule de verre : Un Rapeltout.

" Et que vas-tu en faire ? " Demanda Nicolas d'une voix traînante et froide. Après tout, il trouvait Neville sympathique même s'il était à Gryffondor.

" Malefoy, occupe-toi de tes affaires ! Et si tu veux vraiment savoir je vais le mettre, ça sera à un endroit où Londubat ne le retrouvera pas de sitôt. "

" Donne-moi ça ! " L'ordre était froid, sec et dur.

" Suis-moi si tu oses ! " Se moqua Potter.

Nicolas monta sur son balai et suivit Alex.

" Tu as fini ton petit jeu ? " Railla le blond.

" Tu le veux vraiment ? Alors va le chercher. " Ragea Potter en lançant le Rappeltout au loin.

" Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais prendre la peine de te montrer mes talents au Quidditch ? " Il sortit sa baguette. " Accio Rappeltout de Neville. " L'objet vint se poser dans sa main sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde et surtout Potter. Seuls Drago, Blaise et Théodore regardaient Nicolas avec fierté. L'ancien Potter se posa en douceur sur le sol et alla à l'infirmerie redonner le Rappeltout à Neville qui devint son ami. Ainsi que Hermione Granger qui se trouvait avec lui. Elle n'aimait pas les manières d'Alex pour être son ami. Et cela suffit à Nicolas qui se fichait pas mal de la pureté du sang.

* * *

Le jour suivant était le samedi, et Nicolas avait déjà fait ses devoirs. Il décida donc de faire le tour du château, il découvrit une salle étrange au deuxième étage et décida d'y entrer. Dans la pièce, seul un miroir était visible, une inscription le surplombait : Risèd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej.

Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder dedans et se vit en compagnie des Malefoy, puis une jeune fille de l'âge de 10 ans apparut à ses côtés, elle avait les cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches bleues et rouges, un teint pâle et des yeux noirs. Elle souriait et lui tenait la main. Dans ses souvenirs, elle était plus grande que lui mais désormais c'était l'inverse.

Nicolas détourna les yeux en trouvant d'un coup ce que signifiaient les écritures du miroir. Il s'enfuit de la salle en courant, il ne voulait plus voir ça. Il voulait oublier son passé. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir d' _elle_ , ni de _lui_.

Il courut, encore et encore, slalomant entre les élèves qui le croisaient et qui pouvaient voir s'ils en avaient le temps de la peur dans son regard. Il continua, ne s'arrêtant pas et percuta son frère.

" Bah alors frérot, tu ne vois plus où tu vas ? " Demanda gentiment Drago. Puis, voyant les yeux de son frère, il le guida jusqu'aux dortoirs, s'assit sur son lit et le prit dans ses bras.

" Que s'est-il passé, Nico ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Je… Je me promenais pour découvrir le château. Puis j'ai trouvé le miroir de Riséd… Et je me suis vu, nous avec… " Murmura Nicolas.

" Avec qui ? "

" Avec _elle_ … "

" Qui « elle » ? S'il te plait, explique-moi. "

" Pas maintenant… "

" Mais p'tit frère, ça fait maintenant cinq ans, tu avais six ans et on ne t'a retrouvé que l'année dernière… " Dit Drago, la douleur emplissant sa voix.

" Pas maintenant grand frère… Je ne peux pas… Ça fait si mal… "

" Papa t'a racheté une guitare. Tu voudrais l'utiliser ici ? "

" Dray… Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas… Ma guitare, je l'avais quand ils m'ont emmené… Elle a peut-être été détruite… Où vous m'avez retrouvé… Elle était peut-être chère comme toi, maman ou papa à mes yeux, mais en rejouer…. Me rappellerais trop les années d'Enfer là-bas… Je ne veux pas me souvenir, Dray... "

" D'accord. "

" Tu as ton piano ? " Fit le blond pour changer de sujet.

" Oui, tu veux que je te joue un morceau ? "

" Oui, merci, cela me m'aidera àà oublier… "

Nicolas s'allongea dans le lit de son frère, pendant que ce dernier sortait son piano rétréci et grâce à un sort, lui rendit sa forme initiale pour commencer à jouer un morceau de son invention. Un morceau doux, empli de tendresse. Un morceau qui rassurait ses parents et lui même lors des années sans Nicolas. Des année tristes et sans vie.

Pendant que Nicolas s'endormait, Drago réfléchissait à ce que son petit frère venait de lui dire. Il devait en parler à ses parents, c'était certain, mais il fallait aussi que Nicolas veuille bien leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé durant les cinq années durant lesquelles il avait été absent. De toute évidence, l'ancien Potter avait rencontré une fille ou une femme. Et il ne voulait plus jouer de guitare. Mais peut-être qu'un jour son petit frère rejouerait de son instrument avec lequel il savait si bien envoûter Drago.

C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent Blaise et Théo en montant voir d'où provenait cette si belle musique. Drago réfléchissant toujours et Nicolas dormant paisiblement sur le lit de son grand frère. Ils écoutèrent la belle musique de l'aîné Malefoy et insonorisèrent la pièce pour que personne ne vienne déranger un si beau moment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il repensa à ses parents et finit le morceau dans une belle note d'espoir. Il rédigea alors une lettre qu'il confia à Nox pour ses parents puis partit dormir avec son frère, lui rappelant lorsque Nicolas était petit et qu'il venait le voir pour dormir avec lui. C'est avec un doux sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

Chapitre 5 fini et corrigé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	7. Chapitre 6 : Pensées et Chien

Bonjour, bonsoir

Voici le chapitre 6. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Encore et toujours lui**_

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Guillox23_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _MissAnika_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, pour les deux premières questions tu verras plus tard. Oui, en fait. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Luffynette_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Pensées et Chien

Lucius était content. Il adorait la façon dont son cadet avait remis les Potter à leur place. Nicolas était génial mais le père de famille s'inquiétait pour lui. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas raconter son passé ? D'après la première lettre de Drago, Nicolas avait eu peur lorsque que _James Potter_ avait voulu le frapper, mais il était aussi en colère mais, paradoxalement, pas contre Potter mais contre lui-même. Lucius se doutait que quelque chose s'était passé et que Nico se croyait coupable ou ne l'était même réellement. Un toc toc à la fenêtre sortit le blond de ses pensées et dès qu'il vit le hibou de son premier fils avec une lettre, il se précipita vers lui, ouvrit la fenêtre du manoir et prit la lettre que l'oiseau lui tendait.

Pendant que son mari était descendu pour demander aux elfes de préparer le petit déjeuner, Narcissa s'était perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle et Lucius avaient reçu la lettre de Drago, elle s'était inquiétée pour son fils adoptif. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle sentait que c'était douloureux mais elle aurait tant voulu qu'il le lui raconte. Peut-être que cela le soulagerait… Peut-être qu'il sourirait à nouveau. Depuis un an maintenant, Nicolas ne souriait plus comme avant de bonheur. Il souriait juste pour faire croire qu'il allait bien mais il s'agissait de donner le change. Il arrivait aussi qu'il sourit moqueusement, ou froidement. C'était cela que Narcissa détestait le plus. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son fils.

Elle descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec son mari et le vit assit à table une lettre dans les mains et le hibou de son aîné à côté de lui. Narcissa se précipita vers son mari et lui prit la lettre des mains pour la lire :

 _Mère, Père_

 _C'est encore Drago. Depuis maintenant 5 heures, je joue au piano et refais le monde avec des Si._

 _Sûrement voulez-vous savoir pourquoi. C'est pour cela que je vous écris._

 _Vous souvenez-vous que dans ma première lettre ( il y a trois jours ), je vous disais que Nico avez eu peur lorsque_ _Potter_ _avez voulu le frapper. Cela a recommencé tout à l'heure. Nicolas était paniqué, il courait et il m'est rentré dedans. Quand j'ai vu ses yeux il y avait de la peur, de la terreur._

 _Bien sûr, je l'ai consolé et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. Il m'a raconté être entré dans une salle et qu'il y a vu le miroir du Riséd. Vous voyez de quoi il s'agit. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était vu avec nous et « Elle », mais j'ignore de qui il s'agit. J'aimerais tant qu'il nous raconte mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le raconter. Du moins, pas maintenant. Il m'a dit que ça faisait trop mal._

 _Puis je lui ai joué son morceau de piano préféré._

 _Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vous laisse, je dois aller me coucher ( Nico s'est endormi dans mon lit. )_

 _Je vous aime. Nicolas aussi._

 _Drago._

En lisant la lettre, les parents Malfoy avaient pâli. Et dès que Narcissa eut fini de lire, elle regarda son mari avec une lueur de douleur dans le regard pour son deuxième fils.

* * *

À Poudlard, dans la nuit, Drago fut réveillé par des cris. Ceux de Nicolas qui était à ses côtés :

" Non ! Li'… Non ! Non ! Lise ne fais pas ça ! Et toi arrête ! Comment oses-tu faire ça à ta petite sœur ? Je préfère payer à sa place. "

Voyant son petit frère en panique, Dray le prit dans ses bras et le calma doucement en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants. Nicolas se réveilla, le visage plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. De la peur dans les yeux, mais pas la moindre larme. Aucune. Il ne devait pas pleurer.

" Dray… Merci… Mais j'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour, seul. Pour essayer d'oublier. Tu comprends ? " Dit en murmurant Nico.

" Oui frérot. Vas-y. " Répondit doucement Drago.

" Si vous avez besoin. Nous sommes là pour vous. " Firent deux voix dans l'obscurité.

" Merci Blaise. Merci Théo. " Dit Dray pendant que Nicolas sortait doucement du dortoir.

Le jeune Serpentard erra dans les cachots puis remonta dans les couloirs, sans s'en rendre compte. Perdu dans ses pensées.

 _Devrais-je leur dire ? Non ! Je ne peux pas. Ça serait trop douloureux. Oui mais il va bien falloir leur dire, ils doivent se poser des questions. En plus, Dray a dû envoyer une lettre aux parents pour leur raconter ce que je lui avais dit. Il a eu raison. Mais... et Lise ? Non ! Je ne dois pas y penser. Sinon, tout reviendra. Leur dire ou non ?_

Et le jeune homme continua à débattre intérieurement pour savoir s'il devait ou non raconter son passé à ses parents. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la chatte de Rusard le concierge : Miss Teigne. La chatte miaula et partit prévenir son maître.

Nicolas ne voulant pas recevoir une deuxième retenue la même semaine, courut dans un couloir et se cacha derrière la première porte qu'il vit.

Il entendit un halètement et se retourna pour se retrouver face à un chien à trois têtes. Ilaperçut du coin de l'œil que le chien protégeait une trappe, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin et sortit avant qu'il ne l'attaque et se précipita dans une salle vide.

 _Maintenant avec ça, il est clair que j'ai oublié mon cauchemar._

Pensa le jeune blond. Il retourna dans son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit cette fois-ci. Et passa son temps à réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de voir jusqu'au petit matin.

Drago ne dormit pas non plus, pensant au cauchemar de son petit frère.

 _Alors comme ça la fille ou la femme a un grand frère qui voulait ou lui avait fait du mal, et elle s'appelait Lise. Et pourquoi Nico avait-il affirmer « Préférer payer à sa place » ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il leur raconte._

Il écrivit une nouvelle lettre à ses parents, pour leur raconter le cauchemar de son frère et l'envoya avec Light car Nox n'était pas encore rentré.

Au petit matin, les frères Malfoy se se préparent pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle plus tôt que leurs camarades de Maison.

* * *

Chapitre 6 fini et corrigé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	8. Chapitre 7 : Bagarre et retenue

Bonjour, bonsoir

Voici le chapitre 7. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Encore et toujours lui**_

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Guillox23_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _MissAnika_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, pour les deux premières questions tu verras plus tard. Oui, en fait. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Luffynette_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Bagarres et retenue dans la forêt

Nicolas avait fini par raconter sa rencontre avec le chien et sa découverte de la trappe. Depuis, les quatre amis (Théo et Blaise étaient là quand Nico l'avait dit à Drago) faisaient des recherches sur ce que pouvait bien garder ce Cerbère. Ils découvrirent qu'un cambriolage avait eu lieu à Gringott's et en déduisirent que ce que le chien gardait était là-bas, avant d'être à Poudlard. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherche et peut être identifier celui qui allait essayer de voler l'objet. Ils étaient sûr que celui qui voulait l'objet se trouvait, lui aussi, à Poudlard.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi pour les quatre amis. Nous étions un jeudi et le quatuor avait cours de DCFM pendant trois heures. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Potter et Weasley qui se vantaient d'avoir fait gagner 100 points à leur Maison en Botanique.

" En plus, la honte de la Maison a trop peur de Rogue ! " Dit Potter en se moquant de Neville, ce qui énerva Nicolas. On ne se moquait pas de ses amis ou de sa famille impunément. Il s'avança vers Potter, laissant sa puissance se dégager de son corps.

" Alors Potter, on se moque de mon ami ? "

" Et alors, Malefoy ? De toute façon, tu ne me fais pas peur avec ta puissance minable. De toute façon, toi et ta famille, vous n'êtes que des partisans de Voldemort ! "

" Hum… Tu en es sûr ? Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Ah oui j'ai trouvé, c'est parce que je suis plus beau, plus intelligent, plus puissant, plus…"

" Je suis plus puissant que toi, sale con ! "

" Oh mais sais-tu qu'il est très risqué de m'insulter ? " Demanda d'une voix polaire Nico.

" Pff… Tu n'es qu'un batard. Tout comme _Lui_ ! " Siffla Alex en désignant Dray du doigt.

" Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire, pauvre con ! "

" Et tu ne l'insultes pas comme ça ! " Intervint Ron.

" Toi, tu la fermes la Belette ! Quand tu auras de quoi de payer une robe de sorcier, on en reparlera. " Intervint Drago, lui aussi en colère que l'on parle ainsi à son petit frère qui avait sorti sa baguette.

Weasley se jeta sur l'aîné de la famille Malefoy et s'en suivit un combat au corps à corps.

" Quoi Malefoy, tu ne sais pas te battre sans baguette ? C'est trop dur pour toi ? Aurais-tu peur que je gagne ? "

" _Potter,_ je n'aime ni toi ni ta famille parce qu'ils ont fait une chose horrible. Mais évidemment, tu ne sais pas. Ils ne t'ont rien dit. Mais revenons à nos chaudrons. Tu penses que je ne sais pas me battre mais regarde ça mon petit _Potter,_ tu vas recevoir la raclée de ta vie. "

Et sur ces mots, Potter fils se jeta sur Nicolas qui esquiva. Le Gryffondor se retrouva au sol, se releva et chargea à nouveau le blond qui lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Mais ce que ne vit pas arriver le Serpentard fut le poing d'Alex qui s'écrasa dans son œil.

Et les souvenirs revinrent à la surface. Nico ne fit plus le moindre geste pour se défendre, ce qui surprit tout le monde. Alex profita et continua de frapper le jeune Malefoy.

" Allez Nico, défends-toi ! " Hurla Théodore à son ami qui n'entendait plus rien, perdu dans ses souvenirs, et tremblant presque.

En entendant les mots du serpent, Ron et Drago arrêtèrent leur combat pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque Dray vit que son frère ne réagissait même plus aux coups de son adversaire et qu'il venait de fermer les yeux, il se jeta sur Potter, lui mit un coup de poing dans le visage et s'approcha de son frère.

" Nicolas ? Nico ! Tu m'entends ? " Murmura puis hurla Drago essayant de sortir Nicolas de ses souvenirs.

" Lise... Pardon… Je mérite… "

" Merde. Nicolas Malefoy ! Écoute-moi ! Je suis Drago ! Ton frère ! "

Cela sembla fonctionner.

" Drago… Merde… Désolé… J'étais perdu… Il m'a touché et tout est revenu… "

" Chut… ça va aller, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, parce que l'autre t'a bien amoché. "

Et sur ses mots, il prit son frère dans ses bras et l'emmena dans l'antre de l'infirmière. Il le fit asseoir sur un lit et appela Mme Pomfresh.

L'infirmière entreprit de le soigner et Drago resta au chevet de son petit frère. L'infirmière soigna ses blessures et lui donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

" Je vous autorise à rester avec lui, Monsieur Malefoy. Je vais soignez vos ecchymoses au passage. "

Drago ne répondit rien et se laissa faire. Ses soupçons étaient maintenant vérifiés. Son petit frère avait bien été battu dans le passé.

Théodore et Blaise vinrent leurs rendre visite au déjeuner. Nicolas se réveilla en début d'après-midi et l'infirmière lui dit qu'il pourrait sortir le soir pour le repas.

L'après-midi se passa lentement pour les deux frères, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Le soir, Nicolas put enfin sortir avec Drago. Ils se rendirent dans la Drande Salle et mangèrent sans faire attention aux autres.

* * *

Le mois d'octobre arriva sans accroc, seulement ponctué par les remarques de Nicolas envers les Potter, et les joutes verbales entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Le quatuor Serpentard et le trio Gryffondor ne jouaient pas au Quidditch. Les Serpentard ne voulaient pas perdre leur temps et préféraient faire des recherches sur le _Chien_ et la _Trappe_. Les Gryffondor, quant à eux, n'avaient aucun talent, sauf Alex peut-être. Mais il préférait rester avec ses amis.

Nicolas sortait de la Grande Salle, seul contrairement à d'habitude, et le trio Alex, Ron, Seamus passa à côté de lui. Nico les surprit en pleine conversation :

" Mais comment on va faire ? " Chuchota Seamus.

" J'ai ma cape d'invisibilité. " Répondit Potter.

" Mais et pour le dragon ? " Questionna Ron.

 _Tiens tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent tous les trois. ? Un dragon ? où ?_

Se demanda Nicolas. Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Potter répondit :

" Moi, je ne veux pas que Hagrid se fasse renvoyer. Donc on y va ce soir. "

" Ok. " Répondirent les deux autres.

 _Génial, ce soir je vous dénonce, la prochaine fois, vous ferrez un peu plus attention quand vous parlerez, mes petits._

Pensa Nicolas en allant dans sa salle commune. Il attendrait. Si Potter prenait sa cape d'invisibilité, c'est qu'ils allaient le faire pendant le couvre-feu. Donc il attendrait, il les verrait. Et il irait les dénoncer. Mais pour l'instant il fallait finir les devoirs.

Il passa deux heures pour les terminer. Puis quand il vit que le couvre-feu était passé. Il rangea ses affaires.

 _Pauvre Dray…_

Pensa-t-il. Il avait envoyé balader son frère. Il s'excuserait. Peut-être. Car à chaque bêtise faite ou paroles de travers dites il ne s'était pas excusé auprès de sa famille. Donc il était fort probable qu'il ne s'excuserait pas cette fois-ci non plus.

Il quitta sa salle commune. Il alla près du hall d'entrée du Château en se cachant pour ne pas se faire prendre, et vit la porte qui donnait sur le parc s'ouvrir. Il sut que le feu vert était donné pour lui. Potter & Co étant partis, il n'avait plus qu'à aller chercher la vieille McGonagall et attendre qu'ils reviennent.

Il partit vers les appartements de la directrice des rouges et ors puis frappa.

" Qui est-ce ? " Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte qui était un tableau.

" Bonsoir madame, désolé de venir vous dérangez si tard mais je pense savoir quelque chose qui vous intéressera, à propos de vos lions.

" Ah et qu'est-ce ? "

" Venez avec moi, je vous prie, nous allons les attendre. "

" Bien. "

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ils attendirent. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, ils virent la porte s'ouvrir sans que personne n'entre ou ne sorte.

" Enlevez votre cape Monsieur Potter. " Ordonna Minerva.

Alex obéit, une lueur de rage passa dans son regard lorsqu'il vit Nicolas, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

La directrice adjointe les mena jusqu'à son bureau et demanda furieuse :

" Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dehors en cette heure si tardive, tous les trois ? "

" Et bien, madame, on se promenait… " Essaya Potter.

" Vous savez ? Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous faisiez. Je retire 150 points à chacun de vous trois et vous serez en retenue, tous les quatre. "

" D'accord… Quand ? " Demanda Nicolas qui savait que lui aussi devait être collé, car il n'était pas dans son dortoir.

" Demain soir, avec Hagrid. "

Nicolas sourit moqueusement aux trois Gryffondor.

" Retournez dans vos dortoirs respectifs et pas de bagarre. " Ordonna la professeur de métamorphose.

Et ils partirent tous sans dire un mot.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Nicolas fut heureux de voir que les gryffondor leur jetaient des regards noirs. Mais il le fut moins lorsque ce furent les membres de son quatuor qui le regardaient aussi de travers.

" Où étais-tu passé ? J'étais fou d'inquiétude, tu n'imagines même pas. J'ai cru que tout avait recommencé ! " Dit Drago, la colère clairement audible dans sa voix.

" Dray arrête, tu le mets dans une situation qu'après tu regretteras. " Fit Théodore en voyant que dans les yeux si beaux de Nicolas passait un éclair de douleur.

" Désolé… Mais j'étais fou d'inquiétude. "

" Tu te répètes grand frère. Je les ai dénoncés. En ayant une retenue mais bon. " Fit moqueusement le cadet Malefoy.

" Ah. Bien. On va manger ? "

" Oui, aller après on a botanique, potion, sortilège et pour terminer, Nico, ça va te plaire. DCFM. " Fit Blaise aimant voir Nicolas remettre Potter Mère et Père à sa place.

" Quand est ta retenue ? " Demanda Drago en se servant des œufs.

" Ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est avec Hagrid. " lui répondit son frère.

" Hagrid, pff elle aurait pu te mettre pire la vieille. "

" Oui, Potter par exemple. " Fit moqueusement Théo.

" Oui. Je sens que ce soir, je vais bien m'amuser. " Fit sadiquement Nicolas.

Ils terminèrent de manger et allèrent en botanique, puis potion.

" Alors aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion contre les furoncles. La recette est au tableau et les ingrédients sur votre paillasse. Potter, Weasley, ne faites pas exploser vos chaudrons. " Fit la voix froide et sèche du parrain de Drago.

Les deux frères se mirent au travail, et réussirent parfaitement. Il furent récompensés par un Optimal.

Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, puis allèrent pendant deux heures en sortilège.

" Bien alors aujourd'hui, on va… " Dit Lily Potter.

" Comme d'habitude. Apprendre un nouveau sort. " La coupa Nicolas en souriant moqueusement.

" Non, mais tu vas te taire oui ? " S'écria-t-elle.

" Non, je n'en ai pas envie ! "

" 10 points en moins pour Serpentard. "

" Mais oui, et moi mon deuxième prénom est Albus ! " Railla le Serpentard d'une voix froide. " Je ne vous ai pas permis de me tutoyer. "

" Je ne vous permet pas. "

" Je me permets tout seul, alors. "

" Bon ! Reprenons aujourd'hui, nous allons… "

" Compter les moutons. Allez qui veut se lancer ? " Fit Nicolas.

" Dehors ! " Hurla Madame Potter.

" Vous avez entendu ? Tout le monde dehors. " Fit l'aristocrate en se levant alors que plusieurs élèves suivaient son geste.

" Mais non, pas vous. "

" Bien, venez on va s'asseoir. "

" Monsieur Malefoy vous partez. "

" Lequel ? "

" Vous. "

" Mon frère ? "

" Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, Nicolas. "

" Je ne vous ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom. Et je n'oserai pas. "

" Sortez de cette classe immédiatement. "

" Venez, on s'en va. " Dit le blond en se levant.

" Pas toute la classe. Que Monsieur Malefoy. " Ordonna Lily.

" Très bien, au déplaisir de vous avoir vu. "

" Sortez ! "

" Merci professeur, sans votre accord je n'aurais jamais osé. "

Et Nicolas sortit d'un pas fier et digne de la classe. Juste après il avait DCFM. Comme il allait s'amusait aujourd'hui en plus de sa retenue.

Il alla devant la porte de son dernier cours de la journée. Et quand la cloche sonna, il entra sans frapper dans la classe.

" Monsieur Malefoy, je ne vous ai pas permis d'entrer dans ma classe. " Dit froidement Potter Père en voyant son élève honniss'avancer dans sa classe.

" Je me permets tout seul alors. "

" Asseyez-vous. Pourquoi êtes-vous en avance ? "

" Vous demanderez à votre bien-aimée femme. "

" Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? "

" Je lui ai parlé. "

" Vous lui avez parlé ? "

" Oui, je suis désolé si votre cerveau est incapable de comprendre ce genre de chose. "

" Insolent ! "

" Et j'en suis fier. "

" Taisez-vous. "

" Mais je ne demande que ça. "

" Ce gosse me rend dingue. "

" Parce que vous ne l'étiez pas avant, peut-être ? "

" Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça qu'à moi ? "

" Je ne le fais pas qu'à vous. "

" Moi, et ma femme. "

" Vous avez oublié quelqu'un. "

" Qui ? "

" Je ne vous croyais pas si bête. "

" Qui ? "

" Il a le même nom de famille que vous. "

" Alex. "

" Bravo. "

" Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. "

" Je n'ai pas besoin d'y répondre. Et si je le faisais, cela vous décevrait. "

" Ah bon et pourquoi ? "

" Parce que je ne vous aime pas. " Dit Nicolas en s'asseyant, alors que les autres élèves qui étaient arrivés avaient suivi avec intérêt la conversation et maintenant avaient imité le second Prince des Serpentard.

" Aujourd'hui nous allons… "

" Faire des duels. " L'interrompit Nico.

" Exactement. Donc, des volontaires ? "

" Moi. " Fit Ronald.

" Bien Ron, qui d'autre ? "

" Moi. " Fit froidement Drago.

" Très bien Monsieur Malefoy. "

" Prépare-toi à en manger, Malefoy. " Fit la Belette.

" Je te la retourne celle-là. " Drago le regarda froidement et monta sur l'estrade.

" Bien. En place. "

" Maintenant le salut. "

Drago l'exécuta avec une belle grâce aristocratique. Ron lui en fit un plus simple.

" Bien à 3. 1… 2… 3… "

" Expeliarmus. " Fit le roux.

" Protego. Expeliarmus, levilicorpus. " Répliqua Dray en ne réussissant pas à désarmer son adversaire.

" Protego. Stupefix ! " Hurla Weasley.

Drago n'eut qu'à esquiver.

Un Stupefix informulé fonça sur le rouquin qui fut immobilisé.

" Bien Monsieur Malefoy gagne. "

" Evidemment, que croyez-vous. " Répliqua le blond d'un ton froid.

" Au suivant. "

Alex et Nicolas levèrent la main en même temps.

" Une revanche Potter ? " Fit Nico sarcastique.

" Je vais te mettre une raclée, Malefoy. " Répliqua froidement Nicolas.

" Bien, bien, en place. "

Les garçons s'exécutèrent.

" Bien, le salut. "

Tout comme la fois précédente, les anciens jumeaux se saluèrent.

" Bien à 3. 1… 2… 3… "

" Stupefix ! " Fit Potter. Le sort toucha un mur invisible.

" Expeliarmus ! " Fit doucement Nico.

" Protego. "

" Stupefix. "

" Protego. "

" Expulso. "

" Alors Potter. "

" Je me débrouille Malefoy. "

Les sorts continuaient de pleuvoir sur Nicolas qui les évitait avec grâce ou les contraient pour en envoyer d'autres, de plus en plus puissant.

D'un informulé, le cadet Malefoy envoya l'Héritier Potter valser contre le mur qui se trouver à l'autre bout de la salle. Potter Père couru vers son fils.

" Tu l'as blessé, pauvre con ! " Hurla Ronald Weasley.

" Un bleu sur les fesses et une brûlure au bras, c'est tout. " Répliqua Nicolas.

" Je vais t'en mettre moi des brûlures. " Fit Ron à voix basse et lança un Incendio dans un murmure.

Le sort fusa droit vers le petit frère de Drago alors qu'il s'avancait vers les Potter. Le sort le toucha, et il s'enflamma.

Drago hurla. Ce qui fit se retourner Potter père.

" Trop faible, Ne t'en fais pas Dray, je suis encore là. Quand je disais que j'étais plus puissant que _l'élu_. " Le feu s'éteignit et le plus jeune des Malfoy parfaitement indemne, s'avança vers le roux. Un sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

" Trop faible, ton dit Ami là-bas aurait brûlé, pas moi. "

" Mais… comment… que… ? " Fit le roux en tremblant de peur.

" Un Aquamendi me suffit, ainsi qu'un Protego. "

" Mais… "

" Maintenant si tu veux te sauver pendant que tu peux encore parce qu'après tu ne pourras plus, ni courir ni t'asseoir. " Fit de sa voix la plus glaciale Nicolas.

Et la Belette partit sans demander son reste.

" Nico, ça va ? " Demanda Dray inquiet.

" Oui ! "

" Dis, ça ne te dérange pas si je dis aux parents une de tes phrase ? "

" Tu sais quoi je leur en ferais part moi-même. "

" D'accord. Tu viens, on va manger et après tu auras ta retenue. "

" Oui. " Sourit-il , puis un faux sourire s'épanouit sur son visage, tentant de masquer la douleur qui se faisait sentir.

Tout le monde vit le rictus du petit frère de Drago et ils se demandèrent s'il allait bien. Etait-ce en rapport avec le feu ? Ou bien quelque chose deplus ancien ?

" Je me demande pourquoi les duels entre Nico et Potter fils se terminent toujours mal ? " Fit remarquer Blaise.

" Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas non plus. " Fit Théo, pendant que Nicolas et Drago souriaient froidement.

Ils allèrent manger puis tous les Serpentard retournèrent dans leur dortoir, pendant que Nicolas, Alex, Ron et Seamus allaient vers la cabane du Garde-Chasse pour leur retenue.

" Bonjour à tous, vous êtes en retenue avec moi donc heu… Vous allez m'aider à rechercher un animal. Vous voyez cette substance grise là ? Eh bien c'est du sang de licorne, il faut la retrouver. " Dit le géant en montrant les tâches grises qui brillaient sur le sol.

" On va aller où ? " Demanda Seamus.

" Dans la forêt. "

" Dans la forêt ! " S'exclama le rouquin. " Mais elle est interdite ! Et dedans il peut y avoir… Des Loup-Garous… " Termina-t-il en tremblant.

" Ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a pas de Loup-Garous. Alors nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes, Alex et Ron vous venez avec moi et Seamus tu vas avec Malefoy. "

" Quoi moi avec _Lui_ ? " Fit Seamus en pointant Nicolas du doigt qui n'avait d'ailleurs pour l'instant rien dit.

" Tu peux prendre Crockdur si tu veux. " Lui dit Hagrid en désignant son chien.

" D'accord. "

Et ils se séparèrent, suivant les traces de sang argenté, Nicolas se trouvait plus en avant que Seamus car le chien trainait.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer quand le blond se stoppa d'un coup, ressentant une douleur au front, où seuls lui, ses parents et Drago savaient ce qui se trouvait caché sous un puissant sortilège.

Nicolas gémit juste de douleur, il ne hurlerait pas, hors de question. Seamus prit peur en voyant une silhouette noire encapuchonnée devant lui et s'enfuit en courant, laissant le blond seul, gémissant de douleur, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. La forme noire s'avança vers le jeune Serpentard, la douleur augmenta. Soudain une autre forme passa au-dessus de l'aristocrate, et la personne qui s'avançait auparavant recula. La douleur disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue, le jeune Malefoy se releva et fit face à… un centaure.

" Bonjour, jeune sorcier. Je m'appelle Firenze. Monte sur mon dos, que je te ramène auprès des tiens. La forêt n'est pas sûre en ce moment. "

Le cadet Malefoy monta sans mot dire sur la créature. Il avait trop de questions en tête pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.

 _Pourquoi d'un coup ça m'a fait mal. Oh non et si elle était réapparue._

Sur cette pensée, Nicolas porta ses mains à son front pour découvrir une surface lisse, il souffla de soulagement.

 _Qui était-ce ? Dois-je en parler à Dray ? Oui sûrement. Mais… Et si c'était_ _ **Lui**_ _? Non, je ne dois pas penser à_ _ **ça**_ _! Je vais devoir le raconter à la famille…_

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Hagrid.

" Ça va Malefoy ? "

Nicolas ne répondit pas et continua, perdu dans ses pensées, à chercher des réponses à ses questions. Il avança comme un automate vers le château, pour aller dans son dortoir et réfléchir jusqu'au petit matin sans dormir.

* * *

Chapitre 7 fini et corrigé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 8.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	9. Chapitre 8 : Halloween

Hello !

Voici le chapitre 8. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Encore et toujours lui**_

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Angel-Sly_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fait pas Nicolas se confiera à sa famille. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Diane_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, merci aussi pour ton conseil, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Guest_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Luffynette_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Halloween

En cette soirée du 30 octobre, à Poudlard dans son bureau, Lily Potter corrigeait des devoirs de sortilège. Elle était penchée sur des copies, mais son esprit, lui, était ailleurs.

 _Non mais pour qui se prend ce gamin ? Ce n'est pas un Malefoy pour rien, mais pourquoi est-il comme ça avec seulement James, Alex et moi ? Au moins demain c'est Halloween, ce qui veut dire que demain ça fera 10 ans que mon bébé a vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Non mais quand même ce Nicolas Malefoy m'entendra et ne me répondra plus jamais sur ce ton._

Et sur sespensées, elle finit de corriger ces dernières copies.

* * *

James Potter était sur son balai : Un Nimbus 2000. Il volait. Il adorait ça. Mais quelque chose le préoccupait, peut-être adorait-il voler mais là il avait pris son balai, l'avait enjambé et s'était élevé dans les airs pour tout autre chose. Pour pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

 _Quelle journée ! Les duels d'aujourd'hui étaient magnifiques, seul point noir : Malefoy 2. Celui qui ose toujours faire du mal à mon Héros. Il n'arrête pas de me répondre, de me contredire, de rectifier ce que je dis. Par Merlin comment Malefoy l'a-t-il éduqué ? Ce n'est pas possible. Il va m'entendre celui-là et le fils aussi. Ah oui demain c'est Halloween, donc ça fera exactement 10 ans qu'Alex a vaincu Voldemort. On va fêter ça. Il faut que j'en parle à Dumbledore._

Il fit encore quelques loopings dans le ciel. Le directeur, quand il alla lui en parler, accepta immédiatement l'idée de la fête qu'il voulait organiser. James partit donc tranquillement se coucher, sa femme le rejoignant quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain, Nicolas fut réveillé par son frère. Il grogna.

" Dray… Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas Halloween. "

" Désolé p'tit frère mais tu vas être en retard. Enfin on. "

" On a quoi comme cours ? " Demanda Nico en filant à la salle de bain.

" Potion pendant quatre heures puis après le déjeuner, deux heures de métamorphose avec les Serdaigle, et deux heures de vol. "

" Génial, deux Potter en moins. "

" Oui peut-être mais il y a le _Survivant_. De plus, comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, aujourd'hui c'est Halloween donc ne nous attendons pas à ce qu'il soit _sage_. " Dit ironiquement Blaise.

" Pas faux. " Fit seulement Théo.

" Allez, on va manger. " Fit Drago.

Et ils partirent tous les quatre vers la Grande Salle, puis allèrent en cours de potion. Ôh ! Qu'ils adoraient voir leur directeur de Maison rabaisser les Gryffondor et leur enlever des points.

" Potter tenez-vous bien. À moins que vous ne vouliez que je vous envoies dans un zoo. " Railla Severus Rogue, Terreur des cachots de Poudlard.

Severus était déjà agacé. Il venait à peine de faire entrer ses élèves dans sa classe que _Potter_ commençait déjà à faire le pitre et à insulter Londubat en se ventant d'avoir tué Voldemort.

 _Merlin, faites que je tienne le coup les 4 prochaines heures._

Pensa-t-il.

Du côté des Serpentard, Drago ricanait de la remarque de son parrain. Parrain qui connaissait le plus gros secret de la famille Malefoy. Donc la véritable identité de Nico. D'ailleurs Nicolas était déjà penché sur sa potion, alors Drago fit la même chose.

* * *

Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, Dumbledore se leva et annonça joyeusement :

" Mes enfants, aujourd'hui cela fait exactement 10 ans qu'Alex Potter a vaincu Lord Voldemort. "

Il ignora les nombreux frissons et continua.

" Donc pour ce bel événement, j'ai décidé avec James Potter qu'une fête serait organisée dans la Grande Salle pour ceux qui souhaitaient y assister. Sur ces mots je vous souhaite un bon appétit. "

Et les plats apparurent, les élèves commencèrent à se servir.

Nicolas, Drago, Théodore et Blaise mangeaient et ricanaient. Ce que le vieux fou pouvait être agaçant.

Lorsque tout le monde arriva au dessert, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement sur le Professeur Quirrel, hurlant qu'il y avait un troll dans les cachots. Puis il s'évanouit au beau milieu de la salle.

" Et on appelle _ça_ un Professeur ? " Demanda Nicolas.

Tout le monde paniqua. Dumbledore rétablit le calme en disant qu'il allait, avec les autres professeurs, s'occuper du Troll.

Drago répondait pendant ce temps à son petit frère que non le professeur Quirrel n'était pas compétent. Puis les Serpentard suivirent leur Préfet qui les conduisit dans leur salle commune.

* * *

En entrant dans le dortoir, Drago avait remarqué que Nicolas était perdu dans ses souvenirs.

" Nico ? " Demanda l'aîné Malefoy.

Le plus jeune ne l'ayant pas entendu, ne répondit pas.

" Nicolas ? " Fit plus fort Dray en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

" Oui… " Fit l'ancien Potter.

" Voudrais-tu parler ? "

Nicolas ne répondit pas, Blaise et Théo sortirent de la chambre pour les laisser parler tranquillement et placèrent un sort de silence, en verrouillant la porte.

" Alors tu veux parler ? " Reprit Drago.

" Eh bien, c'était une belle journée ensoleillée. " Fit doucement Nicolas.

" Comment ? "

" Je vous raconterai le début peut-être pendant les vacances de Noël. "

" Le début de quoi ? "

" Dray, le début de ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'ai disparu. "

" Ah ton enlèvement. "

" Tu peux aussi le dire comme ça. "

" Parle-moi quand tu seras prê on allait dormir, maintenant ? "

" Oui, bonne nuit Dray. "

" Bonne nuit Nico. "

Et les deux garçons se couchèrent après avoir déverrouillé la porte du dortoir, Drago un sourire aux lèvres du fait que son frère allait enfin se confier à sa famille pour leur raconter son passé. Du moins le début.

Théo et Blaise remontèrent se coucher environ une heure plus tard. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé ensemble de leur inquiétude pour les Malefoy, et malgré toutes leurs suppositions, ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver les réponses à leurs questions.

* * *

Chapitre 8 fini et corrigé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 9.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	10. Chapitre 9 : Une semaine mouvementé

Coucou !

Voici le chapitre 9. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Encore et toujours lui**_

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Angel-Sly_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, ce chapitre est plus long. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _PetitLutin22_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _RedFaether_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, tu ne me décourages pas, il ne faut pas hésiter à me dire ce qui est bien ou le contraire. Les indices sur le passé de Nicolas, tu les trouveras dans le prochain chapitre, ainsi que dans celui qui suit. Tu verras que Dumbledore n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Luffynette_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Une semaine mouvementée

Pour Nicolas, le quatre Novembre se déroula plutôt bien si on omettait quelques détails, détails qui se trouvaient être les Potter. Il devait assister au cours de Lily Potter, et rien ne pouvait lui faire moins plaisir.

Tous les Gryffondor et Serpentard se trouvaient devant la classe de sortilège. Lily les fit entrer mais arrêta Nicolas lorsqu'il voulut entrer à son tour et lui demande de rester dehors. Les autres entrèrent et Drago se demanda ce que bien vouloir dire ou faire la Potter, alors il resta à côté de la porte, au cas où.

Nicolas se trouvait face à sa mère biologique qui prit s'exclama :

" Mr Malfoy, je dois impérativement vous parler. "

" Ça je l'avais bien compris. " Se moqua le blond.

" Je dois vous parler de votre comportement. " La voix de la professeur s'était durcie.

" Et en quoi mon comportement vous intéresse ? " Demanda Nicolas calmement, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

La lady Potter commença à s'énerver.

" Votre comportement me déplaît fortement. "

" J'en suis heureux alors. " Fit narquoisement Nicolas.

Lily serra les poings.

" J'aimerais donc que vous arrêtiez de me répondre ainsi."

" Pourtant, cela m'amuse beaucoup, pourquoi arrêterais-je ? "

" PARCE QUE CELA NE SE FAIT PAS ! " Hurla la Potter.

Alerté par les cris de sa femme, James se dirigea vers la classe de sortilège, pour voir Lily hurler sur Malfoy 2. Il devait lui aussi régler un problème avec le garçon.

" Lily vas assurer ton cours, s'il te plaît, je vais régler ça. "

La Lady Potter fit ce que lui dit son mari et entra dans la classe, elle ordonna à Drago d'aller s'asseoir, et lui dit que son frère reviendrait dans quelques minutes. Malgré son inquiétude, Drago obéit et mit son masque de froideur (. Lily commença donc son cours.

Juste devant la classe de sortilège, James Potter se tenait face à Nicolas Malefoy, l'un le regardant avec colère et dégoût, l'autre avec de la froideur et de la moquerie.

" Bon maintenant tu vas arrêter... " Commença James.

" Je ne vous ais pas permsts tant de familiarités. " Coupa Nico d'une voix ferme.

" Et alors, j'ai le droit de te tutoyer. "

" Pas si je ne donne pas mon accord. "

Potter serra les poings, essayant de contrôler sa colère grandissante.

" Vous allez arrêter de vous moquer de la famille. " Dit le Lord Potter en serrant les dents.

" Pourquoi ? C'est amusant. " Rétorqua le blond.

" Je vous ai dit d'arrêter ! "

" Bon cette conversation m'ennuie. Donc au revoir. " Dit Nicolas en ouvrant la porte de la salle de cours dans laquelle se trouvait Drago.

Mais ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. James attrapa Nicolas par le bras et le tira en arrière. Ce dernier n'émit aucun gémissement de douleur à cause de la prise forte de Potter sur son bras mais un éclair de peur traversa son regard.

Et alors que James donnait une gifle à Nicolas, les souvenirs de ce dernier remontèrent à la surface et s'imposèrent devant ses yeux, il ne voyait plus James mais _Lui_.

James continua de secouer le jeune blond dans tous les sens en lui hurlant qu'il ne faisait plus le malin et qu'il devait obéir aux adultes.

Drago entendit du bruit dans le couloir et s'y précipita pour voir son professeur molester son frère. Il entra dans une colère noire et lança un Expulso à Potter père qui alla s'écraser contre le mur qui se trouvait en face de la classe d'enchantements.

Nicolas s'effondra au sol, ne bougeant plus mais ayant les yeux bien ouverts, des yeux vides.

Drago se précipita vers son petit frère et lefit léviter jusqu'à son dortoir, l'allongeant dans son lit et tenta de le faire revenir, de le sortir de ses souvenirs.

Mais non, malgré tout ce que disait ou faisait, Drago rien ne ramena son petit frère à la réalité. Il jouait du piano. Mais là encore il échoua. Il écrivit alors une lettre à leurs parents en entendant son frère murmurer :

" Non... Maxime... Arrête... Je serais gentil... Je ne désobéirai plus... Pourquoi tu l'as tuée... Ta sœur... "

Et il répétait ça comme une litanie.

Dago écrivit seulement quelques mots dans sa lettre :

 _Mère, Père,_

 _Je suis désolé de vous déranger dans vos occupations mais vous devez impérativement venir à Poudlard, Nico va très mal, je vous expliquerai sur place. Il est profondément choqué, et je n'arrive pas à le calmer._

 _Drago_

Il donna la lettre à Nox et lui demanda de l'apporter le plus vite possible à ses parents. Il revint aux côtés de son frère qui murmurait toujours la même chose. Puis il écrivit un message bref et demanda à Night de l'emmener à Severus. Le maître des potions n'était pas loin mais Dray ne voulait pas quitter son frère une seule seconde.

Le parrain de Drago frappa à la porte du dortoir de son filleul, et le blond le laissa entrer. Severus s'approcha de l'ancien Potter, dont il était fier. En entendant ce que le second Malefoy disait, Severus pâlit.

Il demanda à Dray ce qu'il s'était passé et Drago lui raconta la scène entre Nicolas et les Potter. Severus éprouva une haine encore plus noire que celle qu'il éprouvait auparavant pour les Potter, si c'était possible. Il ne leur avait pas pardonné l'abandon de Nicolas lorsqu'il était bébé, mais constater que Potter père, son pire ennemi, puisse lever la main sur l'enfant qu'il considérait comme son fils, c'était inadmissible pour lui.

Drago lui dit qu'il avait envoyé une lettre à ses parents. Severus décida donc d'aller attendre ses meilleurs amis aux grilles de l'école.

Peu de temps après le départ du directeur de la Maison Serpentard, Blaise et Théodore arrivèrent dans le dortoir, inquiets pour leurs amis.

* * *

Une heure plus tard Severus revenait suivi de Lucius et Narcissa, terriblement inquiets pour leur fils adoptif. Ils coururent dans les couloirs déserts pendant les heures de cours. Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans leur ancienne salle commune, et montèrent dans le dortoir des première années. Ils entrèrent sans frapper, et se précipitèrent vers leurs fils.

" Drago, explique moi. " Exigea Lucius en se tournant vers son héritier.

Et Drago répéta une nouvelle fois toute l'histoire.

" Oh, mon pauvre bébé. " Dit Narcissa en entendant ce que son fils racontait.

Nicolas était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Sa mère voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais le jeune blond s'écarta inconsciemment de sa mère adoptive, ce n'est qu'au deuxième essai qu'il se laissa faire. Lucius, en colère, dit :

" Je vais tuer Potter. Nicolas, mon fils, écoute-moi, tu es avec ta famille. Drago, Sev, papa et maman. Nico écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. " Et il répéta ces paroles douces jusqu'à réussir a attirer l'attention de son fils.+

Nicolas sembla émerger de ses souvenirs au bout de deux heures de réconfort. Il s'excusa auprès de sa famille et Severus pour ce qu'il s'était passé, puis s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère.

Lucius, lui, dès qu'il fut assuré que ses fils allaient bien, sortit du dortoir puis de la salle commune.

Il traversa les cachots d'une marche assurée, digne, fière. Son masque le plus froid masquait difficilement sa fureur. Il arriva dans le couloir où se trouvait la classe de DCFM. Il accéléra le pas, ouvrit la porte de la classe, où se trouvaient les deuxième années de Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Il s'approcha de Potter père, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et dit de sa voix la plus froide :

" Potter, si tu touches l'un de mes fils tu auras affaire à moi et il se trouve que tu as touché Nicolas alors tu vas regretter. "

Et sur ces mots, Lucius lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

James, surpris, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste de défense lorsque le poing de Malefoy père s'écrasa sur son nez.

Mais il répliqua bien vite et une bagarre s'ensuivit dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal, les Gryffondors encourageant James et les Serpentards Lucius.

Alertée par le bruit, Minerva McGonagall alla voir ce qu'il se passait dans le cours de James Potter pour y voir le professeur se battre contre Lucius Malefoy et resta choquée devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se ressaisit et parvint à les séparer. La colère rendait son accent écossais encore plus prononcé lorsqu'elle demanda à Lucius ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard.

Le blond s'empressa de lui répondre que c'était de la faute de Potter qui avait frappé son fils et qu'il comptait porter plainte au ministère de la magie.

Il se leva, arrangea ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette, et sortit dignement de la classe en saluant les Serpentard. Il retourna dans le dortoir de ses fils, son masque froid toujours en place, il salua Blaise et Théodore, et s'approcha de Nicolas.

Il chuchota à sa femme et son meilleur ami qu'il avait mis une raclée à Potter père, mais que la vieille McGonagall les avaient séparés. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de Dray et Nico.

Ils restèrent sans parler, regardant Nicolas dormir d'un sommeil agité pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis les parents Malefoy repartirent. Severus les raccompagna et ils allèrent tous dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Severus avait dû insister pour que Drago les accompagne. (Petite note : Nous sommes le soir. Ils ont eu cours avec Lily en début d'après-midi. Voilà c'était pour ceux qui se demandaient à quelle moment de la journée en était l'histoire.) Sev avait dû dire à son filleul que son petit frère était en sécurité dans le dortoir au moins trois fois avant qu'il n'accepte d'aller se nourrir.

* * *

Nicolas ne se réveilla que tard dans la nuit, Drago était endormi à ses côtés, lui tenant le bras comme s'il ne voulait pas que son petit frère s'en aille loin de lui. Nico lui embrassa le front mais ne sourit pas.

 _Pourquoi sourire ? Ça ne sert à rien. Enfin plus maintenant. Non ça ne sert plus à rien de sourire quand nous ne sommes plus heureux. Et moi je ne le suis plus. D'ailleurs que veulent dire ces mots ? Heureux et sourire. Ce sont des mots qui expriment le bonheur. Et est-ce j'en ai du bonheur moi ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Pas depuis Lise. Non pas depuis que celle que j'ai considéré comme ma petite sœur et... Qu'il l'a tuée. Non ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça ! Non décidément, je dois vraiment leur raconter parce que toute cette histoire me ronge de l'intérieur. Mais... Si je leur raconte. **IL** me retrouvera. **Maxime** me retrouvera. Oh non ! Pas encore. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à ça !_

Nicolas arrêta de penser lorsqu'il vit que le soleil était en train de se lever. Il dégagea son bras doucement de la prise de Dray et alla à la salle de bain en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Il resta à se regarder dans le miroir. Puis il retira quelques Glamours qu'il avait placé sur son beau visage. Le miroir lui renvoya alors l'image d'un visage maigre, ses étonnants yeux au gris mélangé à du vert émeraude désormais ternes, vides.

 _Décidément, heureusement que la magie existe._

Pensa t-il amèrement.

Il fit sa toilette puis s'habilla et se coiffa soigneusement et finalement replaça les sorts de Glamour sur son visage qui redevint aussi beau qu'avant.

Nicolas ne voulait pas montrer son visage à quiconque, que ce soit sa famille ou ses _amis_. Nicolas ne considérait pas vraiment comme des amis Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini Il le laissait croire, aussi bien à tout le monde qu'aux concernés eux-mêmes. Nicolas n'était pas froid avec eux parce que Drago était leur ami, il faisait donc un effort pour son frère. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, ils seraient véritablement amis. Le second Malefoy se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, et sursauta en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Puis il put reconnaître la voix de Drago :

" Nicolas ? Tu es là ? "

" Oui Dray, j'arrive. " Répondit-il, puis il sortit de la salle d'eau.

En sortant, Nicolas put constater que tout le monde était debout. Il les salua et descendit dans la salle commune.

La journée du six novembre se passa plus sereinement pour les frères Malefoy, même Alex Potter se faisait discret. Fort heureusement, le reste de la semaine fut également relativement calme.

 _Pfiou quelle semaine._

Souffla-t-il le dimanche soir en s'endormant dans les bras de Drago, qui depuis l'incident du mardi avait peur de perdre son petit frère.

* * *

Lucius était allé, après avoir quitté Poudlard, porter plainte contre James Potter dans le bureau d'Amélia Bones. Le blond n'aimait pas cette femme mais le ministre lui avait dit que c'était elle qui s'occupait des questions concernant la justice magique. La femme portait, comme à son habitude, un monocle. Elle lui avait donné des formulaires à remplir et lui avait demandé le souvenir. Mais lorsque l'aristocrate lui avait répondu que c'était son héritier qui l'avait, Amélia lui expliqua que Drago devait venir lui-même le samedi suivant pour que la plainte soit complète.

Donc le samedi Drago s'était rendu au ministère pour aller donner son souvenir à la femme aux cheveux gris, puis était revenu à Poudlard.

* * *

Chapitre 9 fini et corrigé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 10.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	11. Chapitre 10 : le début 1er partie

Salut !

Voici le chapitre 10. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Encore et toujours lui**_

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Lady hinata1_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Luffynette_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _PetitLutin22_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _TeZuKa j_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lefoudeslivre_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Serpentard59_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le début première partie

Nicolas était fatigué, trop peut-être, depuis que Maxime avait tué Lise, il refaisait le même cauchemar toutes les nuits. Il était épuisé car quand il se réveillait, il ne parvenait jamais à se rendormir et essayait d'enfermer ses sombres souvenirs au plus profond de lui. Mais cela ne fonctionnait plus. Tous les matins depuis ce sinistre 6 Novembre, Nicolas dégageait son bras de la prise de Drago, et allait le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il retirait ses sorts de Glamour, et se regardait un instant dans le miroir avant de se laver, de se regarder une nouvelle fois dans le miroir et enfin replacer ses sorts. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait beau essayer de paraître « normal » devant ses camarades et professeurs ils remarquaient tous que quelque chose n'allait pas et Dray le premier.

Même les Potter, Nico leur répondait toujours, mais que ce soit Lily ou James, ils ne disaient plus rien. Il allait donc aussi mal que ça ?

Heureusement pour lui ce soir, il préparerait sa valise pour quitter le château, car les vacances de Noël débutaient ce qui signifiait, pour les frères Malefoy, la liberté. Drago espérait qu'enfin, Nicolas leur raconterait, à lui et ses parents, le début de son enlèvement.

Il éprouvait un douleureux mélange d'impatience et de peur. L'appréhension concernant les révéélations que ferraient Nicolas lui serrait le ventre. Sous son apparence aristocratique, qu'il gardait en toutes circonstances, Draco n'en menait pas large.

Nicolas prépara donc sa valise, et rangea soigneusement une feuille. Il s'agissait d'un dessin, sur lequel étaient représentées deux personnes, une fille et un garçon. Le garçon était petit il devait avoir 7 ans, la fille, elle, était plus grande, elle devait avoir 9 ans. Le garçon avait les cheveux blond, la fille avait les cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches bleues et rouges. Elle tenait le garçon dans ses bras et ils souriaient tous les deux.

Nicolas sourit à la vue du dessin qui les représentaient, lui et Lise. C'était elle qui l'avait dessiné, et lui avait donné. Brusquement, son sourire se fana, il rangea le dessin et ferma sa malle.

Il se coucha et Drago vint le rejoindre peu de temps après, Nicolas ferma les yeux et dit :

" Bonne nuit, Dray. "

Il l'avait dit d'une voix ferme et Drago comprit que ce soir, ils ne pourraient pas discuter de l'état du plus jeune.

" Bonne nuit, Nico. " Se contenta-t-il alors de répondre, il s'accrocha au bras de son petit frère en se tournant sur le côté, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Nicolas ne dormait pas encore mais Morphée vint le prendre dans ses bras quelques instants plus tard.

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Nicolas se réveilla en sursaut, il fit attention à ne pas réveiller son frère ainé et se leva pour aller à la salle de bain.

Là, il verrouilla la porte, se plaça comme depuis maintenant un mois devant le miroir, et retira ses sorts.

Il accompli le rituel qui avait débuté un mois plus tôt, et lorsqu'il eut terminé, il descendit sa malle à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation. Une fois dans la salle commune, il s'assit sur un fauteuil et regarda froidement la cheminée.

 _Quand est-ce que je vais leur dire ? Comment aussi, cela va être dur, que Merlin me vienne en aide, me rejetteront-ils même si ce n'est que le début ?_

Il sortit de ses pensées et continua de regarder la cheminée.

Il n'aimait pas les cheminées.

Il sortit encore de ses pensées lorsque Drago arriva, ils allèrent manger suivis de Théo et Blaise.

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement puis allèrent chercher leurs malles et partirent à Pré-au-Lard accompagnés par le préfets en chef.

* * *

Le voyage se passa sans encombre mis à part le groupe de Potter qui faisait encore des siennes. Drago se leva et fit le tour du train avec Blaise et Théo pour se moquer des gens et firent fermer le clapet de Potter fils au passage.

Nicolas, lui ne dit rien durant le trajet, gardant son masque froid en place et se contentant de lancer, à quiconque voulait lui parler le regard le plus glacial qu'il avait.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta à la gare de King's Cross, et que les frères Malefoy descendirent du Poudlard-Express, Drago dit au revoir à ses amis et partit rejoindre son frère et ses parents sur le quai.

Lucius et Narcissa firent transplaner leurs enfants au manoir et appelèrent un elfe de maison, lui ordonnant de mettre les malles dans les chambres des enfants.

Nicolas, dès qu'il avait posé les pieds à terre, était parti dans sa chambre, et regardait par la fenêtre la magnifique forêt qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, mais il ne répondit pas.

" Nicolas ? " Appela sa mère.

" Laissez-moi, Mère. " Répondit-il.

" Non, je dois te parler. "

" Et je ne veux pas. "

" Mais cela te fera du bien. "

" Ah oui et pourquoi ? Qui vous a dit que je n'allais pas bien ? " Sa voix était froide, vide de toute émotion.

Nacissa soupira, elle voulait tant aider son fils adoptif.

" Personne, je l'ai remarqué. "

Nicolas ne répondit pas, il avança vers la porte, chancela, des points noirs se formant devant ses yeux, il les ignora, et continua d'avancer.

 _Je suis trop fatigué._

Pensa-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte et passa devant sa mère pour aller vers la chambre de Drago.

Il frappa doucement puis entra avec la permission de son frère.

Il lui demanda s'il avait une potion contre la douleur car une violente migraine lui vrillait les tempes. Dray lui donna gentiment le flacon contenant la potion demandée. Nicolas le remercia puis retourna dans sa chambre repassant devant sa mère, qui attendait la permission pour entrer dans la chambre de son fils.

Il ferma la porte au nez de sa mère adoptive, et alla dans la salle de bain. Là il défit les sorts et avala la potion en espérant qu'elle atténuerait la douleur.

Il posa la fiole vide, et se regarda dans le miroir.

 _Comment vais-je faire ?_

Se demanda-t-il.

Il était vraiment affreux, il sentit ses jambes faiblir et se rattrapa au lavabo pour ne pas tomber.

Oh non, il fallait qu'il trouve de l'aide.

Il retourna dans sa chambre en s'appuyant sur le mur, il le lâcha un instant pour essayer de marcher seul. Il fit un pas puis deux puis trois et s'effondra au milieu de la chambre.

Narcissa en entendant le bruit d'une chute entra finalement sans la permission de Nicolas et le trouva inconscient au sol. Elle se précipita vers lui et hurla le nom de son mari pour ensuite appeler Dobby qui adorait Nicolas parce qu'il ne le traitait pas comme Lucius. Elle lui dit d'aller chercher son mari et Drago, avant de prendre son second fils dans ses bras et de l'allonger sur son lit.

Dobby ramena les personnes demandées par sa maîtresse, puis partit lorsqu'elle le congédia.

Lucius se demandait pourquoi sa femme l'avait fait venir dans la chambre de son fils adoptif, mais il comprit tout de suite lorsqu'il vit Nicolas inconscient et dans un état épouvantable.

" Nico ! Non Nico ? Tu m'entends ? Réponds moi ! " Hurla Drago inquiet.

" Drago calme-toi mon chéri, il est inconscient, il ne peut pas te répondre. " Dit Narcissa elle aussi inquiète.

" J'appelle la médicomage. " Dit Lucius en sortant de la chambre de son fils adoptif.

" Mère, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? " Demanda Drago.

" Je ne sais pas. " Souffla la jeune mère.

Le chef de la famille revint cinq minutes plus tard suivit d'une jeune femme qui portait une robe verte, fine, les cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, contrastant sur sa peau aussi blanche que la neige.

" Merci d'être venue aussi vite, Léa. " Dit Narcissa.

" Ce n'est rien Dame Malefoy, c'est mon devoir. Veuillez sortir pendant que je l'examine, s'il vous plaît. " Répondit d'une voix douce Léa.

Les Malefoy s'exécutèrent, sauf Drago, qui dut être traîné de force par sa mère. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, inquiets.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, la médicomage revint et dit :

" Bon, pour commencer, il a une forte fièvre, et un grand manque de sommeil. Je sais que c'est moi qui l'ai soigné quand... Enfin bref, sa magie est très faible, il a puisé dans ses réserves. Je ne peux pas utiliser de magie ou de potion sur lui au risque de le tuer. " Lorsqu'elle eut fini, les Malefoy restèrent silencieux.

Finalement se fut Dray qui parla :

" Il... Il va s'en sortir ? "

" Sûrement, il faut que la fièvre baisse puis que sa magie remonte à un niveau acceptable. Et seulement ensuite, je pourrai le soigner mais si son état empire... " La guérisseuse laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Lucius se leva en colère.

" Il a intérêt à nous raconter se qu'il s'est passé ! " Dit-il.

" Lucius, tu sais très bien que c'est dur pour lui. Il a dit à Drago qu'il nous raconterait que le début. " Intervint Narcissa.

" Je peux aller le voir ? " Demanda Dray.

" Oui. " Répondit Léa.

Le jeune garçon se leva et se rendit dans la chambre de son petit frère.

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté de lui, prenant sa main. Il constata que cette dernière était gelée, Nicolas transpirait aussi énormément. De temps à autre il était secoué de spasmes, et son visage se crispait de douleur.

Drago se sentait impuissant face à ce que pouvait endurer Nicolas. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux pour le réconforter. Mais ce fut le contraire qui se passa, le plus jeune des Malefoy se tendit inconsciemment à ce contact. Dray prit peur, est-ce que son frère était seulement inconscient ou était-il dans ses souvenirs ? Ou pire encore, son esprit était-il fouillé par son bourreau ?

Tout ce que savait Drago sur le chef des ravisseurs de son frère était qu'il était un sorcier. C'était en partie grâce à ça qu'ils avaient pu retrouver son petit frère.

Un nouveau spasme sortit Drago de ses pensées. La porte s'ouvrit après trois coups frappés, laissant apparaître ses parents et Léa. La femme aux cheveux noirs s'avança vers son patient, elle posa une main sur son front et Nicolas se tendit. Elle passa un linge humide sur son visage et ses yeux cernés de noir. Le jeune blond se mit à trembler.

 _La même chose que la dernière fois. Qu'est-ce **qu'ils** lui ont fait à ce pauvre enfant ?_

Pensa Léa.

 _Décidément les vacances commencent mal pour nous._

Pensa Lucius.

Narcissa avait peur pour son cadet, elle voulait prendre toute sa douleur mais ne pouvait rien faire. Et cela la rendait triste.

" Il se réveillera sûrement demain. " Dit Léa. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le moment.

Narcissa demanda à un elfe de préparer une chambre pour la médicomage, il revint quelques minutes plus tard pour informer sa maîtresse que la chambre demandée était prête.

Narcissa demanda au serviteur de mener le jeune femme aux cheveux noirs dans la chambre.

Une fois la créature et la femme partis, Lucius se tourna vers sa famille.

" Comment allons-nous faire ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Père croyez-vous qu'il va avoir peur de nos réactions ? " Demanda Dray.

" Je pense que oui. Mais après ce qu'il a vécu, je ne sais pas. "

" Je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'il nous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, mais une chose est sûre, si Nicolas t'a promis, mon petit Dragon, qu'il nous raconterait le début, Ll le fera. " Dit Cissie.

Les deux autres approuvèrent ses dires.

La nuit passa lentement en ce premier soir de vacances. Drago s'endormit allongé à coté de Nicolas, serrant son bras. Nico tremblait et essayait de se défaire inconsciemment de la prise de son frère, mais ce dernier le serrait fortement, de peur qu'il ne le quitte.

Lucius resta éveillé une partie de la nuit, se relayant avec sa femme.

Tous deux savaient que le lendemain ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre 10 fini et corrigé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 11.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	12. Chapitre 11 : le début 2ème Partie

Coucou,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 11. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Encore et toujours lui**_

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Pims10_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lady hinata1_

Salut, merci pour tes Reviews. Non Tom ne changera pas, il restera comme dans les canons, Drago sera avec Astoria, pour Nicolas je ne sais pas encore, enfin j'ai ma petite idée, mais je ne te le dirais pas. Voilà le chapitre que tu attendais tant. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour tes Reviews. Non tu ne m'as pas perdu, je suis bel et bien là. Alors, Nicolas et Drago se considère comme de vrais frères parce qu'ils ont été élevés enssembles. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui ils l'aideront. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour mettre Drago avec Astoria, mais pour Nicolas je ne sais pas encore. Du moins, j'ai une petite idée. Severus considère Nicolas comme son fils et ce dernier le considère comme son parrain, mais qui sait ? Peut-être. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Le début deuxième partie

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla en sursaut, et regarda son frère, inquiet.

L'infirmière se trouvait à côté de Nicolas, surveillant son état.

" Le niveau de sa Magie a augmenté. Drago je pense que c'est grâce à vous. Il devrait se réveiller dans une ou deux heures, maintenant. " Fit-elle en regardant l'héritier Malefoy puis le reste de la famille.

Drago sourit, Narcissa et Lucius étaient heureux, leur fils allait enfin pouvoir leur raconter son passé, mais surtout, il allait bien.

Une heure passa, semblant une éternité pour les Malefoy, Léa vérifiait constamment l'état de Nicolas. Il n'avait plus de fièvre et son niveau de Magie était à nouveau correct et avait donc bien remonté.

* * *

Une autre heure passa et enfin le plus jeune fils Malefoy commença à remuer. Drago lui prit la main, pendant que Narcissa et Lucius se plaçaient de l'autre côté du lit. La médicomage resta en retrait ne voulant pas gêner la famille.

Nicolas ouvrit les yeux, des yeux qui ne reflétaient rien, ses yeux auparavant si beaux d'un gris si orageux et ce vert émeraude brillant faisant croire à celui ou celle qui les regardaient que le jeune garçon avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Ses yeux qui avant respiraient la joie maintenant n'exprimaient plus rien.

Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver à sa droite son frère, à sa gauche ses parents et Léa en retrait.

 _Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

Se demanda-t-il.

Soudain, tout lui revint par flash : Le départ de Poudlard vers le Poudlard-Express, es regards glacials qu'il lançait à quiconque passait à proximité de lui, le retour chez lui en transplanant avec ses parents, la demande de la potion à son frère, laissant sa mère devant la porte. La fatigue. La soudaine baisse d'énergie. Puis plus rien, le noir.

Il supposa que sa mère l'ai trouvé dans sa chambre, mais dans quel état ? Il ne savait pas, cela devait être grave pour qu'elle ait appelé Léa.

 _C'est elle. C'est elle qui m'a soigné la première fois._

D'un seul coup, il se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit à Drago :

 _" Je vous raconterai le début, peut-être, pendant les vacances de Noël. "_

 _Oh non, maintenant ils vont vouloir que je leur raconte mon passé, surtout après ce petit « incident »._

Songea-t-il amèrement.

" Depuis quand ? " Demanda-t-il simplement sachant déjà que sa famille comprendrait.

" Presqu'une journée entière. " Répondit doucement sa mère.

" Tu nous as fait peur. " Ajouta son père.

" J'ai cru que j'allais encore te perdre. " Déclara Drago.

Nicolas les regarda calmement.

" Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. " Dit-il après cinq minutes de silence. " Vous voulez que je vous raconte le _Début_. " Ajouta-t-il d'une voix sans émotion, tranchante et ferme.

" Nous sommes là, parce que nous sommes ta famille et que nous t'aimons, on peut atteindre demain. " Annonça calmement le chef de la famille qui s'était préparé à cette réaction.

Mais Nicolas n'en avait pas fini. Pourquoi se moquaient-ils de lui ainsi ?

" Ma _famille_... Laquelle ? j'en ai trois. " Demanda-t-il froidement.

" Tu le sais très bien. " Dit la jeune mère.

" La première ? " Reprit le jeune blond.

" Tu les hais ! " Fit remarquer son grand frère.

" La deuxième alors ou la troisième ? "

" Qui est la troisième, Nicolas ? " Intervint Lucius.

" Celle dans laquelle il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui comptait pour moi et qui n'est plus là... ? " Poursuivit douloureusement le second fils Malefoy, sans écouter son père, son affirmation sonnant comme une question aux oreilles de tous.

" Lise ? " Murmura Drago, murmure qui s'entendit parfaitement dans le silence.

Soudain, l'aîné de la famille fut plaqué à terre, son petit frère sur lui, le visage impassible, les yeux sans expression. Drago devait avouer qu'il avait peur.

" Qui t'a parlé d'elle ? "

La voix de Nicolas était effrayante, glaciale, tranchante comme un couteau. Drago fit un mouvement pour se dégager mais ne perdit pas son sang-froid.

" Personne. Je t'ai entendu dire ce nom dans un de tes cauchemars, alors j'ai supposé que c'était elle et apparemment j'ai bien supposé. " Fit-il calmement.

Nicolas se releva et fut pris de vertiges, il allait tomber quand on le rattrapa. Drago mit son frère dans son lit et tout redevint calme.

" Demain. Je vous raconterai cela demain. " Murmura Nicolas en s'endormant.

" Dors bien mon Poussin. " Dit doucement Narcissa.

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent et la famille était surprise de la réaction du cadet Malefoy. La fille devait vraiment être une personne à laquelle tenait beaucoup Nicolas, puisqu'il avait dit qu'elle était sa troisième famille.

Léa s'en alla car tout allait bien. Nicolas devrait pouvoir se lever le lendemain et qu'ils devaient l'appeler en cas d'urgence.

Deux autres heures passèrent et la famille mangea un repas apporté par Dobby et Silky. Puis les parents quittèrent la chambre de leur fils adoptif et allèrent dans le salon, Drago sut instinctivement qu'ils allaient parler et qu'il ne fallait les déranger en ce moment, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence.

Narcissa insonorisa la pièce et ferma la porte. Elle se tourna vers son mari, l'inquiètude marquant nettement son visage.

" Lucius... " Murmura-t-elle.

" Cissie, tu as bien vu comme moi la réaction qu'il a eu alors qu'il est encore faible. Et tu imagines si la personne qui avait prononcé ce nom n'avait pas été Drago ? Tu imagines ce qu'il se serait passé ? " La coupa le chef de la famille.

" Je sais... Mais nous devons l'aider. Sinon comment fera-t-il pour supporter cela tout seul ? Nous devons lui faire comprendre que nous sommes là pour lui. Il doit le comprendre. Mais je pense aussi qu'il a peur que son bourreau ne le retrouve, et le ramène là-bas s'il nous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. "

" Alors que je l'ai tué. "

Oui, Lucius se rappelait de ce fameux jour d'avril au cours duquel il avait retrouvé la trace de son fils, il avait tué le sorcier. Il était tellement furieux ce jour là... Nicolas n'avait rien su car il était inconscient. Seuls lui et sa femme le savaient. Même Drago n'était pas dans la confidence car Nicolas était un suffisamment bon légilimens pour profiter d'une faiblesse dans les barrières de son frère. S'il venait à l'apprendre de cette manière, sa réaction risquait d'être totalement imprévisible. Pour éviter tous risques, Lucius et Narcissa avaient donc gardé l'information totalement secrète.

" Oui, mais il ne le sait pas, Lucius. "

" Nous le lui dirons quand il nous aura tout raconté. "

" Et les moldus anti-sorciers ne sont pas tous morts. "

" Non, quand j'ai trouvé Nico, il n'y avait que le sorcier et je suis parti de suite. Son état était grave. "

" Je sais, je m'en souviens bien. "

Lucius retira le sort de silence indiquant ainsi que la discussion était close.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de leur fils et virent leur petit Dragon endormit auprès de son petit frère. Dray dormait d'un sommeil paisible alors que Nicolas, lui, était agité, semblant vouloir fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Narcissa alla lui caresser les cheveux et il tenta de fuir le contact, ce qui blessa la jeune mère, mais elle tenta une nouvelle fois et son fils se détendit progressivement.

Bientôt vint la nuit. Narcissa avait depuis longtemps arrêté de caresser les cheveux de son fils adoptif et était parti s'installer dans un fauteuil qu'elle avait fait apparaître avant d'appeler à l'aide d'un sortilège un roman de la grande bibliothèque que possédait le manoir.

Lucius, lui, était retourné au Ministère. Il venait tout juste de rentrer d'une longue réunion avec Cornélius Fudge et d'un rendez-vous avec son meilleur ami, et il rentrait enfin chez lui, épuisé. Il alla se coucher et ne remarqua même pas que sa femme n'était pas dans son lit. D'un coup de baguette, il se déshabilla et s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller.

Narcissa s'était elle aussi endormie. Elle aurait un beau mal de dos lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, mais il fallait qu'elle dorme tout en étant près de ses fils.

Le Manoir était calme.

 _Bien trop calme._

Pensa Dobby qui nettoyait dans la chambre vide de son jeune maître, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas du penser cela, lorsqu'un hurlement à glacer le sang retentit brusquement, résonnant dans tout le Manoir.

Tout le monde fut réveillé d'un coup. Lucius courut pour aller dans la chambre où se trouvait son cadet, c'était le cri de Nicolas en plein cauchemar. Narcissa se précipita vers son cadet alors que Drago tentait vainement de le calmer.

Nicolas se tortillait dans tous les sens et hurlait à s'en casser la voix, cherchant à s'éloigner de tout ce monde. Narcissa lui murmura des paroles apaisante au creux de son oreille, Drago lui tint la main en signe de soutient et Lucius lui caressa les cheveux dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Il fallut trois heures pour que Nicolas cesse enfin de se débattre et qu'il dorme de nouveau d'un sommeil '' paisible ''.

Après cela, toute la famille se regarda.

" C'est la deuxième fois. Le deuxième cauchemar horrible en un an. " Murmura Lucius.

Drago commença à pleurer, relâchant toutes les barrières qu'il s'était construite depuis l'enlèvement de son frère. Lucius le prit dans ses bras, le réconfortant le mieux possible.

Drago avait le droit de pleurer. Après tout, en famille, ils relâchaient leurs barrières. Seuls Léa Zaby (la médicomage) et Severus Rogue le savaient. Nicolas était le plus extrême, jamais il ne se relâchait. Sa voix était froide, vide d'émotions, dure, rares étaient les moments où elle était douce. Mais jamais de joie, nulle part. Aucune trace. Il ne pleurait pas, même après l'horrible cauchemar qu'il venait de faire, aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues. Lucius ne savait pas quoi faire et cette impuissance le détruisait.

Drago finit par se rendormir, épuisé. Lucius alla prendre une douche puis ce fut le tour de Narcissa. Ils restèrent dans la chambre à lire, jetant de temps à autre des regards inquiets à leur fils.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Nicolas se réveilla. Dès qu'il eut bougé la tête, ses parents furent à ses cotés.

" Bonjour mon Poussin, comment te sens-tu ? " Demanda sa mère.

" Bonjour Mère, bien et vous comment vous sentez-vous ? " Répondit Nicolas.

" Bien. "

" Bonjour, mon fils. " Dit Lucius.

" Bonjour Père. "

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Nicolas regardait son grand frère dormir paisiblement à ses cotés.

" Attendons-nous que Dray soit réveillé ? " Demanda le jeune blond.

" Comme tu veux. " Dit son père.

" Il a le droit de savoir mais... "

" Qu'y a-t-il Nicolas ? " Demanda la jeune mère.

" C'est... Violent. " Hésita Nicolas.

 _Enfin pas autant que la fin..._

Songea-t-il amèrement.

" Réveillons-le. " Décida le chef de la famille.

Nicolas se redressa et secoua doucement son frère qui se mit à grogner.

" Dray, lève-toi. "

" Nico ? " Fit le dit Dray soudain parfaitemenr réveillé.

" Oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? "

" Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? "

" Eh bien, je pensais que le début de mon histoire t'intéresserait. "

" Oui. Je veux savoir. Même si je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu peur d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. "

" Je m'en doute, mais chacun ses peurs. "

" Voulez-vous manger avant ? " LEs interrompit leur mère.

" Oui. " Répondirent les deux frères.

Elle appela Silky, lui commandant un solide petit-déjeuner, ce que l'elfe apporta quelques minutes plus tard. La famille mangea dans le silence, et dès qu'il eut finit de manger, Nicolas se leva pour aller prendre sa douche. Il fit quelques pas incertains puis se rendit finalement vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il revint, la chambre était vide, il s'habilla et alla au salon sachant qu'ils l'attendaient là-bas.

Et en effet, ses parents et son frère étaient assis dans des canapés et il en restait un pour lui.

 _Comme la dernière fois._

Pensa-t-il.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil restant et regarda ses parents.

" Nicolas, tu sais ce que je vais te demander, n'est-ce pas ? " Demanda Lucius.

 _Et voilà encore la même question que la dernière fois._

Pensa le cadet Malefoy.

" Bien sûr que je le sais, mais comme je l'ai dit à Drago, le jour d'Halloween, je ne raconterai que le début, je ne suis pas prêt pour la suite. Pas encore. " Répondit-il.

" Très bien. Alors nous t'écoutons. "

 _Ça y est, je ne peux plus reculer. Le moment que je redoutais tant est arrivé. Seulement le début... Mais jusqu'où alors? Jusqu'à ce que j'ai rencontré Lise ? Non, sujet trop délicat. Mais je vais devoir en parler quand même un jour, alors autant le faire. C'est décidé, jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Lise. Même si c'est douloureux._

Il sortit de ses pensées et prit la paroles :

" Bien. Tout a commencé il y a cinq ans. Je me souviens qu'il faisait un temps magnifique... "

* * *

/ Flash Back /

Nicolas du haut de ses six ans se leva ce matin là. Il était heureux que le soleil soit là. Il alla déjeuner et demanda à sa mère d'ensorceler sa guitare afin que seule toute la famille qui se trouvait dans le Manoir puisse l'entendre jouer. Elle le fit, heureuse des si beaux morceaux que son fils était capable de jouer.

Il sortit du Manoir, puis s'avança jusqu'aux limites magiques du château, et s'installa dans l'herbe. Il posa son instrument sur ses genoux et commença à jouer son morceau favori.

Il profita du vent sur son visage et ferma les yeux pour ne profiter que du son de sa guitare. Il finit doucement son morceau et écouta avec plaisir des derniers sons que produisait l'instrument.

Il ne remarqua pas quatre silhouettes habillées de noir, à la mode moldue, s'approcher silencieusement. Le plus grand des hommes se plaça derrière lui, deux costaux se placèrent de chaque du petit et le dernier devant.

L'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui, lui plaqua une main sur la bouche. Et les deux autres hommes sur les côtés le tinrent de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se débattre. Malgré les efforts de Nicolas, le dernier homme lui arracha sa guitare des mains et le força à boire une potion. Le jeune Malefoy tenta de la recracher ce qui ne plut guère au premier homme qui plaqua une main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son nez l'empêchant ainsi de respirer et le forçant à avaler le liquide, ce qui le fit rapidement sombrer dans l'inconscience.:

" On va garder ça avec nous, ça pourra peut-être servir au Maître, on ne sait jamais. " Fit l'homme qui ramassait la guitare.

Ils l'emmenèrent en partant dans la forêt face au Manoir, ils marchèrent longtemps puis passèrent dans différentes ruelles sombres pour effacer leurs empruntes magiques. Lorsqu'enfin, il parvinrent à leur repère, il le traînèrent immédiatement dans un sombre cachot avant d'aller faire un rapport de mission à leur maitre.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

" Mais comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons rien entendu ? " Coupa Drago.

" Je ne sais pas. Je peux continuer ? À moins que vous ne vouliez que je ne m'arrête là ? " Répondit la voix glaciale du jeune blond.

" Non, non. Continue, je te prie. " Fit Lucius qui fit comprendre à Drago de se taire, d'un simple froncement de sourcils.

" Bien. Donc, ensuite lorsque je me suis réveillé je me trouvais dans une pièce sombre... "

* * *

/ Flash Back /

Nicolas ouvrit doucement les yeux, il avait mal à la tête mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il crut d'abord que tout ce qui venait d'arriver n'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar mais il réalisa qu'il se trompait quand il constata qu'il se trouvait dans un cachot.

 _Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?_

Se demanda-t-il.

Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux mais il les refoula, il ne pleurerait pas, foi de Malefoy !

Il sursauta et mit, comme son père le lui avait appris, un air impassible sur son visage, lorsque la porte en fer du cachot s'ouvrit. Un homme immense, de plus de deux mètres et maigre comme un clou s'avança, une Baguette magique dans sa main gauche qui projetait une faible lumière. Nicolas put quand même voir quelques détails sur l'apparence de l'homme qui se tenait en face à lui. Il avait les cheveux courts, noirs parsemés de quelques mèches rouges. Les yeux noirs, un teint pale comme la mort.

Nicolas savait qu'il était sorcier. L'homme s'avança, lança un sort vers le garçon qu'on lui avait apporté et des chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses pieds et ses mains.

 _Encore un morveux._

Pensa-t-il.

Nicolas tenta de se débattre contre les chaînes mais plus il se débattait et plus elles se resserraient.

L'homme le traîna dans plusieurs couloirs et arriva enfin dans la Salle de Réunion. En entrant, il se souvint des hommes qui lui avait apporté la guitare du morveux et à qui il avait ordonné de la détruire et de la jeter dehors. Il passa plusieurs autres salles et arriva enfin dans celle qu'il voulait, sa préférée.

Les chaînes de fer s'accrochèrent d'elles-mêmes au mur. Devant Nicolas se trouvait divers outils de torture. Il était peut-être jeune mais suffisamment intelligent pour reconnaître ces choses. Il devait avouer qu'il avait peur mais jamais il ne le montrerait à cet homme. Il entendit le crépitement d'un feu et tourna la tête pour apercevoir non loin de lui, une cheminée. Le feu crépitait d'un air joyeux, comme s'il était heureux de le voir ainsi.

L'homme s'approcha de lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.:

" Salut, morveux. Dis-moi ton nom sale vermine. Maintenant. " Ordonna-t-il.

Mais Nicolas n'était pas comme ça. Il ne lui dirait pas son nom quoi qu'il advienne. Si c'était réellement ce que cet homme voulait de lui, jamais il ne lui dirait.

" Pourquoi ? " Demanda simplement le blond.

" Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander Pourquoi à moi, Maxime Zar ? " S'énerva ledit Maxime Zar.

" Bah, oui. "

" Te moquerais-tu de moi, morveux ? "

" Non. "

" Alors dis-moi ton nom. "

" Je ne le dirais pas, _Maxime_. "

" Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi. "

" Et si j'en ai envie ? "

" Je vais te faire passer le goût de me provoquer. Sale monstre. "

" Ah oui ? Et comment ? "

" Tu verras petite vermine. Tu verras. "

En disant cela, il se tourna vers le mur qui se trouvait face au jeune Malefoy et regarda les instruments s'alignant les un à coté des autres.

" Hum... Lequel choisir ? " Se demanda-t-il.

Il prit finalement un fouet et se tourna vers le blond.

" Maintenant tu vas apprendre que l'on ne doit pas manquer de respect aux plus grands."

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

" Oh, par Merlin, ne me dis pas qu'il l'a fait ? " S'écria Narcissa, interrompant l'histoire de son fils.

" Arrêtez de m'interrompre sinon je m'arrête là. " Marmonna Nicolas d'une voix dure.

" Continue, mon fils. Plus personne ne te couperas la parole. " Coupa Lucius.

" Donc lorsqu'il m'a dit ça, il a levé un fouet et... "

* * *

/ Flash Back /

L'instrument commença à s'abattre sur le corps fin de Nicolas, qui ne cria pas, il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas craquer, plutôt que de donner satisfaction à Maxime. Plus les coups s'abattaient, plus il lui était difficile de ne pas lâcher. Un coup plus fort que les autres le fit finalement céder, et il s'é prit le morveux par les cheveux et le ramena dans sa nouvelle maison : un cachot.

* * *

Non loin de là, une petite fille aux cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches bleues et rouges, les yeux noirs, la peau pale, âgée de huit ans, les observait discrètement. Elle s'appelait Lise. Bien sûr, elle connaissait le monde sorcier grâce à son frère mais, elle ne pouvait pratiquer la Magie elle était Cracmole. Lise était effrayée des actions de son frère, mais elle se gardait bien de le lui dire. Elle le connaissait trop bien opur savoir qu'il réagirait violemment. Elle savait aussi que s'il utilisait la magie, ce n'était que lorsqu'il allait faire du mal _à leur espèce_ , comme il le disait si bien. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu battre ce jeune garçon jusqu'au sang, elle le détestait avec une force nouvelle. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le blond, elle avait sentit une impressionnante force magique, cette Magie l'attirait vers ce garçon. C'était décidé, elle irait le voir pour découvrir ce que lui voulait cette Magie.

Lorsque Nicolas se réveilla, il put constater que toute cette histoire n'était pas un horrible cauchemar. C'était bien réel. Et il n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, la douleur qu'il ressentait lui rappeler le mal que lui avait fait ce Maxime.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Un jour ? Deux ? Trois ? Il ne savait pas. Il entendit des pas s'approcher et son visage ne fut plus qu'une façade neutre.

La porte s'ouvrit et Nicolas put voir entrer une petite fille plus âgée que lui, elle tenait une bougie à la main, ce qui lui permis de la voir. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs parsemés de curieuses mèches rouges, comme celle de Maxime, et bleu. Ils lui arrivaient presque au milieu du dos. Elle s'avança vers lui et il ne bougea pas, se redressant simplement, remarquant au passage qu'il n'avait plus ses chaînes, et la fille s'arrêta devant lui.

" Bonjour, je m'appelle Lise, j'ai 8 ans. J'ai vu ce que mon frère Maxime t'a fait. Je suis désolée, c'était horrible. D'habitude je ne vais pas voir les prisonniers même si j'aimerais qu'ils soient tous libérés. Je suis Cracmole. Tout à l'heure, quand mon frère t'a frappé, j'ai tout vu, en cachette bien sûr et je me suis sentie attiré par ta Magie. C'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir. Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ? " Elle avait débité tout ça d'une voix douce, chaleureuse mais aussi angoissée.

Nicolas sentit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il laissa lentement apparaître ses émotions

" Bonjour, je m'appelle Nicolas, Nicolas Malefoy. Tu peux m'appeler Nico si tu veux, j'ai 6 ans, je veux bien te croire sur ce que tu as dis sur ton... _Frère_... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma Magie t'attire vers moi, peut-être parce qu'elle a confiance en toi. Je lui fais confiance, donc je peux te croire. Amis, Li' ? " Dit-il en tendant difficilement la main.

 _Et si elle la rejetait ? Et si c'était un test ? Et si elle était comme ce Maxime ?_

Songea-t-il, hésitant.

" Tu peux aussi m'appeler comme ça. Ami. " Dit-elle en la lui serrant, enlevant sans le savoir les doutes que le jeune blond commençait à avoir.

Ils ne se doutaient pas quils venaient de commencer les années les plus difficiles de leurs jeunes vies.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

" On est devenu amis. Voilà c'est le début. " Murmura Nicolas en se levant. " Je vais dans ma chambre, ne me dérangez pendant un moment, s'il vous plait. " Ajouta-t-il d'une voix sans émotion.

Il laissa sa famille dans le silence , tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de leur raconter.

* * *

Chapitre 11 fini et corrigé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 12.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	13. Chapitre 12 : Noel

Hello !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 12. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Encore et toujours lui**_

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

$ _Fourchelang_ $

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Noël

À la suite du récit de Nicolas, la famille Malefoy avait tenté de l'aider mais il restait de marbre face à leurs tentatives.

Nicolas s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et y était resté des heures sans que personne ne viennent le déranger, comme il l'avait demandé, mais pendant le dîner les questions avaient fusé. Il n'y avait pas répondu ou vaguement. Juste après, il était repartit dans sa chambre se coucher.

Les jours suivant s'étaient déroulés comme une routine pour les Malefoy. Soit ils allaient faire des achats, soit ils restaient dans leurs chambres respectives. Personne ne parlait lors des repas, même si Narcissa et Lucius tentaient parfois de soutirer des informations sur le passé de leur cadet. En vain. La plupart du temps, Lucius était au Ministère et la famille mangeait sans lui. Aussi Dumbledore en profita pour convoquer le père de famille avec Severus pour élaborer des plans pour _protéger_ le Survivant en cas d'attaque et généralement, les deux hommes étaient plus qu'énervés lorsqu'ils rentraient chez eux. Voilà à quoi ressemblaient les journées de la famille Malfoy. Bientôt vint le jour de Noël.

* * *

Nicolas se réveilla de mauvaise humeur ce matin là. Même si depuis un an, Noël était redevenu ce qu'il était auparavant chez les Malefoy, le blond avait les souvenirs encore frais de ce que lui faisait vivre Maxime ce jour de fête. Mais il n'y pensa pas en songeant que sa famille devait être heureuse, alors il devait faire semblant de l'être lui aussi pour qu'elle le soit encore plus. Même s'il savait qu'elle savait qu'il faisait semblant.

Il se leva, alla se laver et fit comme à Poudlard en retirant ses sorts puis en les remettant une fois habillé. Il se vêtit d'une robe vert émeraude mettant en valeur ses yeux et laissa ses cheveux blonds tomber sur ses épaules, alors qu'ils étaient habituellement coiffés en catogan.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine, salua sa famille en leur souhaitant un joyeux Noël avec un sourire froid et amer, puis il mangea tranquillement son petit-déjeuner.

Toute la famille se retrouva ensuite dansle salon. Au pied d'un sapin magnifiquement décoré par les soins de Narcissa, trônaient quatre piles de cadeaux portant chacune le nom d'un membre de la famille.

Nicolas reçu de la part de son frère un magnifique pendentif au bout duquel se dessinait dans l'argent un serpent aux yeux verts émeraude. De sa mère, il reçut des nouvelles robes de sorciers ainsi que des sucreries. Même si Nico n'en mangeait que rarement. De son père, il eut divers livres traitant de potions rares et d'anciennes familles sang-pur. Tout ce qu'il aimait, avoir le plus de connaissance possible pour vaincre ses ennemis. De son parrain, parce qu'il considérait Severus Rogue comme son parrain de cœur, il reçu deux lettres, chacune portant le sceau de Gringott's, lui indiquant que de l'argent avait été versé dans son coffre étudiant. De Blaise, il eut encore des sucreries et des livres de Métamorphose avancée. Et de Théodore, il reçut un bracelet d'argent. Cependant, une fois que Nicolas l'eut passé autour de son poignet, ce dernier se transforma en un serpent bleu et gris aux yeux aussi bleus que la mer. Une lettre accompagnait ce superbe cadeau.

 _Cher Nico_

 _Joyeux Noël._

 _J'espère cher ami que mon cadeau te plaît ou va te plaire si tu ne l'as pas encore ouvert._

 _Alors je ne sais pas quelle forme a pris le bracelet. Il est assez spécial car il se transforme en un animal de compagnie, selon les caractéristiques de son maître._

 _Amitiés_

 _Théo. N_

Nicolas observa son nouveau compagnon. Le serpent se mit à siffler de contentement et une conversation s'engagea entre l'animal et le jeune Malefoy.

$ _Bonjourr jeune Maître._ $

Nicolas qui avait découvert son don lors de sa captivité, soupira, tout cela lui rappelait un peu trop quelqu'un.

$ _Bonjourr chhherr compagnon. As-tu un nom ?_ $

$ _Non jeune ssseigneurr. Ra_ _rres_ _ssssont les persssonnes à parler notre langue à nous les sssserpents. Comment dois-je vous nommer ?_ $

$ _Je sssaiss. Tu peux m'appeller Nicolas ou Nico. Es-tu une femelle ou un mâle ?_ $

$ _D'accord Nico. Je sssuisss une femelle._ $

$ _Bien. Je vais faire des recchhercchhes pour te trouver un nom_ $

Après sa petit conversation avec celle qu'il avait identifié comme une vipère des glaces. Les serpents n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui grâce à un livre de recherches très poussées sur les races de serpents qu'il devait à Lise. Sentant des regards sur lui, l'ancien Potter se tourna vers sa famille qui l'observait avec curiosité.

" J'ai découvert ce pouvoir lors de mon... _séjour_. Le fouchelang. J'ai fait de nombreuses recherches dessus et je sais que le dernier à l'avoir parlé est mon ennemi de toujours le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même. De plus j'ai découvert que c'était lui qui me l'avait transmis. " Dit-il pour les apaiser d'une voix sans réplique.

Ils passèrent une excellente après midi. Nicolas était heureux que sa mère porte le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert, c'était un bracelet en argent fin, fabriqué par des gobelins. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était entièrement heureux car il sentait un vide, un grand vide. Il savait qui était la personne qui lui manquait, mais il refoula ce souvenir et partagea avec sa famille un jour de Noël qui tentait d'en rattraper tant d'autres qui avaient été perdus.

* * *

Chapitre 12 fini et corrigé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 13.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	14. Chapitre 13 : Un homme lié à un objet

Salut !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 13. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Encore et toujours lui**_

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lady hinata1_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, qu'est-ce qui est flou ? Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Luffynette_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

$ _Fourchelang_ $

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Un homme lié à un objet

La fin des vacances arriva trop rapidement au goût des frères Malefoy. Le voyage dans le Poudlard-Express se déroula dans le calme, hormis quand Potter et sa bande étaient présents. Drago était heureux mais en même temps triste. Il était heureux car Nicolas semblait moins fatigué et soulagé d'un poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Et il était triste parce qu'il savait que derrière le récit du début de captivité de son frère se cachait d'horribles souffrances. Mais son cadet le cachait très bien derrière son masque de froideur et sa voix traînante.

Nicolas, lui, était en forme, si cette terreur sourde au fond de lui ne le paralysait pas. Nicolas Malefoy avait peur. Il avait peur que Maxime ne le retrouve. Il n'en avait pas parlé à sa famille et ne comptait pas le faire. Jamais il n'avouerait ses faiblesses, même en cas de danger, enfin peut-être s'il était en danger. Cette angoisse s'infiltra un nouvelle fois en lui et il entendit un leger sifflement.

$ _Calme-toi, Nico. Il ne faut pas avoir peur. Je sssssuis là pour toi._ $ Siffla sa vipère des glaces.

$ _Mercccci Lissssy._ $ Siffla doucement Nicolas.

Il avait appelé son familier Lissy en hommage à Lise. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Elle le réconfortait quand cette peur s'infiltrait en lui. Et il aimait cela. Ça lui permettait de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard en fin de soirée et tous les élèves se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle, sauf les Serpentard, pour dîner.

Nicolas mangea donc tranquillement avec son frère, Théo et Blaise, il remercia une nouvelle fois le jeune Nott pour son cadeau bien qu'il l'eut déjà fait par lettre. Ils parlèrent chacun de leurs vacances, Dray et Nico préférant omettre le début de ces dernières. Ils furent coupés par leur directeur de Maison qui s'arrêta devant Nicolas.

" Monsieur Nicolas Malefoy vous êtes attendu dans le bureau du Directeur, seul, après le dîner. " Déclara Severus Rogue.

Nicolas se demandait bien pourquoi le Directeur voulait le voir en particulier.

 _Oh non, peut-être qu'il sait. Mais non. Non ce n'est pas possible. Seul ma famille est au courant. Mais Père m'avait dit qu'il avait été voir le vieux fou pour lui demander où se trouvaient les Potter et qu'ils étaient là-bas quand il a demandé pour l'adoption et s'il s'en souvenait. Non ce n'est pas possible, comment des gens aussi ignobles qu'eux peuvent-ils me faire ça ? Il vont briser ma Famille. J'en ai déjà perdu une je n'ai pas envie de perdre la seule qu'il me reste._

Pensa-t-il.

Drago posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère, voulant le réconforter du mieux possible.

Comme prévu, Nicolas se rendit dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard avec son Directeur de Maison. Quand il entra, il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver les parents Potter. Son masque bien en place, le visage vierge de toute émotion, les yeux glaciales, une posture droite, une puissance intense se dégageait de lui. Il s'avança lentement dans le bureau comme s'il avait tout son temps.

" Bonsoir Nicolas. " Déclara chaleureusement Albus Dumbledore.

" Directeur, soyons clair, mon nom de famille est Malefoy donc appelez-moi monsieur Malefoy. Pas de familiarité. Merci. " Répondit d'une voix calme le jeune Serpentard.

" Bien. Voilà qui est dit. Installez-vous monsieur... Malefoy. " Fit le vieux citronné d'une voix plus dure.

Nicolas fit ce que lui demanda le dirigeant de la lumière en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour être convoqué par le directeur et les Potter :

" Que me vaut l'honneur de cette invitation ? " Demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'un couteau.

" Eh bien je vais vous le dire. Severus pouvez-vous partir, ce jeune homme n'aura pas besoin de vous. " Sourit l'homme à la longue barbe blanche.

" Il a besoin d'un tuteur donc je vais prévenir ses parents si vous me renvoyez auprès de mes Serpents, Albus. " Dit Severus. Il était fier de son filleul de cœur, un vrai petit serpent, son meilleur ami l'avait bien éduqué.

" Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Severus. "

" Et pourquoi ? Si vous aviez été seul avec lui, j'aurais dit que cela ne me posait pas de problème mais vu que les _Potter_ sont là, je dis qu'il faut qu'il ait un de ses parents avec lui. "

" Eh bien cela ne vous concerne pas. Retournez à vos occupations et laissez-nous. "

Rogue partit furieux dans ses cachots pour prévenir Lucius du problème.

" Bon retour parmi nous Nicolas Malefoy ou devrais-je dire Harry James Potter ou encore Nicolas Harry Alexandre James Potter-Malefoy ? " Annonça tranquillement Dumbledore, alors que les Potter écarquillaient les yeux.

" C'est notre fils aîné ? " Demanda Lily.

" Oui. Vous souvenez-vous de la demande de Lucius Malefoy le jour d'Halloween en 1981 ? Il vous avait demandé si... "

" S'ils étaient d'accord pour que je fasse une adoption par les liens du sang et ils l'étaient. " Coupa Lucius Malefoy en entrant dans le bureau Directorial.

" Mais non ! Nous étions sous le choc ! " Cria la née-moldue.

" Menteuse. "

" Ma femme ne ment pas Malefoy. Nous ne savions pas de quoi tu parlais alors nous t'avons répondu sans réfléchir. " S'écria Potter Père.

" Ah oui ? Dois-je vous rappeler ce que vous avez dit ? " Ce n'est plus notre affaire. " ou bien, " Eh bien fais ce que tu veux Malefoy ! " Et après vous dites que vous n'étiez pas conscient de ce que vous faisiez. J'ai des preuves si mes paroles ne vous suffisent pas. "

" Nous n'avons pas donner notre accord donc rend-nous notre fils. " Dit James.

" Ah oui, tu ne le connais pas Potter. Vous l'avez abandonné, c'est comme cela que vous élevez vos enfant ? Tu ne l'as pas élevé, ce n'est pas toi qu'il a appelé Papa ou Père. Ni toi – Le blond pointa Lily du menton - il ne t'as jamais appelée Mère ou Maman. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a vécu. Donc non. "

" Nous savons qu'il a été enlevé. " Rétorqua Lily.

Nicolas se tendit.

" Oui, mais vous ne le savez que parce que j'ai lancé des recherches et que James y a participé. "

" Contre mon gré. " Répondit le père de l'Élu.

" On n'en a rien à faire. " Ricana Nicolas.

" Toi, tu te tais ! Nous ne t'avons rien demandé. " S'exclama la rousse.

 _Et dire qu'ils veulent que je revienne._

Songea le plus jeune amèrement.

" Ah oui ? Eh bien on parle de moi là. C'est donc moi qui ai donc le dernier mot. Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Aller. Vivre. Chez. Vous. Vous n'êtes pas mes parents, vous êtes seulement celle qui m'a mis au monde et qui m'a abandonné quand j'avais un an. Ce sont les Malefoy qui m'ont élevé. C'est _Ma_ mère qui venait me réconforter quand je faisais un cauchemar. C'est _Mon_ père qui me faisait rire. C'est _Mon_ frère qui me soutenait dans les moment difficile, ici. Oui, je me suis fais enlever et alors cela ne vous regarde pas. Vous, vous n'avez rien fait. Vous m'avez abandonné. Et je vous ai déjà dit il me semble pas de familiarité. Je suis un élève. Vous êtes mon professeur. Compris ? "

Lucius était fier de son fils, il avait réussi à clouer le bec de Potter Mère en seulement quelques phrases.

" Monsieur Potter-Malefoy calmez-vous ! " Intervint Dumbledore.

" C'est Malefoy. Je n'ai aucun lien avec eux. Je n'abandonne pas ma famille, donc n'associez jamais mon nom de famille au leur. " Trancha Nicolas.

" Viens avec nous Harry. " Supplia Lily.

" Non et je suis pour vous monsieur Malefoy. "

" Bref cet entretien est terminé _Mon Fils_ a besoin de sommeil. Donc je vais le raccompagner et quitter le château, au revoir. Et ne tentez rien contre moi. " Dit Lucius en faisant signe à son fils adoptif de se lever, ils sortirent et se mirent en route vers les cachots.

" Père dites-moi qu'ils ne vont pas tenter de me récupérer. " Murmura d'une voix vide d'émotion Nicolas.

" Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te garder avec nous. Je vais aller voir de suite Amélia Bones pour lui montrer mes souvenirs et cette fois je ferai en sorte que les Potter n'échappent pas à cette plainte. " Déclara Lucius tentant de rassurer son fils.

Il savait que sa plainte disant que Potter avait frappé son fils n'était pas valide parce qu'il était le père du Survivant. Mais on ne touchait pas à la famille Malefoy sans en subir les conséquences et cela tous le savaient. Nicolas retourna dans son dortoir et Lucius au Ministère.

* * *

Le lendemain, Nicolas dut réveiller Drago et ils partirent manger une fois que tout le monde fut prêt.

" Alors que te voulait le vieux ? " Questionna l'aîné.

" Demande à Père. " Grogna froidement Nicolas.

Drago sut que personne ne devait se le mettre à dos aujourd'hui, Nico énervé était égal à infirmerie pour la personne qui lui cherchait des noises. Il n'insista donc pas et se contenta de manger.

 _Que lui a dit le vieux pour qu'il soit ainsi ? Je demanderai à parrain._

Pensa-t-il.

Le cours du matin se révéla plus désastreux que d'ordinaire. Nicolas insulta presque Potter Père et fils. Résultat les Serpentard perdirent quatre-vingt points et le fauteur de troubles reçu un mois de retenues avec Potter Père, il s'en moquait parce qu'il savait qu'il n'irait pas.

L'après-midi ne se passa guère mieux pendant deux heures avec Potter Mère. Il perdit 50 points et reçu un autre mois de retenues. Il eut ensuite une heure de libre et il décida d'aller voir le garde chasse.

" Bonjour Hagrid. " Dit-il.

" B'jour petit ça va ? " Lui répondit le demi-géant.

" Très bien et vous ? "

" Bien, alors personne ne t'embête aujourd'hui petit ? "

" Non. "

" Même pas les Potter ? "

" Non c'est moi qui les embêtait. "

" Ah bien, petit bien. "

Hagrid détestait les Potter, lui qui les avait trouvés si gentils, maintenant il les trouvait cruels, abominables. Oui, il était au courant qu'ils avaient abandonné leur fils aîné. Il avait reconnut Harry ou Nicolas grâce à ses yeux et il aimait le petit. Il ne réagissait pas méchamment, il était juste. Glacial aussi mais ça, le Garde-Chasse savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dans le passé du jeune garçon même s'il ne savait pas quoi, il respectait sa vie.

" Hagrid, avez-vous un chien à trois têtes ? " Demanda Nicolas.

" Oui, Touffu pourquoi ? "

" Je l'ai rencontré. Que garde-t-il ? "

" Oh heu... Je ne sais pas si je dois te parler de ça, petit. "

" Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec le cambriolage de Gringott's ? "

" Oui, Petit. "

" Donc cela a un rapport avec Dumbledore ? "

Il avait dit ce nom avec un telle colère que les fenêtres explosèrent.

" Oui et Nicolas Flamel. Oh j'en ai trop dit. Ce n'est rien petit pour les fenêtres. " Dit Hagrid.

" Désolé et merci. " Dit Nicolas en réparant d'un geste de la main les vitres cassées.

" De rien, merci de les avoir réparées. "

" De rien, Hagrid. "

" Au r'voir Petit. Reviens vite. "

" Je reviendrai Hagrid, ne vous inquiétez pas. "

Et sur ces paroles Nicolas partit voir son frère. Hagrid était la seule personne à qui le jeune Malefoy parlait aimablement. Il l'aimait comme un oncle. Le demi-géant n'avait peut-être pas les même notions du danger que les humains mais Nicolas s'en moquait. Il était son seul véritable ami depuis Lise.

Il donna les informations qu'il avait collectées à ses amis et ils se mirent à chercher dans les livres de la bibliothèque sous le regard de madame Pince, qui était apparemment énervée.

Il trouvèrent que l'objet qui était gardé par Touffu était la Pierre Philosophale et qu'elle était liée à Flamel. Si on la détruisait, lui et sa famille en mourraient. Même si l'homme avait plus de 600 ans.

" Il doit y avoir plus de protections qu'un simple chien à trois têtes. " Fit remarquer Drago.

" Je suis d'accord. " Approuva Blaise.

Ils continuèrent un peu leurs recherches mais elles se révélèrent infructueuses. Un peu découragés, ils firent ensuite leurs devoirs et allèrent se coucher.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent tranquillement, seulement ponctués de disputes entre Nicolas et les Potter.

Les semaines passèrent puis bientôt un mois.

Nicolas était inquiet, son père ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles au sujet de sa rencontre avec Dumbledore et les Potter.

* * *

La date de la Saint-Valentin approchait, mais Nicolas s'en fichait totalement, il venait d'envoyer une énième lettre à son père pour avoir des nouvelles. Mais il savait déjà qu'il lui répondrait que les Potter ou Dumbledore n'avaient encore rien tenter.

Plus tard le soir, alors qu'il se trouvait avec Drago dans son dortoir occupé à écouter son frère jouer du piano, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

" Messieurs Malefoy, puis-je entrer ? " Demanda Severus Rogue.

" Oui, parrain. " Fit Drago

Severus entra, verrouilla et insonorisa la pièce.

" Que se passe-t-il ? " Demanda Nicolas sachant que son parrain de cœur ne viendrait pas les voir en posant des sorts sur la pièce permettant de n'être entendu de personne, si ce n'était pas urgent.

" Vos parents sont gravement blessés. " annonça sombrement le Maître des Potions.

* * *

Chapitre 13 fini et corrigé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 14.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	15. Chapitre 14 : J'aurais dû

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 14.

Béta : Astralia32

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumer : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaquent : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, oui je sais je suis méchante mais tu en sera plus dans ce chapitre. Biz Bonne Lecure.

 _Luffynette_

Merci pour ta Review. T'inquiète pas tu en sera plus dans ce chapitre. Bonne Lecture Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, Sev' est là pour eux et oui il y a d'autre personne. Ils ne font pas confiance à Dumby ou les Potter donc ne t'inquiète pas.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 14 : J'aurais dû

Un silence pesant suivit la déclaration du Directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Ce dernier observa les réactions de ses deux étudiants.

Drago était extrêmement pâle. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il s'était levé décidé à partir voir ses parents.

Nicolas était resté calme, toutes émotions cachées. On pouvait seulement voir dans ses yeux une lueur meurtrière et étrangement une lueur de regret. Pourquoi, seul lui le savait. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la porte.

Severus retira tous les sort posés et sortit suivi des deux Malfoy.

" Le Directeur sait que vous partez à l'hôpital. " Les avertit leur Parrain.

Nicolas émit un grognement à la mention du directeur tout comme Drago. Tout deux pensèrent qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Et ça ils ne le laisseraient pas passer.

Drago savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau du directeur, il avait demandé à son Parrain qui lui avait tout expliqué.

Ils allèrent dans le bureau de leur directeur de Maison et prirent la cheminette pour aller à l'hôpital.

Severus les mena dans la chambre où étaient leurs parents et les laissa seul.

Drago s'approcha de ses parents, jurant de faire payer à ceux qui avaient osé leur faire du mal. Personne ne touchait à la famille Malfoy sans en payer les conséquences. Puis il commença à leur parler de plans pour les venger.

Nicolas était resté en arrière plongé dans ses pensées.

 _Pourquoi ne leurs ai-je pas tout raconter ? Tout ça à cause d'une peur insignifiante. Et maintenant, s'ils sont dans cet état c'est par ma faute. Ils n'auraient jamais dû me recueillir, ils auraient du me laisser mourir devant cette maison vide. Ainsi ils ne seraient pas ici en ce moment même. Ils seraient en train de correspondre par lettre avec Drago ou que sais-je encore. Ainsi Lise se serait pas morte par ma faute encore une fois. Je ne fais qu'apporter le mal autour de moi. Non, si je n'existait pas rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Jamais. Maintenant, en plus d'avoir Voldy comme ennemis j'ai Dumby et les Potty. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils sachent qui j'étais ? Pourquoi les Potter tentent-ils de me ' récupérer' manquait plus que ça. Mais je ne dois pas rester là. Je risquerai de faire du mal à Dray. Non, je ne dois pas leur faire plus de mal que je n'en ai déjà fait. Mais ceux qui ont fait ça paieront. Je le jure. Mais avant ça je ne dois pas m'attaquer à une personne innocente. Je jure également que si jamais je reviens vivre avec cette famille qui ma chéri durant mon enfance, je leur raconterais tout, vraiment tout ce qu'il s'est passé lors de mon enlèvement. Au revoir Dray, Mère, Père._

Et c'est sur cette pensée que Nicolas sortit du lieu ou séjournait sa famille par voie de cheminette, sans que personne ne le voit, mis à part quelques médecins, mais ils avaient autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'un ado seul dans un hôpital.

* * *

Severus retourna voir ses filleuls 30 minutes plus tard, il remarqua l'absence de Nicolas et en informa Drago.

" Drago, où est Nicolas ? "

" Heu... Il était près de la porte. " Répondit l'héritier Malfoy. " Oh non, ne me dit pas que ça à recommencer ? "

" Non, il est parti de lui-même, sinon il y aurait des traces de combat. Je pense connaître une ou deux raisons de son choix. "

" Lesquelles ? " Demanda Dray inquiet.

" Je pense qu'il recherche ceux qui ont fait ça. ( Il désigna ses meilleurs amis.) Et qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir tout raconter ce qu'il s'est passé lors de son séjour. "

" Oh non, il faut qu'on le retrouve, il va faire une grosse bêtise. "

" Saurais-tu où il serait allé ? " Demanda Severus, inquiet.

" Poudlard. C'est là que se trouvent les premiers suspects. "

" Bien. Allons-y. "

Et comme Nicolas, ils partirent par une cheminée pour retourner à Poudlard.

* * *

Nicolas était dans son lit dans le dortoir des premières années de Serpentard, les rideaux verts tirés le cachant à la vue des autres. Il étudiait un dossier avec quelques preuves contre Albus Dumbledore. Après être revenu à Poudlard, Nico avait été dans le bureau du directeur, qui était heureusement pour lui vide, il avait déjoué tous les sorts de protection du vieux fou et avait fouillé dans tous les papiers qu'il avait pu. Résultat, il savait que le vieux fou n'avait accepté que les Malfoy et Rogue deviennent espions pour son compte que pour devenir héros de ce monde. Nico savait que l'homme qui était la cause de la destruction de sa première famille voulait manipuler le Survivant et le sacrifier contre Voldemort. Il savait également qu'Albus Dumbledore était en partie responsable de son enlèvement. Mais apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune Malfoy survive.

Finalement, Nicolas décida qu'il était temps pour lui de dormir après avoir entendu Drago aller se coucher.

Il savait qu'il devait fuir pour ne plus lui faire du mal mais pour l'instant, il avait besoin de rester à Poudlard pour se venger.

 _Il devait être mort d'inquiétude._

Pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Lorsque Drago et Severus allèrent voir dans le dortoir des premières année de Serpentard, ils soupirèrent de soulagement en constatant que Nicolas se trouvait dans son lit et ils partirent finalement se coucher eux aussi.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Nicolas se leva à l'aube, comme à son habitude et alla dans la salle de bain.

Depuis les vacances de Noël, son visage était le même que s'il mettait ses sorts de Glamours, mais là, sous ses yeux se dessinaient des cernes noires d'encre. Autant dire qu'il avait passé une nuit ponctuée de cauchemars, mais il avait placé un sort de silence autour de son lit pour ne pas déranger son frère. Donc il se lava et plaça pour la première fois depuis 2 mois ses sorts de glamour.

Il descendit dans la salle commune et attendit son frère pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ce dernier. La salle commençait à se remplir peu à peu d'élèves de diverses années puis finalement, son frère, Théo et Blaise arrivèrent.

Le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle fut rapide, ils s'installèrent en silence et comme à son habitude le courrier arriva. Nicolas avait pris un abonnement à la Gazette du Sorcier pour savoir toutes les nouvelles du monde sorcier et justement, un hibou de taille moyenne se posa devant lui. Nico récupéra le journal et paya l'oiseau qui s'envola. Le jeune Malfoy ouvrit le journal et resta de marbre devant les deux articles qu'il lut.

 _ **Les Malfoy attaqués !**_

 _Hier entre 17 h et 20 h, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy se sont fait attaquer dans une ruelle non loin du Chemin de Traverse._

 _Ils sont en ce moment même à l'hôpital St Mangouste dans un état critique._

 _Leurs héritiers : Drago Lucius Malfoy et Nciolas Alexendre Malfoy sont aller les voir hier soir vers 21 h._

 _La réaction du premier fils Malfoy a été compréhensible, cependant le second n'en a eu aucune, ce contentant de regarder sa famille, puis il retourna seul à Poudlard._

 _Nicolas Malfoy serait-il à l'origine de cette attaque ?_

 _Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réagit comme son frère ?_

 _Serais-ce dû à son enlèvement ? (voir page 3)_

 _Tant de question auxquelles nous n'avons aucune réponse. Mais nous les découvriront bientôt._

 _Votre rédactrice._

 _Rita Skeeter._

Après avoir lu cet article, Nicolas bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

 _Comment ose-t-elle m'accuser ? Se sont mes parents !_

Ragea-t-il.

Il décida de passer au deuxième article avant que ça colère ne fasse des dégats.

 _ **L'enlèvement de Nicolas Alexandre Malfoy**_

 _Il y a cinq ans, Nicolas Malfoy fut enlevé alors qu'il était sortit des protections du Manoir de sa famille._

 _Nous ne savons toujours pas se qu'il s'est passé là-bas ni qui à enlevé le jeune Malfoy. Mais nous savons que le chef de cette organisation est un sorcier._

 _La famille Malfoy et le Ministère de la Magie ont recherché pendant ces cinq longues années le jeune en ce temps là âgé de 6 ans sans relâche._

 _Ce fut finalement la famille du garçon qui le retrouva le 10 Avril 1990. 4 ans plus tard dans un état assez grave._

 _Mais il fut soigné par la médicomage de la famille : Léa Zaby. Qui n'a malheureusement rien voulut nous dire sur l'état dans lequel se trouvait le cadet Malfoy._

 _Nous savons que Nicolas Malfoy à dû être soigné par Léa Zaby durant les vacances de Noël, nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Mais nous savons qu'il a raconté une partie de son enlèvement à sa famille._

 _Malheureusement nous ne pouvons rien vous dire de ce qu'il a dit car nous ne le savons pas._

 _Nous n'en savons pas plus sur l'histoire de la vie du second fils Malfoy._

 _Mais nous vous promettons d'en savoir plus._

 _Votre rédactrice._

 _Rita Skeeter._

Le journal commença à s'enflammer sous la colère de Nico pour finir en cendre.

 _Comment ?!_

Fut la seule question qu'il se posa avant que tout le monde ne le regarde.

" Nico, ça va ? " Demanda Drago qui n'avait pas lu le journal matinal.

Sentant sa magie bouillonnait, Nicolas ne répondit pas et arracha un des journeaux de la Gazette que tenait Blaise, le mis rageusement à la page où se trouver les deux raisons de sa colère et sortit (à la façon Malfoy) tentant de contenir sa magie avec peine.

Drago lut les deux articles en question et pâlit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se leva et chercha son frère. Quand une explosion retentit.

Nicolas était allé dans le parc près de la forêt interdite, puis avait laissé sa magie exploser. Cela produit une explosion et tous les habitants se trouvant dans le château sortirent pour voir qu'elle était la source de ce phénomène.

L'explosion avait rasé une grande partie de la forêt et l'herbe était devenu noire, brûlée.

Nicolas resta debout mais perdit le contrôle de sa magie tant sa colère était grande. Cela provoqua de grosses rafales de vents, le ciel s'assombrit et un orage apparut.

Tous regardaient ce spectacle surprenant mais le silence fut rompu bien vite.

" Nico ! " Hurla Drago pour se faire entendre malgré le vent.

Il commença à avancer.

" Monsieur Nicolas Malfoy ! Calmez-vous ! " Hurla à son tour Minerva Mcgonagall.

" Il est fou, Malfoy 2. " Commenta un Poufsouffle.

" Mais non crétin. Il est en colère et sa magie réagit. " Répliqua un cinquième année de Serdaigle.

" Vous croyez que c'est en rapport avec son enlèvement ? " Questionna un Gryffondor.

" Non, sûrement à cause des articles dans les journaux. " Répondit un Poufsouffle.

Pendant ce temps Drago continuait d'appeler son frère tout en avançant difficilement à cause du vent.

Nicolas, lui, était perdu. Il n'entendait que des bruits sourds comme s'il était sous l'eau. Devant ses yeux l'image des deux articles du journal du matin le faisant rager d'avantage. Puis d'un coup elles s'effacèrent pour laisser la place à celle de Drago surpassant d'autres images.

" Pourquoi le Directeur ne fait-il rien ? " Demanda un Serpentard.

" Je l'ignore, M. Zangen. " Lui répondit la Terreur des Cachots.

Il savait que seul Drago pouvait l'aider. Cependant le Maître des Potions ne manqua pas le sourire satisfait de Dumbledore, comme s'il était heureux de cette situation. Severus se jura d'en savoir plus.

" Nico ! Je sais pourquoi tu es en colère ! On peut en parler, tu sais ? " Dit Dray à seulement quelques mètre de Nicolas.

Mais Nicolas était déjà dans un autre monde. L'image de Lise venait de surgir devant ses yeux et sa colère tripla faisant éclaté l'orage, Des éclaires zébraient le ciel.

Puis Nicolas entendit un sifflement que seul lui pouvait entendre grâce à un sort de la création de son Parrain, Lissy lui parla.

" En tout cas, il est puissant. " Fit un Serdaigle quand un éclair plus puissant que les autres apparut dans le ciel. Mais il ne remarqua pas trois regards pris d'une colère froide se diriger en sa direction.

" Pas plus que moi ! JE suis le Survivant ! JE suis le plus puissant de tout ce monde ! " Fit Alex Potter.

Pris dans son monologue, il ne remarqua pas que tout était redevenu normal.

Nicolas avait entendu les mots de Potter fils, sourit moqueusement et s'avança tel un félin vers son ancien _frère_.

" Ne crois Potter, que c'est toi le plus puissant sur cette Terre. Je te rappelle que je te bats en duel ou Défense et dans bien d'autres matières. Mais pas que ça, je te dépasse aussi sur la beauté, la carrure et bien d'autres. Et c'est moi-même qui est arrêté mon explosion ou perte de contrôle si tu préfère, et non toi. Donc ne te crois pas plus puissant que moi. " Siffla Nicolas.

" Malfoy, comment vas-tu ? Pas trop en colère ? " Fit joyeusement Alex.

" Je le suis encore. Bien que je cache mes émotions et que tu ne le voit pas. Je suis toujours en colère et si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se retourne contre toi, tu devrais te taire. " Avertit Nicolas d'une voix glaciale .

" Laisses-moi rire, Malfoy. Tu veux te battre c'est ça ? Alors vas-y. Battons-nous ! " Dit Potter.

Nico répondit dangereusement.

" Je serais toi, je m'arrêterais tout de suite, Potter. " Dit-il.

Drago s'éloigna de son frère et toute la Maison Serpentard le fit sous l'ordre silencieux de leur directeur de Maison.

" Tu te dégonfle Malfoy ? " Rit Potter.

Les Maisons Serdaigle et Poufsouffle reculèrent également.

" Je t'ai prévenu _Potter,_ ne tente rien. " Répliqua Nicolas les yeux glacial.

" Tu te dégonfle, Malfoy. Aller bas-toi ! " Fit Alex en colère.

" Vous avez bien tous vu que c'est lui qui cherche. " Dit Nicolas en direction des autres.

Certains firent oui de la tête.

" Baisse ta Baguette, Weasley. " Dit Nicolas alors que derrière lui Ronald venait de lever sa Baguette pour venir en aide à son ami.

" Très bien. Restez comme ça alors. Mais ne vous plaignez pas ensuite. " Dit le jeune blond alors qu'aucun des deux Gryffons ne baissait son arme.

Alex en colère lui envoya un Expulso murmuré que Nicolas bloqua sans problème d'une main. Puis ce fut au tour de Weasley d'attaquer avec un Expelliarmus que Nico bloqua de son autre main. Potter attaqua d'un _Reducto_ puissant. Que la magie du Serpentard lui renvoya. Ron reçut un _Expelliarmus_ en pleine poitrine. Les deux amis tombèrent inconscients sur l'herbe encore noircie.

Lily Potter hurla et se précipita vers son fils, pendant que James se plaçait devant son ancien fils.

" Oh, bonjour _Professeur Potter_. " Ricana Nicolas.

" Tu l'as blessé ! Alors bas-toi contre quelqu'un de ta taille maintenant ! " Dit James en colère.

Et un combat s'engagea.

James lança un _Stupefix_ qui fut bloqué dans une des mains de Nicolas et renvoyé à son lanceur. Et ce fut au tour de Nicolas de lancer un sort, _Croque cheville_ , et Potter se retrouva les chevilles attachées. Il fut libéré par sa femme qui se mit elle aussi à se battre contre son ancien fils.

Severus n'avait jamais vu ça. Celui qu'il considérait comme son fils se battait sans sa Baguette.

Les Potter étaient essoufflés et suaient à grosse goûtes alors que Nicolas n'avait rien. Le jeune Malfoy prit finalement sa Baguette en main.

" Comment vont tes _parents_? " Demanda James avec un sourire.

Pour toute réponse Nicolas lui lança _un Incarcerem_.

" James ! " Fit Lily avant de se retrouver dans la même situation.

" Bon, on arrête ! " La voix d'Albus Dumbledore venait de claquer dans l'air. " Professeur Chourave emmenez Messieurs Potter et Weasley à l'infirmerie. " Continua-t-il en libérant les Potter.

" Tu me le paieras ! " Dit James en colère et honteux de s'être fait battre par un gamin devant toute l'école.

" Nicolas Malfoy, dans mon bureau, tout de suite. " Ordonna le Directeur de Poudlard.

" Tout le monde en cours. " Dit Minerva.

Nicolas s'avança doucement vers le vieil homme devant lui pour le suivre, quand il sentit quelqu'un lui effleurer puis lui toucher l'épaule. Il remarqua que s'était Drago qui lui apportait son soutien. Malgré le fait que la personne qui l'ai touché soit son frère, il frissonna d'horreur au souvenir des coups qui voulaient remonter à la surface mais que Nico bloqua.

 _C'est vraiment pas le moment._

Pensa-t-il.

Il suivit l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose dans son bureau, entra et resta debout. Le vainqueur de Grindelwald prit place dans son fauteuil, serein.

" Assieds toi. " C'était un ordre mais sa voix était calme et douce. Il avait repris son aspect grand-père.

Nicolas ne répondit pas et s'assit, il devait trouver un moyen de faire avouer au vieux fou si oui ou non il était impliqué dans l'attaque de ses parents.

Il sentit une présence, celle du Directeur, voulant se faufiler dans son esprit et le laissa faire. L'esprit du jeune Malfoy était un labyrinthe comportant des centaines de pièges. Lui seul savait où ils se trouvaient, logique d'un côté c'était lui qui l'avait construit, par la faute de Maxime. Il y avait également plusieurs portes derrière lesquelles étaient enfermés tout souvenirs mauvais. Il verrouilla toutes les pièces et activa ses pièges, puis regarda l'homme à la longue barbe blanche marcher droit vers la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait ses souvenirs avec Lise.

Nicolas savait que certaines portes n'étaient pas totalement fermées et s'était donc pour cela que certains souvenirs refaisaient surface. Il savait que tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé de son passé, elles ne seraient pas fermées entièrement. Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait le dire à personne. Il avait en quelque sorte une mission.

Dès que le Directeur eut touché la porte, sa main commença à brûler et il s'éjecta brutalement de l'esprit du Malfoy.

Nicolas le vit grimacer et regarder sa main légèrement noircie et demanda :

" Que me voulez-vous, Directeur ? " La voix était froide mais moqueuse du dernier fait.

" Je voulais savoir pourquoi vous avez eu cette explosion de magie." Passa au vouvoiement d'une voix ferme et froide le vieil homme.

" Je sais que vous le savez, Monsieur. " Ricana Nico.

 _Le moment de vérité est venu._

Pensa-t-il.

" J'ai une petite idée, oui. " Reprit le mage blanc.

" Laquelle alors ? "

" L'attaque de tes _parents_? " Sourit Dumbledore, repassant au tutoiement.

Nicolas voulait lui enlever ce fichu sourire qui ne prévoyait rien de bon mais resta de marbre.

" En partie, Monsieur. Pourquoi me proposez-vous cela et non les journaux ? "

" Eh bien, parce que l'un des articles portait sur eux. "

" Saurriez-vous autres choses, Monsieur le Directeur ? "

" Ah, à quel beau combat ais-je eu droit. Deux contre un et le soliste les a presque tués. Magnifique, n'est-ce pas Harry Potter ? "

Et c'est avec cette fameuse phrase que Nicolas comprit. Oui, il comprit. Il comprit que c'était Albus Dumbledore qui avait attaqué ses parents. Oui, c'était l'homme devant ses yeux qui avait osé faire du mal à sa famille pour que lui, un ancien Potter, retourne avec la _famille_ qui l'avait abandonné. Il avait presque tué SA Famille pour ça. Il allait se venger !

 _D'un côté quand je suis allé dans son bureau ça me semblait bizarre qu'il ne soit pas présent._

Pensa-t-il en se souvenant qu'il avait aussi découvert que le Directeur avait été absent entre 17 et 19 h 50.

 _Comme par hasard._

Ragea-t-il.

Et pour la deuxième fois en moins de 2 heures sa magie explosa, détruisant le bureau du leader de la lumière. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de se protéger d'un puissant sort pour ne pas finir en morceaux comme son bureau.

* * *

Tous les professeurs coururent vers le bureau de leur chef, enfin ce qu'il en restait et tombèrent sur un spectacle peu plaisant.

Nicolas semblait voler dans les airs, entouré de magie. Le bureau n'en était plus un. Un oiseau de feu – Fumseck – chantait pour essayer d'apaiser le sorcier dans les airs. Dumbledore se protégeait d'un sort qui paraissait trop faible contre la puissance du jeune Malfoy.

Severus envoya un _Patronus_ à Drago lui disant de venir le plus vite possible dans le ' bureau ' du Directeur. Puis demanda froidement à ses collègues de reculer.

Il amplifia sa voix et dit :

" Nicolas, écoutes-moi. Expliques-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. "

Il n'obtint aucun réponse mais Drago arriva. Quand il vit la scène devant lui, il faillit hurler. Mais un Malfoy reste un Malfoy et un Malfoy se doit de bien se tenir. Et un Malfoy a toujours ce qu'il veux.

Il amplifia sa voix et parla d'une voix ferme et douce.

" Nico, c'est Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Redescends s'il te plaît. Je dois te parler. Dans un lieu où nous serons tout les deux. S'il te plaît Nico. Je n'ai plus que toi... "

" Non. Il. Je dois. Il leur a fait du mal. " Le coupa Nicolas, il avait dû mal à parler et se concentrer en même temps sur son objectif.

" Qu'y a-t-il, Nico ? Eh, mais tu draine ta magie là ! "

" Non... Il... Payer... Pour qu'il a fait... "

Personne ne comprenait. Mais soudainement, tout s'arrêta et Nicolas sombra dans l'inconscience n'ayant plus assez de magie.

Drago le rattrapa d'un sort de l'évitation et il l'emmena à l'infirmerie où lui et Sev attendirent son réveil.

Une chose était sûre Albus Dumbledore était en danger.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Bon eh bien voilà.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À mercredi pour la fic « Harry Hadiren Rogue »

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	16. Chapitre 15 : Le temps et un projet

Bonjour tout le monde

Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 15. Bon aller un autre tour de blabla et après je vous promets que vous pourrez lire.

Béta : Astralia32

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumer : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaques : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, Alors Dumby et Voldy sont tout deux des méchants. Oui en effet c'est méchant qu'il est attaqué les Malfoy, et oui, il aime bien venté ses exploits. En effet, il réalise de Nicolas est puissant, très même. Mais sur ce sujet tu en découvriras pus dans ce chapitre, mais aussi dans le suivant. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plais. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

* * *

J'espère que ma fic vous plaît toujours.

Voilà le blabla est fini. On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Le temps et un projet.

Ce fut seulement 3 jours plus tard que Nicolas se réveilla. Pendant ce temps, le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore avait été reconstruit et tout dégâts avait été réparé s. Pendant ce temps, Severus Rogue et Drago Malfoy avaient attendu. Pendant ce temps, Blaise et Théodore passèrent prendre des nouvelles de leurs amis. Pendant ce temps, un article avait naquit dans la Gazette du Sorcier racontant les deux pertes de contrôle magique de Nicolas, journal que les deux amis s'étaient empressés de brûlé. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore cherchait un moyen de se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était mis tout seul. Il n'avait pas pu approcher l'ancien Potter sous risque de soupçons. Il cherchait toujours. Pendant ce temps, le corps Lissy se tenait sur le lit de son son maître. Car oui, pendant ce temps, le directeur avait découvert l'existence du reptile et l'avait fait tuer par l'intermédiaire de Rusard et renvoyé chez les Malfoy pour faire une surprise à Nicolas quand il rentrerait.

* * *

Lorsque Nicolas se réveilla, il avait mal partout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il fut surpris lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux, il reconnut l'infirmerie.

 _Génial ! Deuxième passage en moins d'un an._

Pensa-t-il.

Puis tout lui revint en mémoire :

L'attaque sur ses parents. Ses pensées avant de quitter l'hôpital. Ses découvertes sur Dumbledore. Drago et son Parrain inquiets. Les articles dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Son explosion de magie près de la forêt interdite. Drago qui tentait de le calmer. Lissy qui réussit à le calmer. Son combat contre Potter et Weasley puis celui avec ses ancien parents. Dumbledore tentant d'entrer dans son esprit. Et en ressortant avec une main brûlée. Dumbledore se dénonçant lui même sur le fait que s'était lui qui avait attaqué ses parents. Sa deuxième explosion de magie. Drago lui parlant. Et puis le noir.

Il siffla doucement et presque imperceptiblement pour toute personne. Il voulait parler à Lissy pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais aucun sifflement ne répondit.

Il toucha son poignet aucun bracelet ne s'y trouver. Il se concentra sur son torse, mais aucune pression, celle de Lissy aussi légère soit-elle, ne s'y trouvait.

Et là, il paniqua. Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux qu'il avait refermé à cause de la luminosité de la pièce, se redressant dans son lit. Mais, il eut un vertige et on le força à se rallonger.

" Reste allongé, petit frère. " Fit la voix de Drago.

" j... " Essaya de dire Nicolas.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois, mais n'y parvint pas.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " Fit Severus.

" J... " Tenta encore le plus jeune de la famille Malfoy.

Severus lui donna un verre d'eau q'il but lentement.

" Merci, Parrain. " Dit Nicolas.

" Pourquoi tu as paniqué ? " Dit Drago.

" Où est Lissy ? "

" Heu... Je ne sais pas. " Avoua Dray.

" Parrain ? "

" Elle est chez toi. " Dit Severus.

 _Encore une bonne raison pour qu'il déteste le vieux citronné. Bravo Sev'._

Pensa la terreur des cachots.

" Pourquoi ? " Fut la seule question de Nicolas.

" Tu n'a pas le droit d'avoir un animal autre que hibou, chouette, crapaud et chat. "

" Ah. Et qui l'a découverte ? "

" Dumbledore. Elle était tombée dans son bureau quand tu es tomber inconscient. "

" Et ? "

" Et il a ordonné à Rusard de la renvoyer chez toi, mais je pense qu'il manigançait un mauvais coup, j'espère qu'il n'es rien arrivé à ton familier. "

" Je le saurait. "

" Non, petit frère. " Dit Drago.

" Et pourquoi, Dray ? "

" Parce que tu étais inconscient. "

" Normalement si un familier meurt, le maître en ressent les effets tout de suite mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera si jamais il lui était arrivé malheur. " Dit Severus.

" Je n'y crois pas. " Dit Nico, sûr de lui.

" Fais comme tu veux. "

" Au faite, comment vont Mère et Père ? Et depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? "

" Ils se rétablissent mais ne se sont pas encore réveillés. Et cela fait 3 jours que tu était inconscient. " Répondit Sev'.

" Au fait Nico, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé chez Dumby ? " Demanda Drago.

À cette mention, Nicolas qui était heureux que ses parents se rétablissent avait laissé apparaître une lueur, aussi minuscule soit-elle, Severus l'avait remarquée, ferma son visage et se redressa d'un coup.

Sans que son frère ou son Parrain n'aient le temps de réagir, il se leva, attendit un peu que ses vertiges passent, puis se vêtit d'une robe de sorcier bleue nuit d'une main avant de se diriger doucement vers la porte.

" Nico ! Attends. " Dit Drago.

" Nicolas je vais aller au Manoir pour voir si ton familier s'y trouve. Mais tu restes là, j'ai certaines questions à te poser. " Dit Severus.

" D'accord. " Dit simplement Nicolas en restant près de la porte.

Severus prit la cheminée de l'infirmière pour aller au Manoir Malfoy. Il chercha le reptile dans toute les pièces principales, puis n'ayant toujours rien trouvé, il alla dans la chambre du maître de l'animal et le trouva sur le lit de ce dernier. Le serpent avait été tué d'une manière assez grotesque. Il était coupé en plusieurs morceaux, ses crochets lui avait été retirés de sa gueule et été plantés dans ses yeux.

Severus ferma un moment les yeux face à l'horreur devant puis fit léviter le reptile mort et pris une nouvelle fois la cheminée pour retourner à Poudlard.

* * *

Malheureusement pour l'homme toujours habillé de noir, le serpent mort flottait devant lui et Nicolas était juste en face quand il sortit de la cheminée.

 _Oh non ! Là c'est la goûte de potion qui fait déborder le flacon ! Il va me le payer très chère._

Pensa Nicolas.

Mais il ne put pensé plus. Il ressentit une douleur intense à sa poitrine, il tomba à genoux et enserra sa poitrine de ses bras, mais ne hurla pas. Non, il avait seulement le visage crispé par la douleur. Mais aucun autre signe. Il tenta de se relevé mais retomba.

 _Pourquoi faut-il que les choses les plus atroces n'arrive qu'à moi ?_

Se demanda-t-il.

* * *

10 minutes passèrent et la douleur n'avait toujours pas diminué, mais malgré cela Nicolas n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux étaient froids mais on pouvait y percevoir une étincelle de tristesse et de culpabilité. Et ça Drago le vit. Et avant que Nicolas n'ait pu penser ou dire quoi que ce soit, Drago dit d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante mais ferme pour que son frère comprenne :

" Ce n'est pas ta faute. Si elle est morte c'est uniquement la faute de Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas ta faute non plus si nos parents sont en ce moment même à l'hôpital. Ce n'est ni la tienne, ni la mienne, ni celle de Parrain. Tu n'es pas responsable de ça. Ne te culpabilise pas. Parce que je te préviens que si tu pars, je ne pourrais plus vivre. Je serais vide. Je serais comme un chaudron trop vieux pour servir. Donc ne pars pas. "

À cette tirade, Nico releva la tête, plus aucune émotion de paraissait dans ses yeux ou son visage, plus rien. Dès qu'il avait entendu le mot « Dumbledore » il n'avait plus rien entendu, même la douleur qu'il ressentait avait disparut. Une seule phrase tourner à présent dans sa tête :

« _Ah quel beau combat ai-je eut droit. Deux contre un et le soliste les a presque tués. Magnifique, n'est-ce pas Harry Potter ?_ »

Oui, cette phrase tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

 _Nan ! Stop !_

Pensa-t-il.

" Pourquoi ? " Fit soudainement Nicolas, alors que Drago s'obstinait à l'appeler.

" Hein ? De quoi tu parles Nico ? " Demanda Dray trop heureux que son frère parles enfin depuis 5 minutes pour faire attention à sa façon de parler.

" Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tué ? Pourquoi tu m'en as empêché, Dray ? "

" De qui tu parles. "

" Du vieux. "

" Pourquoi voulais-tu le tuer ? " Demanda Severus qui n'avait cessé de lancer des sorts de guérison et autres pour faire réagir le cadet Malfoy.

" Parce que s'était lui. "

" Lui quoi ? " Demanda l'aîné de la famille.

" Lui qui les a attaqués. "

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, les deux autres avaient compris. Ils avaient compris pourquoi la rage de Nicolas avait été si forte et pourquoi sa magie avait réagi.

" Il m'a dit : « _Ah quel beau combat ai-je eut droit. Deux contre un et le soliste les a presque tués. Magnifique, n'est-ce pas Harry Potter ?_ » " Dit Nico.

" Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? " Demanda son Parrain.

" J'ai des preuves. "

" Puis-je les voir ? "

" Elles sont dans mon dortoir, dans ma table de nuit. J'ai posé un mot de passe sur le dossier pour que seul moi puisse l'ouvrir mais j'ai laissé aussi quelques traces de vos signatures magique pour que vous puissiez. Le mot de passe est : Affaire Parents Vieux. "

" D'accord, j'y vais. " Dit Drago.

Et il partit dignement de l'infirmerie.

Severus dit à Nicolas d'aller dans son lit et ce dernier ne protesta pas et y alla.

* * *

Drago revint 5 minutes plus tard avec le dossier dont parlait Nicolas.

Nicolas fit semblant de dormir pour pouvoir être tranquille et les deux autres hommes présents dans l'infirmerie le crurent.

Drago ouvrit le dossier et se partagea les preuves avec son parrain.

Severus découvrit que son mentor n'était pas présent de 17 h à 19 h 50. il découvrit également que le vieux fou tentait de manipuler Potter fils mais ça il s'en fichait royalement.

Drago, lui, découvrit que Dumbledore était en partie impliqué dans l'enlèvement de son frère. Et il découvrit également qu'il se servait de ses parents et son parrain.

Tout deux concentrés à lire les documents ne remarquèrent pas que Nicolas ne se trouvait plus à l'infirmerie.

Non, au lieu de rester dans cet endroit trop blanc, il était partit vers le bureau du Directeur. Il avait des gens à venger.

Il était devant la Gargouille mais ne savait malheureusement pas le mot de passe. Alors il mit sa superbe intelligence en marche et réfléchit au mot de passe qu'aurait pu mettre le vieux citronné.

 _Ça a sûrement un rapport avec le citron._

Pensa-t-il.

" Citron vert. " Dit-il.

Rien ne se passa.

" Tarte au citron. "

" Citron. "

" Glace au citron. "

Pour l'instant rien ne marcha.

" Sorbet au citron. "

La Gargouille tremblota un peu.

 _Ok. Je dois chercher avec ses trois mots. Simple._

Pensa-t-il.

" Citron sorbet au. "

Mais avant qu'il n'eut dit le « au » un escalier en colimaçon apparu.

 _Alors c'était ça. Pf trop bête et sénil ce vieux._

Soupira-t-il.

Et il monta jusqu'au bureau et entra sans frapper dans le bureau.

Dumbledore n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

* * *

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

 **Information : Je vais posté un chapitre par mois pour cette fic.**

Donc je vous dis à dans un mois.

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	17. Chapitre 16 : Duels et bonnes nouvelles

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 16.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaquent : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, tu verra ce qui arrivera à Dumbledore dans ce chapitre. Biz Bonne Lecure.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, Dumbledore souffrira, tu verra comment dans ce chapitre. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Duels et bonnes nouvelles.

Severus et Drago n'avaient remarqué l'absence de Nicolas qu'après avoir entendu plusieurs élèves hurler :

" DUEL ENTRE DUMBLEDORE ET MALEFOY DANS LA GRANDE SALLE ! "

Ils étaient donc parti voir ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Et effectivement, Nicolas et le Directeur se battaient au milieu de la Grande Salle. Toutes les tables avaient disparut et les élèves étaient réuni autour des deux combattants, regardant attentivement le duel.

Mais pour savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés à se battre, Severus devait donc demander à l'un de ses Serpentard. Il demanda à Théo qui lui répondit :

" Eh bien professeur, nous mangions tous dans la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs, cela m'étonnais de ne pas vous y voir. Donc nous étions en train de manger quand les portes ont claquées et Nico est entré. Plus personne ne parlait. Il s'est approché de la table des professeurs doucement mais avant qu'il n'y arrive, il avait la baguette du Directeur dirigée vers lui. Alors Nicolas n'a pas attendu et il a fait un geste de la main. D'un coup, nous étions tous debout et les tables avaient disparut, et avant que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps de les empêcher, un combat avait commencé. Vous n'avez pas raté grand chose, professeur, ça ne fait que cinq minutes qu'ils se battent. "

 _Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas Nicolas qui a commencé. Bien._

Alors Severus regarda le combat avec une inquiétude cachée, tout comme Drago qui avait revêtu son masque de froideur.

Un _Protego_ fut lancé, puis ce fut le tour d'un _Incarcerem,_ puis un _Expulso._ Puis un _Reducto._ Les sorts fusaient tellement vite que l'on ne savait même plus qui les avait lancé.

Soudain, un sortilège de couleur verte fusa vers Nicolas qui l'évita de justesse. Sans crier gare, un sort fusa derrière le garçon qui le bloqua d'une main : Potter père venait d'entrer dans la partie.

Alors Nicolas continua de se battre encore plus vigilant qu'avant. Mais une quatrième personne vint se joindre à la partie et ce qui ajouta encore de la confusion à la situation. Potter Mère venait d'arriver.

Nicolas l'avait mise très vite hors jeu en lui envoyant un _Stupefix_ bien senti. Mais malheureusement pour lui, cela ne fit qu'augmenter la puissance de celui qui avait été son père pendant un an. Mais il le mit également hors jeu en le stupéfixant aussi.

Il reçu un sortilège de découpe à la joue mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il évita un nouveau jet vert de la part de Dumbledore et répliqua avec un _Diffindo_ mais qui manqua sa cible. Manque de (c'est pot normalement^^) chance pour lui, le professeur Mcgonagall vint se joindre à son supérieur, rapidement rejointe parune grande partie de la Maison Gryffondor.

Il y avait trop de monde et Nicolas le savait. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre tant de monde en devant faire attention à son ennemi numéro deux. Alors il commença à mettre certaines personnes hors jeu. Il ne fut bientôt plus seul, toute sa Maison lui venait en aide.

Alors il espérait alors pouvoir se concentrer entièrement sur le vieux fou. Mais il ne vit pas Potter fils derrière lui lui jeter un _Expulso._ Le jeune blond fut projeté droit vers sa cible principale sans pouvoir l'éviter et Dumbledore lui jeta un _Doloris_ bien sentit. En voyant le sort lancé, tous les combats s'arrêtérent.

Nicolas était au sol, son corps se cabrant sous la douleur du sort mais il ne cria pas. Non il ne montrerait pas sa douleur face à cet homme. Dumbledore semblait légèrement s'être déconcentré en le voyant ainsi. Nicolas en profita pour lui lançait un _Incendio_ qui échoua. Visiblement, il s'y était préparé.

Tout le monde était choqué et personne ne bougeait. Albus Dumbledore, vainqueur de Grindelwald, leader de la lumière, mage blanc, Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, président du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême Confédération internationale des sorciers , venait de lancer un sortilège Impardonnable. Le sortilège Doloris. Et plus fou encore, Nicolas Malfoy avait malgré la douleur réussi à lui lancer un sort de riposte.

Pour Nicolas, le sort lui avait permis de se relever et de se remettre en position de combat. Maintenant qu'il était découvert, Dumbledore continuait de cribler Nicolas d'impardonnables ou de sortilèges de magie noire.

Malgré sa puissance, Nicolas fut touché par un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas en pleine poitrine. Dumbledore se mit à rire mais d'un rire totalement froid. Il reçu cependant un _Reducto_ qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Il fut un moment étonné, puis se remit au combat.

Mais Nicolas commencer à sentir ses forces faiblir.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que m'a fait ce vieux fou ? D'habitude des combats comme celui-ci peuvent durer des heures et à la fin je ne suis même pas fatigué !_ Ragea-t-il.

Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua. Il réussit à brûler la main de Dumbledore, mais reçu un sortilège de magie noire dans le bras droit, avec lequel il tenait sa Baguette. Mais grâce, ou à cause, de Maxime, il savait aussi bien se battre avec sa main gauche qu'avec sa main droite. Alors il fit sauter son arme dans sa main gauche et continua le combat alors que son bras droit devenait progressivement noir.

Dumbledore commençait lui aussi à faiblir. Alors quand il fut touché par un _Sectumsempra_ au ventre, sort de l'invention de Severus, il se désillusionna, sortit de Poudlard et s'enfuit se soigner. De toute façon, il avait été découvert.

* * *

À Poudlard planait un silence pesant.

" Il est parti, il me le paiera. " Ragea Nicolas.

Tout le monde le regarda, surpris. Puis toutes les voix explosèrent en même temps.

" Ça va Nicolas ? " Dit Hermione. (Nda : Oui je sais, c'est la première fois qu'elle parle depuis le début mais je vous l'avoue je l'avais complètement zappée.)

" Oui. " Répondit l'interpellé.

" Ce n'était pas Dumbledore, ce n'est pas possible. " Dit un Gryffondor.

" Mais si, c'était lui. " Protesta un Serdaigle.

" Mais c'est la faute de Malefoy, c'est lui qui l'a attaqué en premier. " Dit Hannah Abbot.

" Ne parle pas de mon frère comme ça, Abbot. " Claqua la voix de Drago.

" Et d'abord, c'est Dumbledore qui a attaqué Nicolas en premier et puis s'il n'avait pas retiré les tables et ne nous avait pas poussé contre le mur, nous nous serions probablement prit un sort. " Répliqua Blaise, la voix froide.

" Vous avez vu les Impardonnables et les sorts de magie noire qu'il a lancé ? " Fit une Serdaigle.

" Il est du côté de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. " Déclara un Gryffondor de quatrième année.

" C'est de la faute de Malefoy. " Hurla Ron.

" Il a attaqué mes parents ! Tu vas payer Malefoy. " Renchérit Alex en sortant sa baguette.

Nicolas était fatigué, il ne voulait pas se battre à nouveau, mais son honneur était en jeu. Il devait prouver à Lise que les entraînements payaient. Il devait tenir sa promesse.

Alors il ressortit sa baguette et à nouveau tout le monde se tut et se mit en cercle autour des deux combattants.

" Je t'ai déjà dit _Potter_ que j'étais plus fort que toi. Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais même pas tenu deux minutes devant le vieux fou. Ah Weasley aussi veut s'ajouter, bien bien allez-y. " Dit Nicolas en voyant l'ami du Survivant pointer sa baguette vers lui.

Voyant cela, Seamus, Dean, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, Georges, Katie, Parvati et Olivier vinrent se poster près du Survivant.

La Maison Serpentard commença à s'avancer mais Nicolas les stoppa d'un geste de la main.

" Je réglerai cela seul, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je me suis battu contre Dumbledore je peux bien me battre contre quelque Gryffondor, non ? " Leur dit-il.

Et un nouveau combat commença.

Potter lança un sort, que son ancien frère bloqua d'une main et renvoya sur un autre adversaire qui tomba inconscient. Puis Nicolas stupéfixa Ron, Seamus et Dean.

 _Déjà quatre de moins._ Pensa-t-il.

Il pétrifia les jumeaux Weasley et envoya un _Expulso_ à Potter qui l'évita. Il attacha Alicia, Angélina et Katie.

 _Parfait plus que 3._ S'amusa Nico.

" Alors, c'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? " Ricana-t-il.

Il pétrifia Olivier et attacha Parvati.

" Désormais il ne reste plus que toi et moi, Potter. " Railla Nicolas.

" Je vais te faire ta fête, sale Mangemort. " Répondit Potter fils.

" Je suis plus puissant que toi et ça se voit. "

" Je suis plus puissant. "

" Dis ce que tu veux. "

" Va crever, comme tes parents ! Sale batard ! "

" Laisse ma famille en dehors de ça. "

" Sale Mangemort, je vais te détruire comme j'ai détruit Voldemort. "

Tout le monde frissonna, sauf Nicolas, Drago et Alex.

" Oh je vois que tu prononces son nom. Bravo. " Ricana l'ancien Potter.

" Je n'ai pas peur de lui comme je n'ai pas peur de toi. "

" Mais moi non plus, mon petit Potter. "

" Oh que si, ce n'est pas mes parents qui sont en ce moment même à l'hôpital. "

" Ce n'est pas mes parents qui me cachent quelque chose. " Sourit froidement Nicolas.

" De quoi parles-tu ? "

" Je vois qu'ils ne t'ont toujours rien dit. "

" Ils me disent tout. "

" Je peux t'assurer que non. Il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas. "

" Je sais tout. "

" Aurais-tu par hasard lu les livres te concernant ? "

" Bien sûr que non. Ils parlent tous de moi, le Survivant. "

" Dit plutôt que c'est parce que ta _maman_ t'en a empêché. "

" N'importe quoi. "

" Alors demande-leur et on verra ce qu'il te répondent. "

En disant cela, Nicolas retira le sort de stupéfixion qu'il avait lancé sur Lily Potter.

" Aller ! demande le lui. Que te répondra-t-elle ? " Dit Nicolas.

" Qu'est-ce que... ? " Fit Potter Mère.

" Maman, De quoi parle-t-il ? " Demanda Alex.

Lily fut un moment surprise puis se défendit.

" Mais rien mon ange, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? "

" Malefoy m'a dit que vous me cachiez quelque chose et quelui sait de quoi il s'agit. "

" Mais non, il raconte des bêtises, mon cœur, n'écoute pas ce sale ignorant. Il n'est même pas capable de te respecter. " Le réconforta la rousse.

Cependant, elle ne vit pas le sort d'oubliette qui fusait vers elle, puis son mari. Nicolas venait d'effacer de leurs mémoires le moment où Dumbledore leur avait révélé sa véritable identité. Il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes.

" Sale menteur ! " Hurla Alex en direction de son ancien frère.

" Tu peux penser ce que tu veux Potty. Tant pis. " Répliqua Nicolas en s'éloignant vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

" Je vais t'apprendre à me mentir. " Murmura Alex si bas que lui seul entendit.

Il lança le sort _Litores Contritumes_.( Nda : sort de mon invention.)

Nicolas ne put malheureusement pas l'arrêter et se prit le sort en pleine poitrine lorsqu'il se retourna en entendant la formule.

Il fut projeté contre le mur près d'une des deux portes et tout le monde put entendre le bruit de ses côtes se briser. Malgré la douleur Nicolas se releva et s'avança très lentement, à cause de la douleur que ses côtes cassées lui faisait.

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Nicolas dit d'une voix tranchante et vide de toute émotion :

" Je suppose que tu sais que c'est lâche d'attaquer par derrière. Non Dray, baisse ta baguette. " Dit-il en sentant la baguette de son frère pointée vers lui " Tu es un lâche, Alex Potter. "

Et Nicolas lui décocha une gauche dans le nez qui se cassa sous le choc.

" Ça c'est pour mes côtes, connard ! Mais ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi, Potty. " Ajouta-t-il.

Puis dans un parfait silence, il sortit de la Grande Salle, suivi par son Parrain et Drago. Il s'enferma dans son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit. Il se permit alors un grognement de douleur.

" Ne fais pas de bêtises Nicolas, tu n'es pas en état de le suivre. " Prévint Severus.

" Ce n'est pas comme si je le voulais. " Répliqua le blond.

" Allez, laisse-moi soigner ces blessures. "

Et Severus lança un sortilège de diagnostic et sur un parchemin s'inscrivit :

\- 24 côtes cassées (toutes)

\- Hématomes multiples

\- Joue gauche blessée (Sort de découpe)

\- Bras brûlé (Sort de magie noire)

 _\- Inanis pulmonem_ (Malédiction agissant sur les poumons, dangereuse, ne connait pas de déclencheur ni d'effets.)

Ce fut cette dernière phrase qui retint l'attention de Severus. Il ne lui disait rien. Mais il se promit de faire des recherches. Il en informa Nicolas, qui ne dit rien, réfléchissant.

Le Maître des Potions soigna le bras de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils à l'aide d'une potion de sa création. Puis lui en donna une autre pour ses côtes qui se reformèrent dans un craquement sinistre. C'était extrêmement douloureux pour le cadet Malefoy qui tenta de ne pas le montrer. Une fois soigné, il s'assit et demanda après un long moment :

" Pouvons-nous aller voir Père et Mère ? "

" Oui, Drago ? " Dit Severus.

" Oui, je suis d'accord. "

Et comme la fois précédente, ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

* * *

Quand ils furent arrivés devant la porte, Nicolas demanda aux deux autres d'attendre quelques minutes devant la porte, ce qu'ils acceptèrent immédiatement, tout en dissimulant leur joie. Mais ils n'eurent pas à attendre ce temps, car lorsque Nicolas ouvrit la porte, ils eurent une bonne surprise.

Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy étaient assis dans leurs lits, éveillés.

" Nicolas, mon Poussin. Drago, mon Dragon " Fit Narcissa.

" Mes fils. " Salua Lucius.

" Mère, Père. " Firent les deux frères.

" Lucius, Narcissa. " Salua Severus.

" Sev'. " Dirent les deux parents.

" Comment allez-vous ? " Demanda Drago en souriant. (Nda : ils sont seuls. ?)

" Très bien. Et vous ? " Fit sa mère.

" Ça va, merci. " Dit son père.

" Bien, si je puis dire ça. " Dit Nicolas.

" Je vais bienaussi. Quand sortirez-vous ? " demanda Dray.

" À la fin de la semaine. " répondit Lucius.

 _On est que Mardi_ Pensa Nicolas, un peu déçu.

" Depuis quand êtes-vous réveillés ? " Demanda l'homme en noir.

" Depuis environ un quart d'heure. " Répondit Narcissa.

" Je dois vous dire quelque chose. " Intervint Nicolas.

" Oui ? " Fit Lucius.

" Eh bien, aujourd'hui, je me suis battu contre Dumbledore et une partie de l'école. "

" Comment ? " Dit son père.

" Pardon ? " Dit sa mère.

" Vous avez bien entendu. " Dit le cadet.

" Mais, comment as-tu su que c'était lui qui nous avait attaqué ? " Demanda l'ancienne Miss Black.

" Il me l'a déjà dit. "

" Oui, mais après ça, Nico a eu une deuxième explosion de magie. " Expliqua Drago.

" C'était il y a trois jours, la première explosion avait un rapport avec deux articles dans la Gazette parlant de l'attaque et de l'enlèvement. Je ne sais pas comment Rita Skeeter a fait. Elle sait que Nicolas a raconté les débuts de son séjour là-bas mais elle ne sais pas quoi (cette phrase ne veut pas dire grand chose :/ ). Après sa deuxième explosion, il est resté inconscient pendant trois jours car il avait trop puisé dans ses réserves. Et devait récupérer. Ensuite quand il s'est réveillé, il a senti que Lissy n'était plus avec lui, alors je suis allé au Manoir et l'ai trouvé morte, tuée par Dumbledore. Voilà. " Dit le Maître des Potions avant que des questions ne soient posées.

À l'entente de cette phrase, Nicolas se mit à reculer vers la porte. Il ne devait pas rester là à faire du mal à ses parents comme il en avait fait à Lise et Lissy. Non, il devait partir. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse sortir, Drago dit :

" Reviens Nico. Ce n'est pas toi qui nous fait du mal mais Dumbledore. Tu n'as rien fait. Il n'y a qu'un coupable et ce n'est pas toi. Donc arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. "

Le frère de Dray se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se dirigea vers le lit de ses parents.

 _Il a raison._

Pensa-t-il.

" J'ai compris. Merci Dray. J'aimerais vous dire autre chose. " Dit-il.

Toute la famille se regarda, surprise.

" Cet été. Je vous raconterai tout. "

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ils avait compris de quoi il parlait. Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois et acquiescèrent, heureux que Nicolas se confie enfin.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Bon eh bien voilà.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À demain pour les fics « Harry Hadiren Rogue » et « Deux garçons semblables »

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	18. Chapitre 17 : Revenu et retrouvé

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 17.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaquent : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

 **Information : Pendant les vacances je posterai toutes les deux semaines.**

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, merci de m'éclaircir. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Revenu et retrouvé

La fin de la semaine arriva bien trop lentement pour les Malefoy. La nouvelle directrice de l'école était désormais Minerva McGonagall. Elle leur avait permis de rentrer chez eux exceptionnellement pendant le week-end.

Donc en ce moment même, les fils Malefoy s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux par voie de cheminette. Drago passa le premier suivit par Nicolas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon, ils trouvèrent leurs parents les attendant près de la cheminée.

Ils se saluèrent et les parents eurent même droit à un baiser chacun de la part de Drago.

Ils restèrent dans le salon à parler de tout et de rien. Lucius essayait de faire parler Nicolas, mais celui-ci n'était pas très loquace. Après avoir insisté, le cadet raconta à son père adoptif la totalité de son combat contre Dumbledore. Il parla aussi de la malédiction qu'il avait reçu.

En entendant le nom de la malédiction, Lucius fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Il ne connaissait pas cette malédiction. Il ne savait pas les effets qu'elle pouvait donner à la personne qui l'avait reçue. Non, il ne savait rien sur cette malédiction qui avait été jetée sur son fils adoptif et cela lui faisait peur de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Puis à une heure assez tardive, ils allèrent tous se coucher.

* * *

Dans la nuit, Nicolas se réveilla en sursaut. La cause ? Un cauchemar. Mais il était étrange. Il n'était, pour une fois, pas une réminiscence de son passé. Non, cette fois, il ne revoyait pas Lise mourir devant ses yeux ou Maxime le frapper ou d'autres choses qui lui avaient été faites là-bas. Dans ce rêve-là, sa cicatrice l'avait brûlé. Dans ce rêve, il se trouvait dans un endroit dans lequel il n'avait jamais mis les pieds : la Forêt Interdite. Et il avait vu une personne, la même qu'il avait rencontrée lors de sa retenue, c'était à cause de lui que sa cicatrice l'avait soudainement brûlé ce jour-là. Il buvait du sang de licorne. Et murmurait des mots incompréhensibles, audibles seulement de lui-même.

Nicolas avait bien une petite idée de qui était la personne, bien sûr. Il pensait à Voldemort mais aussi à Quirrel. Quoi d'autre qu'un homme comme lui pour passer inaperçu. Un plan parfait pour s'approprier la Pierre Philosophale.

Il resta éveillé toute la nuit et comme à Poudlard, à l'aube il alla à la salle de bain et retira ses Glamours pour se laver. Son visage était marqué de cernes noirs mais à part ça, il n'y avait plus de signes visibles de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il regarda ses yeux. Ses yeux vides de vie. Ses yeux auparavant si beaux quand il avait cinq ans. Qui étaient redevenus si beaux quand il avait retrouvé espoir. Et qui avaient perdu toutes vies lorsque cet espoir avait disparut.

Il arrêta de les contempler et alla se laver pour ensuite replacer ses sorts.

Il décida de ne parler de ce cauchemar à personne pour l'instant. Il avait déjà trop de choses en tête. Entre Dumbledore, Voldemort, la Pierre Philosophale, Quirrel, raconter son enlèvement cet été, la malédiction qu'il portait. Trop de choses tournaient dans son esprit et il fallait en plus qu'il ait des cauchemars bizarres. Non, il avait trop de choses en tête pour en plus inquiéter sa famille sur une chose comme celle-ci.

Le reste du week-end se passa sans encombre mais trop vite, ils durent retourner à Poudlard le dimanche soir.

Les cours du lundi se passèrent eux-aussi relativement bien. Les parents Potter semblaient avoir compris que Nicolas n'était pas n'importe qui mais leur fils ne l'avait pas encore compris et continuait à lui envoyer des piques, sur son passé ou ses parents. Alex voulait aussi se venger de l'humiliation qu'avaient subi ses parents, une partie de sa Maison et lui-même.

La semaine en elle-même se passa bien. Les jours continuèrent à s'écouler est bientôt, la fin du mois de Mars arriva.

* * *

Les frères Malefoy avaient trouvé plusieurs informations concernant leurs ennemis :

Dumbledore avait une famille dont un frère encore vivant. Voldemort était un sang-mêlé. Et Quirrel se servait d'une potion pour bégayer.

En ce mercredi 26 mars Nicolas avait Potion en première heure et ne devait surtout pas être en retard. Il mangeait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Dray, Théo et Blaise lorsqu'il se sentit oppressé. Il se leva donc et alla doucement vers le parc du château sans se douter que ses amis le suivaient de près. Même Hermione et Neville étaient présents. Ils avaient eu un mauvais pressentiment et avaient donc suivi le groupe de Serpentard.

Nicolas essayait de respirer mais lorsqu'il essaya, il ressentit une grande douleur dans sa poitrine. Il tomba à genoux, tenta de parler lorsqu'il vit ses amis mais il ne fit que tousser du sang, la douleur le forçant à se plier en deux.

En voyant ça, Hermione courut chercher l'infirmière et le Maître des Potions. Pendant ce temps, Drago, Théodore, Blaise et Neville s'approchèrent de Nicolas.

Ce dernier avait une main crispée sur la poitrine et de l'autre tentait d'arrêter l'écoulement du sang qui sortait de sa bouche tout en tentant de respirer. En entendant des pas familiers et d'autres inconnus, Nicolas tenta de se redresser pour voir qui venait. Pour savoir si cet inconnu ou plutôt inconnue, c'était des pas de femme, risquait de faire du mal à ses amis. Mais une nouvelle quinte de toux le prit, lui faisant lâcher une nouvelle gerbe de sang et il dut de nouveau se plier en deux.

L'infirmière, lorsqu'elle vit ça, courut vers son nouveau patient et lui lança un sort de diagnostic. Elle pâlit en voyant la malédiction dont était atteint Nicolas. Elle commença à faire disparaître d'un sort les robes et la chemise du jeune homme et fut surprise d'y voir des cicatrices blanches provoquées par un fouet s'y étaler. Voyant que son patient commençait à blanchir à cause du manque d'air et de la trop grande perte de sang, elle ouvrit le torse du jeune blond et lança un sort pour stopper l'hémorragie.

La bouche de Nicolas s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux, quand l'infirmière retira deux filament noirs de ses poumons. Malheureusement, ce fut tout ce qu'elle put faire pour le sauver, si elle faisait plus il risquait de mourir. Elle soupira en le voyant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 _Oh moins il ne souffrira pas pendant ce temps._ Pensa-t-elle.

Drago, lui, en attendant avait demandé à son Parrain d'envoyer un _Patronus_ à ses parents qui arrivèrent au moment où l'infirmière retirait les filaments des poumons de leur fils.

Ils se précipitèrent vers leur fils adoptif et Narcissa le prit dans ses bras. Elle sentit le jeune garçon remuer puis l'entendit murmurer douloureusement :

" Merci. Je... Ren... Drai... Monnaie... Pièce... "

Avant de sombrer dans la douleur.

 _Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu déclencher cette foutue malédiction ?_

Se demanda Severus.

En portant son fils pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, Lucius fut très précautionneux mais malgré tout, Nicolas tremblait et se mordait la lèvre inconsciemment pour ne pas montrer sa douleur. Il respirait difficilement et une main restait crispée sur sa poitrine pendant que l'autre semblant chercher quelque chose.

Lucius le posa sur le lit et d'un coup son fils se calma, son visage s'apaisa et tout son corps se détendit : il dormait.

Neville, Drago, Hermione, Théodore et Blaise avait suivit les parents Malefoy, leur professeur de Potion et l'infirmière en espérant que Nicolas allait bien.

Nicolas se réveilla le lendemain, il ne sentait plus aucune douleur et semblait aller très bien mais l'infirmière ne l'autorisa à sortir qu'en début d'après-midi.

Les parents Malefoy étaient repartis tard dans la nuit, Severus avait dû obliger ses Serpents à aller se coucher, les Gryffons n'ayant pas opposé de résistance. L'infirmière avait veillé son patient toute la nuit, vérifiant constamment son état.

Nicolas retourna en cours le lendemain, tout le monde le regardait avec curiosité mais il lui suffit d'un seul regard noir pour que tous s'arrêtent. Ils ne voulaient pas se battre contre le sorcier le plus puissant de Poudlard.

* * *

Les jours redevinrent les mêmes qu'auparavant : les cours. Les devoirs. Les recherches concernant la Pierre. Les disputes avec les Potter.

Oui, même si Potter mère et père semblaient oublier Nicolas, lui ne les oubliait pas et leur faisaient toutes les misères du monde pendant leurs cours. Et souvent, il perdait des points mais Drago se chargeait de faire remonter les émeraudes se trouvant dans leur sablier.

Une semaine passa, puis une autre. Et bientôt arriva le 10 avril.

C'était un samedi et Nicolas n'avait pas réussit à trouver le sommeil. Lançant un _Tempus_ ,il vit qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin. Pour lui, ce jour signifiait sa libération. La libération d'un cauchemar qu'il avait pensé être sans fin. Oui, il avait cru que personne ne le retrouverait et qu'il mourrait sous les coups de Maxime. Un souvenir assez violent tenta de refaire surface mais Nicolas le repoussa. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à repousser ses souvenirs. Bien avant que le jour se lève, Nicolas passa à la salle de bain et en retirant ses sorts de Glamour, il remarqua qu'à part ses yeux vides, plus rien ne marquait sa peau. Les cernes avaient disparu. Il décida alors de laisser ses yeux comme cela. Car oui, il usait auparavant d'un sort permanent pour que ceux qui ignoraient ce qu'il avait vécu lors de son passé ne voient dans ses yeux que de la joie et pas l'absence de vie comme le voyait sa famille. Il se lava et alla dans la salle commune. En regardant l'heure, il vit qu'il n'était que 4h30.

Dès l'aube, Drago se réveilla et vit que son frère n'était pas dans son lit. Il alla lui aussi se laver et descendit dans la salle commune des verts et argents. Il trouva son frère perdu dans la contemplation du feu de la cheminée qui s'allumait dès qu'une personne entrait dans l'antre des Serpentard. Lorsque Nicolas tourna la tête vers Drago, ce dernier remarqua que ses yeux étaient encore vides de vie mais ils semblaient l'être encore plus qu'auparavant.

" Sortilège. " Dit simplement le cadet en lisant parfaitement les pensées de son frère.

Ils attendirent en silence l'arrivée de leurs amis puis allèrent manger.

" Ça maintenant un an. " Murmura Drago en restant derrière Blaise et Théo avec Nicolas.

Son petit frère ne fit qu'acquiescer, écoutant les élèves qui venaient de croiser son regard murmurer à voix basse.

" Tu as vu ? " Chuchota un Gryffondor.

" Vu quoi ? " Murmura son voisin d'une voix basse.

" Ses yeux ? " Continua le premier.

" Ah, oui. "

" Ils sont vides. "

" Oui, vides de vie, j'ai vu. Chut, il va nous entendre. " Murmura le second.

" Je vous entends depuis le début. " Dit Nicolas d'une voix sans émotion.

" Désolés, on ne voulait pas... " Commença le premier garçon, un blond.

" Ce n'est rien. Vous pouvez parler. Je ne vais pas vous tuer. Vous n'êtes pas mes ennemis. " Le coupa Nicolas.

" Ah. D'accord. " Firent les deux Gryffons, surpris.

Nicolas les abandonna et continua de suivre ses amis.

" Pourquoi tu ne les a pas remballé ? " Demanda Blaise.

" Parce qu'ils ne m'ont pas insulté. " Répliqua le blond.

" Eh bien, les autres ne sont pas comme eux. Comme quoi, il peut y avoir des personnes censées chez les rouges et ors. " Fit remarquer le métisse.

" Oui, Hermione et Nev' en font partit. " Dit Théodore.

Le jeune Nott ne partageait pas les idées de son père. Non, il ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort. Mais il avait un secret, et ça il n'en avait encore fait part à personne, pas même à Drago son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas perdre deux amis. Car oui, il était sûr que s'il en parlait à Drago, il perdrait son amitié avec les deux blonds. Nicolas était lui aussi concerné.

Dès le premier jour, il était tombé amoureux de l'aristocrate. Théodore Nott junior aimait Nicolas Alexandre Malfoy. Il le trouvait tellement beau. Et en ce moment même, il voulait tout faire pour rendre l'élu de son cœur le plus heureux possible. Lorsqu'il avait vu ses yeux vides, il s'était promis de le protéger de toutes les façons possible. Il ferait tout pour lui. Mais seul problème : comment l'annoncer à Drago et Nicolas ? Ça, il l'ignorait. Mais il s'était promis de trouver.

Drago observait attentivement Théo et le vit regarder intensément son frère.

" Théo, il faut qu'on parle ce soir. " Murmura Dray.

Son ami ne dit rien, sachant qu'il n'y échapperait pas.

La journée se passa très bien. Personne ne vint poser de problème à Nicolas, tous avaient vu ses yeux et il était vrai qu'il était terrifiant. Nicolas avait décidé de ne plus appliquer le moindre sort sur ses yeux. Rien ne pouvait changer son passé. Il allait falloir y faire face.

* * *

Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. La pièce était calme, tout le monde chuchotait. Pourquoi ? Personne ne savait. Ils ne faisaient que suivre l'exemple. Sauf un Gryffondor. Un garçon que tout le monde connaissait par son statut. Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes que cette situation durait et le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille se leva et hurla :

" POURQUOI PARLEZ-VOUS TOUS À VOIX BASSE ?! "

Tout le monde sursauta sauf les Serpentard. Comment osait-il hurlait ainsi ? Une élève de Serdaigle lui répondit doucement :

" Eh bien, ne lis-tu pas les journaux ? "

" Non. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? " Se calma Alex Potter.

" Lis et tu verras. " Lui répondit Parvati en lui prêtant un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Nicolas savait pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Même sans lire le journal, il le savait. Il avait d'ailleurs résilié son abonnement au vieux torchon qu'était le journal.

Alex ouvrit le journal et lut le premier article.

 _ **Un an que Nicolas Malefoy est libre.**_

 _Aujourd'hui, 10 Avril 1991, cela fait un an que Nicolas Alexandre Malefoy a été retrouvé par Lucius Malefoy._

 _Il faut se souvenir que le jeune Malefoy s'était fait enlever par un sorcier du nom de Maxime Zar._

 _Nous ne connaissons rien de cet homme hormis que lors des années pendant lesquelles il a détenu le second fils Malefoy, Monsieur Zar a fait de la vie de son prisonnier un enfer._

 _Nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces quatre ans. Mais il est certain que ces années n'ont pas été joyeuses pour l'enfant aujourd'hui âgé de 11 ans, qui en est ressortit profondément traumatisé._

 _Votre rédactrice._

 _Rita Skeeter._

Après avoir lu, Alex compris pourquoi tout le monde se taisait et l'empêchait d'aller faire de la vie de son ennemi un enfer. Alors la seule chose qu'il fit fut de ricaner afin que tous l'entendent. Il se leva et s'avança vers le Serpentard dont parlait le journal.

" Alors Malefoy, pas trop dur. ? Quatre ans au fond d'un trou. Que t'a-t-il fait, ce Maxime Zar ? Eh bien vas-y, raconte ! " S'amusa le Gryffondor.

Tout le monde le regarda, médusé, puis tous les regards se tournèrent vers Nicolas qui n'avait pas bronché. Seul un éclair de douleur était passé dans ses yeux. Et cela amusa énormément Alex.

 _Comment ont-ils fait pour savoir pour Maxime ?_

Se demanda Nicolas.

" Sérieusement Potter ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais parler ma vie privée avec toi ? Je n'ai encore rien dit à personne et ce n'est pas à toi que je me confierai. " Dit Nicolas.

" Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas tout raconter ? Tu as peur ? " Ricana Potter.

" Si tu vis un jour ce que j'ai vécu, tu reviendras me parler. "

" Ce n'est pas toi qui a battu Voldemort à l'âge d'un an. "

Ils ignorèrent les hoquets de peur de leurs voisins et continuèrent leur échange.

" Tu vas le dire combien de fois ? Tu ne t'en souviens même pas. " Dit Nicolas.

" Et alors ? " Demanda Alex.

" Et alors, tu n'as pas besoin de t'en vanter constamment. C'est bon, Potter, on le sait ! "

" Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! "

 _Tu lui ressembles... Tu ressembles à Maxime..._

Pensa le blond.

" Sois heureux. Je ne t'ai pas insulté. " Dit Nicolas.

" Je suis heureux de ce qui t'es arrivé. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait Maxime ? Déjà, une chose est sûre, il ne t'a pas appris le respect que tu dois aux gens. "

" Tu ne sais rien, Potter ! "

Les souvenirs tentaient de remonter à la surface au fur et à mesure que le Survivant se remémorait son passé.

" Ah, je sais. Il te frappait ! C'est pour cela que lorsqu'on s'est battu l'autre fois, tu ne faisais rien. Combien de fois par jour, dis-mois ? Comment as-tu fait pour survivre quatre ans ? Quelqu'un te soignait ? Qui était-ce ? Est-ce que c'était une fille ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je pense connaître son nom, tu veux l'entendre ? Ce ne serait pas une certaine Lise, par hasard ? " Cracha Alex.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Nicolas s'était pris la tête entre les mains. Personne ne réagissait, certains voulaient en savoir plus, d'autres restaient seulement bouche bée face à cette situation. Marcus Flint empêchait Drago de se jeter sur le Garçon-Qui-À-Survécu, alors qu'il voulait lui casser la figure de parler ainsi du passé de son petit frère.

Au fur et à mesure que Potter parlait, Nicolas tremblait, ses souvenirs tentant de refaire surface. Lorsqu'il l'entendit parler de celle qui l'avait aidé dans cet Enfer, un déclic se fit. Même Drago avait cessé de se débattre en entendant le nom qu'il avait fait l'erreur de prononcer.

 _C'est mal parti. Moi il ne m'a rien fait parce que je suis son frère. Mais lui, il est son ennemi._

Pensa Dray.

Nicolas se déplaça vite, trop vite pour qu'Alex puisse le voir et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, l'immobilisa, pointa sa baguette sur le cœur du garçon qui avait été un temps son frère, lui arracha sa baguette et dit d'une voix vide d'émotion, glaciale, effrayante.

" Comment sais-tu son nom ? "

" À cause de toi. Oh comme c'était drôle, tu disais : « Pardon Lise. » C'est toi. " Se mit à rire le Survivant.

Ce fut une erreur. D'un sort, Nicolas lui cassa les deux bras avant de faire de même pour les jambes.

Alex hurla mais personne ne pouvait l'aider, pas même ses parents, la magie de Nicolas les empêchait d'approcher.

Le blond lui brisa le nez, la mâchoire et quelques côtes. Potter continuait de hurler, mais Nicolas s'en fichait. Il n'aurait pas dû rire. Maintenant, il payait.

Du sang coulait par terre et les souvenirs de Nicolas tentait encore une fois de refaire surface, mais il les bloqua à nouveau. Il n'y avait qu'un seul souvenir qu'il ne parvenait pas à refouler, et cela le brisa.

Il lâcha Potter qui s'effondra au sol. Toutes ses barrières magiques tombèrent et les Potter se précipitèrent vers leur fils et tous les Gryffondor sauf ses quatre amis l'attaquèrent.

Nicolas ne fit rien pour les arrêter et laissa toutes sortes de sorts pleuvoir sur lui. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il entendit vaguement le professeur McGonagall hurler quelque chose. Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Non, en ce moment, le seul souvenir qu'il n'arrivait pas à bloquer se rejouait en boucle devant ses yeux. Il revoyait la mort de sa grande sœur. La mort de Lise. Le seul lien qui le retenait dans la réalité était la douleur.

Drago fut furieux en voyant les rouges et ors attaquer son frère et le fut encore plus lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier ne faisait rien pour se défendre.

 _Il doit être perdu dans un souvenir._

Pensa-t-il.

Il lui suffit d'un regard vers son parrain pour qu'ils commencent à neutraliser les Gryffons en les stupéfixant, bientôt imités par tous les Serpentard.

Drago se précipita (à la Malefoy) vers son frère. Il avait du sang qui coulait de plaies causées par plusieurs sorts de découpe. Avec Severus, il l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

Severus en avait plus qu'assez de ces Gryffons (qui étaient maintenant sous la direction de Lily Potter) qui agissaient sans réfléchir.

 _Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils s'en prennent toujours à Nicolas ? Je ne laisserai plus personne lui faire du mal ici. Tout cela n'a que trop duré._

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Drago qui hurlait à son frère de se calmer. Il regarda le plus jeune Malfoy et vit qu'il se débattait et hurlait toutes sortes d'injures.

" Nicolas ! Calme-toi ! " Hurla Drago.

Mme Pomfresh tentait de soigner le jeune garçon après s'être occupé du Vainqueur-des-Ténèbres. Mais le blond hurlait.

" Non ! Sale con ! Laisse-moi ! Non ! Ne me touche pas ! Tu es une honte ! Tu l'a tuée ! C'est toi ! Pas moi, Toi ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ! C'ÉTAIT TA SOEUR ! " Hurla Nicolas.

 _Merde._

Jura Sev'. Il envoya un Patronus à son meilleur ami, lui expliquant la situation. Cette dernière devenait totalement ingérable.

" Monsieur Malefoy, calmez-vous ! " Ordonna l'infirmière.

" Laisse-moi ! Meurtrier ! " Fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint de son patient.

Lily et James Potter qui assistaient à la scène ressentirent un instant de compassion pour le garçon qui faisait de leur vie à l'école un enfer. Ils comprenaient à présent la raison pour laquelle il avait agi ainsi envers Alex qui s'était moqué de la fille. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte en l'entendant s'ouvrir sur la Directrice et Lucius Malefoy.

L'aristocrate lança un regard haineux vers les Potter et se dirigea vers son fils adoptif qui se griffait le visage tout en hurlant à quelqu'un d'arrêter, qu'il ne hurlerait pas, qu'il ne perdrait pas, qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais.

" Nicolas. Mon fils, écoute-moi. " Dit le patriarche de la noble famille Malefoy.

Mais le jeune blond se tendit sur le lit et tout son corps se mit à trembler violemment. Puis il hurla :

" FAIS-MOI TOUTES LES MISÈRES DU MONDE SI TU LE SOUHAITES. DE TOUTE FAÇON... " Nicolas se mordit la lèvre inférieur s'empêchant ainsi de hurler sa douleur.

Drago eut une idée soudaine et demanda de l'aide à son père et son parrain pour son plan.

" Père, Parrain, pourriez-vous le retenir dès que je lui aurai parlé ? "

" Oui. " Dit Lucius.

" Je peux. " Dit Severus.

Si Drago avait un plan, ils savaient qu'il fonctionnerait.

" Nicolas, arrête tu n'es plus là-bas. Tu n'es plus avec Lise. " Dit-il d'une voix forte, en direction de son frère.

Cela eut l'effet escompté. Nicolas se redressa d'un coup et tenta d'aller vers Drago, mais il fut stoppé par Lucius et Severus qui l'attachèrent au lit. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas prévu que la magie du jeune blond briserait tous les liens et qu'il foncerait tout droit vers son frère.

Drago se retrouva bloqué contre le mur près de la porte.

" Nicolas, calme-toi. J'ai prononcé son nom parce que tu étais perdu dans tes souvenirs. " Dit Dray, tentant de le calmer.

Après cette phrase, Nicolas tomba à genoux, épuisé, il prit sa tête dans ses mains et murmura :

" Non, je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je vis déjà ça toutes les nuits et il faut en plus que ça revienne la journée et précisément aujourd'hui. "

" Nicolas, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu rêvais de ça toutes les nuits ? " Gronda son père.

" Voulais pas vous inquiéter. " Murmura-t-il.

" Mais nous sommes ta famille, Nicolas, nous sommes là pour ça aussi. " Dit Drago.

Les Potter, Minerva et Poppy Pomfresh restaient là, sans bouger, à regarder cette scène triste. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.

" Je sais. Mais j'ai peur qu'il me retrouve. Il me l'a dit. Que si je réussissais à partir de là-bas et que je parlais à qui que ce soit de ce qu'il se passait là-bas, il me retrouverait et tuerait toute ma famille. Et tout ça se passerait devant moi. Comme pour Lise. " Répondit le blond.

" Il est mort. " Lâcha Lucius.

" Comment ? "

" Tu as très bien entendu, Nicolas. "

" Mais, ce n'est pas possible. Non, à moins que vous n'ayez trouvé ses Objets et le moyen de les détruire. "

" De quoi parles-tu ? " Intervint Severus.

" En tuant, il a créé des Horcruxes avec des objets. Je ne sais pas lesquels, ni où ils se trouvent. Mais, il m'a dit que lorsqu'on tuait quelqu'un, l'âme se divisait. Le maximum est de sept fragments, un bout d'âme va dans un objet choisi. Lui, il n'en a fait que trois, je crois. Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'est pas mort. Je le sais et vous aussi maintenant. " Murmura Nicolas. Plus aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage.

" Comment ? " Intervint pour la première fois le professeur McGonagall.

" Ça ne vous regarde pas. " Lui répondit Drago.

" Oh non. Ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi ai-je dit ça. Non ! " Paniqua Nicolas.

" Que se passe-t-il ? " Demanda la Terreur des Cachots.

" Non ! Tu n'entreras pas ! Sale Meurtrier ! Nan ! " Hurla Nicolas.

" Détends-toi. Nicolas, écoute ma voix. Ferme ton esprit. Ne pense à rien. "

" Il va me retrouver ! "

" Pas si tu le bloques. "

" Sors de là ! "

Nicolas tenta de repousser la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, mais il était épuisé.

" Cachez-vous. " Leur dit-il.

Tous partirent en direction des Potter et fermèrent les rideaux blancs qui se trouvaient autour du lit. Ils savaient que Nicolas avait dit ça parce qu'il ne réussissait pas à bloquer son ennemi.

* * *

Un homme grand, les cheveux courts, noirs parsemés de mèches rouges, un teint pâle, se retrouva dans un labyrinthe. Il connaissait ces lieux. C'était là qu'il avait enfermé le garçon qui ne lui avait jamais dit son nom. C'était là qu'il avait tué sa sœur. C'était là qu'était son lieu de résidence avant que ce fameux gamin ne parvienne à lui fausser compagnie. Oui, il connaissait parfaitement ces lieux. Il vit toutes les portes se verrouiller et sourit. Sa sœur avait fait du bon boulot avec ce garçon, mais ce ne serait pas ces maigres protections qui l'arrêteraient. Il avança, mais tomba dans un piège. Un trou plus précisément. Il remonta rapidement et continua son chemin. Il trouva rapidement où se trouvait l'esprit du garçon et dit d'une voix joyeuse :

" Tiens, tiens, tiens, comment va mon Chien préféré ? "

" Sors de là ! " Lui répondit Nicolas.

" Oh mais je vois que tu n'as toujours pas appris la politesse. "

" Je ne serai pas poli avec un meurtrier. "

" Toujours aussi têtu, aussi. "

" Sors ! "

" Oh que non, morveux. Je t'avais prévenu. Je t'ai dit que je te retrouverai. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je t'ai retrouvé. Je sais que tu es à Poudlard. J'arrive mon Toutou. J'arrive. "

" Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! Sale monstre ! SORS ! "

Nicolas était épuisé, il ne voulait pas que le cauchemar recommence. Il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas une fois de plus. Alors il mit toute sa volonté et sa force pour finalement réussir à éjecter l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un cauchemar, hors de son esprit.

Il se releva difficilement et avança vers le lit de Potter fils pour retrouver sa famille.

" Il sait... Où... Je suis... Poudlard... Il... Arrive... " Dit-il avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Lucius le rattrapa avant qu'il n'eut touché le sol et le remit dans son lit.

" Ce n'est pas possible. " Dit Drago.

" Si. Il est toujours en vie et l'a retrouvé. " Dit sombrement Severus après avoir sondé l'esprit du blond inconscient.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Bon eh bien voilà.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans 15 jours.

nous

Gin pour vous servir


	19. Chapitre 18 : Je me battrai pour toi

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 18.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _emiliegarcia94_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne Leture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, tu en sera plus sur Maxime dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, non personne n'a réagit au dialogue d'Alex, soit pour en savoir plus, soit parce qu'ils étaient pétrifié qu'Alex puisse dire une chose pareil devant tout le monde. Mis à part Drago qui était retenu par Marcus Flint. Voldemort est déjà dans Poudlard avec Quirrel. Non Maxime n'est pas Voldy, ce dernier veut la pierre philosopale, tandis que Maxime veut tuer Nicolas. Maxime peut être dans la tête de Nico tout simplement grâce à la Légimencie. Ne t'en fait pas Nicolas va parler de son enlèvement pendant les vacances d'été comme promis à sa famille dans le chapitre 16. Oui, Maxime est un sorcier. Oui il a fait des Hoscruxes et Nicolas ne se trompe pas, il verra que Voldy en a fait aussi mais se sera dans les prochains chapitre. Oui, Alex est un abrutie.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Je me battrai pour toi, ma sauveuse

" Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive aujourd'hui, précisément ? " Ragea Drago.

" Maintenant, ce n'est pas cela le problème. Comment allons-nous faire contre quelqu'un qui a créé trois Horcruxes ? " Demanda Lucius.

" D'après ce livre, il existe un rituel qui permet à une personne possédant des Horcruxes de reprendre son corps humain. Il lui faut un os du géniteur, la chaire d'un serviteur et le sang d'un ennemi. Bien, déjà il devait avoir un serviteur qui était présent. Autrement, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu faire cela tout seul et il lui fallait la chaire de ce serviteur. Ensuite, pour un os du géniteur, il a dû se rendre dans le cimetière où est enterré son père pour prendre un os. Et enfin,il peut avoir pris un sang quelconque ou il avait une réserve du sang de Nico. " Dit Severus qui avait fait venir d'un coup de baguette tous les livres traitant des rituels et des Horcruxes de la réserve de la bibliothèque.

" Comment allons-nous protéger Nico ? " Demanda Drago.

Mme Pomfresh demanda aux Potter de partir. Ils en avaient bien trop vu sur la vie privée des Malefoy.

" Dans cette situation, il est vulnérable. " Dit Severus qui avait attendu le départ des Potter pour répondre à la question de son filleul et commencer à caresser les cheveux du fils adoptif de son meilleur ami.

" Comment faire ? " Réfléchit le chef de la famille Malefoy.

" Mr Malefoy pourrait aller dans la Salle Sur Demande. " Intervint Minerva.

" Non, il voudra se battre, pour nous. Et Zar découvrira très vite où il se cache, grâce à la Légilimencie. Enfin si Nicolas n'a pas reconsolidé ses barrières. "

" Il faut retrouver les trois objets dont nous a parlé Nicolas. Il va falloir les identifier et trouver comment les détruire " Dit le professeur de Potions.

" Oui, je suis d'accord, mais la plus grande peur de Nicolas n'est-elle pas Maxime Zar ? " Fit Lucius.

" Je pense, quand pensez-vous que ce monstre arrivera s'il part dès maintenant ? "

" Demain ou peut-être après demain si nous avons de la chance. " Répondit la Directrice.

" Laissons Nicolas se reposer. Pour le moment, je pense que Zar ne connaît pas mon fils. " Dit Lucius.

" Je suis d'accord, il ne doit pas connaître les capacités magiques ou de combat de Nicolas et je pense qu' _elle_ l'a entraîné personnellement contre son frère pour qu'il atteigne un tel niveau. " Dit la Terreur des cachots. Tout le monde savait que le Maître des Potions parlait de Lise, il ne voulait simplement pas prononcer le nom de la jeune fille pour ne pas perturber son fils de cœur.

* * *

Maxime marchait en direction de l'Écosse, là-bas se trouvait une école. École dans laquelle se trouvait le garçon qui ne lui avait jamais donné son nom. Rien n'arrêterait Maxime Zar. Non rien. Il tuerait ce sale morveux qui finirait bien par lui donner son nom. Oh que oui, il allait le tuer lentement et douloureusement. Ce garçon qui avait gâché sa vie. Celui qui lui avait fait tuer cette chienne qu'était sa sœur.

 _Au final, elle était comme lui et il la rejoindra._

Pensa-t-il.

* * *

Nicolas se réveilla le lendemain. Sa famille s'était préparée à l'arrivée du dernier Zar. Le sorcier dont parlaient les journaux lorsqu'ils évoquaient l'enlèvement de Nicolas arriva le lendemain vers les premières heures du lendemain matin. Il était 15h00 et Nicolas, encore épuisé, décida de dormir encore un peu pour être en forme.

Drago s'était endormi peu après que son frère se soit réveillé. Narcissa était venue, prévenue des événements par son mari et veillait sur ses fils. Elle avait peur de ce que pouvait faire l'homme responsable de l'enfer qu'avait vécu son fils adoptif. Mais elle devait rester forte pour lui. Severus était retourné dans ses appartements pour brasser quelques potions en prévision des événements qui se préparaient, avant d'aller se reposer un peu lui aussi. Lucius était resté avec sa femme, une main sur l'épaule de Nicolas. Minerva était retournée dans son bureau, réfléchissant à comment elle pouvait garder les autres élèves loin de cette affaire. Mais résultat elle ne trouva aucune idée suffisamment brillante pour assurer la sécurité de tout le monde. Les Potter étant au courant et ayant eu le bon sens de dire à leurs collègues devant les élèves que Maxime Zar arriverait à l'aube, tout le monde serait levé. Et Minerva savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas les interdire d'assister au plus grand combat de leur vie. Car oui, elle savait que le second fils Malefoy n'avait pas encore dévoilé tout son potentiel en combattant contre son ancien supérieur.

* * *

Nicolas se leva finalement vers quatre heures du matin, il alla rapidement se laver et enfila d'un mouvement de main une robe de combat noire. Il attacha ses cheveux d'une tresse élégante, afin de ne pas être gêné lors de son combat. Oui, il était temps qu'il montre à cet homme qu'il n'avait plus peur de lui. Dumbledore n'avait eu qu'un avant-goût de sa véritable puissance. Cette puissance-là n'était rien face à ce qu'il pouvait faire, il le dévoilerait à Maxime. Mais si tout le monde allait croire qu'il n'avait aucun plan, c'était faux. Il allait se battre et découvrir où se cachaient les fameux Horcruxes du denier Zar. Oui, lui, Nicolas Alexandre Malefoy allait montrer à Maxime Zar qui il était réellement. Fini le petit garçon sans défense. Fini le petit garçon qui se laissait frapper. Fini le garçon qui se cachait. Non, il allait montrer à l'homme avait fait de sa vie un Enfer ce qu'il en coûtait d'avoir tué sa propre sœur, elle qui avait tellement été là pour lui. Il allait lui faire regretter d'avoir repris forme humaine.

 _Je tiendrai ma promesse Lise. Je te jure que je te vengerai. Je tiendrai la promesse que je t'ai faite il y a longtemps. Je le tuerai et ne me laisserai pas avoir par ton_ _ **Frère**_ _. Le frère qui t'a tuée, il y a de cela trois ans. Je me battrai pour toi, ma sauveuse. Je n'abandonnerai pas, non jamais, comme tu n'as jamais abandonné. Et cela quitte à en mourir. Ainsi je pourrai te revoir. Mais je sais que si tu étais là, tu me dirais de penser à ma famille, que je suis égoïste, alors oui, je me battrai et protégerai ma famille. Alors Li' je te fais une autre promesse : Je te jure que je protégerai ma famille de ce monstre quoi qu'il en coûte. Alors, je donnerai tout. Tout ce que tu m'a appris pendant ces deux ans. Je t'aime Lise._

Et sur ces pensées, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où tous les élèves étaient réunis en un demi-cercle. Tout Poudlard était présent pour lui apporter du soutien. Même les Potter. Alex était sorti de l'infirmerie la veille. Pour une fois qu'il était vraiment blessé, Mme Pomfresh lui avait ressoudé les os et il était à présent en pleine forme. Lorsque Nicolas entra tout le monde l'applaudit. Il se permis un sourire à Drago, un sourire doux mais aucune joie n'était présente. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, puis le visage du plus jeune Malefoy était devenu vierge de toute émotion, le regard glacial, la baguette en main. Nicolas était d'un sérieux extrême et tous se turent soudainement. Un homme venait d'entrer. Nicolas le reconnu rien qu'à son pas. Derrière lui se tenait...

" Bonjour, _Maxime_. " Dit froidement Nicolas.

" Silence, Morveux ! " Répondit Maxime Zar. Sa voix était si froide qu'elle fit frémir plusieurs élèves.

" J'ai changé, Maxi-chou. je n'ai plus peur de toi, en réalité c'est à cause de toi. " Dit tout aussi froidement le Serpentard.

" Ah, oui ? Et comment ai-je fais ? Aurais-je réussi à te briser ? " Dit moqueusement l'homme.

" Tu ne m'as pas brisé. Non. Loin de là, mon petit Maxou. Mais c'est de ta faute. "

" Je t'interdis de me donner des surnoms ou même de m'appeler par mon prénom. Mon nom pour toi est Maître, ou alors Seigneur. Mais pas Maxime. " Ordonna le meurtrier.

" Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir ? Je ne l'ai jamais fait jusqu'à présent et ce n'est pas maintenant que je commencerai. Pourquoi devrais-je t'appeler par ces noms que tu te donnes alors que tu n'es qu'un meurtrier. "

" Alors c'est à cause de cela que tu as changé ? C'est parce que je l'ai tuée devant tes yeux. Parce que j'ai tué ma petite sœur. En la torturant devant toi... "

" Ah, ouais, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m'as fais ça, c'est parce qu'elle est morte. " L'interrompit Alex.

" Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Potter. " Dit Nicolas énervé.

" Comment oses-tu me couper de cette façon ? " Siffla le dernier Zar en direction du Survivant.

" Il ne te parlait pas à toi, Max. " Répondit Nicolas.

" Et là, c'est moi qui ne te parlais pas. "

" Et tu viens de le faire. "

" Toujours autant de répondant à ce que je vois. "

" Toujours aussi bête à ce que je vois. "

" SILENCE ! " Hurla le grand frère de Lise.

" Toujours aussi impatient à ce que je vois. " Dit calmement Nico.

Maxime tira sa baguette.

" Je vais te tuer, sale merde. "

" Je croyais que tu détestais la magie, Maxi-chou. C'est bien pour cela que tu as tué ta mère sorcière et ton père moldu. Parce qu'ils avaient mis au monde un sorcier. "

" Ils n'étaient que des vermines tout comme toi et eux. " Dit Maxime en montrant d'un geste les sorciers dans la Grande Salle.

" Dis-moi, comment as-tu trouvé Poudlard ? "

" Je t'interdis de me poser la moindre question. "

" Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner. "

" Oh, mais il te ressemble. Qui es-tu ? " Demanda Maxime à Drago.

" Cela ne vous regarde en rien, Monsieur Zar. " Dit froidement l'héritier Malefoy.

" Comme c'est bizarre, vous parlez de la même façon. M'aurais-tu caché quelque chose Mon Chien préféré ? "

" Je ne te dois rien _Maxime_! " Dit froidement Nicolas en se déplaçant de façon à masquer son frère.

" C'est bizarre quand même, vous avez un petit air de _famille_. Serait-il ton frère ? "

" Non, tu vois bien que c'est le tien. " Dit sarcastiquement le cadet Malefoy.

" C'est ton frère. " Sourit Maxime.

" Et alors ? "

" Dis-moi ton nom. " Dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches rouges, en levant sa baguette vers Drago.

" Tu peux toujours rêver, l'ami. "

" Très bien, dans ce cas, il mourra aussi. "

Le dernier des Zar lança un sortilège en russe ожоги ( **Brûle** ) que Nicolas bloqua d'une main et renvoya à son propriétaire qui l'évita de justesse, surpris.

" Je vois que tu as appris te battre. Qui t'a enseigné ? " Dit Maxime.

" Je vois que tu es intelligent. Qui t'as appris à être ainsi ? " Répondit du tac au tac le plus jeune Malefoy.

" Je sais. Comme pour ton esprit. C'est _Lise_ qui t'a enseigné tout cela. "

Il avait prononcé le nom de sa petite sœur avec un sourire moqueur et cela Nicolas ne pouvait pas le laisser passer. Tout le monde, mis à part Maxime, retenait son souffle à l'entente du nom qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer devant Nicolas Malefoy. Qu'allait-il faire ? C'était la question que tout le monde se posait.

Nicolas lança un sort en russe qui attacha son ennemi, faisant venir à lui sa baguette et la brisant. Il fouilla ensuite son esprit par légilimencie. L'esprit de Maxime était une maison. Et Nicolas fouilla dans les moindres recoins avec force. Maxime tentait de l'éjecter mais le jeune Malefoy exerçait une telle pression qu'il n'y parvint pas. En fouillant, le blond trouva trois Objets qui empestaient la magie noire,une pince à cheveux d'un bleu vif avec quelques reflets vert-mer, un carnet vert avec inscrit dessus « À Maxime Zar premier du nom. » etun bracelet en argent.

Nicolas rechercha l'endroit où ils étaient et découvrit qu'ils étaient toujours dans la même maison en Russie, plus précisément à Saint-Petersbourg . Ayant fini ses recherches, le jeune blond sorti brutalement de l'esprit de son ennemi.

Maxime n'était cependant pas bête et il réussit à se détacher grâce à la magie sans baguette et cribla son ennemi de sortilèges. Rangeant sa baguette, Nicolas s'amusa à renvoyer tous les sortilèges que lui lançait Maxime. Personne ne l'avait vu se battre avec autant de grâce, de vitesse, de précision, avec même de l'amusement et une impressionnante force qui émanait de lui. Non, pas même sa famille. Cela il le devait à Li'. Elle lui avait appris à maîtriser toute sa puissance. Il envoya des sorts de plus en plus dangereux vers son ennemi, il était à la limite de la magie noire. En face de lui, Maxime savait se défendre.

Soudain, un sort de couleur noire fusa vers son frère. Et Nicolas tint sa promesse, il attrapa le sort de la main de justesse et le renvoya à son lanceur qui croyant avoir touché sa cible, avait perdu sa concentration et ne vit pas son propre sort foncer sur lui. Il le reçu de plein fouet.

" Ne. Jamais. S'attaquer. À. Ma. Famille. " Dit Nicolas en détachant chaque mot, d'une voix si glaciale que Maxime en frémit.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se découragea, il envoya trois sorts : un bleu, un vert et un violet vers respectivement Nicolas, Drago et Lucius.

" Malheureusement pour toi, je suis immunisé contre mes propres sorts. Mais toi et ta famille non. " Ricana Maxime.

Nicolas arrêta le sort qui se dirigeait vers lui et celui qui était destiné à son père, mais il ne put que projeter son frère sur le côté pour lui éviter le sort qui frappa Pansy Parkinson. Tout son corps trembla et elle se mit à cracher du sang.

" Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? " Demanda Nicolas en lançant trois sorts de magie noire vers son ennemi.

" Un sortilège de souffrance, elle se videra de son sang assez... douloureusement. "

" Lance le contre sort. " Ordonna Nicolas.

" Pourquoi le ferais-je ? " Demanda Maxime en évitant de justesse un _Doloris_.

" Si tu ne le fais pas, je te tuerai comme tu as tué ma sœur. "

" TA sœur ? " Rit l'homme.

" Oui, MA sœur. " Dit Nicolas en lançant le sortilège de l' _Imperium_ sur son adversaire qui le reçu de plein fouet.

' _Libère là._ 'Ordonna Nico.

Un sortilège vert émeraude fonça droit sur la Serpentard qui s'arrêta de trembler et de cracher du sang.

" Vas à l'infirmerie, Pansy. " Dit Nicolas et la sorcière ne se fit pas prier et s'en alla.

Nicolas lança un Doloris à Maxime qui reprenait ses esprits. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, l'homme comprit ce qu'était la vraie douleur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il hurlait en s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pleurait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il suppliait son adversaire d'arrêter.

Mais lorsque Nicolas arrêta le sort, il enchaîna avec un _Avada Kedavra_ et le corps de l'homme qui l'avait torturé pendant des années tomba en poussière et l'âme de ce dernier s'en alla se cacher.

Tout était fini. Enfin. Enfin, il allait pouvoir détruire les Horcruxes de cet homme. Enfin, il ne reviendrait jamais plus dans sa vie.

Soudain, des applaudissements retentirent s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle. D'abord timides, puis de plus affirmés, le vacarme était à présent assourdissant.

Nicolas était applaudit. Non seulement, il avait fait face à son ennemi qui lui avait causé tant de malheurs mais en plus, il avait sauvé la vie d'une élève, bien qu'elle soit à Serpentard, il lui avait sauvé la vie.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines.

nous

Gin pour vous servir


	20. Chapitre 19 : Un voyage en Russie

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 19.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Luffynette_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

 **Traduction du russe**

 _Pensées_

 _ **Écriture de Lise**_

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Un voyage en Russie

Nicolas sortit de la Grande Salle d'une démarche droite, assurée, voulant montrer que rien ne le touchait. Suivit par sa famille et ses amis, il se dirigea vers son dortoir et c'est seulement là qu'il s'autorisa à ricaner froidement.

" Que se passe-t-il, Nico ? " Demanda Drago.

" J'ai trouvé. Père, pouvez-vous m'autoriser à utiliser un Portoloin International pour aller en Russie, plus précisément à Saint-Pétersbourg ? Non, les sortilèges impardonnables que j'ai lancé sans baguette n'auront de répercutions sur moi, le Ministère n'en saura rien. " Ricana Nicolas en devinant les pensées de son père.

" Je peux, mais dis-moi mon fils, pourquoi en as-tu besoin ? " Répondit Lucius, soulagé que le Ministère ne découvre pas les impardonnables lancés par son fils adoptif.

" Pour _Le_ détruire définitivement. " Répondit simplement Nicolas.

" Bon, je vais au Ministère de ce pas. "

" Merci Père. "

L'aristocrate hocha simplement simplement la tête et s'en alla.

" Mon Poussin, est-ce que ce sont ses objets qui sont là-bas ? " Demanda Narcissa.

" Oui Mère. " Dit ledit poussin.

" Wow Nico, la façon dont tu t'es battu était exceptionnelle ! Nous ne t'avions jamais vu te battre ainsi. Pourquoi ? " Dit Dray.

" C'est Lise qui m'a enseigné tout cela. Elle était Cracmol mais elle en connaissait un rayon sur la magie, les combats et l'art de l'esprit. " Répondit d'une voix glaciale Nico. " Voilà, tu le sais. Cela t'a-t-il avancé à quelque chose ? "

" Heu... Non. Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te demander cela. "

" Ce n'est rien. Je m'emporte trop quand je dois parler d' _Elle_. Ce n'est rien, grand frère. " En disant cela Nicolas fit un sourire moqueur à Drago qui lui envoya pour toute réponse un oreiller en pleine figure.

Et Nicolas répliqua aussitôt en attrapant l'oreiller que son frère venait de lancer et lui renvoya. S'ensuivit alors une bataille d'oreillers comme cela se passait quand ils étaient petits. Narcissa ne put que sourire à cette vue et comme pour toutes les autres batailles d'oreillers, elle fit apparaître son appareil photo magique d'un coup de baguette, et prit un nouveau cliché de cette bataille.

Blaise et Théo ne savaient pas s'ils devaient prendre part à cette bataille ou pas mais quand Nicolas envoya un oreiller au visage de Théo et Dray à celui de Blaise, ils se lancèrent dans la partie. . Drago souriait de toutes ses dents, Blaise riait, Théodore riait encore plus fort (chose rare chez ce garçon habituellement très réservé) et Nicolas pour la première fois depuis très longtemps eut un sourire, un vrai sourire. Un sourire magnifique, que Narcissa réussit à saisir sur un nouveau cliché. Théo le vit et cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

La bataille dura une vingtaine de minutes et Nicolas et Drago en sortirent vainqueurs. Le dortoir était dans un état lamentable mais un coup de baguette de la part de Nicolas arrangea les dégâts. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus et Lucius arrivèrent trouvant un les trois garçons hilares et Nicolas plongé dans ses pensées.

 _Pourquoi ai-je souri ? Oui, mais cela m'a fait du bien. Et cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de bataille d'oreillers. C'était amusant. Mais c'est dangereux, je ne dois pas laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus._

Pensa le petit frère de Drago.

" Nicolas, j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé, mais je dois t'accompagner. " Dit Lucius.

" D'accord Père, quand partons-nous ? " Dit Nicolas.

" Dans deux minutes, nous arriverons au Ministère de la magie Russe et transplanerons à Saint-Pétersbourg. Ensuite nous pourrons aller chercher les Horcruxes. "

" D'accord. " Répéta Nico.

" Tiens-le. "

Nicolas fit ce que lui dit son père et le Portoloin s'activa.

Comme l'avait dit Lucius, ils arrivèrent au Ministère russe et furent rapidement contrôlés par des mercenaires, qui avant de les laisser passer leur dirent :

" Добро пожаловать в Россию " ( **Bienvenue en Russie, Messieurs**.)

Ils prirent un plan du pays et trouvèrent rapidement Saint-Pétersbourg. La Neva s'étendait à perte de vue. Nicolas trouva cette vue magnifique, la petite et la grande Néva étaient comme Lise les décrivaient. Splendides. Royales. Il savait que dans cette ville vivait des clans russes, plus redoutables les uns que les autres. Depuis que sa grande sœur lui avait parlé de sa ville natale, le blond avait toujours voulu y aller, pour elle. Et maintenant, il y était. Mais c'était pour Maxime.

 _Ce n'est rien, je reviendrai..._

Pensa-t-il.

Ils firent le tour de la ville et Nicolas aperçu au loin le Palais des Tsars. La famille Romanov était très connue, même en Angleterre. Finalement, Nicolas trouva la maison d'enfance de son ennemi en se souvenant des détails que Lise lui avait donné.

La maison était tout à fait banale, elle était en marbre d'un blanc éclatant, de la même couleur que la neige qui l'entourait. Deux fenêtres étaient visibles de l'extérieur, une au rez-de-chaussée et l'autre à l'étage, même si l'on voyait que cette maison était à l'abandon, elle avait été splendide.

Nicolas entra, suivit de son pè se retrouvèrent dans un corridor tout simple aux murs beiges, le sol était poussiéreux, mais le jeune Malefoy ne s'y attarda pas et monta l'escalier qui se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée. Il était en bois, poussiéreux lui aussi et les marches craquaient à chaque marche qu'il montait. Il tourna à la première porte qu'il trouva à droite et se retrouva dans une chambre aux tons bleu et rouge, un lit simple était au milieu de cette chambre et dans un coin se trouvait un petit bureau en bois de chêne. En s'approchant, Nicolas vit un nom gravé dans le bois : Lise.

Cette chambre appartenait à sa grande sœur. Le bureau était parfaitement rangé. Dans un tiroir, il trouva un journal, un journal intime dont la couverture était bleu turquoise. Le journal intime de Lise, celui qu'elle lui avait montré _là-bas_.

 _Comment est-il arrivé ici ? Ah oui, c'est elle qui m'a demandé de jeter un sort à ce journal pour qu'il revienne ici. Peut-être qu'elle savait que je viendrai._

Pensa-t-il.

Il prit le journal et sursauta en entendant la voix de son père dont il avait oublié la présence.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " Demanda Lucius.

" Un souvenir. " Dit simplement Nicolas d'un ton sans réplique et Lucius ne chercha pas à provoquer de confidence.

Nicolas sortit de la chambre et alla dans celle d'en face. Elle était entièrement tapissée de rouge, et était aménagée de la même façon que celle de Lise. Cette chambre appartenait à Maxime. Alors Nico fouilla partout et trouva dans un tiroir le carnet vert, sur le bureau la pince à cheveux bleu vif et sous l'oreiller de son ennemi le bracelet en argent. Il avait réuni les trois Horcruxes. Le dernier étant la pince à cheveux qui appartenait à Lise, la personne qu'il avait tué pour le créer.

" On peut y aller Père. " Dit Nicolas en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Lucius se contenta de le suivre et ils retournèrent au Ministère de la magie et eurent de nouveau accès à un Portoloin international pour retourner au Ministère de la magie Britannique.

Nicolas retourna à Poudlard accompagné de son père et ils se rendirent directement dans le bureau de la Directrice pour lui présenter une requête. Dès qu'ils furent installés, Nicolas prit la parole :

" Madame, ma famille m'a informé du fait qu'ils avaient fait des recherches sur les Horcruxes, j'ai trouvé les trois Horcruxes de _Maxime_ mais je ne sais pas comment les détruire. Pour cela, j'aimerais avoir un accès temporaire à la réserve de l'école, est-ce possible ? "

" Eh bien, oui, Monsieur Malefoy, tant que cela reste limité à vos recherches. " Répondit Minerva d'une voix sèche.

" Bien, merci, Madame la Directrice. "

" De rien, Monsieur Malefoy. "

" Qui est le nouveau professeur de métamorphose ? " Demanda Lucius.

Tous les cours de métamorphose avaient été annulés suite à l'incident impliquant Dumbledore et il n'y avait toujours pas de remplaçant.

" Eh bien, je me demandais si votre femme accepterait le poste. " Dit McGonagall.

" Je lui demanderai et vous tiendrai au courant dès que j'aurai sa réponse. " Dit Lucius.

Nicolas regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était dix heures.

 _Dure journée._

Pensa-t-il.

Il retourna dans son dortoir, et son père retourna au manoir après avoir longuement discuté avec la directrice.

Quand le blond arriva, il vit que sa mère était partie, Drago, Blaise et Théodore était déjà partis en cours. Nicolas s'assit dans son lit, cacha les Horcruxes dans sa table de nuit et mit un mot de passe sur la porte de celle-ci pour que seul lui puisse l'ouvrir. Puis, il s'installa confortablement dans son lit, ferma les rideaux et les scella magiquement pour ne permettre à personne de les ouvrir. Il ouvrit le journal de Lise et commença à lire.

 _ **Cher journal**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 5 mai 1985, je m'appelle Lise Zar et j'ai 7 ans. Je viens d'une famille à la fois sorcière et moldue. Le monde de la magie existe vraiment, les moldus sont les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique. Ma mère s'appelle Laura et mon père Maxime , j'ai un grand frère du même nom que mon père. Mais bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ma famille, enfin si. Mon grand frère a tué ma mère et mon père l'année dernière en disant qu'ils n'étaient que des « Vermines ». Bien sûr, je le déteste et maintenant, parce qu'il a 19 ans, je dois rester avec lui.**_

 _ **Nous ne sommes plus chez nous à Saint-Pétersbourg en Russie mais en Angleterre. Monsieur à décidé de déménager, soi-disant pour trouver tous les « Chiens », comme il dit, du monde et les « éxterminer. »**_

 _ **Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais je ne peux rien faire.**_

 _ **J'ai reçu ce journal pour mon quatrième anniversaire, papa voulait que j'écrive ma vie dedans, mais je trouvais que ça ne me servirait à rien. Et bien, je me trompais, parce que maintenant, ma seule compagnie, c'est ce journal.**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, Maxime a capturé, avec ses serviteurs, sept enfants sorciers, ils devaient avoir environ dix ans. Il leur a demandé leur noms et tous sauf un lui ont dit. Résultat, il l'a frappé avec son objet favori : un fouet. À la fin, il a à nouveau demandé le nom du petit garçon et il lui a dit :**_

 _ **« Je m'appelle Mark Rassap. »**_

 _ **Et après, comme pour les autres qui avait donné leur nom, il l'a tué.**_

 _ **JE LE DÉTESTE !**_

 _ **Et je ne peux rien faire pour aider les sorciers.**_

 _ **Une fois, j'ai essayé. Quand Maxime l'a découvert, il m'a frappé avec son fouet. Et après cette « punition », comme il me l'a si bien fait comprendre, il m'a dit que si je devais une nouvelle fois aider quelqu'un, je le paierai de ma vie.**_

 _ **Du coup, depuis je n'ai plus aidé personne. Même si j'aimerais, je ne peux pas et ça me fait détester Maxime encore plus.**_

 _ **Je dois te laisser Journal, Maxime m'appelle, à demain, peut-être.**_

 _ **Lise.**_

Nicolas referma le journal et le rangea dans son sac de cours.

 _Ainsi, c'est ma faute. Maxime je te déteste comme te détestait Lise._

Pensa-t-il.

Il se leva, retira le sort posé sur les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et descendit dans sa salle commune. Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure et vit qu'il était 11h30.

 _Bon, et bien je demanderai les cours à Dray._

Soupira-t-il.

Il se rendit tranquillement dans la bibliothèque et commença ses recherches concernant la destruction d'Horcruxes. Il fouilla toute la réserve mais ne trouva rien sur ce qu'il voulait. Finalement, la cloche sonna la fin des cours et ainsi l'heure d'aller déjeuner.

Alors Nicolas se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour manger.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans 15 jours.

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	21. Chapitre 20 : Épreuves

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 20.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, dans le chapitre 22 Nicolas raconteras son passé à sa famille. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Neko Kirei_

Merci pour ta Review, je suis désolée si tu as du mal à comprendre. Si tu as la moindres questions, pose là moi et j'y répondrai avec plaisir. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

 _Pensées_

 _ **Écriture de Lise**_

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Épreuves

Deux mois avait passé et Nicolas n'avait toujours rien trouvé pour détruire les Horcruxes, il cherchait sans relâche.. Il n'avait plus ouvert le journal de Lise car il était trop accaparé par ses recherches. Il avait confectionné un plan avec Drago, Blaise et Théo, qu'ils devaient mettre à exécution le lendemain soir. Ils avaient décidé qu'il était temps d'agir et s'étaient bien préparé.

Drago, dans son lit en ce moment, eut un léger sourire en repensant à sa discussion avec son ami.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

" Viens là, Théo. " Dit Drago au brun.

" Je suppose que tu veux me parler d'hier. " Dit Théodore.

" Oui. " répondit le blond.

" Alors, que veux-tu savoir ? "

" Eh bien, si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu lorgner mon frère, tu te trompes. Donc, je sais que tu es une bonne personne pour lui, je connais ta mère, tu as son caractère et j'apprécie ça. Tu as le temps. Mais, c'est mon frère alors, si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te tue. "

" Dray, pourquoi penses-tu que je suis amoureux de ton frère ? "

" Tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder comme s'il était la plus belle chose que tu aies vu au monde donc j'en déduis cela. "

" Tu as raison, mais je ne lui ferai pas de mal. "

" Pour l'instant, il te considère juste comme son meilleur ami, tout comme moi. Tu as de la chance, il t'aime bien. "

" Pourquoi dis-tu que j'ai de la chance ? "

" Eh bien, à toi il te parle bien Avec Blaise, par exemple, il reste froid, même s'il est son ami. Il t'aime bien. "

" Oh, je comprends. Mais de toute façon, j'ai le temps, comme tu dis. "

" Je ne doute pas de ta patience, Théo. "

" M'aiderais-tu Dray ? "

" Non, c'est à toi seul de le conquérir, mais plus tard. "

/ Fin Flash Back /

Et maintenant, Théo attendait patiemment son jour. Le jour où il pourrait conquérir le cœur de son bien aimé.

* * *

Nicolas ouvrit le journal de sa grande sœur à la deuxième page et continua sa lecture.

 _ **Cher journal**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 31 Mai 1987. Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, plus d'un an. Mais je n'avais rien à dire.**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait une rencontre.**_

 _ **La rencontre d'un garçon exceptionnel, mais avant de parler de lui, je vais raconter comment je l'ai rencontré.**_

 _ **Je passais devant la Salle Principale comme tous les jours, pour aller voir mon frère et savoir ce qu'il voulait manger. (Il m'oblige à cuisiner et à accomplir toutes les tâches ménagères)**_

 _ **Donc je passais devant pour voir Maxime, lorsque je l'ai entendu hurler : « Pourquoi ? Tu oses demander, pourquoi. À moi, Maxime Zar. » Et à ce moment-là, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter, parce que j'étais surprise. Cette magie qui m'attirait vers ce garçon était incroyable. J'étais surprise que ce garçon tienne tête à mon frère. J'ai vu Maxime lui donner des coups de fouet et pourtant il n'a pas crié, je l'ai vu se mordre la lèvre au sang pour s'empêcher de crier. Mais, ça n'a pas plu à Maxime qui a commencé à frapper de plus en plus fort. Et finalement, il a cédé et a hurlé. Mais j'admire encore maintenant son courage.**_

 _ **Lorsqu'il s'est évanouit, mon frère l'a ramené dans sa cellule et je me suis cachée. Il ne devait surtout pas me voir.**_

 _ **Comment cette magie m'attirait vers ce garçon. Pourtant j'en connais beaucoup sur la magie grâce à ma mère. Mais ça je l'ignorais.**_

 _ **Finalement, je me suis dit que la seule façon d'avoir des réponses était d'aller le voir.**_

 _ **Sans que Maxime ne me voit bien sûr.**_

 _ **Alors je suis allée le voir, je me suis présentée, j'ai trouvé des réponses à mes questions et me suis fait un nouvel ami qui a un très grand potentiel magique.**_

 _ **Maintenant, je peux le présenter : il s'appelle Nicolas Malfeoy, il a 6 ans, les cheveux blonds, des yeux fascinants, ils sont d'un gris orageux avec des touches de vert émeraude, ils sont magnifiques. Quand je les ai vus et qu'ils ont croisé les miens, ils se sont remplis d'espoir. Et j'ai su que j'étais cet espoir.**_

 _ **Il m'a même donner le surnom Li'. Il est si mignon. Je le considère déjà comme mon petit frère. Je ferai tout pour l'aider.**_

 _ **Maintenant, en écrivant ici, je m'adresserai à toi, Nicolas, mon petit frère.**_

 _ **Je te laisse Nico, je dois aller me coucher.**_

Il referma le journal, le dissimula et se coucha.

* * *

Pendant la nuit, Nicolas fut réveillé par les images du meurtre de Lise. Ce n'était pas le cauchemar habituel. Non, cette fois elle mourait et revenait sous la forme d'un fantôme et l'accusait. Elle lui disait que tout cela était de sa faute. Que s'il n'était pas venu au monde, il ne se serait jamais fait enlever et elle ne l'aurait jamais aidé. Ainsi, elle ne serait jamais morte. Mais, il n'y avait pas que lui qui était réveillé. ces cris avait visiblement réveillés tout le dortoir. A voir Drago au dessus de lui, l'air inquiet, Severus de l'autre côté du lit et l'infirmière à deux pas derrière son frère, ils avaient tenté de le réveiller. Mais n'y était pas parvenu. Enfin pas immédiatement, puisqu'il l'était maintenant.

" Nico, ça va ? " Demanda Dray.

Nicolas ne répondit pas. Comme lors de chaque nuit, l'image de sa grande sœur morte flottait devant ses yeux. Et cette fois, il se sentait vraiment coupable. Il aurait dû mourir à sa place. Il n'aurait jamais dû vivre. Il n'aurait jamais dû exister. Il n'entendit pas son parrain de cœur demander à l'infirmière de quitter la pièce, ni Blaise pousser un Théo triste de ne rien pouvoir faire hors du dortoir. Non cela il ne le vit pas, mais il se sentit serré dans les bras puissants d'une personne et lorsqu'il regarder qui le prenait ainsi, il vit Maxime.

Severus venait de prendre Nicolas dans ses bras pour lui apporter du réconfort. Mais le blond se dégagea brutalement, donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre du professeur de Potions. Ce dernier se retrouva par terre et fut stupéfait de la réaction de son fils de cœur.

 _Il n'aurait jamais fais ça s'il en était conscient._

Pensa le Maître des Potions.

Drago s'avança, surpris.

" Nico ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " Demanda l'aîné.

Il continua de s'avancer vers son petit frère, mais il ne put faire un pas de plus avant de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

 _Il a de la force._

Pensa Dray.

Nicolas voyait Maxime partout. Puis, il vit une personne, lui-même, son lui, qui lui souriait d'un air vainqueur.

" Non Maxime, tu n'es qu'un meurtrier et moi aussi. " Fit d'une voix froide et basse Nicolas en se souvenant des événements qui avait surgit après la mort de Lise.

Et soudain, Severus comprit : Nicolas était encore en plein cauchemar. Il se leva, s'avança de nouveau vers le fils adoptif de ses meilleurs amis, mit un sortilège de protection sur Drago le Maître des Potions en avait assez, assez que l'ancien Potter ait toujours des problèmes. Alors qu'il allait hurler, il entendit :

" Je ne voulais pas vous frapper, je suis désolé. " Dit Nicolas avant de sortir précipitamment du dortoir.

Il resta dans la salle commune, à fixer de ses yeux vides la cheminée, perdu dans ses pensées.

 _Pourquoi les ai-je frappés ? Non mais vraiment. Il faut que tout cela cesse. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de détruire les Horcruxes. Ainsi il ne pourra plus revenir. Et il faut que je parle de mon passé cet été. Le 1_ _er_ _juillet porte malheur. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à cette date ? C'est la date à laquelle elle_ _... NON ! STOP ! Je ne dois pas penser à cela. C'est ma faute. Comme elle l'a dit. Ma faute. Si je ne vivais pas. Elle serait encore là. Ma faute, je ne mérite pas de... vivre..._

Pensa-t-il en déprimant de plus en plus.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Severus sortir de la salle commune des Serpentard, il ne vit pas Drago s'installer auprès de lui , il ne vit pas Blaise s'avancer et demander à Drago s'il pouvait lui parler en privé, il ne vit pas Théodore prendre la place de son petit frère et le regarder avec une profonde tristesse et une certaine colère contre lui-même. Non, il ne vit pas tout cela.

Nicolas resta là, à fixer le feu, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les pas de l'élève le plus matinal. Il se leva et quitta la salle commune sous le regard de son frère et ses amis.

Il se rendit dans la Grande Salle sous le regard étonné de tous les élèves qu'il croisait. Tous pensaient la même chose : Malfoy sans son frère, Zabini et Nott = problèmes. Nicolas, parfait legilimens et occlumens grâce à _Elle_ , ne fit pas attention aux autres, s'installa à sa table et commença son petit-déjeuner, bientôt rejoint par son frère et ses amis.

 _Je sens que cette journée va être riche en événement._

Pensa Nico en fixant le vide.

Il alla en cours de sortilège et se défoula sur Lily Potter à un tel point que tous crurent qu'il allait vraiment la blesser. Même lorsque la rousse lui dit de quitter la classe, il ne le fit pas et se contenta de répondre qu'il n'avait pas à obéir à une femme comme elle. Il récolta un mois de retenue alors qu'il ne restait que quelque jours avant les grandes vacances. Il savait déjà qu'il n'irait pas, comme pour toutes les retenues précédentes. Comme le disait la devise de sa famille : Un Malefoy a toujours ce qu'il veut.

Il devait se défouler sur quelqu'un après ce qu'il avait fait.

Il eut ensuite cours de métamorphose, qui se déroulait, comme par hasard, avec les Gryffondor, et sa mère adoptive comme professeur.

" Bonjour tout le monde. Installez-vous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur le sortilège _Verraverto_ , sortilège qui permet de transformer un animal en verre à pied. Oui Miss Granger ? " Demanda Narcissa en voyant la seule élève sensée des Gryffons lever la main.

" Madame, désolée de vous interrompre, mais normalement, ce sortilège n'est enseigné qu'en deuxième année. " Dit Hermione.

" C'est juste, Miss. Mais comme vous le savez, nous avons terminé le programme de première année il y a une semaine, et comme la Directrice est d'accord, j'ai décidé de commencer le programme de deuxième année dès maintenant. " Répondit la blonde.

Narcissa remarqua que son fils n'était pas vraiment attentif pendant le cours, mais ne dit rien. Il connaissait déjà tout cela. Mais son regard fixant le vide l'inquiétait. Bien sûr, elle avait été mise au courant de l'événement de la nuit et c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle ne dit rien. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Ronald Weasley et Alex Potter qui discutaient au lieu d'écouter, elle dit :

" 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Messieurs Potter et Weasley, écoutez la leçon. " Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix dure.

" Mais madame, Nicolas n'écoute pas non plus. " protesta Alex.

" Oui mais lui, il connaît déjà tout cela et il le fait en silence, ce qui n'est pas votre cas. "

" Vous faites du favoritisme parce que c'est votre fils. " Dit Ron en colère.

" Non, en aucun cas. " Répliqua la mère de Drago.

" Menteuse. " Dit Potter fils.

Tout le monde retint sa respiration. On ne s'attaquait pas ainsi aux Malefoy sans en payer les conséquences. Nicolas l'avait déjà prouvé.

" N'insulte pas ma mère, Potter, ta _maman_ risquerait de faire une crise cardiaque si je lui disais ce que tu compte faire. " Dit calmement Nicolas, sa voix était glaciale. Alex frissonna, mais il répliqua alors avec courage.

" Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que je compte faire ? "

" Tu veux vraiment que je lui dise ? " Dit Nicolas avec un sourire sadique.

" Une retenue M. Potter. 20H00 dans mon bureau. " Dit sèchement Narcissa.

" Je vous l'ai dit, c'est une menteuse. Elle me met une heure de retenue et à son fils chéri elle ne lui dit rien. Normal c'est le chouchou. " Continua Alex.

" Potter, arrête, cela vaut mieux pour toi. " Dit Neville. En fréquentant avec Nicolas, il avait pris confiance en lui. Il était encore un peu timide, mais même sa grand-mère était moins sévère avec lui depuis ce changement soudain.

" Pourquoi Londubat ? Il traite ma mère comme une moins que rien depuis le début de l'année et je ne peux pas faire la même chose avec sa mère ? Pourquoi ? "

" Si tu savais Potter, tu comprendrais. " Dit lentement Drago.

" Si je savais quoi Malefoy ? Ton frère n'arrête pas de me dire que mes parents me cachent quelque chose que seul lui sait. Je vais te dire une chose, en fait Maxime, tout ce qu'il t'a fait, il a eu raison. Et s'il a tué sa sœur devant toi, c'est qu'elle devait être comme toi, un monstre sans cœur. "

Potter regretta bien vite ses paroles car Nicolas se trouvait à présent devant lui, prêt à lui faire payer ce qu'il venait de dire. Heureusement pour lui, la voix de Narcissa claqua, glaciale, dans les airs.

" Nicolas ! Va tout de suite t'asseoir. M. Potter vous aurez deux heures de retenue et 100 points de moins pour Gryffondor. "

Nicolas quitta la classe au lieu de s'asseoir comme lui avait ordonné sa mère. Il avait besoin de se défouler contre quelque chose et il ne voulait pas avoir de problème dans son cours. Alors, il sortit et alla dans les couloirs, il marcha sans but et croisa Mme Bibine, la directrice de la Maison Serdaigle. Puis, il marcha pour arriver jusqu'au septième étage et entra dans la Salle sur Demande. Il l'avait découverte lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'un endroit calme, qui lui permettrait de ne pas être dérangé. Ce jour-là, Lily Potter avait été nommée Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor. Ce jour là, il n'y avait plus eu de professeur ou de Survivant. Ce jour-là, ils avaient été une famille ordinaire. Ce jour là, Nicolas avait éprouvé de la jalousie envers Alex Potter. Il était jaloux que le Survivant ait eu une enfance heureuse. Alors que lui s'était fait enlevé et avait déjà vu trop d'horreurs, au point de l'avoir changé en un personne sombre, cruelle et sadique. Tout cela, il le devait à Dumbledore, aux Potter, à Voldemort et à Maxime.

Il entra, la pièce était un bon endroit pour s'entraîner. Devant lui se trouvait des pantins animés, sur lesquels il comptait bien déchaîner sa colère. Sa colère contre lui-même.

Alors il commença à enchaîner les sorts et les maléfices, puis ce fut au tour de la magie noire de faire son entrée. Plus il détruisait de pantins, plus leur nombre augmentait. Il continua ainsi pendant deux heures. Il demanda une douche et des affaires de toilette à la salle, puis se lava. Il lança un sort sur ses vêtements pour les rendre lisses et propres. Il demanda ensuite un miroir pour réajuster son catogan et finalement sortit de la Salle sur Demande. Il se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour manger mais il était visiblement en retard car en passant les portes, tout le monde se tut. Il alla à sa table, son masque de froideur en place et commença à manger, comme si de rien n'était. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, depuis son cauchemar il n'avait plus aucune envie de vivre.

Il eut ensuite un cours de botanique avec les Poufsouffle durant lequel tout se déroula bien. En réalité, il s'était contenté de regarder les autres travailler, ses yeux reflétant plus que jamais son envie de mourir. Même lorsque le professeur Chourave le regarda et s'apprêta à lui demander pourquoi il ne travaillait pas, elle croisa son regard et ne dit rien. Drago s'inquiétait pour son frère, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il décida d'aller voir sa mère au plus vite.

Le quatuor eut ensuite une heure de libre et en profita pour vérifier le plan prévu pour le soir. Mais encore une fois, Nicolas ne fit rien et se contenta de les regarder travailler, hochant seulement la tête pour dire s'il était ou pas d'accord avec eux. Puis ils allèrent en cours de Potion. Pendant celui-ci, Severus s'inquiéta de l'état de son fils de cœur qui ne fit pas sa potion. Regardant le chaudron comme s'il n'était pas là. Severus lui demanda de rester à la fin du cours, mais Nicolas désobéi et s'en alla. Alors le Maître des Potions décida d'en parler à sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Le soir venu, après le repas, lorsque tous furent couchés, Nico, Dray, Théo et Blai' (comme aimé le surnommer Drago) se dirigèrent vers le couloir interdit où se trouvait Touffu. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls, car Ron et Seamus se dirigeaient également dans cette direction. Quand les représentants des deux maisons ennemies se croisèrent les serpents stupéfixèrent les lions et les cachèrent. Hors de question que ces Gryffondor viennent gâcher leurs plans. Il passèrent la porte indiquée par Nicolas et Théodore se mit à chanter.

" C'était beau. " Dit Nicolas en sautant par la trappe, sa voix totalement dénuée d'expression.

Cette musique résonnait en lui comme un espoir douloureux .

Bientôt suivi par les autres et Théo qui pensait avoir rêvé, tellement la voix de Nicolas avait été basse.

Il avait voulu faire passer un message à Nicolas en chantant, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il avait réussi.

Ils atterrirent sur quelque chose de mou et dur à la fois, Blaise poussa un hurlement pas vraiment viril lorsque le « sol » commença à s'enrouler autour de son torse. Alors que les autres commençaient à paniquer – Théo le fit en silence, mais on voyait bien qu'il paniquait aussi, Nicolas se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse alors qu'il évitait chacune des tentacules qui tentait de s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles.

 _Réfléchis Nico. C'est quoi déjà ce phénomène ?_

Pensa-t-il alors que son frère hurlait son prénom.

Nicolas se mit à ricaner en pensant à Maxime. C'était ça ! Ce phénomène était arrivé lors de son « séjour » chez Maxime et Lise lui avait dit que cette plante détestait la lumière. Un filet du diable.

" Arrêtez de paniquer. Restez calme. " Dit-il d'une voix toujours aussi apathique en direction de ses camarades. " _Lumos Maxima_. " Murmura-t-il ensuite en pointant sa baguette vers le cœur de la plante. Une énorme boule de lumière en sortit alors.

Cette dernière se rétracta brusquement et les trois Serpentard furent libérés en s'écrasant sur le sol de pierre, alors que Nicolas retombait sur ses pieds grâce à ses entraînements avec Lise.

" Piège de Chourave passé. " Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la seule porte qui permettait de sortir de cette pièce.

" Oh, des oiseaux ! " S'écria Drago.

" Dray... " Soupira faussement Nico. " On n'est pas en famille, de plus ce ne sont pas des oiseaux. "

" Exactement. Ce sont des clés ailées. " Dit d'une voix neutre Théodore.

" Oui, nous devons en trouver une vieille et rouillée. " Ajouta Blai' en observant la serrure.

" Celle qui a une aile froissée. " S'écria Nicolas en regardant attentivement les clés.

" Alors c'est à moi de jouer. " Dit Dray en sautant sur le balai qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

Il fut rejoint par son meilleur ami, le métisse adorait voler. A eux deux, ils attrapèrent facilement la bonne clé qui leur permettrait d'accéder à l'épreuve suivante et Dray la lança à son frère qui ouvrit la porte. L'ancien Potter laissa passer Théodore puis Drago et Blaise poursuivis par les autres clés. Ces dernières se plantèrent dans la porte en bois qui venait d'être brutalement refermée par Nicolas..

" Un sortilège d'attraction aurait fait l'affaire. " Fit remarquer sarcastiquement le plus jeune Malefoy.

Ses camarades répondirent par des soupirs avant de regarder l'échiquier géant qui se trouvait devant eux.

" Épreuve de Potter Mère passée. " Dit Drago.

" À moi de jouer. " Dit Théodore en se plaçant à la place d'un cavalier. " Blaise, mets toi à la place de la tour. Nicolas, tu sera à la place... Oui c'est ça du fou. " Dit Théo alors que Nicolas se plaçait déjà à la bonne place. " Drago, tu te mets à la place de l'autre tour, arrête de sourire comme ça. " Ajouta le jeune Nott. Seul Drago avait vu l'héritier Nott rougir quand il s'était adressé au plus jeune Malefoy.

Maintenant, Nott affichait un visage concentré et commença à dicter tous les emplacements des pièces. Au bout d'un moment, Blaise dit :

" Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire ça ? "

" J'ai pas le choix. " Dit Théodore.

" Ensuite je m'avancerai et je mettrai en le roi blanc en échec et mat. " Dit d'une voix neutre Nicolas.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver quelque chose lorsque Théodore était près de lui. Et maintenant, il allait peut-être mourir. Une autre personne allait sûrement mourir pour lui. Non ! Il ne laisserait pas ça se faire sans réagir. Pas commr la dernière fois. Alors, il sortit sa baguette et lança le plus puissant sortilège de protection qu'il connaissait sur le brun. Lorsque l'héritier Nott fut arrivé à la case qu'il avait demandé, la reine blanche leva son arme et le frappa sur le côté. Malgré les protections de Nicolas, son meilleur ami tomba au sol inconscient. Heureusement, il n'avait pas l'air sérieusement blessé.

Nicolas s'avança et mit en échec et mat les blancs, qui lâchèrent leurs armes et s'inclinèrent pour le laisser passer.

" Blai' reste avec Théo, emmène-le à l'infirmerie et demande à Parrain de venir. " Ordonna Drago.

Lui et son frère se dirigèrent dans la salle suivante où une odeur de mort leur piqua le nez.

" Épreuve de Macgo et Potter Père passées. " Dit Nicolas en voyant un troll des montagnes mort au milieu de la pièce.

Les frères Malfoy passèrent la porte suivante pour se retrouver devant une table sur laquelle s'étalait diverses potions. Des flammes violettes surgirent de l'endroit d'où ils venaient et des flammes noires s'érigèrent devant la porte par laquelle ils devaient passer.

" À moi. Franchement Parrain, je suis plus sadique que toi. " Dit Nicolas en s'approchant et cherchant la réponse à ce qu'il comprit rapidement être une énigme.

Finalement, il trouva, il prit la plus grande et la plus petite bouteille, cette dernière permettait d'avancer à travers les flammes noires et l'autre à travers les flammes violettes sans se faire brûler. Ils laissèrent la fiole pour le retour sur le côté et prirent chacun une petite gorgée de la plus petite fiole et avancèrent dans les flammes noires.

Ils débouchèrent dans une salle dans laquelle se tenait devant le miroir du Riséd, le professeur Quirrel.

" Comment puis-je avoir cette pierre ? " Murmura l'homme au turban.

" Pas en vous voyant en tout cas. Sinon vous mourrez avant d'avoir pu dire Quidditch. " Dit Drago alors que Nicolas s'était caché pour prendre l'adversaire par surprise.

" Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir Malefoy. " Répondit le professeur de Rune.

" Vous vous attendiez à Potter peut-être ? "

" Eh bien, oui. "

" Sers-toi du garçon. " Siffla une voix.

" Eh bien, il y en a deux. " Dit Nicolas, sa baguette pointée vers le professeur.

" Lequel Maître ? " Demanda Quirrel.

" Le plus pur. " Dit la voix.

Il attacha Nicolas et empoigna Drago par le bras, lui demandant ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir.

Drago se vit, puis l'image changea, il se vit entouré de toute sa famille mais Nicolas souriait comme lorsqu'il était petit.

" Alors ? " Demanda Quirrel, impatient.

Drago ne répondit pas, mais il vit son reflet glisser sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier pour en sortir une pierre rouge sang, la pierre philosophale et la remettre à l'intérieur. Il sentit soudain le poids de la petite pierre contre lui et se contenta de répondre.

" Je vous vois mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. " Avant de lui lancer un _Expulso_ et de courirvers son frère qui avait réussi à se détacher et lui donner la pierre.

" Le garçon a la pierre, récupère-là. " Siffla le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago ne vit pas qu'un sortilège particulièrement vicieux fusait vers lui. Mais Nico, lui, le vit et se plaça devant, croyant pouvoir l'arrêter. Ileut juste le temps de cacher la pierre avant de se le prendre en pleine poitrine et d'être projeté contre le mur, un poignard planté dans chacune de ses mains et un autre planté dans son ventre le faisant grogner de douleur alors que du sang commençait à s'écouler sur le sol. Sa jambe droite fut touchée par un sortilège de magie noire, le faisant grogner de nouveau sous la douleur.

 _Pff et l'autre fou a cru que j'allais hurler pour ça ? J'en ai vu bien d'autres._

Pensa Nicolas.

Drago furieux que l'on s'en prenne à son frère, sauta sur Quirrel et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Cela dura au moins deux minutes avant qu'il ne projeté contre le miroir qui se brisa sous l'impact. Cependant, l'héritier Malfoy ne se releva pas.

Nicolas eut beau hurler son nom, Drago ne se relevait toujours pas. Puis, le professeur s'avança vers lui et Nicolas sentit sa cicatrice commencer à le brûler. Il n'en montra rien. Au contraire, il tira avec des coups secs sur sa main droite et réussi finalement à la dégager, il ignora la douleur et le sang qu'il perdait et avec ses dents retira l'arme de sa main. D'un _Accio_ informulé, il attrapa difficilement sa baguette pour se battre contre l'homme qui venait de faire du mal à son frère.

La douleur l'empêchait de tenir sa baguette alors, il la lâcha, prit le poignard et l'enfonça dans la première partie du corps qu'il put atteindre de son adversaire. L'épaule droite.

Quirrel hurla de douleur, reculant de quelques pas. Nicolas regarda son adversaire qui commençait peu à peu à devenir cendres. Il vit une fumée noire s'élever du petit tas qui venait de se former et s'enfuir.

 _Voldemort. Alors, lui aussi il en a fait._

Pensa Nicolas.

" Je vais enfin mourir. " Dit-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines.

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	22. Chapitre 21 : Fin d'année

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 21.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

 **Information : Je posterai un chapitre tout les deu semaine pour la fic « Harry Hadrien Rogue et la pierre du sorcier » Désolé de ne pas l'avoir dit dans le chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, tu verra dans ce chapitre. Surprise ! Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture Bis.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, ne t'inquiète pas dans le prochain chapitre il se confiera a sa famille. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Mama-Miie_

Merci pour ta Revew, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Fin d'année

Severus était avec ses meilleurs amis à l'infirmerie en train de veiller sur les fils Malfoy. Il était complètement choqué par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

Severus fabriquait une nouvelle potion de sa création, notant sur un parchemin ce qui était juste ou non, lorsque qu'un élève de sa Maison entra en urgence dans son laboratoire.

" Professeur ! C'est urgent ! Théodore est à l'infirmerie et je crains que Nico et Dray soient blessés à cause de Quirrell et... " Commença précipitamment Blaise Zabini.

" Mr Zabini, calmez-vous et expliquez-moi ! " Dit sèchement le Maître des Potions.

" Professeur, Nicolas, Drago, Théodore et moi avons voulut arrêter Quirrell. On a découvert que dans la pièce où se trouvait le Cerbère qui se nomme Touffu, il y a une trappe. Après avoir fait des recherches, nous avons trouvé que sous cette trappe se trouvaient d'autres pièges qui cachent la pierre philosophale. Par la suite nous avons compris que Quirrell la voulait. Seul Nico savait pourquoi. Mais nous devions l'en empêcher. Alors, nous avons préparé un plan hier, nous sommes allés sous la trappe ce soir, Théo a chanté pour endormir le chien, puis Nicolas a lancé un _Lumos Maxima_ sur un filet du diable. On a compris qu'il s'agissait du piège du professeur Chourave. Ensuite nous sommes arrivés dans la salle où se trouvaient les clés volantes. Drago et moi avons trouvé celle qui permet d'ouvrir la porte. Et Théo a pris les commandes pour la partie d'échec géante. il a dû se sacrifier pour que Nico puisse battre les blancs. Heureusement, Nico a placé des sorts de protections sur Théo mais il est à l'infirmerie. Et Drago m'a dit d'aller vous chercher. "

" Encore plus long, je vous prie. " Ironisa Sev'. " Retournez auprès de votre ami, je vais les chercher. " Ajouta-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il vida son chaudron, éteignit le feu, prit les potions dont il avait besoin et se dirigea vers le troisième étage, en courant. Par chance, aucun élève n'était sorti de son dortoir. Une fois devant Touffu, il ensorcela une harpe qu'il venait de faire apparaître et passa la trappe. Il arriva rapidement jusqu'au niveau de son propre piège, il but la potion la plus petite pour passer les flammes noires et fut choqué par ce qu'il vit.

Son filleul était inconscient devant le miroir du Riséd qui était brisé. En face, au sol, s'étalait un tas de cendres noires, un poignard se trouvant au milieu. Et au mur était suspendu son fils de cœur, un poignard dans le ventre et un autre dans la main gauche. Sa main droite saignait abondamment et sa jambe droite était tordue dans un sens très bizarre.

Le plus doucement possible, il retira le poignard enfoncé dans la main gauche de Nicolas, puis celui dans le ventre. D'un mouvement de baguette, il stoppa l'écoulement de sang. Il le prit dans ses bras et d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ le corps inconscient de Drago les suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

Et maintenant, ils attendaient le réveil des deux garçons.

Ce fut au petit matin que Drago se réveilla, confus.

" Père... Mère... Parrain... Où est Nico ? " Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

" Bonjour mon poussin. " Dit Narcissa.

" Bonjour mon fils. " Dit Lucius.

" Nicolas est encore inconscient. " Dit simplement Severus.

" La pierre ? "

" Détruite. " Répondit son père.

" Théo ? "

" Là. " Dit Théodore.

" Blaise ? "

Seul un ronflement lui répondit.

 _D'accord, il dort._

Pensa Drago.

L'infirmière vint l'examiner et lui dit de se reposer et qu'il pourrait sortir à midi. Alors il se rendormit, sa mère lui tenant la main.

* * *

Drago eu l'autorisation de se lever quelques heures plus tard, et se rendit directement voir son petit frère qui avait les deux mains et le ventre, ainsi que la jambe droite bandés.

" Comment va-t-il ? " Demanda-t-il à l'infirmière d'une voix froide.

" Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression étrange qu'il ne veut plus vivre, mais il devrait se réveiller aujourd'hui. Par contre, il boitera pendant un ou deux mois à cause du sortilège qu'il a reçu. J'ai pu soigner une partie de sa jambe mais pas entièrement, elle devrait guérir toute seule. " Répondit-elle, ignorant la voix froide de l'héritier Malfoy.

" D'accord. " Fut tout ce qu'il put répondre.

 _Pourquoi ne voudrait-il plus vivre ?_

Se demanda-t-il.

* * *

Nicolas se réveilla en début d'après-midi, il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, les souvenirs des épreuves lui revenant lentement en mémoire. Il avait encore les yeux fermés lorsqu'il sentit plusieurs présences autour de lui. Se redressant brusquement, il ignora les vertiges qui le prirent en ouvrant les yeux et la douleurs sourde provenant de son ventre. Quelqu'un le força à se rallonger, mais il le repoussa en voyant que c'était Maxime qui le touchait. Il se leva, manqua de tomber, mais une autre personne le rattrapa. Il appuyait sur la blessure de son ventre, ce qui fit haleter Nicolas. Il le remit dans son lit et en se retournant pour voir de qui il s'agissait, Nicolas vit que c'était une nouvelle fois le dernier Zar vivant. Il regarda ailleurs mais vit encore son bourreau. Il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge lorsqu'il regarda à côté de lui. Là, il la vit. Lise. Elle était là, et lui parlait d'une voix froide :

" Tout est de ta faute ! Pourquoi m'as-tu laisser mourir ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas mort à ma place ? Je te considérais comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu ! Et toi, tu l'as laissé me tuer ! Devant toi ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! Sans toi, je serais encore en vie ! Tu apportes le mal partout où tu vas ! "

Il commença à chercher de l'air. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il tenta de bouger ses mains mais, il ressentit une douleur intense et remarqua qu'elles étaient bandées. Les mots de Lise l'avait touché. Il devait mourir. Comme elle le lui avait dit.

" Ni... " Entendit-il vaguement.

" Ni... Las... " Fit la même voix.

" Nicolas... " Fit-elle plus forte.

" Calme-toi... " Dit la même voix qu'il reconnaissait.

Alors, pour cette voix si familière, il tenta de respirer calmement. S'étant enfin calmé, il chercha la présence de cette voix apaisante, ouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés. Il vit alors sa mère. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

Les Malfoy et Severus Rogue étaient inquiets. Pourquoi Nicolas avait-il réagi comme cela ? Pourquoi lorsque son père l'avait maintenu sur le lit, s'était-il dégagé aussi brutalement ? Pourquoi avait-il fait une crise d'angoisse ? Seule, la voix de Narcissa l'avait calmé. Que s'était-il passé dans la tête de Nicolas ? Ils allaient devoir lui demander à son réveil.

* * *

Nicolas se réveilla dans la nuit, le même cauchemar que la veille l'avait réveillé et il trouva sa famille ainsi que l'infirmière autour de lui. Il avait encore entendu les paroles blessantes de Lise, lui disant qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre, que c'était de sa faute. Mais encore une fois, aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues. Il ne voulait plus vivre. Mais il avait une mission à accomplir avant de se laissé dépérir. Il devait tuer Maxime.

Au matin, il put sortir de l'infirmerie en promettant à Mme Pomfresh de faire très attention avec le soutient de sa mère. Cette dernière n'avait obtenu aucun mot de son fils sur l'événement de la veille. Lucius était repartit au Ministère et Severus se coucher. Il alla dans sa salle commune avec Drago et laissa sa mère retournait dans ses appartements, Drago lui assurant qu'il ferait attention à Nicolas. En entrant, tout les Serpentard se turent, boitant et soutenu par Drago, Nicolas alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus loin de la cheminée et les regarda de son regard vide. Puis, Théo et Blaise allèrent les voir, demandant comment ils allaient. Tout les Serpentard se posaient une seule question : qu'était-il arrivé au prince des Serpentard pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

Mais, le quatuor ignorèrent toutes questions posée par leurs camarades. Ils discutèrent de leurs vacances, Nicolas et Drago invitèrent leurs meilleurs amis à venir chez eux à la troisième semaine de juillet, Théo et Blai' acceptèrent avec une joie non dissimulée. Lorsque le métisse demanda aux jeunes Malfoy, pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas venir avant, il fut recalait par Nicolas.

" Ça ne te regarde pas, Zabini. C'est une affaire qui ne concerne que moi. " Dit Nico.

" Me conteras-tu ton passé ? " Demanda Théo à voix basse.

" Peut-être. " Répondit Nicolas.

" Et à moi ? " Demanda Blaise.

" Jamais. " Dit froidement l'ancien guitariste.

Ils allèrent préparer leurs valises, Nicolas dû usait de sa baguette car il devait rester assis et avant de fermer sa malle, il regarda une nouvelle fois le dessin de Lise. Ils allèrent au festin sans que quelqu'un ne parle.

Nicolas ne mangea rien et tous le monde le remarqua. Il se contenta simplement de regarder de ses yeux vides les plats devant lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû naître donc à quoi bon se nourrir ?

Minerva McGonagall se leva et décerna la coupe des quatre Maisons aux Serpentard. Tous le monde applaudirent par respect les gagnant, sauf Alex Potter et d'autre Gryffondor tel que Seamus ou encore Ron.

Drago s'inquiéter, il n'avait rien dit à son frère mais, il était inquiet. La phrase que lui avait dit l'infirmière refit surface.

" J'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut plus vivre. "

 _Bon sang ! Pourquoi ?_

Ragea Dray.

Narcissa et Severus se lancèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête.

* * *

Tous les élèves prirent le train pour retourner à Londres. Nicolas marchait toujours appuyé sur son frère. Ils s'assirent dans un compartiment et Nicolas leur demanda de partir, il avait besoin d'être seul. Alors, Drago alla faire sa ronde habituelle pour se moquer des élèves en compagnie de Blaise et Théodore.

 _Demain nous sommes le 1er juillet..._

Pensa Nicolas.

" Alors Malefoy, encore dans tes pensées. " Dit Alex Potter.

Nicolas ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans le compartiment et ne lui prêta aucune attention.

Alex grogna devant le manque de réponse du Serpentard. Il était en colère, si les Malefoy et leurs amis n'avaient pas stupéfixé ses deux meilleurs amis, ils auraient pu sauver la pierre des mains de Voldemort et de Rogue. Mais, non, il avait fallu qu'ils croise la route des Serpentard.

" Répond Malefoy ! " S'exclama Ron, lui aussi en colère.

Nicolas ne répondit toujours pas. En réalité, dès que Potter avait commencer à parler, il ne l'avait plus écouté. Il s'était contenté de regarder le paysage défilé par la fenêtre.

Seamus Finnagan alla secouer l'épaule du blond mais, ce dernier ne réagissait toujours pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Alors, très doucement, il lui prit sa baguette, l'a mit dans sa poche et fit un petit signe à Ron de venir avec lui. Le rouquin rejoignit son ami qui lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Ron hocha la tête et attrapa brusquement le blond qui ne broncha pas. Le sixième fils Weasley tint fermement l'ancien Potter, plaqua une main sur sa bouche au cas ou il crierai et laissa ses deux meilleurs amis le rouer de coups.

Nicolas ne réagissait toujours pas, les souvenirs commencèrent à remonter à la surface. Les souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus violent dans l'esprit du blond. Finalement, ce fut au tour de Seamus de tenir le blond et au tour de Ron de le frapper avec Alex. Cela dura un bon cinq minutes, se lassant finalement de ce jeu, ils sortirent leurs baguette magique et commencèrent à le cribler de sort. Nicolas sombra dans l'inconscience mais, Alex le réveilla d'un _Enervate_. Ron s'amusa à lui briser les poignets. Nicolas sombra encore dans l'inconscience, mais Potter ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il le réanima, et lui lança un sort pour lui briser les côtes. Nicolas hurla. Weasley plaque sa main sur la bouche du blond et Potter donna de grands coups de poings dans les côtes du blond. Cela dura dix bonne minutes, avant qu'ils ne laissent Nicolas qui s'effondra au sol, respirant avec difficulté, crachant du sang, sang qui se répandait autour de lui, formant peu à peu une flaque d'un rouge carmin.

En revenant de leur ronde, Drago, Blaise et Théo croisèrent le trio d'or en train de rire. Le métisse eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant leurs mains couverte de sang. Théo sortit discrètement sa baguette et les trois Gryffons se heurtèrent à un mur invisible. Ils se retournèrent et voyant les trois serpent Alex éclata de rire.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, Potty. " Demanda froidement Drago.

" Si seulement tu savait, Malefoy. " Fit Potter en imitant Nicolas.

Drago vit Blai' aller vers leur compartiment et hurler.

" THÉO ! DRAGO ! "

" Quoi ? " Dit calmement Dray.

Vif Théo s'élança vers l'endroit où se trouvait le métisse et lorsqu'il vit celui qu'il aimait dans une marre de sang, il se précipita vers lui en criant.

" Nicolas ? Nicolas ! "

D'un coup, Drago fonça vers le compartiment et lorsqu'il vit l'état de son frère, son visage perdit tout amusement, ses yeux devinrent aussi froid que la glace. Il sortit sa baguette, s'avança dangereusement vers les Gryffondor qui tentaient de fuir mais, plusieurs Serpentard leurs bloquèrent le passage.

Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi le frère du Prince des Serpentards agissait de cette façon ? Qu'avait bien pu faire les trois lions ? Un des Serpents demanda au métisse et ce dernier lui dit d'aller voir par lui-même dans le compartiment où l'on entendait le jeune Nott appeler son ami. Le septième année alla voir et resta bouche-bée face à l'état de Nicolas. Il envoya finalement un _Patronus_ au professeur Rogue et un autre au machiniste pour qu'il arrête le train.

Blaise empêchait son meilleur ami d'attaquer les lions mais, il avait dû mal. Drago se débattait comme un diable et Crabbe dû venir l'aider.

Tout s'arrêta lorsque Severus Rogue apparut dans le couloir. Il congédia tous le monde d'une voix froide sauf les trois fautifs. Drago se calma à la vue de son Parrain et il alla auprès de son frère qui était très pâle. Severus le suivi et pâlit en voyant l'état de son fils de cœur. Rapidement, il le mit sur une banquette et lança un sort de diagnostic. Il grimaça face au parchemin et commença à soigné le blond. Il arrêta rapidement le liquide rouge carmin qui coulait de plusieurs blessures et de la bouche du blond. Il lui fit avaler plusieurs potions avec difficulté et essuya le sang sur le corps du fils adoptif de ses meilleurs amis. Il répara les côtes du blond. D'un _Sonorus_ ,il hurla au machiniste de reprendre la route et d'arriver le plus vite possible s'il ne voulait pas perdre son boulot. Il dit à son filleul de surveiller son frère, puis, il alla hurler sur les Gryffondors qui étaient en faute, récupérant au passage la baguette de Nicolas.

Neville et Hermione ainsi que Dean et un autre lion qui était avec Dean quand Nicolas leur avait dit qu'il n'était pas ennemi coururent voir le blond. Ce dernier était allongé sur une banquette du compartiment, la tête posé sur les genoux de son grand frère, ses yeux à moitié fermé comme s'il lutait contre quelque chose. Drago n'arrêtait pas de lui murmurer qu'il était désolé de n'avoir pas veillé sur lui tout en lui jouant avec ses cheveux.

Ils arrivèrent très vite en gare et Severus prit Nicolas dans ses bras et descendit du train. Drago pris ses bagages et ceux de son frère, dit au revoir à ses amis, leurs dit qu'ils étaient toujours invité lors de la troisième semaine de juillet. Il leurs dit au revoir de la part de son frère, qu'ils devaient lui écrire et alla vite voir ses parents qui les attendaient.

Narcissa et Lucius pâlirent en voyant Nicolas à moitié conscient dans les bras de leur meilleur ami. L'ancienne Black se précipita (à la Malefoy) vers son fils et demanda des explications à Drago.

" Mère, je vous expliquerai à la maison, il faut que Nico soit soigné, il faut appeler Léa. " Dit simplement Drago.

Narcissa transplana dans le manoir et une seconde après son mari, son fils aîné et Severus apparurent à côté d'elle.

" J'aurai pas dû transplaner. " Dit Cissie en voyant les lèvres bleue de Nicolas.

" Ce n'est pas grave. " Dit Lucius.

" En faite, c'est grave Lucius. Il ne respire plus. " Dit Severus.

" Merde. " Jura le chef de la famille en se précipitant vers la cheminée.

Nacissa couru vers la chambre la plus proche et y déposa son fils sur le lit, paniquée.

" Merci Léa d'avoir fait si vite. " Dit Lucius.

" Où est-il ? " Demanda Léa Zaby avec inquiétude.

" Par ici. "

Ils coururent jusqu'à Nicolas.

" Sortez. " Dit la médicomage en voyant l'état de son patient.

Ils sortirent et allèrent au salon et attendirent dans un silence pesant. 45 minutes plus tard, ils retinrent leurs souffles en voyant la femme aux cheveux noirs arriver vers eux.

" Drago ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Oui ? " Répondit l'héritier de la famille.

" Que s'est-il passé dans le train ? "

" Je ne sais pas vraiment. En faite, on faisait notre ronde, Blaise, Théo et moi parce que Nico nous a demander de partir. On a traîner plus de 15 minutes dans le train, on ne voulait pas déranger Nico. Quand on revenait, on a croisé Alex Potter, Ronald Weasley et Seamus Finagann, ils avaient les mains couverte de sang, Théo a sortit sa baguette pour les empêchaient de fuir. Blaise est aller voir dans le compartiment et nous à hurler de venir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais lorsque Théodore à hurlé le nom de Nicolas, je suis allé voir se qu'il se passé. Et là je l'ai vu, il baignait dans son propre sang, par terre, un œil au beurre noir sur son œil gauche, ses cheveux blond couvert de sang, il avait dû mal à respirer, tellement de mal que j'ai cru qu'il était mort. Il crachait même du sang. Alors, je suis entré dans une rage folle, je voulais faire payer aux Gryffons leur acte. Mais Blaise m'a retenu. Puis je sais pas Crabbe aussi je crois. Et après, Parrain est arrivé et ma rage à fondu. L'image de Nico dans son sang flottant dans mon esprit. Je m'en voulais. Je m'en veux toujours. Je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir dit que je restais avec lui. J'aurais dû être là. Pour le protéger. " Dit Drago.

" Ce n'est pas ta faute, mon Dragon. Ils vont payer. " Lui dit sa mère.

" Comment va-t-il ? " Demanda Lucius.

" Venez. " Répondit Léa.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre d'ami dans laquelle se trouvait l'ancien Potter et le virent. Il était très pâle, ses lèvres étaient encore légèrement bleuie, seul le léger mouvement de sa poitrine prouvait qu'il respirait. Une machine magique indiquer les pulsations de son cœur qui étaient très faible. Il était torse nu, son ventre était de nouveau bandé, plusieurs autres parties de son corps était également bandé, comme ses poignets, des ecchymoses étaient encore visible sur son corps, son œil au beurre noir avait disparut. Du sang maculait encore ses beaux cheveux blond.

" Il ne veux pas se battre. J'ai failli le perdre. Mais, il peut partir à tout moment. " Dit Léa.

" Non... " Pleura Narcissa.

" Désolée... "

" NON ! NON ! Je veux pas... " Pleura à son tour Drago en allant se blottir contre son frère.

Lucius prit sa femme dans ses bras, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Severus dû s'asseoir, il ne voulait pas que Nicolas meurt. Quand ce n'était pas Voldemort c'était Potter et sa clique. Oui, ils allaient payer. On ne s'attaquait pas à un Malefoy sans en payer les conséquence. Nicolas l'avait prouvé. Drago, Lucius, Narcissa et lui-même le prouveraient.

Cela dura des heures, avant que des bips ne s'affolent.

" Recule Drago. " Dit Léa en essuyant ses larmes.

Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Non, il ne partirait pas. Léa soupira est s'occupa de Nicolas.

 _Il y a un espoir._

Pensa-t-elle.

Nicolas ouvrit les yeux et grimaça face à la douleur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il respirait. Il se souvenait de tout.

Le trio d'or qui le frappait. Théo hurlant son prénom. Potter qui rit. On lui prend sa baguette. Le roux qui le tient. Les coups qui pleuvent. Les cris de Blaise. Encore les coups. La douleur. L'odeur du sang. La douleur à la moindre inspiration. Les coups. On le lâche. Les excuses de Drago. On le tient. La douleur. Les coups. Encore les coups. Des cheveux blonds. Il s'effondre. Les coups. Des sorts. La douleur. Ses poignets brisés. Le noir. Il se réveille. La douleur. Le visage de Maxime. Les sors. Le fouet. Le visage de Lise. Son espoir envolé. Le dessin. Lise dans son sang, morte. Le fouet. Le visage de son frère. Des sanglots. La douleur. Des sorts. Le noir. Il se réveille. Encore le noir. Il hurle. Une main sur sa bouche. On le force à boire une potion. Il sombre. Sa mère qui crie. Léa qui parle de quelque chose. Drago qui crie. Son frère qui se blottit contre lui. Les coups. Maxime qui sourit. La douleur. Il tombe. Le corps froid de Lise. Le sang. Le visage de Lise. Des bips. L'envie de mourir. Des sanglots. La douleur. Le visage de Maxime. Lise qui lui parle. Lise qui lui dit de se battre. Une voix dans sa tête qui lui dit qu'il doit mourir. La voix de celle qui l'a aidé qui lui dit qu'il doit se battre, pour elle. La douleur. Sa grande sœur qui lui dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû vivre. Léa. Severus. Lise. La douleur. Potter qui lui parle. Weasley qui lui casse les poignets. Le noir. La lumière. Lissy. Une soudaine lumière verte. Une lumière blanche. Lissy. Elle l'appelle. Elle lui dit de se battre. Elle part. La lumière blanche. Lise. Elle lui parle. Elle part. Lise qui lui que tout est de sa faute. Maxime qui lui demande son nom. Maxime qui tue Lise. La douleur. Les Horcruxes. Voldemort. Une lumière verte. Voldemort. Lily Potter qui veux protéger ses jumeaux. Une lumière verte. Quirrell. L'âme de Voldemort. Les potions. Les épreuves. L'infirmerie. La blessure à son ventre. Des pleures. La blessure à sa jambe. Drago. Son père. Lise. L'envie de mourir. La force de vivre. Le noir. L'envie de mourir. Le noir.

Nicolas gémit, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Lorsque le faible son retentit, tout devint silencieux.

" Nicolas ? " Demanda la voix de sa mère remplit de larme.

" Ou... Oui... ? " Demanda-t-il difficilement, d'une voix rauque.

Sa mère poussa un soupir soulagé, son père se releva et Drago lui serra le bras, le faisant gémir.

" Désolé... " Dit son grand frère.

" Nicolas, qu'est-ce qui ta fais revenir ? " Demanda Léa.

" Li... Lise... Fa... Famille... Li... Lissy... " Dit-il avec difficulté.

" Famille ? " Demanda Severus.

" Vous... " Répondit Nicolas.

" Nous ? " Demanda Drago.

" Famille... "

" Pourquoi dis-tu avoir vu Li... _l'avoir_ vu ? " Se rattrapa Lucius.

" Non... Si... Pas vu... Si vu... Maxime... Vu... Lise... Vu... Lissy... Lumière... Voldmort... Sort... Lise... " S'emmêla le blond.

" Pardon ? " Dit Severus.

" Fa... Ti... Mal... " Fit Nicolas avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Bon eh bien voilà.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans un mois.

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	23. Chapitre 22 : Raconter

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 22.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque mais Alex est prit pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Raconter

Lorsque Nicolas se réveilla, la lumière du soleil caressait son visage, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et vit son frère à ses côtés endormi, sa mère et son père, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, endormis également. Severus n'était plus présent et Léa se tenait à ses côtés, debout et lui souriait.

" Quel... Jour... ? " Lui demanda-t-il.

" Le 1er juillet. " Répondit la médicomage.

" Partez... "

" Pardon ? "

" Partez... Tous... " Dit Nicolas en poussant doucement son frère, grimaçant de douleur au passage.

" Hum... Nico... Laisse-moi dormir. " Marmonna Drago dans son sommeil.

" Sortez... D'ici... Tous... " Dit Nicolas en fermant les yeux.

Léa alla réveiller Lucius et Narcissa qui se précipitèrent au chevet de leur fils.

" Partez... " Répéta faiblement Nicolas.

" Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? " Demanda Lucius.

" Sortez... " Dit simplement le petit frère de Drago.

" Mais nous voulons veiller sur toi ! " S'exclama sa mère.

" Je n'ai pas fini de te soigner. " Dit Léa.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " Demanda Drago en s'étirant.

" Sortez... " Répéta Nicolas.

" Mais pourquoi ? " Fit son frère.

" Je... Lire... Journal... " Murmura difficilement Nicolas à cause de la douleur.

" Tu lis un journal ? " Demanda sa mère.

" Oui... "

" Ça parle de ? " Interrogea Narcissa.

" Moi... "

" C'est le journal qu'il a trouvé en Russie. " Dit Lucius.

" Ah. " Dit sa femme.

" Donne... " Dit Nicolas.

" Il est où ? " Demanda l'héritier de la famille.

" Malle... "

Drago alla chercher le journal demandé et le posa sur les genoux de son frère.

" Comment vas-tu lire ? Je n'ai pas encore soigné tes poignets. " Demanda Léa.

Pour toute réponse, le journal se mit à flotter devant le cadet Malefoy.

" Partez... Jour particulier... " Souffla-t-il.

" Bien nous partons. Mais, si tu as le moindre problème, laisse ta magie nous appeler. " Dit l'ancienne Black en voyant que son fils ne changerait pas d'avis.

" D'accord... Par... Partez... " Répondit Nicolas.

Ils se rendirent dans le salon pendant que Nicolas ouvrait enfin le journal.

 _ **Cher Nico**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, en ce 1er juin, j'ai vu que Maxime avait été plus loin avec toi.**_

 _ **J'ai vu qu'il avait compris que son fouet ne te ferait pas parler.**_

 _ **Je l'ai vu te lancer ce sort.**_

 _ **Je suis désolée de ne rien avoir pu faire. Oui tu vas me dire que je fais déjà beaucoup en te soignant et venant te voir, mais j'aimerais tant faire plus.**_

 _ **J'ai décidé de t'apprendre tout ce que je sais sur la magie à partir de demain.**_

 _ **Nous commencerons par la théorie. Ensuite, nous travaillerons sur la pratique.**_

 _ **Mais, avant tout cela, je dois t'apprendre l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie. Car si par malheur, Maxime voulait regarder dans ton esprit et nous voyait ensemble, nous risquons d'avoir de sérieux problèmes.**_

 _ **Je dois aller préparer à manger à mon frère et je passe te voir.**_

 _ **À tout de suite, Nico.**_

Nicolas referma le journal et laissa les souvenirs l'envahir. Dans quelques jours, il raconterait tout à sa famille. Il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas mais il espérait aussi qu'ils pourraient l'aider. Enfin, peut-être. Il passa sa journée à penser à Lise. Dobby vint lui donner à manger. Il lui demanda comment allait sa famille et Dobby lui répondit seulement qu'ils étaient très inquiets pour lui. Le jeune Malefoy dormit une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Ce fut lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte qu'il se réveilla.

" Nicolas, puis-je entrer ? C'est ta magie qui m'a appelée. " Demanda Léa.

" Oui... " Souffla-t-il .

Léa entra et s'avança doucement vers le lit du blond.

" Comment te sens-tu ? " Lui demanda-t-elle.

" Fatigué... " Répondit Nicolas.

" Tu as mal quelque part ? "

" Partout... " Murmura-t-il.

" D'accord "

Léa le soigna en commençant par ses poignets. Nicolas grogna de douleur lorsque les os brisés se remirent en place à l'aide d'un sort. Elle nettoya ensuite la plaie de son ventre, la désinfecta et remit un bandage propre. Elle s'occupa ensuite d'enlever tous les bandages avec la plus grande délicatesse possible pour ne pas faire souffrir son patient. Elle s'occupa ensuite de sa jambe, mais elle doutait du fait qu'elle soit de la faute d'Alex Potter et de ses amis. La blessure empestait la magie noire.

" Léa... ? " Dit soudainement Nicolas.

" Oui ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Co... Comment vais-je... Vais-je leur... Raconter... ? " Tenta-t-il difficilement ne sachant pas comme s'exprimer.

" Dis-leur la vérité. Même si c'est dur. "

" Sûre ? " Dit-il en toussant du sang.

" Nicolas, tu as mal lorsque tu respires ? " Se contenta de demander la médicomage.

" Non... " Mentit le blond ne voulant pas montrer qu'il était faible.

" Ne bouge pas. " Ordonna-t-elle en sachant qu'il mentait.

Elle passa sa baguette à l'horizontal sur la poitrine de Nicolas avant de murmurer :

" Oh non... "

" Quoi... ? " Demanda-t-il alors qu'un filet rouge carmin coulait sur son menton.

" Tu as un poumon perforé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le voir avant. Ne bouge pas. Bois ça. "

" Malédiction... " Dit Nicolas en toussant.

Léa lui donna une potion de sommeil légère. Elle avait peur de perdre son patient. Il était si vulnérable dans cet état. Elle profita de son inconscience pour retirer la côte qui était dans le poumon de Nicolas et soigna la plaie. Dès qu'elle eut finit son travail, le jeune blond se mit à respirer un peu plus normalement. Elle le laissa se reposer et alla au salon pour rejoindre la famille Malefoy.

Lucius et Severus lui racontèrent le duel entre Nicolas et Dumbledore et le fait que le premier avait été touché par une malédiction lorsqu'elle leur demanda des explications concernant ce dernier mot prononcé par Nicolas lorsqu'elle avait découvert le Inanis Pulmonem. En entendant ce qu'il s'était passé, Léa leur apprit qu'elle risquait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider le cadet. Elle ferait son possible, mais le temps leur était compté. La seule chose qu'elle savait était que cette malédiction agissait par étapes.

* * *

Nicolas fut complètement guérit deux jours plus tard, comme l'avait dit l'infirmière de Poudlard, bien qu'il boite toujours. Il pouvait se déplacer seul et savait qu'il devrait raconter rapidement son passé à sa famille.

Dès le lendemain, il prit son courage à deux mains et réunit toute la famille Malefoy, Severus et Léa sur les canapés du salon. Tous étaient tournés vers Nicolas, attendant qu'il parle.

" Bon, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Donc la dernière fois, je vous ai raconté ma rencontre avec Lise. Et bien, après cela... "

* * *

/ Flash Back /

Lise quitta la cellule et Nicolas se rallongea sur le sol de pierre. Il avait un espoir. Son espoir. Lise était cet espoir. Il s'endormit, ne pensant pas à la faim qui lui tiraillait le ventre, ni à la soif qui rendait sa gorge sèche, ni à la douleur que ressentait son corps après les coups de fouets. Il s'endormit en pensant à son espoir.

Il fut réveillé par un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, ce qui lui rappela qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un horrible cauchemar mais bel et bien de la réalité. Il se mit en position assise et regarda Maxime droit dans les yeux.

" Dis-moi ton nom. " Ordonna l'homme aux cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches rouges.

" Bonjour à toi aussi, _Maxime_. " Se contenta de dire Nicolas.

" Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Dis-moi ton nom, tout de suite ! "

" Tu peux toujours rêver. " Cracha le blond.

" Je vois que tu n'as pas retenue la leçon d'hier, petit toutou. Et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à recommencer. "

" Cours toujours. " Dit Nicolas avant que le frère de Lise ne l'attrape par les cheveux et ne l'emmène dans la même pièce que la veille.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

" Par Merlin, il a recommençé ? " L'interrompit Narcissa choquée.

" Mère, mon passé n'est que douleur, alors si vous ne pouvez pas en entendre plus je m'arrête là. "

" Non. Continue. " Dit Lucius.

" Bien. "

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Bon et bien voilà.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines.

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	24. Chapitre 23 : Des jours et des jours

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 23.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Sebferga_

Salut, Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Des jours et des jours

/ Flash Back /

Le garçon de six ans se retrouva attaché au même mur que la veille, par les mêmes chaînes et le même fouet s'abattit sur lui durant une trentaine de minutes, qui parurent pour le jeune blond une éternité. Comme la veille Maxime le ramena dans sa cellule.

Lorsque Nicolas se réveilla, il trouva un bout de pain à côté de lui. Il le mangea et remarqua que son corps ne faisait pas aussi mal que la veille. C'était étonnant, quelqu'un avait dû le soigner. Mais qui ? Ah oui, Lise. Il l'avait presque oubliée.

Il remit son masque de froideur en place lorsqu'il entendit la porte de fer du cachot s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre.

" Alors, petit rebelle, as-tu compris cette fois ? Vas-tu me donner ton nom ? " Demanda Maxime en entrant dans la cellule.

" Je ne te dirai rien. " Dit Nicolas en fixant les yeux noirs de l'homme qui l'avait arraché à sa famille.

" On fait encore le rebelle à ce que je vois. Tu sais Morveux, je t'ai observé avec mes hommes. Tous les deux jours au matin, tu sortais de ton Manoir, seul pour jouer de la guitare. Tu sortais des protections que t'offrait ta maison. Une belle occasion de capturer un chien de plus et de l'exterminer. Pourtant je ne pouvais que te voir, pourquoi je ne pouvait pas t'entendre ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je dois dire que je ne t'aurais jamais trouvé sans l'aide du vieux. Il doit te détester pour t'avoir vendu comme ça, petit chien. " Expliqua Maxime.

" Qui ? " Demanda d'une voix neutre le jeune Malefoy.

" Je ne sais pas. Un vieux fou. "

" Dans ce cas, il est comme toi. "

" Ne m'insulte pas ! "

" J'ai le droit de le faire. Je n'ai pas à t'obéir. "

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

" Attends ! Il t'a dis que c'était un vieux fou qui lui avait dit où te trouvais ? " Demanda Drago en interrompant Nicolas.

" Oui et je sais qui c'est. " Répondit son petit frère.

" Qui ? " Demanda Severus.

" Dumbledore. "

" As-tu des preuves ? " Demanda Léa.

" Je l'ai découvert en cherchant dans son bureau. "

" Il va me le payer. " Grogna Lucius.

" Tu nous raconteras ça après la fin de ton hstoire. Continue, s'il te plais. " Dit Severus.

" Comme vous voulez. " Soupira Nicolas. " Donc après lui avoir dis ça, il n'était pas très heureux et il a dit... "

* * *

/ Flash Back /

" Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'est le respect, morveux. " Dit Maxime en lançant un sort inconnu de Nicolas, faisant sortir des chaînes de nul part, qui s'enroulèrent autour de la poitrine, du cou, des poignets et des chevilles du blond.

Plus il se débattait, plus les chaînes se serraient et bientôt il ne parvint à respirer qu'avec difficultées, tellement la chaîne autour de son cou l'étouffait.

" Donne moi ton nom ! " Ordonna Maxime.

Il n'eut qu'une suffocation comme réponse, puis il remarqua que son prisonnier venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience, alors il enleva les chaînes autour du cou et de la poitrine du garçon pour ne laisser que celles autour de ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il décida de lui laisser cinq minutes avant de commencer à frapper le blond pour le réveiller.

Nicolas ressentit une vive douleur, il vit que Maxime le toisait de toute sa hauteur, et il vit son tortionnaire qui lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre pour qu'il se lève. Nicolas grogna en remarquant que ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés. Il se mit debout mais, s'écroula à nouveau au sol en recevant un coup de genou dans le ventre, qui lui coupa le souffle. Maxime se mit à rire et le traîna dans la salle de torture, comme l'appelait Nicolas, cette salle avec une cheminée dont le feu crépitait joyeusement, comme s'il était heureux de sa douleur.

Et le manège du premier jour recommença. Comme la première fois, Nicolas s'empêcha de crier Ce comportement agaça Zar qui lui lança un sort de sa création.Q Il avait pour but de doubler l'intensité de la douleur ressentie.

Nicolas craqua et hurla sa douleur à s'en arracher les poumons. Intérieurement, il priait pour que son espoir soit loin, dans sa chambre. Mais il priait pour rien. Sa magie sentait Lise.

Elle observait Nicolas depuis que son frère avait traîné son ami dans la Salle Principale. Elle voulait l'aider. Supplier son frère d'arrêter, elle voulait le frapper pour ce qu'il faisait. Mais elle savait que cela signifierait sa fin. Elle pleurait silencieusement pour son ami dont la magie l'avait forcée à agir. Elle ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'il se passait.

Soudain, plus aucun cri ne sortit de la bouche du blond. Et lorsque Lise regarda dans la pièce pour voir comment allait Nicolas et ce que son frère faisait, elle vit le blond inconscient, les vêtements en lambeaux et du sang coulant de nombreuses blessures. Horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle s'enfuit discrètement vers sa chambre en pleurant.

" Lise ! Viens dans la Salle Principale et occupe-toi de ramener le morveux dans sa cellule le temps que je m'occupe des autres. Et nettoie tout ce sang, j'ai des invités. Dès que tu as fini, tu retournes dans ta chambre et je ne veux plus t'entendre ! " Ordonna Maxime en amplifiant sa voix à l'aide d'un _Sonorus_.

Lise fit ce que lui avait demandé son frère, elle ramena son ami dans sa cellule et promit de revenir dès qu'elle aurait fini de nettoyer. Elle eut des haut-le-cœur en lavant le sang de son ami qui maculait le sol de la Salle Principale et fit semblant de se diriger vers sa chambre en voyant son frère qui allait accueillir ses _invités_.

Une fois sûre que tout le monde était occupé, elle alla voir Nicolas et commença à le soigner.

Lorsque le blond se réveilla, il trouva Lise à ses côtés.

" Quel jour... ? " Murmura-t-il.

" Le 1er juin. " Dit d'une voix douce Lise.

" Un jour... Long... Impression plus... " Dit-il difficilement en grimaçant face à la douleur.

" Je te comprends. "

" Merci Li'... "

" De rien, petit frère. " Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Nicolas s'endormit près d'elle, après avoir mangé un bout de pain et bu un peu d'eau. Lise resta un moment avec lui, puis retourna dans sa chambre, voulant à tout prix que son frère ne remarque rien.

* * *

Le lendemain, tout recommença. Maxime le réveilla, il lui demanda son nom, Nicolas lui répondit de manière sarcastique et il se fit frapper jusqu'à la perte de conscience. Lise vint le soigner comme la veille et Maxime quitta la maison pour faire une course. La jeune Zar savait qu'il allait recruter.

* * *

Une fois Nicolas réveillé, Lise lui parla d'une chose importante.

" Nico, as-tu déjà entendu parler de l'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie ? "

" Oui. " Répondit le blond. " Père m'a appris les bases pour protéger mon esprit d'une intrusion mais je n'y arrive pas aussi bien que lui. "

" Bon. On va travailler ça. Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais sur la magie. Je suis peut-être une Cracmole mais j'en sais beaucoup grâce à ma mère. Elle m'a appris tout ce que je sais. On va commencer par tes barrières d'Occlumencie et ensuite tu choisiras un endroit pour cacher tes souvenirs pour qu'il n'y ait que toi qui puisse les voir. On ajoutera quelques pièges. Ensuite, on verra la Légilimencie, c'est plus facile si tu as compris l'Occlumencie, la Legilimencie suit naturellement. D'accord ? "

" D'accord mon espoir... "

" Je suis ton Nadezhda ? " Demanda Lise.

" Mon quoi ? "

" Nadezhda, ça veut dire Espoir en russe. "

" Oui, mon Nadezhda. "

Ils s'entraînèrent à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient et Lise fut une bonne institutrice. En un peu plus d'une semaine, Nicolas avait des barrières solides. Lorsque Lise lui expliqua que le décor de son esprit était un labyrinthe de neige, Nicolas voulut faire la même chose sauf qu'il choisit sa nouvelle _Maison_ au lieu de la neige.. La jeune fille lui avait alors dessiné un plan de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Sur celui-ci il n'y avait ni entrée, ni sortie. Lise ne savait même pas où se situait cet endroit, elle savait juste qu'il était en Angleterre, non loin de Londres.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, ils apprirent à se connaître. Lise raconta à Nicolas sa vie à Saint-Pétersbourg et le blond lui raconta sa vie au Manoir Malefoy.

Cela devint rapidement une routine pour Nicolas. Le matin, Maxime le réveillait en le frappant. Il lui demandait son nom. Nicolas répondait une réplique froide, lui disait bonjour, ne disait rien, ricanait et Zar l'emmenait dans la Salle Principale et le frappait jusqu'à l'inconscience. Ensuite, Maxime appelait sa sœur pour qu'elle le ramène dans sa cellule et il sortait le temps qu'elle nettoie le sang qui maculait le sol de pierre froides. Puis, elle allait voir Nicolas, elle le soignait, le nourrissait et ils s'entraînaient à l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie. Souvent, le blond s'endormait dans les bras de sa grande sœur. Et le lendemain tout recommençait.

Un mois s'écoula ainsi. Puis deux. Puis une année.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Bon eh bien voilà.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans 15 jours.

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	25. Chapitre 24 : Nadezhda

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 24.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, Maxyme est Russe, Dumby voulais se débarasser de Nicolas en le vendant à Maxime. Non il ne vaut pas mieux que Voldy. Lise a aidé Nicolas. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, les 4 chapitres suivant seront tout aussi triste que le précédent. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture, Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Nadezhda

Ce jour-là marquait l'anniversaire de Nicolas. Le jeune Malefoy passait son deuxième anniversaire sans sa famille mais il était avec sa grande sœur. Même si tôt le matin, Maxime venait lui demander son nom et ensuite le frapper jusqu'au sang pour recommencer en début d'après-midi, le soir, il pouvait « fêter » son anniversaire. Lise ne put lui offrit pas de cadeau. Ce n'était pas sa faute, elle aussi était prisonnière de ce lieu inconnu en Angleterre.

Tard dans la nuit, Maxime fit un tour dans les cachots pour voir ses prisonniers, il n'arrivait pas à dormir et décida de se défouler sur l'un de ces chiens pour trouver le sommeil. En parcourant les cellules, il vit le Morveux Rebelle qui dormait, trop bien à son goût. Il entra dans la prison de son chien préféré, fit apparaître son fouet et commença à l'abattre sur le corps fin du blond, qui poussa un cri de douleur et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de montrer sa douleur. Maintenant, lorsque Maxime le frappait alors qu'il était éveillé, il parvenait à garder un masque froid sans montrer ses faiblesses, mais Maxime trouvait toujours un moyen de le faire hurler. Les coups s'enchaînaient comme cela depuis un an.. Maxime lui demanda son nom à chaque coup mais aucune réponse ne vint. Finalement, il partit lorsque le blond sombra dans l'inconscience. Il alla se changer, se coucher et Morphée le prit dans ses bras.

Lise fut réveillée par le hurlement de Nicolas. Elle se demanda si elle avait rêvé et décida d'aller vérifier si son frère était dans sa chambre. Elle vit rapidement qu'il n'y était pas et attendit qu'il remonte dans sa chambre pour se faufiler jusqu'aux cachots avec une trousse de soin pour son petit frère.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la cellule de Nicolas, elle vit que le sang maculait le sol de pierre et que Nicolas baignait dedans comme lorsqu'elle devait le ramener dans sa cellule après que Maxime se soit acharné sur lui. Li' ouvrit la porte avec le passe que son frère lui avait donné pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans la prison du blond lorsqu'elle devait le ramener.

Elle s'approcha de son ami et vit que ses blessures commençaient déjà à se refermer d'elles mêmes. Bien sûr, la jeune Zar savait ce qu'il se passait, elle savait que la magie de Nicolas le soignait. Si même sa magie se battait pour lui, Maxime pouvait toujours essayer de le tuer.

 _Dès demain je lui apprends à faire de la magie sans baguette. Quand il la maîtrisera parfaitement, je pourrai lui apprendre tout ce que j'ai appris dans les livres et tout ce que tu m'as appris, maman._

Pensa-t-elle en retournant se coucher sans nettoyer le sang qui séchait doucement sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait rien faire ce soir, sinon Maxime risquait de se douter de quelque chose.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Nicolas se réveilla et crut que ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit n'était qu'un cauchemar parce qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien. Il n'avait mal nul part et aucune cicatrice ne s'était ajoutée aux autres. Seul le sang qui l'entourait au sol lui fit comprendre que s'était bien la réalité. Il s'appuya contre le mur et mit son masque de froideur lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Maxime s'avancer dans sa direction. Il entra dans la cellule et le regarda bizarrement.

" Tu es toujours en vie, morveux ? " Dit-il.

" Ouvre les yeux, Max. " Répondit simplement Nicolas.

" Mes yeux sont ouverts, microbe ! Je suis étonné que tu sois en vie avec la correction que je t'ai donné cette nuit, tu ne devrais plus être de ce monde. "

" Ce n'est pas le cas. "

" Donne moi ton nom ! "

" Tu me le demandes depuis plus d'un an, je ne te l'ai toujours pas donné. Pourquoi demander ? " Dit le blond.

" Parce que j'aime connaître le nom de mes victimes. Beaucoup de prisonniers disent que tu es _le rebelle_. Buntovshchik. Ils veulent un nom, eux aussi. " Dit l'aîné de la famille Zar.

" Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que pour eux, je m'appelle Nadezhda. "

" Tu viens de me donner ton nom, Morveux ? "

" Non. Je dis qu'ils peuvent m'appeler Nadezhda. "

" Bien. Maintenant, donne moi ton véritable nom. "

" Non. " Refusa Nadezhda.

" Nous allons voir si tu peux survivre à cette correction. " Grogna Maxime en le traînant jusqu'à la Salle Principale, où les chaînes s'accrochèrent d'elles-mêmes au mur et le fouet recommença à s'abattre sur le corps du blond.

Nicolas ne hurla pas, chaque coup qu'il recevait passait derrière la porte qui permettait au blond de mettre tous ses mauvais souvenirs. Le blond se matérialisa dans son esprit et alla dans la pièce où il avait mis tous les souvenirs de sa famille. Il se revit à l'âge de quatre ans avec son frère en train de faire un bataille d'oreillers. Il revit sa mère prendre des photos avec son appareil photo magique. Il se revit à trois ans dans les bras de son père. Il se revit à cinq ans en train de jouer avec son Parrain de cœur. Il sortit de son esprit pour se retrouver dans le monde de la douleur. Il vit Maxime prendre un couteau et s'avancer lentement vers lui...

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

" Attends ! Il a fait quoi avec ce couteau ? " Coupa Drago horrifié.

Pour toute réponse, Nicolas caressa ses bras sur lesquelles s'étendaient de nombreuses cicatrices blanches.

" Nicolas ? " Appela Lucius.

" Il m'a libéré une main et... " Commença Celui-Qui-Porta-Le-Nom-De-L'espoir.

/ Flash Back /

* * *

Maxime leva sa baguette vers le blond, lui détacha une main et lui donna le couteau.

" Coupe-toi ! " Ordonna l'homme aux cheveux parsemés de mèches de, la couleur du sang.

Nadezhda lâcha le couteau et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Non. "

" Sale Buntovshchik ! Fais ce que je te dis ! "

" Jamais, je ne le ferai. "

" Bien alors, je vais utiliser la force. _Impero_! " Dit Maxime.

Le vide se fit dans la tête du blond, il était bien, il était en paix. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, il voulait rester là pour toujours. Mais une voix vint perturber sa tranquillité.

' _Prends ce couteau !_ '

La voix était si tentante... Un couteau lui était tendu alors pourquoi ne pas le prendre ? Nadezhda fit ce que lui dit la voix et prit le couteau.

' _Trace une ligne verticale sur ton bras qui est attaché._ ' Ordonna la voix.

Alors Nadezhda fit ce que lui disait la voix, même si c'était douloureux. Il devait le faire. Un petite voix au fond de lui lui disait de ne pas le faire, que c'était Maxime qui faisait ça. Mais la première voix surpassa celle-ci.

' _Ne t'arrête que lorsque je te le dirai._ ' Reprit-elle.

Alors le blond continua, il traça des lignes verticales sur son avant-bras, du sang s'écoulait des fines plaies, mais il continuait comme lui avait ordonné la voix.

Au bout d'une dizaine minutes de ce fabuleux spectacle pour Maxime. La voix résonna à nouveau dans la tête du blond :

' _Arrête !_ '

Le jeune garçon obéi et s'arrêta.

Maxime reprit le couteau et les chaînes se rattachèrent au mur. Le même manège recommença pour l'autre bras.

' _Donne-moi ton nom, Morveux._ ' Ordonna la voix.

' _Non ! C'est Maxime !_ ' Dit une voix plus forte en lui.

' _Donne-moi ton nom !_ ' Répéta la voix.

" NON ! " Hurla le blond.

" Tu désobéis même sous le sort de l'obéissance. Sale Buntovshchik. " Dit Maxime en plantant le couteau dans la cuisse de Nicolas.

Le blond hurla de douleur alors que des points noirs se mettaient à danser devant ses yeux.

 _Non..._

Pensa-t-il.

Mais les ténèbres l'emportèrent alors que l'aîné des Zar retirait brusquement le couteau de la jambe du jeune garçon, heureux de voir le sang qui s'écoulait des nombreuses plaies qu'il avait fait.

Il appela sa sœur, lui disant de ramener le morveux dans sa cellule. Puis, il alla voir une de ses nouvelles recrues qu'il avait laissé entrer et lui dit :

" Tu as vu comment on traite les chiens comme lui, ici ? "

" Oui, Maître, j'ai bien vu et j'en ferai autant, pour vous servir. " Dit le jeune homme en s'agenouillant devant Maxime.

" Va chercher les autres pour la réunion. "

Ce fut tout ce que Lise vit et entendit en allant chercher Nicolas. Pendant qu'elle l'emmenait dans la cellule, elle vit les plaies se refermer lentement et dès qu'elle put le poser au sol, elle entreprit de nettoyer le sang qui commençait à sécher.

Nicolas ne se réveilla que deux heures plus tard, il trouva Lise à ses côtés, elle lui souriait doucement.

 _Dans trois jours, c'est son anniversaire... Neuf ans... Elle est grande..._

Pensa-t-il un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

" Nicolas ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Oui, Lise ? " Demanda-t-il en retour.

" Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " Fit le blond en se redressant, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

" Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas... Connais-tu la magie sans baguette ? "

" Non. "

" Eh bien, je vais t'en parler. On va commencer par la théorie puis la pratique. D'accord Nico ? "

" D'accord Li'. Dis, sais-tu ce que signifie Buntovs machin Vick ? "

" Ah, Maxime... Ça veut dire rebelle. Mais mon _frère_ l'utilise comme une insulte. "

" Tu sais, aujourd'hui, il m'a dit que les autres prisonniers voulaient aussi mon nom. "

" Et tu ne lui as rien dit ? "

" Non, je lui ai dit que pour eux, je m'appelais Nadezhda. "

" Tu lui as dit que tu t'appelais Espoir ? "

" Oui... J'aime bien ce nom... Nadezhda... C'est beau. Comme Espoir. C'est beau. "

" Très bien, je t'appellerai Nadezhda. " Sourit Lise. " Oui... Bon, allez au travail ! Ouvre grand tes oreilles et si tu as une questions, pose là. " Ajouta-t-elle.

" Je suis prêt. "

" D'accord. Alors la magie sans baguette est très difficile à réaliser. Ma mère me disait qu'il fallait que la personne qui voulait en faire devait être très puissant. Tu l'es et... "

" Pardon de te couper, mais je ne suis pas très puissant... "

" Si tu l'es... Cette nuit, Maxime est venu te frapper et quand je suis arrivée, ta magie guérissait déjà tes blessures, comme tout à l'heure. Tu es puissant Nico... "

" Nadezhda. "

" Si tu veux, donc pour que tu puisses faire de la magie sans baguette, tu dois concentrer ta magie sur une partie de ton corps. Donc tes mains. Une fois ta magie concentrée, tu murmures le sort que tu désires en pensant aux effets qu'il doit avoir. D'accord ? "

" Oui, mais comment faire pour les sorts de défense ou d'attaque ? "

" On verra plus tard, pour l'instant on va voir les petits sorts comme _Lumos_ , _Wingardium Leviosa_... Tous les sorts comme ça. Ensuite, je t'apprendrai comment bloquer les sorts en concentrant toujours ta magie dans tes mains. Au début, tout sera difficile, tu devras être patient. Une fois que tu auras compris, tout te viendra naturellement. Si tu es attaqué par derrière par un sort, comme tes sens seront aiguisées à force d'entraînement, tu pourras attraper le sort dans ta main sans avoir à te concentrer sur ta magie. Elle le fera d'elle-même. Plus tard, je t'apprendrai des sorts russes qui pourront t'être utiles. Tu as compris ? "

" Pas tout... "

" C'est pas grave, tu as compris la théorie de la magie sans baguette ? "

" Concentrer la magie sur ses mains et murmurer le sort qu'on veut en pointant sa main comme on fait avec une baguette ? "

" Oui, c'est ça. "

" On fait la pratique ? "

" Demain Nadezhda, demain. " Sourit Li'.

Nadezhda se blottit dans ses bras et il lui murmura qu'elle était la meilleure grande sœur qu'il ait jamais eu. Elle rit en lui disant qu'elle était sa seule grande sœur.

" Je t'aime, Nadezhda... " Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

" Moi aussi, Lise Laura Zar, je t'aime... " Murmura le blond en s'endormant heureux. Il était peut-être loin de sa famille, qui lui manquait énormément, mais Lise était une deuxième famille pour lui. Elle était son pilier dans cet enfer.

* * *

Le lendemain, Maxime usa une nouvelle fois du sortilège impardonnable pour que Nadezhda se coupe avec le couteau. Le blond lui obéissait, mais lorsque le brun lui ordonnait de lui dire son nom, Nadezhda refusait catégoriquement et réussissait à se soustraire à l'Impérium. Alors comme chaque jour, Maxime le frappa jusqu'à l'inconscience avec ses poings, ses pieds, le fouet, la cravache et bien d'autres instruments de torture.

Lise le ramena dans sa cellule, elle laissa les blessures du blond se refermer et alla préparer à manger pour elle et son frère.

Nadezhda se réveilla seul, il trouva un bout de pain et un peu d'eau derrière lui. Il mangea le pain et bu l'eau. Au loin, il reconnu les pas discrets de Lise. Elle arrivait.

 _Je vais pouvoir faire la pratique !_

Pensa-t-il surexcité.

Il se mit debout lorsqu'elle entra. La jeune fille lança joyeusement :

" Alors petit Espoir, prêt pour la pratique ? "

" Oui ! " S'exclama le blond heureux, oubliant cet enfer, se croyant de nouveau chez lui.

" Très bien, alors, ferme les yeux et tu vas te concentrer pour sentir la magie qui est en toi. "

Nadezhda fit ce que lui disait Lise et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur sa magie et commença à ressentir de légers picotements, d'abord dans ses bras, puis ses jambes et enfin le reste de son corps.

" Ressens-tu quelque chose ? " Demanda Lise.

Le blond hocha la tête, restant concentré sur sa magie, il en avait beaucoup. Il était puissant.

" Bien maintenant, concentre ce que tu ressens vers tes mains. " Dit la jeune fille.

Nadezhda se concentra, petit à petit, les picotements se firent plus nombreux dans ses mains.

" Murmure _Lumos_ et pense à la lumière que tu veux... "

Le blond murmura le sort et une sorte de flash sortit de sa main avant de s'éteindre aussitôt.

" Tu as réussi ! " S'exclama Lise.

" Oui... " Dit le jeune garçon déçu de ne pas avoir su tenir son sort.

" Pourquoi es-tu triste ? "

" Je n'ai pas réussi plus longtemps... "

" Mais c'est pas grave, tu sais ma mère m'a dit que seules les personnes puissantes pouvaient faire de la magie sans baguette. Par exemple, tes parents savent-ils en faire ? "

" Non... "

" Et le parrain de ton frère ? "

" Non plus... "

" Tu vois, tout le monde n'est pas capable de faire ça et si toi tu as réussi à faire un peu de lumière, même si ça n'a duré qu'une seconde, tu as réussi. " Le réconforta Lise.

" J'ai réussi ! " S'exclama le blond, heureux.

" Tu veux réessayer ? "

" Oui ! "

" D'accord, alors vas-y, concentre toi sur ta magie... "

Le blond recommença.

" C'est bon ? "

Un hochement de tête répondit à la jeune fille.

" D'accord, maintenant, concentre ta magie sur tes mains... "

" _Lumos._ " Murmura Nicolas.

Une lumière vive sortit de ses paumes, cela dura quelques secondes avant que la lumière ne disparaisse à nouveau.

" J'ai réussi plus longtemps ! " Dit-il avec joie.

" Plus tu t'entraîneras, plus le sort durera longtemps. Est-ce que c'était plus facile de concentrer ta magie la deuxième fois ? "

" Oui, je l'ai presque tout de suite sentie. "

" Ça viendra de plus en plus vite. "

" Quand Mère, Père, Sev et Drago verront ça, ils n'en croiront pas leurs yeux ! " Dit joyeusement Nadezhda. " Enfin... Si je rentre un jour à la maison... " Ajouta-t-il sombrement.

" Ta famille doit te rechercher en ce moment même... Je suis sûr qu'ils te trouveront bientôt... Mais oui, je pense qu'ils seront contents de voir que tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette ! " Dit la jeune Zar pour réconforter son petit frère.

" Je peux le refaire ? "

" Hum... Non, repose toi pour aujourd'hui, on recommencera demain. En plus, si Maxime fait comme avant-hier, il faut que ta magie puisse t'aider si c'est trop grave. "

" D'accord. "

Ils s'assirent tous les deux au sol et restèrent silencieux un moment avant que le blond ne vienne se blottir dans les bras de Lise.

" Eh bien petit Espoir, tu es fatigué... "

" Oui... Nuit' Li'... "

" Tu peux m'appeler Liliya, si tu veux... "

" Ça veux dire quoi ? "

" C'est mon prénom en russe. "

" Nuit' Liliya... "

" Bonne nuit Nadezhda. " Dit la jeune fille avec un sourire en commençant à caresser les cheveux sales du blond.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

" Alors c'est comme ça que tu as appris à te battre ? C'est comme ça que tu as appris la magie sans baguette ? Tu pourras m'apprendre ? " Demanda Drago.

" Oui, oui et non. " Répondit Nicolas.

" Pourquoi non ? "

" Non, je ne veux pas t'apprendre ce qu'elle m'a appris. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Je ne veux pas, c'est tout. "

" Et je peux t'appeler Na... chépa quoi... Da ? "

Les yeux de Nicolas se durcirent.

" Nadezhda. "

" Ouais, c'est ça. Alors je peux ? "

Nicolas ferma les yeux.

" Drago. " Gronda son père.

" Mais quoi, j'ai rien fait. " Fit Dray.

" Drago. "

" D'accord. "

" Donc elle t'a dit ça et ? " Demanda doucement Narcissa qui pleurait devant la souffrance qu'avait endurée son fils adoptif.

" Je me suis endormi... " Répondit doucement Nicolas en repoussant un souvenir.

/ Flash Back /

* * *

Le lendemain, tout recommença, comme les deux jours précédent, Maxime lui lança le sortilège _Impero_ et obligea le blond à se blesser lui-même. Comme la veille, Nadezhda s'entraîna avec Lise sur le sort _Lumos_.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent ainsi, lorsque Lise arriva dans le cachot de son petit frère, ce dernier était debout et l'attendait un sourire au lèvre. Dès qu'elle entra, il lui sauta au cou et la serra dans ses bras.

" Bonne anniversaire, Liliya ! " Dit-il joyeux.

" Merci Nadezhda. Tiens. " Dit-elle en lui tendant une feuille de papier.

Le blond regarda la feuille, sur laquelle une magnifique dessin les représentait lui et Lise. Ils n'étaient pas sur le sol gris de la cellule mais dans la neige, le blond dans les bras de la brune et ils souriaient.

" Tu l'as fait quand ? " Demanda Nadezhda.

" Cette nuit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. " Répondit Liliya.

" Il est magnifique... "

" Il est pour toi. "

" Merci. "

" Disons que c'est le cadeau d'anniversaire que je n'ai pas pu t'offrir... "

" Et moi, je ne peux pas t'offrir de cadeau... " Dit tristement le blond.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu es avec moi, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses m'offrir. " Lui sourit Lise.

" Je fais comment si _Maxime_ le trouve ? "

" Concentre-toi sur ton manoir, sur ton frère de préférence, ensuite concentre-toi sur le dessin et ensuite on verra... "

Le blond fit ce qu'elle lui indiquait. Il ferma les yeux et imagina le dessin apparaissant devant son frère dans son Manoir...

" Tu as réussi... " Dit Lise étonnée.

Nadezhda ouvrit les yeux et vit que le dessin avait disparu.

" Je pensais que tu n'y arriverais pas... " Murmura la brune.

" J'ai imaginé le dessin apparaître devant Dray, c'est tout. " Dit le blond.

" C'est très dur à faire normalement... Tu es vraiment une personne incroyable, Nadezhda. " Sourit Lise.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

" Je savais que c'était toi ! " S'exclama Drago.

" Oui... " Sourit douloureusement le plus jeune de la famille.

" J'étais avec Mère ce jour là, quand j'ai vu quelque chose scintiller devant moi et ce dessin est arriver... Alors je l'ai gardé dans ma chambre... Ce dessin me prouvait que tu étais encore en vie et qu'il fallait garder espoir. "

" L'espoir... C'est une belle chose qui... "

Le blond se leva soudainement.

Un sort fusa de sa main et la fenêtre du salon se ferma, un autre sort vers la cheminée qui se mit à briller légèrement. Un troisième sort fut lancé et Rita Skeeter se matérialisa devant eux.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Bon et bien voilà.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	26. Chapitre 25 : Explications

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 25.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salur, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Ne t'en fait pas Maxime paiera. Bonne lecture, Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Explications

" Et bien Mme Skeeter, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre... visite ? " Demanda d'une voix froide Lucius en se levant et fusillant la femme de son regard froid et inexpressif.

 _Comment a-t-elle pu entrer ? Les alarmes ne se sont pas déclenchées !_

Pensa Lucius.

" Vous écoutiez mon passé. Qu'alliez-vous faire après ? En faire un article dans un journal, je suppose. Mais ça ne se passera pas ainsi. " Dit froidement Nicolas en se retrouvant aux côtés de la journaliste sans qu'elle ne le voit se déplacer.

" Je n'allais pas le révéler au public, je voulais simplement donner plus d'informations sur vous à mes lecteurs assoiffés... "

" Ne me mentez pas ! " Claqua la voix vide d'émotion du jeune blond.

" Ah oui, vous pouvez lire dans mon esprit à cause de cette idiote de Lise qui... "

Rita fut coupée par un sortilège de silence envoyé par Severus tandis que Drago se jetait sur son frère pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur la journaliste.

" Nous allons faire une chose fort simple, Nicolas. Nous allons lui effacer la mémoire et si elle a pris des notes sur ce que tu viens de raconter, elle va nous les donner et nous les brûlerons. " Dit Severus. " Vous risqueriez de payer cher, si par malheur le Ministère apprenait que vous êtes un Animagus non déclaré. " Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Nicolas – qui se débattait furieusement en faisant attention à ne pas faire de mal à son frère – se calma en entendant les paroles de son Parrain de cœur. Il fit léviter son frère dans le fauteuil à côté de sa mère et envoya un sort de découpe à la journaliste.

" Vous auriez dû être à Poudlard lorsque Potter fils a prononcé ce nom en riant devant moi, alors vous auriez su qu'il ne fallait pas l'insulter ou s'en moquer. J'ai bien envie de vous faire la même chose que j'ai faite à Potter, mais je vais m'en tenir à ce que Severus a dit. " Dit d'une voix polaire l'ancien Potter.

" Je serai à Poudlard, la prochaine fois... " Commença Rita lorsque Nicolas eut retiré le sort de silence mais elle fut de nouveau coupée lorsque le blond entra brusquement dans son esprit.

Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, avant de poser une main sur le front de Skeeter. Elle se mit à briller et disparut.

" Où est-elle ? " Demanda Léa.

" Je lui ai effacé la mémoire. Elle est loin de ce manoir, je crois que je l'ai envoyé là-bas... " Répondit Nicolas.

" Là-bas, comme dans là-bas l'endroit où tu étais enfermé ? " Demanda Drago.

" Oui... "

" J'ai cru que tu l'avais tuée. " Dit Narcissa.

" Non, j'ai utilisé la méthode que Lise m'a apprise. " Dit son fils.

" Avoir pénétré son esprit est une chose bien pire, je pense. " Dit Severus alors que Lucius retournait s'asseoir.

" Donc l'espoir ? " Demanda Drago.

" Ah oui, l'espoir est une belle chose, mais je l'ai perdu depuis qu' _elle_ n'est plus là. Nadezhda est mort à cause de Maxime, alors peut-être qu'il avait raison... Peut-être qu'il m'a vraiment brisé... J'ai besoin de réfléchir... " Dit Nicolas en sortant du salon.

" Mais tu nous avais dit que... " Commença Lucius.

" Demain... Père, demain... Je dois réfléchir, j'ai dit. Après tout, je n'ai pas le choix... Lise m'aurais dit que nous l'avons toujours... Mais je ne l'ai jamais eu... " Le coupa son fils adoptif avant de monter dans sa chambre.

 _Non... Non... Il ne m'a pas brisé... Enfin si... Et si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai ? Et s'il m'avait vraiment brisé ? Nadezhda a été brisé, alors comme Nadezhda et Nicolas ne font qu'un Nicolas a dû aussi être brisé. Après tout, je suis anciennement Harry James Potter et maintenant, Nicolas Alexandre Nadezhda Malefoy... Et encore, ils ne connaissent pas la raison de mon cauchemar... Ce cauchemar qui me fait hurler... Non... Ils n'ont encore rien vu... Il ne savent pas ce que j'ai fait..._

Il prit une douche brûlante et alla se coucher, il n'avait pas mangé et il n'était pas encore midi, mais il était fatigué.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le salon, Narcissa, Lucius, Drago, Léa et Severus se regardaient, les dernières paroles de Nicolas raisonnant encore dans leurs esprits.

" Vous croyez qu'il le pense vraiment ? " Demanda Narcissa.

" Je ne sais pas... " Répondit Lucius.

" Pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu le choix ? " Demanda Drago.

" Eh bien, entre les Potter qui l'abandonnent, Dumbledore qui – d'après Nico – le vend à Maxime qui lui fait vivre l'enfer pour connaître son nom et les Potter qui veulent le récupérer... Il peut vraiment dire qu'il n'a jamais eu le choix. " Dit Severus.

Ils approuvèrent les dires du Maître des Potions et Drago demanda :

" Pourquoi a-t-il dit que Maxime l'avait brisé ? "

" D'après ce que j'ai compris, Nadezhda et Nicolas était une seule et même personne et si Nadezhda est né grâce à Lise, il est mort lorsqu'elle est morte... Je suppose qu'il a été brisé comme ça... " Dit Léa.

" Et Skeeter ? " Demanda Sev'.

" Elle pourra sortir. " Dit Lucius.

" Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour vous, mais j'ai l'impression que demain sera la plus longue journée de ma vie. " Dit Narcissa.

" Non, les pires journées étaient celles où Nico n'était pas là. " Dit le patriarche Malefoy.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, chacun se rappelant des journées de recherche, les journées longues et douloureuses. Les journées à la fin desquelles ils perdaient espoir.

Finalement, Lucius fut appelé au Ministère, Léa dû aller voir un autre patient, Cissie trouva refuge dans la bibliothèque avec Drago et chacun commença à lire tranquillement. L'après-midi se passa calmement pour eux... Mais pas pour Nicolas.

Le blond était agité dans son sommeil. Il gémissait et marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles en se tortillant dans ses draps. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

" Non... Pas comme toi... Non... Faux... " Murmura-t-il.

Il gémit une nouvelle fois et se mit à hurler. Narcissa et Drago s'étaient précipités dans la chambre de Nicolas dès qu'ils avaient entendu le premier hurlement.

" Mère, c'est comme la première fois... " Dit Drago.

" Va chercher ton parrain et demande à un elfe d'aller chercher ton père. " Dit l'ancienne Black.

Drago fit ce que sa mère lui avait dit et parrain et filleul arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

" Oh non... Comment aviez fait pour l'arrêter la première fois ? " Demanda Severus en regardant la scène.

" Dobby ! " Claqua la voix de Lucius qui venait d'apparaître avec un elfe de Maison.

" Non... Suis pas comme toi... Non... Je... Non... Pas meurtrier... Si... Non... " Dit la voix tremblante de Nicolas.

" Le Maître a appelé Dobby, qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour le Maître ? " Demanda l'elfe.

" Attache les mains de Nicolas. " Dit Lucius.

" Mais le jeune Maître f... " Commença Dobby.

" Fais-le ! "

L'elfe obéit et fit ce que son Maître lui avait demandé.

Lucius entra, suivi de Severus et Drago. Narcissa resta à la porte et surveillait tout ce qu'il se passait dans les moindres détails. Brusquement, le corps de Nicolas se cambra et il hurla une nouvelle fois.

" Dobby, va chercher Léa, dis-lui que c'est extrêmement urgent ! " Ordonna Narcissa.

Dobby disparut pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard avec la personne demandée.

" Par Merlin ! Encore ? Sortez. " Dit la médicomage en voyant la scène.

Ils allèrent une nouvelle fois dans le salon et attendirent, inquiets.

La première fois que Léa avait soigné le fils adoptif des Malefoy, il était dans un sale état, au bord de la mort. Elle avait tout de même réussi à le soigner mais quelques jours plus tard, en pleine nuit, un elfe de Maison était venu la chercher chez elle et l'avait emmené ici en urgence. Et aujourd'hui, elle retombait sur la même scène que l'an dernier. Elle commença à étaler ses outils sur la table de chevet. Elle lança un sortilège de diagnostic mais il afficha seulement que le blond dormait.

 _Comme la dernière fois._

Soupira-t-elle.

" Nicolas ? " Demanda-t-elle alors que le blond venait d'ouvrir les yeux et la regardait, perdu.

" Nicolas ? " Répéta-t-elle en le voyant fermer les yeux.

La pièce devint soudainement froide et Léa ne put réprimer un frisson.

 _Qu'est-ce qui a pu être pire pour qu'il fasse ce genre de cauchemar ?_

Se demanda-t-elle.

Les mains liées par des liens magique du blond se détachèrent et il sembla chercher quelque chose alors que son corps continuait à se cabrer.

" Liliya... " Murmura-t-il. " Non... Faux... Pas brisé... Peut-être... Si... Non... " Ajouta-t-il un peu plus haut.

" Nicolas, écoute-moi, c'est Léa et tu es en plein cauchemar. Il faut que tu te réveilles. Tu n'es pas là-bas. Tu es chez toi, avec ta famille. Réveille-toi. " Dit la médicomage d'une voix douce.

Dès qu'elle eut commencé a parler le corps du blond s'était immobilisé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement et il se redressa.

" As-tu mal quelque part ? "

" Non. " Murmura le blond.

" Est-ce vrai ? "

" Oui. "

" Tu veux te lever ? "

" Oui. "

" Alors je vais t'aider. "

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Nicolas était déjà parti dans le salon. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte toute la famille se tourna vers lui, espérant voir Léa à sa suite.

" Nico ? " Demanda Drago.

" En chair et en os. " Répondit son petit frère.

" Ça va ? " Demanda Severus.

" Cauchemar. Mais ça va mieux maintenant "

" Venez, on va manger. " Dit Narcissa.

Ils se mirent à table et les plats apparurent. Ils mangèrent en silence et lorsque le dessert arriva, Lucius brisa le silence.

" Nicolas, comptes-tu vraiment nous raconter la suite demain ? "

" Non. Après manger. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. " Répondit son fils adoptif.

" Et tu en as eu le temps ? " Demanda sa mère.

" Oui. "

" Bien, ce soir, tous dans le salon. " Dit Lucius.

" Tu es sûr ?" Demanda Severus en regardant Nicolas.

" Je pense que demain, je n'aurai pas la force de vous raconter la suite. "

" Bien. " Dit Lucius.

* * *

Une fois le repas fini, ils se retrouvèrent comme le matin dans le salon.

" J'en étais où ? " Demanda Nicolas.

" Au moment où le dessin est apparu devant moi. " Dit Drago.

" Oui, le dessin. On a continué à s'entraîner, mes sorts devenaient de plus en plus puissants. Mais Maxime était toujours là pour me faire oublier tous mes moments de joie... "

* * *

/ Flash Back /

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'anniversaire de Lise et Nadezhda progressait très vite. Mais Maxime était toujours là. Il avait compris que la magie du blond le guérissait et il en profitait pour le frapper plus fort à chaque fois. D'après Liliya, Nadezhda pourrait apprendre les sorts de magie noire et russes dans quelques mois. Cela rendait le blond tellement heureux que même lorsque Maxime venait lui demander son nom et le frapper, son sourire ne s'effaçait pas.

L'aîné de la famille Zar avait beaucoup de réunions et Lise en profitait pour aller voir son petit frère et l'entraîner à lancer des sorts.

Six mois s'écoulèrent et le mois de février arriva.

Nadezhda savait lançer toutes sortes de sorts, Lise lui avait aussi appris à écouter. Elle lui avait apprit à reconnaître les différents sifflements des sorts en lui expliquant la théorie. Chaque jour, la jeune fille ramenait un livre que sa mère lui avait offert et lisait un passage au blond. S'il n'avait pas compris, il lui posait des questions et elle y répondait selon le livre. Dès qu'un livre était fini, Nadezhda l'envoyait dans sa chambre chez lui. Ils avançaient comme ça. Peu à peu, livre après livre. Mais il n'y avait pas que les sorts qui étaient de la partie. Nadezhda avait trouver un moyen de se déplacer rapidement grâce à sa magie. Lise lui avait appris à bloquer des sorts dans ses mains. Pour cela, il lançait un sort qui rebondissait contre un mur qu'il devait ensuite attraper et renvoyer ou laisser sa magie absorber le sort ce qui la rendait plus forte.

Vers la mi-mars, Lise entra dans la cellule avec un livre à la couverture bleue turquoise.

" Encore un livre ? Je croyais qu'on les avait tous fini ? " Demanda Nadezhda.

" Oui, on a fini mais j'aimerais que tu l'envoie chez moi, tu sais comme tu as fait pour le dessin que je t'ai offert. " Dit Lise.

" D'accord. "

Le blond se concentra sur la petite maison que la jeune fille lui avait décrite puis sur le journal et il disparut dans un scintillement.

Même si sa magie le guérissait, elle laissait des cicatrices. Son corps était couvert de sang séché, ses cheveux habituellement blonds était plus rouges que blonds. Par chance, aucune cicatrice ne s'étalait sur son visage. Aucune, sauf deux. Il y avait bien sûr la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Celle que lui avait fait un morceau du toit, d'après les dires de sa famille adoptive. Et une autre que lui avait fait Maxime. Une grande ligne blanche qui partait de son front, passait par le milieu de son œil droit, continuait sa route sur sa joue, puis transperçait un bout de ses lèvres, passait sur son menton et finissait dans son cou. Cette cicatrice était le premier cadeau de Maxime. Le premier coup de fouet qui avait touché le blond. Et cette cicatrice lui rappellerait toujours ce qui se passa quatre mois plus tard.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

" Comment se fait-il que l'on ait jamais vu cette cicatrice ? " L'interrompit Léa, intriguée.

Nicolas détacha ses cheveux, baissa la tête les laissant cacher son visage, puis la releva quelques seconde plus tard. Alors qu'avant son visage était comme celui de son frère, à présent les deux cicatrices étaient visibles sur son visage.

" Tu as réussi à enlever le sortilège ? " Demanda Lucius.

" Facile. " Murmura Nicolas.

" Comment as-tu caché cette cicatrice ? " Demanda Severus.

" Magie. " Répondit le petit frère de Drago. " Je ne l'ai jamais vue... Lise me l'a décrite, c'est tout, après ma magie l'a cachée parce que je ne voulais pas la voir. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? " Demanda Lucius.

" Je me suis entraîné pendant encore quatre mois. Si seulement j'avais su... "

* * *

/ Flash Back /

" Quel jour... ? " Demanda Nadezhda d'une voix endormie.

" Le premier juillet. " Répondit d'une voix douce Liliya.

Le jeune blond était comme chaque soir, allongé contre Lise qui lui caressait les cheveux. C'était leur petit moment paisible.

" Je t'aime, Lise. "

" Je t'aime, Nadezhda. "

Un silence tranquille s'installa et le sommeil commença à emmener le plus jeune. Lorsque...

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Bon eh bien voilà.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	27. Chapitre 26 : Le début de la fin

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 26.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _CindyCF7_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, oui Dumby est une ordure, il se cache derrière tout ses titres mais ils vont voir qu'il n'est pas si blanc dans quelques chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Sansodvie_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, continue à espérer (Nadezhda), voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aurysadik_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, alors Narcissa avait une amie (sang-pur) qui habitait là-bas, elle a été lui rendre visite et à vu Harry. Ma réponse te convient-elle ? En tout cas, je sais que tu es loin, mais voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Le début de la fin

" Toi ! Avec _ce Chien_ ! Je t'avais prévenue ! "

Nadezhda fut réveillé par Maxime qui hurlait. Il se mit debout et vit avec horreur que Maxime ne s'adressait pas à lui mais à Lise. Le blond se plaça devant elle dans le but de la protéger.

" Ne fais pas ça ! Je préfère payer à sa place ! "

Mais Maxime ne l'écouta pas, pointa sa baguette vers lui et envoya un sortilège russe semblable au _Doloris_ ,Nadezhda allait répliquer mais il se souvint d'une phrase que Lise lui avait dite.

" _Cache tes pouvoirs, ne les montre pas lorsque je suis là._ "

Alors, il laissa le sort le toucher, il ne hurla pas sa douleur mais ne parvint pas à se relever pour protéger sa grande sœur de cœur.

Maxime attacha sa sœur et l'emmena avec lui. Pendant de longues minutes, les cris de Lise raisonnèrent dans le bâtiment. Puis, Nadezhda entendit les pas de Maxime s'arrêter dans la cellule à côté de la sienne.

" Maintenant, tu seras traitée comme les chiens ! C'est ta nouvelle niche, Abomination. " Hurla Maxime.

Il entra dans la cellule du blond, l'attrapa par les cheveux et le traîna jusqu'à la salle de torture. Et tout recommença, Maxime le mit sous _Impérium_ et l'obligea à se torturer lui-même. Puis, le fouet s'abattit sur son corps. Puis, les poings et les pieds avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Les jours défilèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Lise.

Lorsque Maxime entra dans sa cellule, Nadezhda était debout, son masque de froideur mis en place.

" Alors Maxi-chou, tu t'ennuies ? " Demanda le blond avec un sourire froid.

" Tu ne riras pas longtemps , Buntovshchik. " Dit avec un sourire Maxime.

" Et pourquoi ça ? "

Le brun ne répondit pas au blond et le traîna jusqu'à la salle Principale. Maxime l'accrocha au mur et se détourna de lui. Nadezhda vit avec horreur que Lise, sa grande sœur, celle qui avait fait naître l'espoir en lui, était suspendue par des chaînes dans un sale état. Elle était couverte de sang, des cicatrices s'étalaient le long de son corps, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et son visage... Son visage auparavant si beau, si délicat était couvert d'ecchymoses. Et ses yeux... Ses yeux étaient si vides, alors qu'avant lorsqu'elle voyait le blond, ils étaient emplis de joie. Elle était pâle et semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

 _Non !_

Pensa-t-il.

" Ne le laisse pas t'avoir... " Murmura Lise.

Sa voix était si basse que Nadezhda, bien qu'il ait une très bonne ouïe eut du mal à l'entendre.

" Je te le promets. " Dit-il à voix haute.

" Une dernière promesse ? " Sourit Maxime.

Le jeune garçon voulu lui envoyer un _Stupéfixe_ mais sa magie fut comme aspirée par les chaînes.

" Ferme-là, Max. " Répliqua-t-il.

" Elle est au bord de la mort, dis moi ton nom ou sinon... " L'aîné des Zar leva son fouet en direction de Lise sans finir sa phrase.

Le blond comprit. Il savait pourquoi Lise lui avait dit de ne pas laisser Maxima l'avoir. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir.

" Tu ne dis rien ? Bien. "

Le fouet s'abattit sur Lise qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Le sang s'écoula sur le sol et Maxime se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

" Alors ? "

" Non... " Souffla Liliya.

" Tu n'as rien à dire, la chienne ! " Dit l'homme en la frappant une nouvelle fois avec son fouet.

" Arrête ! " Hurla Nadezhda.

" Tu vas enfin me dire ton nom ? "

" Arrête de la frapper, Lyutsifer ! "

" Lucifer ! " Rit Maxime. " Tu as appris le russe, Buntovshchik ? "

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? "

" Sale chienne, tu lui as enseigné le russe ! "

" Je fais ce que je veux... " Murmura Lise.

" Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! " Dit son grand frère.

Et les coups tombèrent, un coup de fouet sur Lise, un couteau dans le bras de Nadezhda. Puis l'aîné des Zar ne se préoccupa plus du blond et abattit avec acharnement son fouet sur Lise. Celui-Qui-Portait-Le-Nom-De-L'espoir voyait le sang couler, les coups tombaient, la souffrance dans les yeux de la jeune fille âgée de dix ans. Cela dura longtemps et le blond ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la regarder. Puis tout cessa. Maxime les détacha et Nadezhda se précipita vers la jeune fille. Il vit avec horreur qu'elle ne respirait plus. Alors, il chercha son pouls, mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'y en avait plus. Le cœur de Lise avait cessait de battre.

Ses yeux se voilèrent, il ne voulait pas y croire. Il sentit à peine que Maxime le rattachait au mur. Il sentit à peine les coups pleuvoir sur son corps. Il entendit à peine la voix de Maxime qui lui demandait son nom. C'est juste avant que l'inconscience ne le prenne dans ses bras qu'il réalisa. Il réalisa que son espoir était mort. Lise était morte. Liliya était partie et Nadezhda aussi.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Bon eh bien voilà.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines.

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	28. Chapitre 27 : La fin

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 27 le dernier chapitre sur le passé de Nicolas.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _CindyCF7_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà le chapitre 27, le dernier chapitre sur le passé de Nicolas. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui je sais je n'aurais pas dû demander si le chapitre avait plu. C'est vrai que c'est un peu… Comment dire ça ? Bizarre ? Enfin bref, c'est le dernier chapitre sur le passé de Nico. Donc bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, courage c'est le dernier chapitre sur le passé de Nico. Courage. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 27 : La fin

Les jours qui suivirent la mort de Lise se passèrent dans le brouillard pour le jeune garçon qui n'avait plus d'identité. La routine qui s'était installée depuis deux ans continuait et les jours s'écoulaient lentement pour le blond qui avait perdu la notion du temps.

Il avait longuement pleuré la mort de Lise dans sa cellule, jusqu'au jour où il avait finalement compris que pleurer n'avancerait à rien. Et depuis ce moment, il n'avait plus souri en pensant à elle, ni en voyant son cadavre dans la Salle Principale. Il n'avait plus ri en regardant un souvenir d'elle et lui. Il parlait toujours d'une voix glaciale à Maxime, il se moquait de lui, il avait toujours un visage impassible, aucun sentiment ne passait plus dans ses yeux. Mais aussi, depuis ce jour, il n'avait plus de nom hormis celui de Rebelle. Maxime avait réussi à lui faire oublier qui il était. Il avait oublié Harry James Potter, il avait oublié Nicolas Alexandre Malefoy, il avait oublié Nadezhda. Tous étaient morts. Il n'y avait plus que Rebelle. Buntovshchik.

Maxime était dans la cellule de Buntovshchik et lui dit :

" Connais-tu les Horcuxes, Morveux ? "

Le blond ne répondit pas, il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il hurlerait de douleur. Tout son corps souffrait des coups infligés par Maxime. Mais, c'était à l'intérieur qu'il avait le plus mal, comme si une part de lui était partie pour toujours, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait toujours si mal.

" Je suppose que non, alors je vais t'expliquer. "

Maxime expliqua ce qu'était un Horcruxe et son importance pour lui.

" Moi j'en ai créé trois, un en tuant mes parents et autre avec ma sœur. "

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? " Demanda Buntovshchik.

" Je vais t'apprendre un métier. " Dit le dernier des Zar avec un sourire.

" Tu vas m'apprendre quoi, toi ? À frapper les sorciers ? "

" Tu as deviné. "

" Alors là, tu rêves. "

" Tu ne vas pas les « frapper », tu vas les tuer. "

" Jamais ! "

" Legilimens ! " Dit Maxime.

Il pénétra dans l'esprit du blond. Mais il fut immédiatement repoussé par le blond.

" Lise ! Sale Chienne ! Même plus de ce monde et elle se met quand même sur mon passage ! " Ragea Maxime.

Le brun prit le blond par les cheveux et l'emmena dans la Salle Principale.

Buntovshchik vit qu'un petit garçon de dix ans était suspendu au mur. Maxime pointa sa baguette sur son chien préféré, lui lança le sortilège de l'obéissance et lui donna son fouet.

Le blond n'arrivait toujours pas à résister à ce sort et il voyait tout ce que Maxime l'obligeait à faire sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Alors il vit avec horreur le fouet dans ses mains s'abattre sur le garçon qui hurlait sous la douleur. Et il continua encore et encore sans ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter.

Pourquoi résistait-il au sort lorsque le dernier Zar lui demandait son nom et pas pour les autres ordres ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait pas et là, il regardait ce fouet qui s'était longuement abattu sur lui frapper le garçon qui était inconscient. Soudainement, Maxime lui ordonna d'arrêter, il retira le sort et le regarda en souriant.

" Bravo, c'était ta première victime. " Dit-il.

 _Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'ai rien pu faire... Pourquoi ?_

Pensa le blond en regardant le corps mort devant lui.

* * *

Le lendemain Maxime le frappa jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre. La même chose se produisit le lendemain puis une semaine et encore une autre. Si bien que Celui-Qui-Porta-Le-Nom-De-L'espoir crut avoir rêvé. Si bien qu'il crut qu'il n'avait jamais tué ce garçon.

* * *

Mais la semaine suivante, lorsque Maxime le traîna dans la seule salle qu'il connaissait et qu'il vit une jeune fille d'environ six ans suspendue au mur face à lui, le même manège recommença. La jeune fille mourut devant lui, à cause de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. La même chose se produisit le lendemain. Puis tout recommença, Maxime le frappait en lui demandant son nom et il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Sa magie le guérissait mais un soir de janvier, Maxime lui lança un sort de son invention et lorsque le lendemain, il se fit battre, ses blessures que guérirent plus...

À chaque fois que Maxime tentait de pénétrer dans son esprit, il parvenait à trouver la force de le repousser.

" Tu seras brisé ! " Dit Maxime avant de lui lancer _l'Impérium_ et de lui ordonner d'abattre le fouet sur le garçon de quatre ans face à lui.

 _Je suis brisé ?_

Se demanda Buntovshchik alors que le mois de mars s'achevait.

Au total, il avait tué une quinzaine d'enfants de tous âge sous l' _Impérium_ et se faisait battre tous les jours par Maxime. Il était très mal en point. Il savait qu'il était à deux doigts de mourir et que seule sa magie le maintenait en vie.

* * *

Un jour comme tous les autres, Buntovshchik était accroché au mur un couteau dans chaque poignet et cheville, Maxime le frappait avec son fouet, lorsqu'un mur explosa. Sa magie le laissa tomber et juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il crut apercevoir une personne qu'il avait oubliée.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

Nicolas était roulé en boule sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Narcissa, Drago et Léa pleuraient. Tous connaissaient à présent l'histoire de Nicolas et ils voulaient tuer cet homme pour l'avoir obligé à tuer des enfants, pour avoir tué la fille qui l'avait aidé devant lui. Ils comprenaient pourquoi il réagissait si brusquement lorsque l'on parlait d'elle.

Ils restèrent longuement dans le silence à regarder Nicolas. Puis Drago se leva, sortit du salon et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la guitare de Nicolas. Il lui toucha l'épaule et son petit frère releva la tête.

" Tu veux jouer ? " Demanda Drago.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, Nicolas prit l'instrument dans ses mains, le posa sur ses genoux délicatement et posa sa main droite sur la caisse de résonance, puis sur les cordes pour commencer lentement égrener les notes une à une. Sa main gauche vint tourner les mécaniques pour accorder la guitare et lentement, très lentement, il se mit à jouer. Se furent d'abord des notes douces, puis des dures, des puissantes, des faibles, des basses, des graves, des aigües, des médiums. Tout une mélodie à la fois douce, chaude, dure et froide. On pouvait percevoir de la colère, des larmes, des cris, de la joie, de la haine. Toutes ces émotions passaient à travers l'instrument. Mais aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues, ses yeux et son visage étaient froids comme la glace.

Il continua de jouer encore et encore et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de jouer de la guitare, l'instrument qui avait tout déclenché. L'instrument qu'il chérissait et détestait à la fois. Il se leva, le lâcha, il s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd sur le sol et le blond courut dans sa chambre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Narcissa ramassa la guitare et alla la ranger dans la chambre de son fils adoptif avant de le border. Elle était inquiète pour lui. Elle retourna dans le salon avec les autres et Lucius se retourna vers elle dès qu'elle fut entrée.

" Comment va-t-il ? " Demanda-t-il l'inquiétude bien audible dans la voix.

" Il dort. " Répondit sa femme.

" C'est horrible. " Dit Drago.

" Je sais. " Dit Severus.

" Et si on parlait demain et qu'on allait se coucher ? " Demanda Léa.

" Oui, tu as raison, j'ai besoin de digérer. " Dit Lucius.

Ils allèrent tous se coucher et Morphée les prit dans ses bras.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Nicolas se réveilla en sursaut.

 _Encore ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te refermer, saleté de porte ? Maxime aurait-il raison ? Serais-je brisé ? Pourquoi ai-je joué ? C'est peut-être à cause de ça. Je ne veux plus jouer ! Pourtant, cela m'a fait tellement de bien d'entendre le son de cette guitare, cette guitare qui est la même que celle que j'avais avant... Celle qui a tout déclenché... Si je n'avais pas joué, je n'aurais jamais vu Maxime, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Lise... Elle serait toujours en vie... Je n'aurais jamais... Tué... En fait, je suis comme Maxime. Il a tué. Moi aussi. Alors je suis un meurtrier... J'ai tué des enfants qui n'avaient rien fait... J'ai tué huit filles et sept garçons parce qu'ils avaient donner leur nom à Maxime... Je suis comme Voldemort... Pardonne-moi Lise... Je n'ai pas su lui résister... Pourrais-je le tuer ? Ou me tuera-t-il avant ? Comment tuer Maxime et Voldemort ? Quels sont les Horcruxes de Face de Serpent ? Comment les détruire ? Et pour les Potter... Je leur ai effacé la mémoire, mais il y a bien un jour où ils se souviendront de moi... Et Dumbledore... Il a disparu depuis le duel... Est-il une menace ? Pff... Je sens que tout cela va être long..._

Soupira Nicolas en caressant la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage.

 _Dois-je encore la cacher ? Ou dois-je la regarder pour que cette porte se ferme définitivement ?_

Se demanda-t-il.

Il laissa sa magie cacher la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et se mit à réfléchir.

Lorsque l'aube se leva, il alla se doucher en évitant de se regarder dans le miroir. Il laissa ses cheveux lâchés. Il sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans le salon.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent se passèrent dans le silence le plus total pour Nicolas. Sa famille essayait de le faire parler mais c'était peine perdue. Lorsqu'ils lui posaient une question quelconque tel que « Comment vas-tu ? », il répondait par oui ou non. Mais lorsque quelqu'un abordait son passé, il était muet comme une tombe.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Bon eh bien voilà.

À dans deux semaines.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	29. Chapitre 28 : Révélations

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 28.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Raspoutine66_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, si tu contunu à lire bien sur. Alors, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _CindyCF7_

Sallut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, Nicolas s'en sortira, ne t'en fait pas. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Révélation.

Lorsque Nicolas se réveilla ce matin là, il aperçu qu'un hibou attendait devant sa fenêtre pour entrer. Il se leva et alla l'ouvrir, l'oiseau entra, lâcha le journal qu'il tenait dans son bec sur le lit du blond et repartit.

Nicolas soupira en pensant que Lise ne serait une nouvelle fois pas là pour son anniversaire et alla se laver. Il s'habilla et prit le journal avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit que toute sa famille, y compris ses amis le regardait avec un regard effrayé.

" Qu'y a-t-il ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Tu n'as pas lu le journal. " Constata avec soulagement son père.

" J'en ai reçu un exemplaire ce matin alors que j'avais résilié mon abonnement. Donc, je m'apprêtais à le lire. " Dit Nicolas.

" Non ! Ne le lis pas ! " S'écria Blaise, qui était arrivé la veille avec Thédore.

" Et pourquoi ? " Demanda le cadet Malefoy avec curiosité.

" Tu vas... Non, rien. Ne le lis pas, c'est tout. Au fait, bon anniversaire, petit frère ! " Dit Drago.

Les cadeaux du jeune blond apparurent devant lui et Nicolas les envoya dans sa chambre.

" Je les ouvrirai plus tard. " Dit Nicolas en s'installant autour de la table.

Il déplia le journal et le gros titre de la première page lui sauta aux yeux :

 _ **L'endroit secret où Nicolas Alexandre Malefoy a été enlevé est découvert !**_

 _Notre rédactrice, Rita Skeeter, a découvert le lieu dans lequel a été retenu Nicolas Malefoy qui avait été enlevé lorsqu'il avait six ans._

 _John Meader, notre reporter, a interrogé Mme Skeeter._

 _John Meader : « Alors Mme Skeeter comment avez-vous trouvé ce lieu inconnu ? »_

 _Rita Skeeter : « J'étais chez les Malefoy, lorsque j'ai eu le malheur de prononcer le nom d'une jeune fille, Nicolas Malefoy s'est jeté sur moi et puis je suis arrivé dans là-bas. »_

 _J.M : « Pouvez-vous nous parler de ce fameux lieu ? »_

 _R.S : « C'est un endroit humide et froid, un vrai labyrinthe. J'ai découvert une salle dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs instruments de torture, dont un fouet, des couteaux et bien d'autre chose semblables. Il y avait du sang sur le sol et les murs et des chaînes suspendues sur un mur près d'une cheminée. La pire horreur que j'ai pu voir dans cette salle est le cadavre d'une jeune fille. Après avoir fait des recherches, j'ai découvert qu'elle s'appelait Lise Laura Zar et qu'elle était Cracmol. J'avais mon appareil photo magique donc si vous voulez je vous donnerai une photo de cette fille. Ensuite, j'ai trouvé des cachots dans lesquelles se trouvaient les corps de jeunes sorciers portés disparus depuis longtemps. Au-dessus de chacune d'elles se trouvait le nom de l'enfant en question. Une seule cellule était vide. Elle portait le nom de « Nadezhda (faux nom du chien sans nom.) » Je suppose que c'est celle dans laquelle se trouvait Nicolas Malefoy. Juste à côté se trouvait une autre cellule qui portait le nom de « Lise Zar (Soeur qui est devenu une chienne en aidant le chien sans nom) ». Je possède plusieurs photos. J'ai appris que le mot « Nadezhda » était du russe et qu'il voulait dire Espoir, je suppose que le jeune Malefoy avait donné ce nom à son bourreau... »_

Nicolas arrêta de lire et laissa ses yeux se poser sur les photos. Sur la première, on pouvait voir une cellule. _Sa_ cellule portant le nom de l'espoir. Une autre photo montrait celle qui se trouvait à côté de la sienne. Ses yeux défilèrent sur les images montrant les instruments de tortures, puis ils arrivèrent sur la dernière image. Une image qu'il revoyait toutes les nuits. Le cadavre de Lise... Ses cheveux étaient ternes, ses yeux toujours aussi vides, son visage trop pâle...

Il se leva, se rendit dans le salon, prit de la poudre de cheminette, prononça « Gazette du Sorcier ! » et disparut dans un torrent de flammes vertes.

" Je le suis. " Dit Lucius en se levant et prenant sa cape.

Nicolas s'avança dans une grande pièce aux couleurs sobres, dans laquelle des feuilles de papier volaient partout en direction des diverses personnes qui se trouvaient derrière les bureaux de la rédaction. Tout le monde parlait, des plumes grattaient sur des parchemins, tous ces bruits se mélangeant avec ceux des presses, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il repéra rapidement la personne qu'il cherchait et s'avança d'un pas lent vers elle. Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Plus aucune feuille ne vola, plus personne ne parla, les plumes se posèrent, les presses devinrent silencieuses et tout le monde regarda Lucius Malefoy qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Nicolas continua sa route comme si de rien n'était, mais lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant le bureau de Rita Skeeter, il lui plaqua le journal sous le nez.

" Je croyais avoir été clair, _Skeeter_. " Siffla la voix glacial du jeune blond.

" Nicolas. " Tonna la voix de Lucius.

" Père. " Répondit du même ton le plus jeune en se tournant vers son père, un sourire froid aux lèvres.

" Rentre au Manoir. "

" Je viens régler une affaire. "

Rita ricana.

" Vous avez envie de rire ? " Demanda Nicolas en tournant le dos à son père adoptif pour faire face à la journaliste.

" Tu es venu me demander des comptes sur cet article ? " Demanda l'Animagus avec un sourire.

" C'est exactement cela. Comment avez-vous deviné ? " S'exclama Nicolas d'une voix moqueuse.

" C'est trop tard, tout le monde est au courant maintenant. " Sourit Rita.

" Rectification, tout le monde en Grande-Bretagne sait où Maxime m'a gardé captif pendant quatre ans et tout le monde connait une partie de mon passé qui n'est censé regarder que Moi et Ma famille ! " Dit Nicolas.

" Trop tard. "

Nicolas inspira lentement, intimant à sa magie de se calmer.

" C'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui m'a envoyé... " Continua Rita.

" Je vous ai envoyé là-bas par erreur, tout simplement parce que j'étais en train de raconter mon passé à ma famille et que vous nous écoutiez ! Je vous ai effacé la mémoire et vous ai envoyé là-bas par erreur. J'étais dans un autre monde lorsque vous avez eu le _malheur_ de prononcer _son nom_. " La coupa d'une voix glaciale Nicolas.

" Nicolas. " Dit Lucius.

" Père ? " Demanda l'interpellé.

" Nous allons au Ministère. "

" Allez-y, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. "

" Viens avec moi. "

" Non, je dois discuter. "

Lucius soupira intérieurement, si Nicolas disait qu'il devait discuter, il discuterait. Il s'en alla et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la blonde.

" Pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé au Nakazaniye, si tu savais que j'allais publier un article ? " Dit Rita qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

 _Sérieusement ? Ce lieu s'appelle Châtiment ? Non, mais Maxime tu n'es pas sérieux tout de même ? Châtiment..._

Pensa Nicolas.

" Je vous ai déjà donné mes raisons. Je vais aller rejoindre mon père avant qu'il ne pense que je vous ai tué. Mais ne croyez pas que je vais en rester là. " Dit Nicolas en levant une main vers Skeeter. " Je suis un enfant puissant Madame Skeeter. " Ajouta-t-il alors qu'une boule de lumière sortait de sa main pour se diriger vers l'Animagus. " Je pourrais très bien révéler votre _petit secret_. Cette boule vous rappellera que je ne suis jamais loin. "

La boule de lumière se posa sur le bureau et Nicolas rejoignit son père au Ministère.

" Que lui as-tu dis ? " Demanda immédiatement son père qui l'attendait.

Nicolas ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Lucius soupira et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Amélia Bones. Nicolas suivit lentement son père, en étant ailleurs.

 _Pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit ça ! Nakazaniye... Châtiment... Pourquoi a-t-il choisi ce nom ?_

Il fut sortit de ses pensées en reconnaissant une personne non loin de lui. Un homme pour être plus précis. Deux regards se croisèrent, bleu électrique contre gris-vert.

Nicolas se projeta dans l'esprit de son père et dit :

' _Père ! Arrêtez-vous et regardez sur votre droite !_ '

Lucius sursauta en entendant la voix de son fils dans sa tête, mais il fit ce qu'il lui avait dit et tourna son regard vers la droite.

 _Dumbledore !_

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Bon eh bien voilà.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	30. Chapitre 29 : Dévoilé

Bonjour tout le monde

Tout d'abord, BONNE ANNÉE !

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 29.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui Rita à fait du tort mais elle ne le sait pas. Mais elle paiera comme Dumby paiera. Tu verra dans ce chapitre ce que viens faire Dumby. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _AlouquaH_

 _Salut, merci pour tes Reviews, les Potter ne voulaient que la gloire. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz._

 _Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos Reviews. Passez une très bonne année 2018._

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Dévoilé

Lucius sortit sa baguette prêt à se battre pour protéger son fils, pendant que Nicolas revêtait une robe de combat noire.

" Tu as enfin accepté ton passé à ce que je vois. " Sourit Dumbledore en s'avançant vers Nicolas.

" Vous n'êtes pas de taille contre moi. " Dit Nicolas d'une voix impassible.

" Ma malédiction s'est-elle déjà déclenchée ? " Demanda le vieil homme.

" Avez-vous aimé mon sort ? "

" Je reconnais que j'ai eu quelques difficultés à l'arrêter. "

" J'en ai bien d'autres en réserve. "

" Au fait, j'ai lu les journaux ce matin, ça t'a fait plaisir d'y revoir Lise ? "

" Ne parlez pas d'elle ! "

Nicolas sentait sa magie bouillonner en lui. Comment cet homme osait-il parler d'elle ? L'homme qui l'avait livré à Maxime.

" Sortez ! " Ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale alors que le vieil homme tentait de pénétrer son esprit.

Un attroupement commençait à se former autour d'eux afin d'entendre la conversation.

D'un mouvement de main, Nicolas lança un puissant sortilège de protection sur les personnes présentes, ainsi que sur son père, pendant que Dumbledore sortait sa baguette.

" Vous voulez encore perdre ? " Demanda avec un sourire moqueur le jeune blond.

" Je n'ai pas usé de toute ma force la dernière fois. " Répondit Albus.

" Tiens, moi aussi. " Ricana Nicolas.

Dumbledore lui lança un _Expeliarmus_ qui s'écrasa contre un mur invisible. Un autre sort vint percuter le même mur. Nicolas ne fit rien lorsqu'un sortilège impardonnable parvint finalement à briser le bouclier. D'autres sorts fusèrent, de plus en plus rapides et Nicolas les bloquait tous avec ses mains, sa magie les aspirant, rendant le blond plus fort et sa magie ingérable. Il évita un sortilège de magie noire et se lança finalement dans le combat.

Rouge, vert, noir, bleu, orange, violet. De multiples sorts sortaient des mains de Nicolas, des sorts russes, de magie noire, de magie blanche, slaves... Mais Dumbledore était très puissant.

' _Intéressant !_ ' Claqua froidement la voix de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard dans la tête du blond.

" Sortez de là ! " Siffla Nicolas en lançant trois sorts de magie noire.

' _Je connais la totalité de ton passé à présent._ ' Ricana l'homme à la longue barbe blanche en évitant les sortilèges de son adversaire alors que ce dernier se figeait.

 _Ce n'est pas possible, comment a-t-il fait ?_

Se demanda Nicolas.

Il fut touché par un sortilège rose, mais rien ne se passa et il reprit le combat.

' _Je sais ce que Maxime t'a fait._ ' Dit la voix du vieux citronné dans sa tête.

 _Fermez-là !_

Pensa Nicolas en se concentrant.

Il brisa le bras droit du vieil homme et enchaîna avec un puissant sort de magie noire. Dumbledore fut touché et il hurla de douleur en tombant à genoux. Nicolas le désarma, l'attacha, le stupéfixa et ses barrières protectrices tombèrent.

" C'était Dumbledore ça ? " Entendit Nicolas.

" Qu'en pensez-vous, monsieur le Ministre ? " Demanda une voix féminine.

" On l'emmène à Azkaban pour attaque sur mineur ? " Dit une autre voix.

" Regardez ! Le fils de Lucius Malefoy ! " Cria un homme.

Nicolas sentit son corps tomber sur le sol, tous ses membres s'étaient mis à trembler de façon incontrôlable et tout son corps le brûlait.

" Nicolas, tu m'entends ? " Demanda son père.

Le blond tenta de lui répondre mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, il hurla de douleur. Il sentait les lignes dûes aux coups de fouets de Maxime se rouvrir et saigner abondamment. La cicatrice qui barrait son visage se rouvrit, et le sang s'étala sur son visage blanc. Les cicatrices que Maxime l'avait obligé à s'infliger lui-même se rouvraient elles aussi.

" Non... Pas encore... " Parvint-il à murmurer entre ses cris alors qu'autour de lui la panique s'était emparée de l'assistance.

Il pouvait sentir la magie de son père s'agiter, mais aussi celle de plusieurs autres personnes qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Il sentait des sorts être jetés sur lui, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il était de retour dans le repère de Maxime. Il était de retour dans la Salle Principale. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il entendait la voix de son père mais celle aussi de Maxime et de Lise.

" Nicolas, tu m'entends ? " Disait son père.

" Laisse ta magie se diriger vers tes mains. " Couvrit la voix de Lise.

" Donne-moi ton nom, sale Buntovshchik ! " Celle de Maxime s'imposa à son tour.

" Tiens bon, laisse les médecins te soigner. " Dit son père.

" Ne le laisse pas t'avoir... " Murmura Lise.

" Tue-le ! " Ordonna Maxime.

" Non... " Chuchota Lise.

" Nico ! " Dit Drago...

Tout se mélangait. Pourquoi Lise lui parlait-elle alors qu'elle était morte ? Pourquoi Maxime lui parlait-il alors qu'il n'avait plus de corps humain. Enfin ça, il n'en savait rien. Était-ce une malédiction de Dumbledore ?

" Arrêtez de parler... " Murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée.

" D'accord. " Dit sa mère.

" Concentre-toi. " Dit Lise.

" Chut Lise... " Dit Nicolas.

" Parle Morveux ! "

" Ferme-là Max... " Dit le blond.

Puis d'un seul coup, tout devint noir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au Ministère, le choc causé par l'intervention de Dumbledore avait mobilisé de nombreuses personnalité.

" Laissez-le comme ça et mettez-le à la Ruche en attendant son procès. " Déclara d'une voix froide Cornelius Fudge.

Mais avant qu'un Auror ne puisse bouger, Dumbledore se relevait, détaché, son bras réparé et transplana Merlin sait où.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Bon eh bien voilà.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	31. Chapitre 30 : Un étrange phénomène

Bonjour tout le monde

Tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour ce léger retard.

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 30.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _CindyCF7_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, oui Dumbledore sera puni mais pas tout de suite. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, alors oui tu peux savoir. Vois-tu Dumbledore savait que la maison des Dursley – le 4 Privet Drive – était à vendre et dont non-habité ce fameux soir d'Halloween. Pour lui tout ce qui comptait c'était de se servir des Potter et du Survivant. Alors, il crut que Nicolas, anciennement Harry, mourrait. Mais lorsqu'il sut que Lucius Malefoy avait décidé de l'adopté. Il chercher un sorcier capable de s'en prendre à des enfants pour être des sorciers. Il en connaissait quelques-uns mais le meilleur pour lui fut Maxime. Il pensait que Nicolas mourrait sous les coups de Maxime, mais encore une fois il s'était trompé. Et pour la suite tu verras plus tard. Non mais je ne vais pas tout te dévoilé non plus. Bon maintenant, voilà la suite. Tu verras que Dumby n'a pas vraiment était très tendre envers Nicolas dans ce chapitre ainsi que dans le suivant. Je n'en dit pas plus. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Un étrange phénomène.

Drago était assis sur une chaise près du lit de son petit frère, attendant son réveil depuis près d'une semaine. L'héritier de la famille venait de se réveiller et lorsqu'il avait vu le médecin dans la chambre de son frère, son masque de froideur était parfaitement mis en place. Il maudit une nouvelle fois Dumbledore en regardant Nicolas et soupira lorsque la magie de son frère repoussa une énième fois le médecin, l'empêchant de soigner le blond.

Il le vit ouvrir doucement les yeux et les refermer aussitôt pour les rouvrir enfin. Il battit des paupières.

" Nicolas ! " S'exclama Drago en laissant tomber son expression impénétrable.

" Qui ? " Demanda son petit frère.

 _Comment ça « qui ? » ?_

Se demanda l'héritier de la famille Malefoy.

" Laisse le médecin te soigner, Nico. " Dit Lucius.

" Médecin ? " Demanda Nicolas.

" Nicolas ? " Demanda Severus.

" Je m'appelle Buntovshchik. " Répondit le fils adoptif des Malefoy.

" Comment ?! " S'exclama Lucius.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " Demanda Narcissa en entrant dans la chambre qu'occupait son fils à Sainte Mangouste depuis une semaine.

" Nicolas ! " S'exclama-t-elle en voyant son fils adoptif.

" Qui ? " Demanda le concerné.

" Comment ça « qui ? » ? Tu ne sais plus comment tu t'appelles ? " Demanda l'ancienne Black avec inquiétude.

" Si. " Murmura le blond.

" Et comment t'appelles-tu ? " Demanda la jeune mère plus inquiète encore.

" Buntovshchik. " Dit le blond.

" Pardon ? " S'exclama Narcissa.

Le médicomage s'approcha de Nicolas, mais il fut violemment envoyé dans les airs et ne dut sa survie qu'aux réflexes de Lucius et Severus.

" Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à approcher ce gamin qui dit s'appelait Bun... chez pas quoi ?! " Râla le médecin.

" J'ai l'impression que c'est une malédiction du vieux. " Dit Severus en ignorant le médicomage.

" Qu'allons-nous faire ? ! " Demanda Lucius en regardant son fils adoptif.

" Je ne sais pas. A moins que... Non ! ce n'est pas possible.. " Souffla le Parrain de Drago, horrifié parce qu'il allait dire..

" Qu'est-ce... ?. " Demanda Narcissa.

" La légilimencie. " Murmura Severus.

" Pardon ?! " S'écrièrent les parents de Drago.

" Hein ? " Intervint l'Héritier Malefoy sans élégance.

" Je ne vois pas d'autre moyen... " Soupira Severus.

" Non. Il y a forcément une autre solution. " Dit froidement Lucius, horrifié que son fils adoptif puisse subir ce sort, alors que son esprit était aussi instable, aussi fragile.

" Tu peux retourner le problème dans tous les sens si tu veux, mais le temps presse. Mais moi non plus, je ne veux pas ça pour Nicolas ! " S'exclama Severus.

" Buntovshchik. " Intervint d'une voix vide d'émotion le jeune blond.

" Sev' a raison... " Murmura Narcissa.

" Mais... " Protesta Lucius.

" Non. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. " Souffla la nouvelle professeur de Métamorphose.

" Mère ! " S'exclama Drago. " Vous ne pouvez pas... " Poursuivit-il.

" Nous n'avons pas le choix Drago. " L'interrompit son père. " Severus ? " Ajouta-t-il en direction de son meilleur ami.

" Non... Je ne peux pas... " Souffla le Maître des Potions.

" Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire. " Dit Narcissa.

" S'il te plait, Parrain. " Murmura Drago en observant tristement son frère.

Severus soupira, sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur son fils de cœur et murmura :

" Désolé... _Légilimens_ !"

Il fut projeté dans l'esprit du blond, se retrouvant dans un labyrinthe, face à plusieurs portes derrière lesquelles étaient enfermés tous les souvenirs du fils adoptif de ses meilleurs amis. Il entendit les portes se verrouiller et les pièges s'activer, il évita la porte qui n'était pas entièrement fermée et avança avec précaution. Il trouva rapidement l'esprit du cadet Malefoy beaucoup plus jeune que celui qui se trouvait dans la chambre d'hôpital.

" Nicolas ? " Demanda-t-il doucement, ne sachant pas comment aller réagir le jeune garçon face à lui.

" Qui êtes vous ? " Demanda d'une voix froide le blond. " Qui est Nicolas ? " Poursuivit-il tout aussi froidement.

 _Et merde !_

Jura Severus.

" Comment t'appelles-tu si tu ne t'appelles pas Nicolas ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Nadezhda. " Répondit le petit garçon.

" Quel âge as-tu ? " Demanda le Maître des Potions, inquiet.

" Huit ans. "

" Huit ans ?! " Répéta Severus.

" Oui pourquoi, vous croyiez que j'avais quel âge ? " Demanda Nadezhda.

" Hors de ton esprit, tu as 12 ans. " Répondit calmement Severus.

" Hors de mon esprit ? " Répéta le blond.

 _D'accord..._

Soupira Sev'.

Il inspira à fond et dit :

" Nadezhda est mort. "

" Vous vous trompez, je suis Nadezhda et je suis bien vivant. " Dit le jeune garçon.

" Je ne me trompe pas, il est mort en même temps que Lise Laura Zar ! " S'exclama Severus.

Le jeune garçon face à lui disparut et l'homme sortit de l'esprit de Nicolas en se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines.

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	32. Chapitre 31 : La Malédiction du Passé

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 31.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui Dumby est taré, alors non Noco n'ira pas du côté ténébreux pour autant. Alors Dumby et Voldy sont tout les deux du côté sombre tout deux pour le pouvoir. Nico va rester à Poudlard bien sûr parce qu'il y a son frère, mais tu verra que ses doutes concernant son appartenance à la famille Malefoy reviendront, plus précisément dans le Chapitre 34. Oui, je sais ça fait loin mais bon. Ne t'en fais pas Théo le rendra heureux. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, poses tes questions n'hésite pas =). Voilà la suite. J'espère que les questions que tu t'es posées et que tu ne m'a pas posées seront moins nombreuse grâce à ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 31 : La Malédiction du Passé.

" Nicolas ? " Demanda Drago.

Nicolas s'était redressé en position assise dans son lit, semblant ne pas ressentir la douleur venant de ses blessures.

" Nadezhda ? " Demanda Severus.

" Pourquoi l'appelles-tu co... " Demanda Narcissa.

" Il est mort. " Coupa froidement Nicolas.

" Nicolas ? " Demanda Lucius.

" C'est moi. " Dit froidement le cadet Malefoy.

" De quoi te souviens-tu ? " Demanda Severus.

" Je me suis battu contre le vieux... Mais après... Je ne sais pas. J'étais de retour au Nakazaniye... Maxime... " Murmura Nicolas.

" Par Merlin ! " S'écria le médicomage.

 _Tiens, il est toujours là lui ?_

Pensa Drago.

" Qu'y a-t-il ? " Demanda froidement Nicolas.

" Vos blessures ! Elles se referment toutes seules ! " S'écria l'homme.

 _Enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'attends cela !_

Pensa Nicolas.

" Monsieur ? " Demanda le jeune blond.

" Bill Nigellus. " Répondit l'homme.

" Monsieur Nigellus, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? "

" Je tente de vous soigner depuis une semaine. C'est un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie avec la quantité de sang que vous avez perdu. "

" Eh bien, maintenant je suis en pleine forme. Vous pouvez partir. "

" Mais... "

" Pouvons-nous être seuls, s'il vous plaît ? " Demanda Narcissa.

" Oui, bien sûr. " Dit Nigellus avant de quitter la chambre.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les membres de la famille Malefoy mais Nicolas le brisa rapidement.

" Où sont Blaise et Théo ? "

" À la maison avec Augusta et Neville. " Répondit Narcissa.

" Tu te battais contre Dumbledore et ensuite tu étais avec Maxime ? " Demanda le Maître des Potions à Nicolas.

" Oui... Je ne sais pas... Père me parlait mais, il n'y avait pas que lui. Lise et Maxime me parlaient... Le fouet s'abattait sur moi... Mon corps brûlais... Je hurlais, Lise me disait de concentrer ma magie sur mes mains... Maxime me disait de tuer... Puis me frappait... " Murmura Nicolas.

" La malédiction. " Dit Lucius.

" Pardon ? " Dit Nicolas.

" À quoi pensais-tu après avoir neutralisé Dumbledore ? " Demanda Narcissa.

" Je pensais que Maxime avait raison. " Murmura le jeune blond.

" Raison ? " Demanda Drago.

" Je suis un meurtrier. "

Toute la famille échangea des regards inquiets.

" Donc quelle est cette malédiction ? " Demanda froidement Nicolas.

" C'est une ancienne malédiction. On l'appelle la Malédiction du Passé. Elle date du temps des fondateurs de Poudlard. Elle a été oubliée mais certaines familles la connaisse encore. Elle est expliquée aux héritiers lorsqu'ils atteignent leur majorité. Les anciens considéraient cela plus prudent. Elle est appelée Malédiction du Passé parce qu'elle fait revivre les pires moments de la vie de la victime, mais pas seulement. Toute la douleur endurée refait surface et toutes les blessures se rouvrent. Elle ne se guérie pas et elle peut se déclencher n'importe quand, même à cause d'un souvenir. " Expliqua Lucius.

" Génial, une malédiction qui va me replonger dans mon passé. Vraiment génial. Merci beaucoup Dumbledore! " Grogna Nicolas.

" N'oublions pas qu'en plus de cette malédiction, il t'en avait déjà jeté une autre. " Dit Drago.

" Merci beaucoup de me le rappeler, grand frère. Franchement j'ai autre chose à penser que ça ! Entre les Potter, Dumbledore, Voldemort et Maxime, vous ne pensez pas que c'est assez ? Mais non, bien sûr, ajoutons des malédictions à la liste. " Dit Nicolas d'une voix glaciale.

Bill Nigellus revint dans la chambre avec un sourire.

" Vous pouvez sortir, Monsieur Malefoy. " Dit-il.

Nicolas se leva, chancela puis se rassit. D'un mouvement de main, il se vêtit d'une robe de sorcier bleue foncé et coiffa ses cheveux en catogan. Ses parents signèrent divers papiers, puis le médecin quitta une nouvelle fois la pièce. Nicolas tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever mais il fut prit de vertige et se rattrapa à son Parrain de cœur pour ne pas tomber.

" Tu es sûr que ça va ? " Lui demanda Severus.

" Oui. " Répondit d'une voix neutre Nicolas en lâchant le Maître des Potions.

Il tenta d'avancer mais tituba et se rattrapa à son père pour ne pas tomber. Il grogna lorsqu'une douleur sourde lui parcourut les jambes et il se laissa tomber contre son père.

" Nicolas ? " Demanda ce dernier.

" Je vais bien. " Grogna le cadet Malefoy. " Peut-être pas... " Murmura-t-il après s'être redressé pour s'effondrer à nouveau et être rattrapé par son père.

" Effets secondaires. " Marmonna Lucius pour lui-même.

" Vous n'auriez pas pu le dire plus tôt ? " Grogna Nicolas.

" J'ai oublié. " Dit Lucius. " On va transplaner, alors tiens-toi bien à moi et essaie de ne pas bouger. Tu risquerais de perdre un membre. " Ajouta-t-il.

Nicolas hocha la tête et ils transplanèrent. Nicolas s'effondra au sol, il tenta de se relever et grogna lorsqu'il n'y parvint pas.

" Enfin de retour, Lucius. " S'exclama Augusta Londubat. " Pourquoi ton cadet se vautre-t-il par terre ? " Ajouta-t-elle en voyant Nicolas au sol.

" Augusta, tu connais sûrement la Malédiction du Passé ? " Demanda froidement Lucius.

" Oh... " Murmura la vieille femme.

Lucius releva Nicolas et le maintint debout pour se diriger vers le salon. Nicolas regarda la grand-mère de son ami et ferma doucement les yeux sous la douleur qui émanait de la cicatrice faite par Maxime sur son visage.

La vieille femme portait une robe de sorcière verte, elle ne portait pas son éternel chapeau avec un vautour empaillé, ce qui laissait voir un chignon de cheveux gris. Elle avait des yeux d'un vert forêt étonnant. Lorsqu'elle fixait quelqu'un, on avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir à travers l'âme.

" Qui lui a fait cela ? " Demanda Augusta.

" Dumbledore. " Grogna Lucius.

" Nico ! " S'écria Neville en arrivant dans le salon.

" Nev'... " Grimaça Nicolas.

" Nicolas ! " s'exclamèrent Théodore et Blaise d'une même voix.

" Chut... " Murmura le cadet Malefoy.

Inconsciemment, Nicolas se blottit contre son père.

" Magnifique... " Murmura sa mère.

" Cela fait si longtemps... " Souffla Severus.

Nicolas s'endormit, bercé par les murmures de sa famille.

" Prends une photo, Cissie. " Murmura Lucius.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Narcissa fit apparaître son appareil photo magique et immortalisa ce magnifique moment.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	33. Chapitre 32 : Rentrée

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 32. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, alors non, désolée de te décevoir, mais cette malédiction n'a aucun traitement possible. Elle trop vieille pour cela. Tout le monde l'a oubliée, sauf les vieille famille de Sang-Pur, tel que les Potter, les Malefoy, les Nott et ainsi de suite. J'espère avoir bien répondu à ta question. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _TeZuKa j_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, malheureusement non la malédiction ne peut pas être renvoyé à son lanceur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Dumbledore souffrira. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _ **Information :**_

 **Alors, je m'excuse d'avance, mais même si j'ai écrit le quarantième chapitre de cette fic, eh oui quarante, je vais devoir faire une petite pause. Mais je continuerai à poster tout les deux semaines, mais se sera les chapitres précédents, du premier au quinzième. Histoire de tout bien corriger. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter d'écrire les autre fic pour autant, mardi prochain, je posterai le chapitre 11 de Deux Garçons Semblable et – SURPRISE ! - mercredi prochain je posterai le chapitre 11 de Trahison. Encore désolée. Merci de votre compréhension =).**

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Rentrée.

Alex Potter dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre du Manoir Potter à Godric's Hollow. Tout était calme en ce mois d'août, lorsqu'un « pop » discret se fit entendre.

" Monsieur Alex Potter ? " Appela une voix fluette. " Monsieur Alex Potter ! Dobby est venu vous dire que vous ne devez pas revenir à Poudlard cette année ! " Reprit Dobby.

" Hein ! Quoi ? " S'écria le Survivant en se redressant vivement dans son lit.

" Dobby est venu dire à Alex Potter qu'il ne doit pas revenir à Poudlard, cette année ! " Répéta l'elfe de Maison.

" Maman ! Papa ! Il y a un elfe de Maison dans ma chambre ! " Cria Alex.

Dobby disparut avant que James et Lily Potter ne débarquent dans la chambre de leur fils, baguette en main à la recherche de la menace.

" Que se passe-t-il mon chéri ? " Demanda Lily.

" Un elfe était dans ma chambre ! Il m'a dit que je ne devais pas retourner à Poudlard ! " Répondit son fils.

" T'a-t-il dit pourquoi ? " Demanda James.

" Non. Il a disparut quand je vous ai appelé. "

" D'accord. Rendors-toi mon chéri, nous veillons sur toi. " Lui dit doucement sa mère.

* * *

Nicolas et Drago se levèrent très tôt en ce lundi premier septembre. Ils se lavèrent et s'habillèrent aux couleurs de Serpentard et descendirent déjeuner.

Théodore, Blaise, Neville et Augusta étaient repartis une semaine auparavant pour faire leurs achats et être avec leurs familles.

En parlant d'achats, ceux de la famille Malefoy s'étaient mal passés. Alors que Gilderoy Lockart se vantait d'être le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, les Malefoy avaient rencontré les Weasley. Les patriarches avaient été incapables de se contrôler, ils se détestaient tellement qu'il étaient impossible qu'ils restent dans la même pièce sans se disputer. Cette fois-ci, les mots avaient été tellement loin qu'ils en étaient venus aux mains.

Mais il n'y avait pas eu que cela. Une bagarre avait éclaté entre Nicolas et Potter fils et Drago ricanait encore en y repensant.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

" Alors Potter, t'es pas assez célèbre ? " Demanda d'une voix moqueuse Nicolas.

" En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui fait la une des journaux depuis deux semaines. Tu devrais me dire merci, c'est moi qui t'ais poussé à raconter ton passé. " Répliqua Alex, avec un sourire narquois. " Mais maintenant, je connais tout. Et Dumby, il t'a fait mal ? Il y avait beaucoup de sang sur toi sur la photo dans la _Gazette_. " Ajouta-t-il.

" Tu veux que je te fasse goûter la Malédiction du Passé, Potter ? " Sourit en retour Nicolas.

La peur s'afficha sur le visage de Potter fils mais il répliqua avec un sourire.

" Tu pourrais me la lancer autant de fois que tu voudras je n'aurai rien. Mais toi, il suffit qu'un souvenir refasse surface et pouf ! Tu n'es plus de ce monde ! Je me demande comment tu as survécu la première fois. " Ricana Alex. " Au moins, tu reverrais ta petite sœur, morte ! " Ricana-t-il.

Toute expression s'effaça du visage de Nicolas et il bondit sur Potter, attirant les regards des personnes dans l'allée autour d'eux.

Un poing s'écrasa contre la mâchoire de Potter, un autre dans le ventre du Survivant, immédiatement suivi d'un nouveau coup dans l'œil. Nicolas avait été tellement rapide qu'Alex n'avait rien pu faire. Après ces trois coups. Nicolas se releva et épousseta ses robes.

" Apprends à tenir ta langue Potter. " Dit froidement Nicolas avant de tourner les talons.

" Apprends à tenir ta langue ! Je vais t'apprendre à la tenir ta langue ! " S'écria Alex en voulant sauter sur Nicolas pour le frapper.

Nicolas l'évita d'un bon sur le côté.

" Apprends à viser Potter. " Ricana le blond avant d'entrer dans l'animalerie.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

Oui, Nicolas s'était bien défendu. Ils allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner, puis se préparèrent dans le hall du Manoir à 10h20 pour prendre le Poudlard Express.

Ils prirent le train et le trajet se déroula sans encombre, personne ne vint déranger le quatuor d'argent, pas même Potter et sa clique.

Ils s'installèrent à la table des verts et argents et attendirent que la répartition finisse, applaudissant chaque nouveau Serpentard.

Nicolas ignorait tout le monde, bien que de nombreux élèves le dévisagent, observant la longue ligne blanche qui barrait son visage. Tous murmuraient sur son passage, parlant de son passé. Ils le regardaient avec pitié, tristesse ou encore colère. Mais Nicolas les ignorait tous.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle avec Drago, Théo et Blaise, un gryffon lui barra le passage. Il devait être en quatrième année, pas plus, mais faisait deux fois la taille de Nicolas, avait les cheveux bruns, courts, le visage pâle et les yeux noisette.

" Que me veux-tu ? " Demanda froidement Nicolas.

" À cause de toi, Alex a failli être renvoyé hier. " S'écria le Gryffondor.

" Je n'ai rien fait. " Dit Nicolas.

" Oh que si tu as fais quelque chose. Tout le monde à Poudlard sait que tu es puissant. Tu as refermé le passage pour aller sur la voie 93/4 et Ron et Alex ont dû prendre la voiture de Mr Weasley. Ils ont failli être renvoyés et tout cela, c'est de ta faute, Malefoy ! "

Nicolas soupira et passa à côté du lion, l'ignorant royalement.

" Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ! " S'exclama le garçon l'attrapant par le bras pour lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

" Non ! " Hurla Drago.

Nicolas s'effondra au sol et la porte derrière laquelle se trouvaient les souvenirs de son enlèvement s'ouvrit brutalement.

" Nico ! Nicolas ! " Appela Théodore en secouant son bien aimé.

" Théo... " Murmura le jeune blond.

" Reste concentré sur ma voix ! parle-moi. "

" Li'... " Murmura Nicolas, alors que la cicatrice qui barrait son visage se rouvrait à cause de la Malédiction du Passé.

" Non, non, non, non, non ! Nicolas, parle-moi, écoute-moi et parle-moi. " S'écria le jeune Nott.

" Théo... Lise... "

" Non, parle-moi d'autre chose. Tu veux faire payer Potter et sa bande pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, non ? "

" Ouais... Vont payer... "

" C'est cela ! Vas-y, continu ! "

Nicolas gémit en repoussant un souvenir, alors qu'il sentait le sang couler le long de son visage.

" Drago... " Murmura Celui-Qui-Porta-Le-Nom-De-L'espoir.

" Il est en train de frapper Rogers pour ce qu'il t'a fait. " Répondit Théo.

" Blaise... "

" Il essaie de l'en empêcher. "

" Toi... "

" Je reste avec toi. "

Nicolas soupira douloureusement et ferma les yeux.

" Non ! Nicolas ! Ouvre les yeux ! " S'écria Théo.

Mais Nicolas ne l'entendit pas, la Malédiction du Passé continuait à agir, son corps lui faisait horriblement mal. Les voix de Lise et Maxime raisonnaient dans sa tête puis la voix implorante de Théo. Alors pour cette voix si douce qui le retenait dans la réalité, il fit un effort. Il grogna, tenta de se relever, Théo l'aida et d'un mouvement de main le sang disparut et ses cicatrices redevinrent blanches. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il s'avança lentement avec l'aide de son ami vers le fameux Rogers – que Drago avait arrêté d'essayer de frapper depuis que son frère s'était relevé – il tituba un instant, se rattrapant à son meilleur ami et annonça d'une voix glaciale.

" Tu peux allez dire au _Survivant_ qu'on ne s'attaque pas aux Malefoy sans en payer le prix. "

Avant de lui décocher une belle droite dans l'œil.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le prologue corrigé.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	34. Chapitre 33 : Les meilleurs duellistes

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 33. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui c'est triste parce que Alex et Nico sont normalement jumeaux, je sais. Mais un jour ils s'entendront bien. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Les meilleurs duellistes.

Deux jours avaient passés depuis que Nicolas avait dit à Rogers que Potter paierait pour ses actes. Aujourd'hui, les Serpentard avaient cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Lockhart en commun avec les Gryffondor. Autant dire que Nicolas attendait ce cours avec impatience. Pour ne rien gâcher, le cours de duel suivant assuré par Potter père.

Le professeur Lockhart les fit entrer dans sa classe et leur distribua un questionnaire portant sur lui-même. Nicolas ne fit pas le devoir et lorsque la fin du cours sonna, il sortit calmement de la classe, ignorant son professeur qui lui demandait de rendre sa copie.

Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor allèrent ensuite au cours de Duel dirigé par James Potter. Il les fit entrer et ils prirent place.

" Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui nous allons revoir tout ce que nous avons vu l'année dernière. Pour cela j'aurais besoin de nos deux meilleurs duellistes. Alex, peux-tu venir sur l'estrade, s'il te plaît. " Annonça le professeur.

Dès que Potter père eut demandé à son fils de venir, Nicolas s'était levé, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il se rendit sur l'estrade et se plaça face aux Potter.

" Monsieur Malefoy, je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir, il me semble. " Dit froidement l'ancien Auror.

" Vous avez dit « les deux meilleurs duellistes », je suis le meilleur duelliste de Poudlard, je surpasse votre fils. Donc, je viens aussi. Et puis vous savez que je ne vous obéis jamais, _professeur_. " Répondit calmement le blond.

" Je me suis entraîné cet été pendant que toi tu étais à l'hôpital à combattre la Malédiction du Passé, je te rappelle. " Se moqua Alex.

" Tu t'es entraîné pendant deux mois et tu es content. Je me suis entraîné pendant presque quatre ans tous les jours, sans relâche. Même si tu t'entraînais toute ta vie, tu ne me surpasserais jamais puisque je suis plus _puissant_ que toi. " Claqua la voix froide de Nicolas.

" Bien dit Nico ! " Lança Hermione.

" Ce n'est que la vérité, Mione. " Répondit doucement le cadet Malefoy.

" Comment fais-tu pour passé d'une émotion à une autre comme cela ?! " Demanda Dean, surpris.

" Mystère, mystère. " Répondit le blond.

" Bon, on arrête ! En place. Je veux que vous montriez tous les sorts, aussi biendéfensifs qu'offensifs, que l'on a appris. " Intervint James.

" Vous ne m'avez rien appris. " Dit froidement l'ancien Potter en s'inclinant légèrement alors que Potter fils faisait lui aussi son salut.

James ignora la réplique du jeune Malefoy et les fit commencer.

Nicolas ne fit rien et laissa les sortilèges de Potter s'écraser contre ses paumes, sa magie les aspirant. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Nicolas n'avait toujours rien fait et s'ennuyait. Potter, par contre, était essoufflé et suait à grosses gouttes.

" C'est injuste, il aspire mes sorts ! " S'écria Alex.

" Je suis d'accord avec Alex, c'est pas juste ! " Approuva Seamus.

" Nicolas ! Défendez-vous ! " Ordonna Potter père.

" Tu as tenu longtemps, je trouve. C'est bien. Comment _Monsieur_ ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Vous me demandez de me défendre ? Je vous _obéirais_ avec joie. " Se moqua Nicolas. " Te rappelles-tu l'erreur que vous avez faite, toi et tes petits camarades, en vous en prenant à moi dans le train alors que j'étais dans mes pensées et que je ne pouvais rien faire quand vous avez ravivez mes souvenirs ? Oui, je vois à ton sourire que tu t'en souviens. Tu souris mais dans cinq minutes, tu ne souriras plus. " Ajouta-t-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

Et il se lança dans le combat. Envoyant divers sorts de découpes, des sorts de magie noire, russe, slave, blanche. Tout y passait. Il n'y allait pas de main morte. Il devait prouver que personne ne s'attaquait à lui sans en payer le prix. Potter connaissait cela aujourd'hui, ses amis le découvriraient bientôt. Dumbledore, dès qu'il reviendrait et Voldemort quand il retrouverait un corps, ainsique Maxime. Mais lui c'était une autre affaire.

Potter Père voulu intervenir, mais une barrière de magie s'était érigée autour de l'estrade et personne ne parvenait à la franchir, y compris Drago et Théo. Nicolas était tellement en colère contre Potter fils que la température de la pièce était devenue glaciale. C'était à cause de lui que sa vie était aussi compliquée. C'était à cause de lui que ses parents biologiques l'avaient abandonné. C'était à cause de lui que Dumbledore l'avait livré à Maxime. C'était à cause de lui que les Potter voulaient l'arracher à sa famille adoptive. Alors Nicolas se déchaînait, il déchaînait tout sa colère contre _ce garçon-qui-a-survécu_.

" Nicolas ! Arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! " Hurla Narcissa Malefoy.

Nicolas se stoppa net en entendant la voix suppliante de sa mère adoptive. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Il regarda Potter fils ensanglanté sur le sol, inconscient. Il avait été horrible. Était-il mort ? Non, sa magie le rassura. Finalement Maxime avait raison. Il était une abomination, un monstre, un meurtrier, un chien, une vermine à exterminer... Il se tourna vers sa mère adoptive avec lenteur et ne put supporter la peur qu'il lut dans ses si beaux yeux bleus. Il se tourna vers son grand frère, il y avait la même peur dans ses yeux gris acier. Se tournant vers son meilleur ami et le métisse, il vit qu'ils le regardaient avec surprise et crainte. Tout cela, il ne pouvait le supporter. Alors il courut hors de la pièce. Comme un lâche. Il courut à n'en plus pouvoir. S'arrêtant devant sa Salle Commune, il fit demi-tour. Il ne pouvait pas y entrer. Il courut à nouveau. Cette fois, il s'arrêta devant les appartements de sa mère. Il courut encore, stoppant sa course devant le Lac Noir. Il courut, encore et encore et s'arrêta finalement devant la Salle sur Demande. Là, personne ne le trouverait. Là, il pourrait s'ôter les images des dégâts qu'il avait fait à Potter. Là, il pourrait ne plus penser à la peur de sa famille et la crainte de ses amis. Alors, il entra, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser la magie sans se rappeler se qu'il avait fait. Alors, il demanda un objet bien dur et frappa dedans de toutes ses forces, il frappa encore et encore évacuant sa peine et sa colère par les coups. Encore une fois, aucune larme ne coula. Il frappa jusqu'à l'épuisement et s'endormit à même le sol.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il repensa tout de suite à ce qu'il avait fait à Potter fils et aux visages de sa famille et de ses amis. Un _Tempus_ l'informa qu'il était près de midi, il avait dormi longtemps mais son sommeil avait été agité par de nombreux cauchemars. Il sortit de la Salle sur Demande, sans se changer ou soigner ses mains encore en sang. À quoi cela servirait-il ? Il avait fait couler le sang sans aucune contrainte. Personne ne l'avait forcé à faire ce qu'il avait fait à Potter. Personne ne l'avait forcé à faire couler le sang, son sang...

Il fit le tour du septième étage puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il entra, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Tout le monde le regardait avec peur. Sa mère, assise à la table des professeurs, se leva lorsqu'elle le vit. Ainsi que son frère, son parrain de cœur et ses amis. Puis ce fut Lily Potter se leva à son tour, lui lançant un regard mauvais. Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas dangereux tout comme son mari, baguettes sorties. Ce couple lui en voulait et il les comprenait. Ses parents biologiques lui en voulaient pour ce qu'il avait fait à son ancien frère. Alors, lorsqu'un sort de James le plaqua au mur, il ne fit rien. Il méritait ça. Il leva lentement une de ses mains ensanglantée et la regarda. Peut-être devrait-il soigner Potter. Il en avait le pouvoir. Après tout, il était l'auteur de son malheur. Le blond laissa sa magie aspirer le sort de Potter Père et ressortit de la Grande Salle, immédiatement suivi par les Potter puis sa famille et ses amis.

Il alla jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh n'était pas là. il s'approcha de Potter fils, posa une de ses mains sur son front et laissa sa magie aspirer sa douleur et guérir les dégâts qu'il avait créés. Une barrière de magie empêcha les Potter de l'attaquer et lorsqu'il eut fini, Alex était guéri. Plus aucune blessure, plus de sang, plus aucun hématome, plus de brûlure, plus de douleur. Rien. Il manqua de s'effondrer mais puisa dans sa magie pour tenir et ne pas montrer à quel point il s'était affaibli. Aspirer la douleur d'un autre était dangereux d'après Lise, parce qu'on ne savait pas à quel point elle était forte. La plupart du temps, les sorciers russes qui faisaient cela devaient être très puissants, sinon, ils mourraient. Le blond retint un cri de douleur et regarda Potter.

Alex ouvrit lentement les yeux en se demandant pourquoi il était dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Son regard rencontra celui de Nicolas qui s'approchait de la sortie. Il lui semblait qu'il allait s'effondrer à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Potter allait bien, c'est tout ce qui comptait désormais. Sa mère et ses amis suivirent Nicolas jusqu'à son dortoir où son père les attendait.

Dès qu'il fut entré, son père se précipita jusqu'à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Nicolas se tendit à ce contact puis se laissa aller dans les bras de son père adoptif. La douleur qu'il avait fait subir à Potter était tellement forte. Des tâches noires dansèrent devant ses yeux mais il puisa une nouvelle fois dans sa magie. Il savait qu'il devrait dormir pour récupérer mais pour l'instant, il avait besoin de rester éveillé. Il devait impérativement gérer la douleur qu'il avait fait subir à son ancien frère comme punition et surtout pour profiter de ce contact avec son père. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller comme cela ?

Une larme coula.

Suivie d'une autre.

Ce fut finalement un ruisseau qui s'écoula de ses yeux.

Nicolas se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de son père et toucha son visage avec ses mains couvertes de sang séché.

" Que... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " Demanda-t-il en secouant sa main couverte d'eau salé.

" Tu pleures, mon Poussin... " Murmura sa mère, émue.

" Quoi ? Non... Non ! Je ne dois pas... Arrêtez-vous ! Arrêtez de couler ! Stop ! " S'écria Nicolas alors que ses larmes redoublaient.

" Tu as le droit de pleurer, Nicolas. " Dit doucement Severus.

" Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne dois pas montrer à Maxime que je suis faible ! Je dois rester fort ! Pour Lise ! Arrêtez de couler, je vous en supplie... " Murmura-t-il.

Narcissa le prit doucement dans ses bras et Nicolas continua à pleurer contre sa poitrine.

Finalement, épuisé par ses pleurs et la magie qu'il avait utilisé, il s'endormit.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	35. Chapitre 34 : Voix

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 34. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, alors, personne à part la famille de Nicolas. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Sebferga_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, j'espère que ma fic te plais. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Voix.

Le lendemain, Nicolas reçu sa punition : des retenues pendant un mois. Cette sentence étant particulièrement clémente, il soupçonna sa mère et Severus d'y être pour quelque chose. Les larmes de la veille étaient déjà oubliées. Enfin presque, Nicolas parlait froidement à tout le monde, y compris à sa famille. Il répondait méchamment, lançait des regards noirs à quiconque osait croiser son regard et répondait avec un sourire moqueur que Potter avait mérité ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout cela n'était qu'une façade mais même sa famille n'y voyait que du feu. Personne ne voyait la lueur de douleur qui traversait le regard du blond à chaque fois qu'il croisait un Potter.

Ses parents biologiques n'hésitaient pas à le rabaisser quand il les croisait. Et Nicolas répondait inlassablement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Même s'il savait au fond, que ce n'était pas vrai. Il soupirait d'agacement à chaque regard inquiet de la part de sa famille ou de ses amis.

Sa famille... Lily Potter l'avait mis au monde et elle, James Potter et Alex Potter avaient été sa famille durant une année et trois mois pour ensuite l'abandonner. Mais ils restaient quand même sa famille. Il avait encore certains de leurs traits, ses cheveux impossibles à coiffer, son nez fin et légèrement retroussé, sa peau moins pâle que celle des Malefoy, le vert émeraude se mélangeant au gris de ses yeux. Alors, ils étaient encore sa famille. Lucius , Narcissa et Drago Malefoy, eux, l'avaient adopté. Ils l'avaient intégré à leur famille, l'avaient élevé comme leur fils en l'adoptant par le sang. Il avait les cheveux blonds, le gris acier des yeux de Lucius, le visage de Narcissa. Eux aussi étaient sa famille. Ils l'avaient cherché lorsqu'il s'était fait enlevé, sans relâche. Ils avaient encaissé son silence et son mépris les premiers mois de son retour. Ils l'avaient écouté raconter son passé. Et surtout, ils ne l'avaient pas jugé. Nicolas savait qu'ils donneraient leur vie pour lui. Et puis, Lise... Liliya... Lise Laura Zar... Celle qui avait était son espoir, celle qui avait fait naître Nadezhda... Celle qui était morte pour lui... Sa grande sœur... Elle aussi était sa famille.

Il portait malheur, il le savait, sans lui les Potter seraient heureux, tout comme les Malefoy. Lucius et Narcissa ne se seraient jamais fait attaquer par Dumbledore. Ils n'auraient jamais eu tant de souffrance lorsqu'il avait disparu s'il n'avait pas été là. Il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à ces enfants s'il n'avait jamais existé. Lise ne serait pas morte.

Toutes ces pensées tournèrent longuement dans son esprit et c'est la veille d'Halloween qu'il ouvrit finalement sa malle. Il y mit toutes ses affaires. Il observa le dessin de Lise avec un visage froid. Personne ne saurait où il irait. A cet instant, il entendit du bruit à l'extérieur de la chambre. Drago, Théodore et Blaise entrèrent dans le dortoir alors qu'il fermait sa malle et qu'il mettait sa cape de voyage aux armes de la famille Malefoy.

" …Tu as raison Blai', vraiment un incompétent ce professeur... " Drago regarda son frère et stoppa net la discussion qu'il avait avec son meilleur ami. " Tu pars quelque part Nico ? " Demanda-t-il alors que le doute envahissait son esprit.

" Cela ne te regarde pas. " Répondit avec haine Nicolas.

Un éclair de douleur passa dans les yeux de l'héritier Malefoy, ce qui n'échappa au regard aiguisé de Blaise.

" Que fais-tu Nicolas ? " Demanda le métisse en s'approchant du jeune blond.

" De quoi tu te mêles Zabini ? " Demanda froidement l'ancien Potter.

" Nico, que se passe-t-il ? " Demanda doucement Théodore.

" Rien du tout. "

" Ne pars pas ! " S'exclama Drago.

" Je fais ce que je veux, tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. " Fit calmement le cadet.

" Tu n'iras nulle part. " Intervint Blaise.

Théodore pointa sa baguette sur la malle de Nicolas et toutes les affaires se rangèrent à leurs places habituelles.

" Que viens-tu de faire, Nott ? " Demanda d'une voix glaciale celui-qui-porta-le-nom-de-l'espoir.

" Pourquoi veux-tu partir loin de ta famille ?! " S'écria Drago, ne laissant pas le temps à Théo de répondre.

" Vous n'êtes pas ma famille ! "

" Pardon ?! Tu les préfères à nous ? " Demanda Drago, incrédule, sa pire angoisse se réalisant sous ses yeux.

Nicolas se mit à rire durement avant de répondre.

" Ils m'ont juste mis au monde, ils ne sont rien pour moi. Tu devrais le savoir, puisque ta famille m'a adopté. "

Théodore était sorti discrètement et avait cherché les professeurs de Potion et de Métamorphose.

" Ils sont aussi ta famille. " Lança Drago.

" Non, en aucun cas. "

" Mais si ! "

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Drago alors qu'il hurlait ces deux mots avec désespoir.

Nicolas observa les perles d'eau salé glisser sur le visage aristocratique du blond et ne put les supporter. Honteux et pris de remords, il courut hors du dortoir, bouscula Severus et sa mère adoptive et se rua hors de la Salle Commune.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, il avait voulu les arrêter, mais n'avait pas réussi. Il se rendit jusqu'au Lac et s'effondra contre un arbre. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pour partir ?

De longues minutes passèrent, puis une silhouette s'installa doucement à ses côtés.

 _Théo..._

Pensa-t-il avec soulagement.

Ils restèrent sans rien faire, observant le Lac silencieusement pendant un long moment. Nicolas bataillant avec ses pensées et Théo savourant la présence du blond à ses côtés.

" C'est sorti tout seul... " Murmura Nicolas, brisant le silence.

Le jeune Nott se tourna vers son meilleur ami, lui montrant qu'il l'écoutait.

" Je ne veux pas que Dray croit que je _les_ préfère à lui. " Continua Nicolas.

" Préférer qui ? " Demanda doucement Théo.

" Les Potter. "

L'héritier de la famille Nott leva un sourcil et Nicolas poursuivit.

" J'ai été adopté par les Malefoy. Quand le vieux citronné a déclaré Alex Potter comme Survivant, ils se sont débarrassés de moi... "

" Attends, les Potter n'ont eu qu'un seul fils. " L'interrompit Théo.

" Non, nous étions jumeaux mais personne ne connaissait mon existence. Ils m'ont abandonné et ont chargé Dumby de me déposer chez les Dursley, la famille moldue de la sœur de Lily Potter. Mais la maison était à vendre et personne n'était là. Narcissa revenait de chez un ami lorsqu'elle m'a vu. Elle m'a emmené au Manoir Malefoy. Lorsque Lucius a vu que j'étais un Potter, il est allé voir Dumledore pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé et comme par hasard, ils étaient avec lui. Lucius m'a donc adopté Lorsque j'avais cinq ans, Lucius m'a expliqué qu'ils m'avaient adopté et que les Potter m'avaient abandonné. Depuis ce jour, je les hais plus que tout et veux qu'ils paient. Mais, j'ai des gênes d'eux, ils m'ont mis au monde alors, je me dis qu'ils sont quand même ma famille. Je les aime quand même, l'amour et la haine c'est pareil... Je suis jaloux qu'Alex Potter ait eu une vie heureuse alors que moi j'apporte le mal à tous ceux qui m'entourent... C'est le plus gros secret de ma famille Théo. Alors si tu oses répéter quoi que ce soit de ce que tu viens d'entendre, je te tue. "

Théodore hocha la tête et demanda :

" Les Malefoy sont ta famille comme tu l'as dit, alors pourquoi vouloir partir ? "

" Parce que je ne veux plus leur faire de mal que je ne leur en ai déjà fait. C'est de ma faute s'ils étaient malheureux quand je me suis fait enlever. C'est de ma faute si Dumby les a attaqués et si Maxime est revenu. Tout est de ma faute. "

" Mais non. Et ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute si les Potter t'ont abandonné parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Les Potter t'ont abandonné à cause de Dumbledore. Ce qui n'est pas si mal d'un côté parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu serais devenu. Est-ce toi qui a décidé de te faire enlever ? " Demanda Théodore.

" Non... Mais... "

" Pas de mais. Ce n'est pas toi point. C'est _lui_. C'est normal que ta famille ai été malheureuse parce qu'ils t'aiment. Et non, encore une fois tu n'as rien fait. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute s' _il_ est revenu. "

" Celle de Dumbledore. " Grogna Nicolas.

" Qu'a-t-il à voir là dedans ? "

" Il m'a vendu à Maxime. "

" Eh bien, voilà, c'est de leur faute. Donc, une dernière fois ce n'est pas de la tienne. "

Nicolas sentit un poids disparaitre de ses épaules et remercia Théo d'un hochement de tête.

" Comment vais-je faire ? J'ai trop honte de ce que j'ai fait et jamais, je ne l'avouerai devant eux. "

" Excuses-toi. "

" M'excuser ? "

" Demander pardon, prendre sur toi. "

" Tu crois qu'ils accepteront ? "

" C'est ta famille Nico. "

" D'accord, mais... Pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas. "

" Comme tu veux. "

" Peux-tu me laisser seul, Théo ? " Demanda Nicolas.

" Si tu veux, de toute façon il fait froid. " Lui sourit le jeune Nott en se levant.

" Tu trouves ? "

" Oui. Ne rentre pas trop tard. Si d'ici une demi-heure tu n'es pas rentré, je préviens le professeur Rogue que tu es dehors. "

" Fais ce que tu veux. Un Malefoy a toujours ce qu'il veut. " Murmura Nicolas, alors que son meilleur ami partait en direction du château.

Nicolas resta là, contemplant le Lac durant une dizaine de minutes, puis rentra au château.

* * *

Le lendemain Nicolas n'alla pas en cours. Il resta dans la Salle sur Demande, caché. Personne ne le trouverait ici. Il avait trop peur d'affronter les regards de sa famille, surtout celui de Drago. Il n'alla pas manger, de toute façon, il n'avait pas faim, passant sa journée à lancer des sorts. Les mots qu'il avait dit à son frère tournaient en boucle dans son esprit ainsi que la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Théo. S'excuser... Il ne s'était jamais excusé auprès de sa famille depuis son retour, alors pourquoi s'excuser ? Parce qu'il avait dit des horrreurs? Parce qu'il avait dit des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ? Parce qu'ils étaient sa famille ? Mais alors, s'il s'excusait auprès d'eux, pourquoi ne pas s'excuser auprès des Potter ?

Il lança un énième _Tempus_ et vit que le banquet allait se terminer. Nicolas soupira et sortit de la Salle Cachée, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, enfin prêt à voir sa famille.

Mais, alors qu'il traversait le couloir du deuxième étage, une voix retenti, emplissant tout l'espace.

$ _L'odeur du sssang. Tuer._ $

 _Un serpent !_

Pensa immédiatement Nicolas.

$ _Tuer. Sssi longtemps._ $ Siffla le reptile.

 _Il veut tuer ! Que se passe-t-il ?_

Se demanda le blond en suivant la voix.

Le sifflement s'arrêta brusquement, forçant Nicolas à stopper sa marche. La première chose qu'il vit fut une flaque d'eau, puis les lettres de sang inscrites sur le mur :

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

Et à côté, pendue par la queue, se trouvait Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard.

Nicolas allait faire demi-tour, lorsque tous les élèves débarquèrent de part et d'autre du couloir, observant avec stupeur le spectacle devant eux.

 _Les ennuis recommencent !_

Pensa Nicolas, alors que tout le monde le regardait comme s'il était le Diable.

Ça y est, c'était encore et toujours lui.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	36. Chapitre 35 : Convaincre

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 35. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fais pas, il va aller mieux. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, oui Nicolas est Fouchelang, il ignore qu'il est le Survivant et pense que c'est un débrit du toit qui lui à fait sa cicatrice en forme d'éclaire. C'est Voldemort qui le lui apprendra. En effet, il pourrait ignorait de devoir sauver le monde mais la vengeance est une chose très importante pour lui. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Convaincre.

" Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde. Les prochains seront les Sangs-de-Bourbes. " Annonça d'une voix traînante Drago.

Nicolas lui lança un regard glacial. Il allait dire quelque chose, lorsqu'une voix retentit.

" Que se passe-t-il, ici ?! " S'exclama Argus Rusard.

Les élèves le laissèrent passer, le concierge observa tout d'abord les lettres sur le mur, puis la flaque d'eau et pâli lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur sa chatte. Sa Miss Teigne.

" QUI ?! " Hurla-t-il en lançant des regards noirs aux élèves, la rage et la douleur présentes dans sa voix.

Personne ne bougea, un silence pesant suivit les paroles du Cracmol, tous étaient pétrifiés par la scène devant eux.

" C'est Malefoy, monsieur. Il était là quand on est arrivé. " S'écria Alex, en pointant Nicolas du doigt, alors que les Gryffondor ainsi que les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle approuvaient.

" VOUS ! " Lança Rusard en fonçant sur Nicolas. " QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT À MA CHATTE ?! VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉE ? JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! "

Nicolas ne bougea pas. Il comprenait la douleur du concierge. Mais il sourit froidement et se tourna vers son grand frère, ignorant le concierge.

" Je ne veux plus jamais entendre le mot insultant concernant les enfants nés de parents moldus sortir de ta bouche. " Annonça-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Tout le monde regarda Nicolas avec surprise. Lui, un Malefoy, disait à un autre Malefoy de ne pas dire le mot Sang-de-Bourbe. Cela était absolument absurde. Cependant, Drago sembla comprendre et ne dit rien.

" Que se passe-t-il encore ?! " S'exclama sèchement Minerva McGonagall.

Elle pâlit en voyant l'inscription sur le mur, ainsi que la chatte du concierge. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était en train de frapper rageusement un mur invisible qui se trouvait devant Nicolas Malefoy.

" Argus, arrêtez. Vous voyez bien que ce que vous faites ne sert à rien. " Dit-elle au pauvre Cracmol.

" Il a tué ma chatte ! Je vais le tuer ! " Dit Rusard.

" Elle n'est pas morte. " Annonça Minerva après un sortilège de diagnostic. " Elle est pétrifiée. "

" Je le savais ! " S'exclama Lockart. " Et si j'avais été là lorsqu'elle s'est fait attaquer, j'aurais... "

Il se tut après un regard noir de Nicolas.

" Vous ne connaissez rien, alors taisez-vous et épargnez-nous vos paroles qui ne servent à rien. " Le refroidit le jeune blond.

" Respectez votre professeur ! " S'exclama Lily Potter.

" Vous ai-je déjà respectée, _professeur_? " Demanda d'une voix doucereuse l'ancien Potter.

" Non, justement et votre éducation... "

" Est très bien comme elle est. Heureusement, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez faite. " La coupa d'une voix neutre celui-qui-porta-le-nom-de-l'espoir. Tous ceux qui le connaissait bien purent percevoir la déception qui se trouvait au fond de son regard.

" Mais vous n'avez pas fini de tout le temps me couper la parole ?! " S'écria Potter Mère.

" Non, je commence à peine l'année. " Répondit Nicolas avec un sourire moqueur.

" Ce gamin va me rendre folle. " Soupira la professeur de sortilèges.

" Ce n'est pas déjà fait ? "

" Taisez-vous ! "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Monsieur Malefoy. " L'avertit la Directrice.

" Oui, Madame ? " Demanda le blond.

" Taisez-vous. " Soupira Minerva.

" Mais avec joie. " S'exclama Nicolas avec un sourire sarcastique.

" Mais il ne comprend vraiment rien ce mioche ! " Hurla Potter Père.

" Plus que vous en tout cas. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de cervelle. "

" Comment oses-tu ? "

" Avec des mots. "

" En retenue avec Lockhart ! " S'exclama Lily.

" J'en serai très heureux. "

" Nicolas, arrête. " Soupira Drago.

" Ah oui, Drago, je devais te parler. Je devais te dire que j'étais désolé pour ce que je t'avais dit. " Dit doucement Nicolas avec un doux sourire pour son frère, esquivant la réplique de ce dernier.

" J'accepte. Nico, tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois depuis que t'es... revenu que tu t'excuses ? " Demanda Dray, heureux que son frère ne l'abandonne pas. Il avait vraiment eut peur, mais une personne l'avait fait changer d'avis et Drago avait une dette envers cette personne désormais.

" Oui, pourquoi ? " Demanda son petit frère.

" Pour rien. " Soupira Drago.

" Est-ce toi qui as fait ça ? " Lui demanda sa mère en montrant le mur.

" Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Et pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ? " Demanda Nicolas.

Cette phrase rendit tout le monde confus.

" Mais bien sûr que c'est lui ! " S'écria Alex.

" Moi aussi je t'aime Potty. "

" Ce n'est pas réciproque ! " Hurla Potter fils.

" Tu me blesses, Bébé Potty. " Dit le blond faussement triste.

" Mais oui c'est ça et moi je suis le fils de Merlin. " Ricana Potter.

" Il doit vraiment être déçu alors. " Sourit Nicolas.

" De quoi tu parles ? "

" Tel père, tel fils. " Soupira le blond.

" Tu es jaloux Malefoy ? "

" Non, puisque j'ai un cerveau. "

" Répète un peu pour voir ! " Hurla Ronald Weasley en sortant sa baguette.

" Monsieur Malefoy, dans mon bureau ! " Hurla Minerva.

" Tout le monde hurle ce soir. " Sourit Nicolas.

" Que t'arrive-t-il, Nicolas ? " Demanda Théodore.

" J'en ai marre d'être hypocrite, Théo. " Dit doucement Nicolas. " Pourquoi devrais-je aller dans votre bureau ? " Demanda-t-il en direction de la Directrice de l'école.

" Parce que votre comportement est inadmissible dans une école. " Répliqua l'Animagus chat.

" Mais je n'ai rien fait, madame. Je n'ai insulté personne, ce sont eux qui font n'importe quoi. En plus, je croyais que nous n'avions pas le droit de sortir nos baguettes magiques, lorsque nous étions dans les couloirs. Cependant, Ronald l'a fait et vous n'avez rien dit. Alors que moi, je n'ai rien fait. " Dit Calmement Nicolas.

" Je retire 10 points à Gryffondor, rangez votre baguette Monsieur Weasley, vous risqueriez de blesser un élève vu qu'elle est cassée. "

Le rouquin rangea sa baguette, baissant la tête honteux.

" Sachez avant que vous ne me le redemandiez, que je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai ni pétrifié cette chatte, ni inscrit ces mots sur ce mur. " Annonça Nicolas.

" Prouve-le dans ce cas ! " S'amusa Lily Potter.

Elle était sûre que ce gamin était l'auteur de tout cela. Elle sourit lorsque le garçon ne fit rien. Finalement, il leva sa baguette et déclara :

" Moi, Nicolas Alexandre Malefoy, jure sur ma magie n'avoir été ni l'auteur de la pétrification de Miss Teigne, ni l'auteur de l'inscription sur le mur faite avec du sang annonçant que la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte. "

Une lueur verte émeraude entoura le jeune blond et pour prouver qu'il disait la vérité, il lança un sortilège de nettoyage sur le mur. Les inscriptions disparurent aussitôt. Nicolas vit le sourire de Lily Potter s'effacer pour laisser place à l'inquiétude.

* * *

Tout le monde retourna dans son dortoir sur ordre de la Directrice. Une fois dans leur Salle Commune et seul, Drago se tourna vers son petit frère.

" Pourquoi parles-tu à tout le monde de la même façon que tu parles aux Potter ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Je l'ai déjà dit à Théo, Dray. " Dit d'une voix douce Nicolas.

" Tu le pensais vraiment ? "

" Que j'en avais assez d'être hypocrite ? Oui. "

" Je ne te parlais pas de cela. "

" Pour mes excuses ? "

" Oui. "

" Oui, j'étais sincère Dray. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit. "

" J'ai eu peur de te perdre Nico... " Souffla l'héritier des Malefoy.

" Je serai toujours là. " Affirma Nicolas.

" Les sélections de Quidditch ont lieu demain, qui compte participer ? " Demanda Blaise pour alléger un peu l'ambiance, un peu trop solennelle à son goût.

" Moi. " Dit Drago.

" Merci, mais pas pour moi. " Dit Théo.

" Je ne sais pas, peut-être. " Intervint Nicolas.

" Et toi ? " Demanda Dray au métisse.

" Franchement... " Réfléchit Blaise. " J'adore voler et regarder des matchs de Quidditch mais jouer... Non merci. "

" Tu imagines ? Deux Malefoy dans l'équipe de Serpentard ? " Demanda Théodore avant d'éclater de rire.

Il fut vite suivit par Blaise et par Drago. Ce dernier sourit lorsque les yeux de son petit frère s'illuminèrent et qu'un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

 _Cette année risque d'être amusante._

Songea Severus, en les observant caché dans l'ombre.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 36. Déjà ! Comme le temps passe vite.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	37. Chapitre 36 : Duel dans les airs

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 36. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _CindyCF7_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, tu découvriras par toi-même dans ce chapitre si Nicolas et Drago sont ensemble dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, en effet, ils ne sont pas très intelligents. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Duel dans les airs

Les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch avaient eu lieu et Drago fut selectionné au poste de Poursuiveur et Nicolas à celui d'Attrapeur. Lorsque ce dernier était sur un balai, tous ses soucis restaient au sol, il se sentait tellement libre. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas monté sur un balai ? Pas depuis son quatrième anniversaire. Cela lui avait manqué, tellement manqué. Il avait profité, enchaînant figure sur figure, feintes, descentes maximales, remontées en chandelle, virages serrés, tonneaux. Il avait profité des sélections. Ainsi, comme Théo l'avait prédit, les frères Malefoy étaient dans l'équipe et pour fêter leur selection, le Patriarche de la famille Malefoy avait acheté des Nimbus 2001 à toute l'équipe.

Hermione, Neville, Dean et Luna – avec qui Nicolas avait fait connaissance et qu'il appréciais – avaient félicité le cadet Malefoy discrètement, car personne ne savait qui était le nouvel Attrapeur des Serpentard.

Leur match contre les Gryffondor n'avait lieu que dans trois semaines, mais Flint voulait que l'équipe joue à la perfection contre les lions. C'est pourquoi ils se dirigeaient en tenue, balais à la main, vers le terrain de Quidditch. Sur le chemin les menant au stade, ils croisèrent l'équipe des Gryffondor qui allait dans la même direction qu'eux, Potter fils en tête. Les deux équipes s'arrêtèrent l'une en face de l'autre, se jetant des regards haineux. Personne de l'équipe rouge et or n'avait remarqué Nicolas et Drago qui se tenaient discrètement en retrait.

Trois Gryffondor s'avançaient en direction des deux équipes, un des trois venant soutenir une équipe différentes les lions et les deux autres les serpents. Ils virent que la situation allait dégénérer et accélérèrent le pas.

" On avait réservé le terrain. " S'exclama Dubois.

" On a un mot du professeur Rogue pour entraîner notre nouvel Attrapeur. " Dit posément Flint.

" Nous aussi, nous avons un nouvel Attrapeur ! " S'écria Angélina.

" Que se passe-t-il ? " Demanda Hermione.

" Ils ne veulent pas nous laisser aller nous entraîner alors que l'on a réservé le terrain. " S'énerva Alex Potter.

" Potter a des problème d'audition. " Lança une voix moqueuse.

" Malefoy ! "

" Non, le père Noël. "

" Qui ? " Demanda Ronald.

" Quel culture. " Soupira Nicolas.

" Le père Noël est... " Commença Hermione.

" Il n'en vaut pas la peine 'Mione, ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il n'a pas de cervelle. " Ricana Nicolas alors que ses camarades s'écartaient pour le laisser passer. Ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas énerver le blond qui aurait, de toute façon, le dernier mot.

" J'ai une cervelle ! " S'offusqua le roux.

" Eh bien, non. "

" Tu m'énerves. "

" Ah oui ? "

" Je vais te tuer, sale Mangemort. "

" Toi ? Réussir à me tuer ? Je ne crois pas. Tu n'es qu'une chochotte. "

" Je propose une chose ! " Intervint Fred.

" Les deux Attrapeurs seront seuls dans les airs, le premier qui aura attrapé le Vif donnera le droit à son équipe de s'entraîner aujourd'hui. " Poursuivit George.

Alex sourit.

" Je suis imbattable, seul un Potter peut battre un Potter. " Lança-t-il.

Nicolas – qui sentit un mal de tête pointer - sourit froidement, faisant frisonner tout le monde.

" On verra ça. " Dit-il en buvant discrètement une potion contre les maux de tête avant de se diriger calmement vers le terrain.

Juste après avoir but, il ressentit une sensation d'oppression. Il avait besoin d'air. Rapidement, il prit une potion calmante – qu'il avait toujours sur lui – et l'avala. Aussitôt, il se sentit mieux. Pourquoi aurait-il paniqué à l'idée d'avoir un duel aérien avec Potter ? C'était absurde.

* * *

Alex contre Nicolas. Yeux marrons contre gris-vert, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Deux balais enfourchés. Nimbus 2001 contre Nimbus 2001.

Le Vif d'Or fut lâché, les deux Attrapeur attendirent avec impatience le coup de sifflet qui vint trois minutes après l'envolée de la petite balle dorée. Aussitôt, Nicolas s'envola, oubliant tout ses soucis. Heureux d'être dans les airs, un vrai sourire se dessina sur son visage et il enchaîna tonneaux, descentes, remontées et figures spectaculaires avec joie. Enfin, il se mit en quête du Vif.

Alex n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Malefoy avait un sourire que personne n'avait vu sur son visage. Il enchaînait des figures avec tellement de souplesse, d'aisance et de facilité que l'on avait l'impression qu'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Nicolas serait-il un Potter ? Non ! Impossible ! Où allait-il chercher cela ? Il n'avait pas de frère jumeau et Malefoy avait le même âge que lui. Peut-être devrait-il lui demander quel était sa date de naissance ? Après tout, il connaissait celle de Drago mais pas celle de Nicolas. Il ne risquait rien pour une si petite question, si ?

Il mit ses pensées de côté lorsqu'il vit, finalement, le blond partir à la recherche du Vif d'Or et décida de faire la même chose.

Les deux Attrapeurs firent plusieurs fois le tour du terrain en espérant apercevoir la petite balle avant l'autre. Une demi-heure se passa ainsi.

Nicolas pris de l'altitude en voyant que Potter le suivait – trop à son goût – soudain, un éclat doré attira son regard. Mettant son balai pratiquement à la verticale, il plongea vers le Vif mettant son balai à sa puissance maximum. Il passa comme un éclair près de Potter qui le suivit immédiatement. Nicolas le distança et continua sa course contre le Vif. Il se rapprochait dangereusement du sol et la balle remonta au dernier moment. Nicolas remonta en chandelle juste derrière la balle ailée, il tendit la main et l'attrapa.

Il sourit moqueusement à Potter alors que les Serpentard, Hermione et Neville applaudissaient et commença à descendre. Une douleur fulgurante au niveau de la poitrine lui fit lâcher un grognement de douleur, et il se stoppa net. Il se sentit à nouveau étouffé, il avait besoin d'air une nouvelle fois. Cependant, cette fois, il savait qu'il ne paniquait pas. Il devait respirer. Il était déjà dehors, il gémit sous la douleur intense et fonça vers le sol. Il se posa plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et descendit de son balai en grimaçant. Il avait besoin d'air mais n'en trouvait pas. Il enserra ses bras autour de sa poitrine et s'écroula au sol.

Nicolas entendit des pas se précipiter vers lui, il tenta de se relever mais la douleur se fit plus intense. Il ouvrit la bouche pour trouver de l'air mais hurla de douleur.

" Co... " Fit une voix.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il avait tellement mal. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour déclencher cette foutue Malédiction. Il hurla une nouvelle fois et entendit des pas inconnus. La douleur était trop intense et il ne parvint pas à se relever lorsque les pas se rapprochèrent de lui. Soudain, il sentit une pression familière sur son esprit. Quelqu'un tentait de s'introduire dans ses pensées !

" Non... " fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il lâcha sa poitrine alors qu'on le mettait sur le dos pour prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

" Non... " Murmura-t-il.

Ses boucliers mentaux lâchèrent et une personne pénétra dans son esprit.

Nicolas hurla sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche, lorsqu'il reconnu la personne qui se baladait dans son esprit. Comment faisait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la legilimencie, si ? Était-ce possible ?

' _Bonjour ,mon petit toutou._ ' Lança la voix froide de Maxime.

 _Non... Non... Comment fait-il ?_

Pensa Nicolas.

' _Tu ne te souviens donc pas, Buntovshchik ?_ ' S'amusa Maxime.

 _Non..._

Réfléchit Nicolas.

" Ni... " Fit une voix.

' _Mon invention est magnifique. Je t'ai lié à moi quelques jours avant ta... libération._ ' Ricana l'homme aux cheveux parsemés de mèches rouges.

" Nico... " Fit une autre voix. " Poussin... Moi... " Continua-t-elle.

' _J'allais oublier le sujet de ma... visite._ ' Poursuivit le meurtrier, couvrant ainsi l'autre voix. ' _Je devais te remercier. Cette journaliste m'a été très utile. Son sang, en échange d'un article sur ta vie chez moi pour te remémorer._ ' Sourit Maxime.

" Nicolas ! " S'exclama Narcissa.

Nicolas revint dans la réalité. Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

 _Sort..._

 _Pensa-t-il._

' _Oh que non mon petit chien-chien, je vais te hanter tous les jours._ ' Ricana Maxime.

 _J'AI DIT, SORS DE LÀ, MAXIME !_

Pensa-t-il plus fortement, usant de toutes ses forces pour réussir à éjecter l'homme de son esprit.

Comment ? Il n'en savait rien... Il était tellement faible...

" Nico... " Murmura Drago.

" ... " Le cadet Malefoy tenta de parler mais ses poumons étaient vides.

L'infirmière enleva deux nouveau filaments noirs de ses poumons.

" Monsieur Malefoy ? Pouvez-vous respirer ? " Demanda-t-elle.

 _Encore elle..._

Soupira intérieurement Nicolas avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience avec plaisir.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 37.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	38. Chapitre 37 : Deuxième victime

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 37. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Pour tuer Maxime, Nicolas devra détruire les Horcruxes et ensuite le tuer. Comme pour Voldemort. Ne t'en fait pas, il trouveras un moyen de détruire les Horcruxes. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, alors J'ADORE Harry Potter. Ne t'en fait pas Nicolas va se débarraser de Maxime, les Gobelins ne pourront rien faire contre les sortilèges de Maxime parce les maléfices sont de son invention et donc lui seul connait les contres sorts. J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 37 : Deuxième victime

Lorsque Nicolas se réveilla, une odeur de désinfectant lui sauta au nez. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour vite les refermer à cause de la lumière aveuglante. Doucement, il les rouvrit et les laissa s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce, il remarqua avec horreur que cette dernière était d'un blanc éclatant.

 _Pourquoi je dois toujours me retrouver à l'infirmerie ?!_

Ragea-t-il.

" Nico ! " S'écria Drago.

 _Tiens... Je l'avais pas vu._

Songea Nicolas.

" D... " Tenta-t-il, la gorge en feu.

" Ah Monsieur Malefoy ! Ne parlez pas. Je vais vous donner des potions pour vos cordes vocales ! " S'exclama l'infirmière.

 _Oh non pas elle... Et arrêtez de crier... Maintenant il m'en faut une pour le mal de tête._

S'exclama-t-il intérieurement.

Elle lui fit avaler une dizaine de potions qui avaient toutes un goût écœurant. Elle lui donna un verre d'eau et il put enfin s'exprimer.

" Par Merlin ! " Dit-il.

" Te souviens-tu pourquoi la Malédiction s'est déclenchée, Nicolas ? " Demanda sa mère.

 _Pourquoi je ne les ai pas remarqué avant ?!_

Se demanda-t-il.

" Hum... " Fit simplement le blond, réfléchissant.

Puis tous les souvenirs revinrent en bloc. Son mal de tête. La proposition des jumeaux Weasley. La potion contre les maux de tête. La sensation d'étouffer. La potion calmante. Le duel dans les airs. Puis la douleur. Et encore la douleur. Maxime. Sa discussion avec lui dans son esprit. Puis le noir.

" Je vais le tuer... " Murmura Nicolas.

" De qui parles-tu ? " Demanda Severus.

 _Tiens, il est là lui aussi ? Il fallait s'y attendre. Je suis sûr que Père est présent._

Soupira intérieurement le cadet.

" De ce taré. " Répondit simplement le fils adoptif des Malefoy.

" Dumbledore ? " Demanda Lucius.

 _Gagné !_

Pensa-t-il.

" Non, Maxime... " Soupira Nicolas.

" D'accord. Maxime ?! " Questionna sa mère, incrédule.

" C'est lui qui a déclenché ta Malédiction ? " Demanda Drago.

" Non. " Répondit Nicolas.

" Alors c'est quoi ?! "

" Une potion contre les maux de tête. " Soupira l'ancien Potter.

" QUOI ?! " S'écrièrent-ils tous.

" Ne criez pas, il m'en faut une... " Marmonna Nicolas.

Severus soupira.

" C'est une potion contre les maux de tête qui déclenche la Malédiction ? " Répéta Lucius.

" Je ne pense pas. "

" Pourquoi Nicolas ? " Demanda Severus.

" Parce que la première fois, je n'avais pas pris ce genre de potion. Et qu'elle a agit rapidement, ce qui fait que normalement la Malédiction se serait déclenchée tout de suite et pas une demi-heure après la prise de la potion. " Expliqua Celui-Qui-Porta-Le-Nom-De-L'espoir.

" Donc ce n'est pas ça... " Soupira Lucius.

" Si. Enfin, je crois avoir réussi à la ralentir. "

" Comment cela ? " Demanda Severus.

" J'ai pris une potion calmante, je pensais que je paniquais au début et vu que tout s'est arrêté, j'ai pensé que c'était cela. "

" C'est quoi alors ?! " Demanda Dray.

" Je n'ai rien pris à part les potions et j'étais dans les airs. "

" On va bien finir par trouver, c'est sûrement un ingrédient qui se trouve dans la potion. Mais, cet ingrédient à peut être été bloqué temporairement par un autre se trouvant dans la potion calmante. " Réfléchit Severus. " Je vais faire des recherches. " Ajouta-t-il.

" Mon Poussin ? " Intervint Narcissa.

" Oui, Mère ? " Demanda ledit Poussin.

" Si j'ai bien compris, Maxime n'entre dans ton esprit que lorsque tu es faible et qu'il a retrouvé son corps, c'est bien cela ? "

" Oui. "

" Il a retrouvé son corps ?! " S'écria Drago.

" Oui. " Dit Nicolas.

" Mais comment a-t-il fait ? " Demanda calmement Severus.

" Skeeter. "

" Comment ? " Demanda Lucius.

" Elle lui a permis de renaître grâce à son sang en échange d'un article sur ma _vie_ là-bas. "

" Il faut vite trouver un moyen de détruire les Horcruxes. " Soupira sa mère.

" Et vous croyez que je fais quoi ? "

" Comment peut-il entrer dans ton esprit ? " Demanda Severus.

" Il m'a _gentiment_ expliqué qu'il m'avait lié à lui grâce à un sortilège de son _invention_. " Cracha le blond.

" On ne peut pas le contrer... " Soupira Lucius.

" Madame Pomfresh ! " Appela Nicolas.

" Pourquoi l'appelles-tu ? " Demanda Drago.

" Oui, Monsieur Malefoy ? " Demanda l'infirmière.

" J'aimerais savoir si je peux sortir. Je suis en pleine forme. " Annonça Nicolas, ignorant son frère.

" Pas de douleur ? " Demanda la Dragonne de l'infirmerie.

" Non, aucune. " Répondit Nicolas.

" Je vous ausculte et si vous n'avez rien vous pourrez sortir. Je dois aussi vous dire qu'un jour, vous devrez passer à St Mangouste pour retirer la matière noire qui se trouve dans vos poumons. Si vous attendez trop longtemps, cela aura des conséquences sur votre santé. " Soupira Poppy en voyant le sourire moqueur de son patient.

 _Il est plutôt gentil avec moi. Il ne m'a pas encore mal parlé. J'ai de la chance, à moins que ce ne soit pour pouvoir sortir ? Mais c'est bien ainsi._

Pensa-t-elle.

Elle l'ausculta et comme il n'avait plus rien, elle le laissa sortir.

" Merci c'est très aimable à vous, _Madame_. Je n'aurais jamais osé sans votre accord. Je suivrai votre conseil si l'envie m'en prend. " La remercia le blond.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie en ignorant sa famille qui échangeait des regards inquiets. Il trouva Théodore et Blaise qui l'attendaient à la porte de la Grande Salle.

" Vous saviez que je sortirai, avouez. " Ricana-t-il en les voyant.

" On ne peut rien te cacher. Mais c'est Luna. " Sourit Théodore.

Nicolas lui rendit un doux sourire et tourna un visage froid vers le basané qui le regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

" Oui ? " Demanda-t-il froidement.

" Rien... " Soupira Blaise.

 _Pourquoi il sourit comme ça à Théo et pas à moi ?_

Songea le black.

Le blond l'ignora et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grand Salle en compagnie de Théo.

* * *

Les entraînements, que ce soit pour les Serpentard ou pour les Gryffondor, furent rudes. Chaque capitaine voulait gagné contre la Maison _Ennemie_.

Puis le jour du match tant attendu arriva. Les deux équipes furent appelées et s'élancèrent sur le terrain. Dubois et Flint s'écrasèrent la main au lieu de se la serrer, ce qui fit rire Nicolas intérieurement. Le Vif fut libéré et tourna autour du blond puis autour de Potter avant de disparaître, suivit par les Cognards. Puis le match commença au lancement du Souaffle. Nicolas partit à la recherche de la petite balle dorée.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Serpentard menait 20 à 0. Autant dire que Drago s'amusait comme un petit fou à duper les Gryffondor. Un nouveau but fut marqué par les Vert et Argent et c'est là qu'il _l'aperçut_. L'éclat d'or significatif. Alors il plongea à sa poursuite, Potter réagissant rapidement pour partir à sa suite.

Mais, une chose improbable se produisit. Alors que Potter était aux côtés de Nicolas, un Cognard fonça sur le Gryffondor qui l'esquiva de peu et le blond dut faire un tonneau pour ne pas se le prendre dans la tête. Ils perdirent tous les deux le Vif de vue.

Le Cognard continua ses attaques sur Potter et Nicolas ricana de la malchance de son ancien frère.

" Alors Potty, tu t'es fait un nouvel admirateur ? " Fit moqueusement Nicolas, alors que Potter se trouvait face à lui. Il avait apparemment semé le Cognard.

" J'aimerais bien t'y voir, Malefoy ! " Dit rageusement Alex.

Le Vif passa à cet instant devant leurs yeux et ils foncèrent à sa poursuite, suivis de près par le Cognard. Ils passèrent sous les tribunes, Nicolas en tête, puis remontèrent.

Potter fut éjecté de son balai à cause du Cognard et Nicolas en profita. Le Vif était si proche... Il tendit la main dans l'intention de l'attraper, mais le Cognard s'était apparemment lassé de Potter, puisque le Serpentard ne le vit pas arriver et qu'il lui cassa le bras.

 _Merde..._

Jura-t-il.

Se servant de l'autre il attrapa le Vif et le Cognard vint percuter son genou droit, le brisant.

Un masque froid était installé sur son visage, il leva le poing en signe de victoire et le coup de sifflet final retentit.

Cependant, tout le monde resta silencieux, la scène se passant au ralenti.

" Nico ! Derrière toi ! " S'écria Drago.

N'affichant aucune trace de la douleur qu'il ressentait, Nicolas se servit de son bras cassé comme si rien ne s'était passé, le plaça derrière son dos et le Cognard explosa en mille morceaux grâce à un _Finite Incantatem_. Nicolas se posa au sol et des cris de victoire s'élevèrent des tribunes des Serpentard.

Une fois au sol, Nicolas s'effondra, ne pouvant pas tenir sur ses jambes.

" NICO ! " Hurlèrent Drago, Blaise et Théodore d'une même voix avant de se précipiter vers le cadet Malefoy.

" Si j'ai même plus le droit de fermer les yeux, alors où va le monde... " Soupira faussement Nicolas.

" _Brackium Emendo_! " S'exclama la voix de Lockhart, pointant sa baguette sur le bras puis la jambe cassée du blond.

Nicolas se redressa d'un bond.

 _Quel abruti !_

Songea-t-il alors que les os de ses membres cassés disparaissaient.

" Qui vous a demandé d'intervenir ? " Demanda d'une voix mortellement calme le Serpentard.

" Je... Je voulais simplement vous aider... " Bégaya le professeur de DCFM.

" Éloignez-vous de mon fils immédiatement ! " Claqua la voix froide de Lucius.

 _Il est venu voir le Match ?!_

Se demanda Nicolas.

Lockhart partit en courant sous le regard amusé de Drago alors que Nicolas ricanait.

" Ça va aller Nicolas ? " Demanda son père.

" Prêt pour un autre match de Quidditch ! " Ironisa Celui-Qui-Porta-Le-Nom-De-L'espoir.

Blaise ricana et Théodore souleva le corps de l'élu de son cœur avec une facilité déconcertante.

" Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. " Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

" Non. " Claqua la voix froide de Nicolas.

" Mais tu dois prendre du Poussos ! " S'exclama Narcissa.

" Je n'aime pas l'infirmerie. "

" Que tu aimes ou pas, tu iras Nicolas. " Dit Lucius.

" Je n'en ai pas envie. "

" On ne te demande pas si tu as envie. " Intervint Hermione.

" Je fais ce que je veux ! Un Malefoy a toujours ce qu'il veut ! Et moi je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, donc je n'irai pas. Point. "

" Tel père, tel fils. " Soupira l'ancienne Black.

" J'ai un cerveau ! " S'écria Nicolas.

" Parce que je n'en ai pas ? " Demanda Lucius d'une voix moqueuse, sachant très bien que son fils adoptif faisait allusion à Potter père.

" Pour moi ? " Murmura Théo à son oreille.

" Qui te dis que tu en as un, Lucius ? " Demanda d'une voix neutre Nicolas surprenant tout le monde en appelant son père par son prénom.

" S'il te plaît... " Implora Nott.

" Pour toi... " Murmura Nicolas.

Théodore l'emmena dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh sous le regard ébahi des autres personnes qui étaient toujours choquées que Nicolas ait appelé son père, Lucius.

Après que Nicolas ait avalé du Poussos et qu'il fut endormi. Madame Pomfresh fit sortir tout le monde y compris les Potter – Alex faisait semblant d'avoir atrocement mal à la jambe - et ferma l'infirmerie, disant que ses patients – ceux qui avaient été blessés lors du Match - avaient besoin de repos.

* * *

En fin de soirée, bien après le couvre-feu, Nicolas fut réveillé par plusieurs personnes entrant dans l'infirmerie.

" Qui est-ce ? " Murmura l'infirmière.

" Colin Crivey. Un Gryffondor. " Murmura la Directrice de Poudlard.

" Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on veut prendre des photos de _Alex Potter_. " Fit sarcastiquement Severus.

" Severus ! " S'exclama Minerva.

" Vous croyez que c'est vrai, Minerva ? " Demanda l'infirmière.

" Oui Poppy, la Chambre des Secrets a bien été rouverte. "

 _Intéressant ! Il faut que je fasse des recherches. Je vais en parler à Théo, Dray et Blaise._

Pensa Nicolas.

" Je vous en prie, faites plus de bruit surtout. Ce n'est pas comme si j'essayais de dormir. " Claqua la voix froide du blond.

" Aurais-tu écouté notre conversation, Nicolas ? " Demanda Severus.

" Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ? Vous n'avez qu'à faire vos petites réunions improvisées dans le bureau de la Directrice. J'en déduit que tu es le nouveau Directeur Adjoint. " Fit Nicolas avec un sourire sarcastique.

" On ne peut rien te cacher. " Soupira Severus.

" Arrête de prendre les répliques de Théo, déjà qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup. Allez ailleurs et laissez moi dormir, je vous rappelle que je me suis retrouvé ici parce que nous avons un professeur incompétent dans cette école. "

Tous soupirèrent et sortirent de l'infirmerie, laissant le blond se reposer.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 38.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	39. Chapitre 38 : Déduction

Hello !

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 38. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, oui c'est normal c'est son deuxième prénom, non je rigole, mais oui il l'ai même plus que tu ne le vois dans ce chapitre. Pour l'instant j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 53 donc tu as le temps d'en voir plus. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, et bien non, c'est Dobby. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, je suis heureuse qu'il te fasse rire. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews et pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 38 : Déduction.

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves reculaient sur le passage d'Alex Potter, qui était visiblement en colère. Il faut dire qu'être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par un elfe de Maison n'était pas habituel pour le Survivant. La créature, répondant au nom de Dobby, n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il était en danger à Poudlard. Mais, Alex refusait de l'écouter, il était en sécurité, Poudlard était le lieu le plus sûr après Gringott's. Et puis, ses parents étaient là pour le protéger, non ? Il avait bien vaincu Voldemort, ce n'était pas un fichu elfe qui allait lui faire peur, si ? Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu n'avait peur de personne. Personne ne pouvait le vaincre, à part peut-être Nicolas Malefoy. Il le battait dans tous les domaines ! En duel, en DCFM, en métamorphose et même au Quidditch ! C'était inadmissible qu'un Potter se fasse battre au Quidditch, seul un Potter pouvait en battre un autre. Comment lui, Alex Potter, avait-il fait pour perdre face à un garçon qui avait passé quatre ans de sa vie dans un trou à se faire torturer par un psychopathe. Comment cela était-ce possible ?

Plongé dans ses pensées le jeune Potter fonça brutalement dans quelqu'un en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Il allait s'excuser, lorsqu'en relevant la tête, il croisa le regard glacial de la personne qui occupait son esprit, il se ravisa.

 _Quand on parle du loup._

" Je sais que tu m'aimes, Potty, moi aussi d'ailleurs mais ce n'est pas une raison pour penser tout le temps à moi ! " S'exclama moqueusement Nicolas.

 _Comment fait-il ?_

Se demanda Alex.

" Comment je fais ? Suspense, mon ami ! Suspense ! "

" Je ne suis pas ton ami ! Et je ne t'aime pas ! " S'offusqua le Survivant.

" Tu n'es pas mon ami ? Tu me fais de la peine, _Alex_. " Ricana le blond.

" Non je ne suis pas ton ami, sale Serpent ! "

" Pourquoi tant de haine ?J'aime bien les serpents, ils sont beaux, malins, ils peuvent même devenir familié." Fit Nicolas d'une voix glaciale.

" Tu as un serpent pour familier ? " Demanda Potter, incrédule.

" Et toi ? Tu n'en pas, Potty ? Eh bien, voilà une chose que j'avais, que le _Survivant_ n'a pas. "

" Hm... Malefoy, je peux te poser une question ? "

" Tu viens de le faire. " Fit le blond. " Ne t'en mêle pas Weasley. Je te conseille vivement d'aller t'asseoir. " Répliqua le cadet Malefoy, les yeux froids, alors que le rouquin – qui venait d'arriver – ouvrait la bouche.

Le roux détailla la cicatrice qui s'étalait sur le visage du fils adoptif des Malefoy durant plusieurs minutes, semblant la graver à jamais dans son esprit.

 _Pourquoi il la fixe comme cela ? Il l'a déjà vue ! S'est-elle rouverte ? Non impossible ! Peut-être qu'elle ressort juste._

Se demanda le Serpentard.

" Tu veux que je demande à mon vieil ami qu'il te fasse la même ? " Sourit froidement Nicolas.

" Heu... Non merci... " Souffla la Belette avant d'aller s'asseoir.

" Ne me regarde pas comme ça Potty, je pourrais t'embrasser, je plaisante ! Pose ta question avant que je ne change d'avis. " Fit moqueusement Nicolas en voyant les yeux de Potter fils ronds comme des soucoupes.

Le blond ne vit malheureusement pas le regard jaloux d'un certain Serpentard, caché dans l'ombre.

" C'est quand ton anniversaire ? " Demanda Alex, une fois remit de sa surprise.

" Pourquoi ? tu veux m'offrir un cadeau ? Ah non, c'est parce que c'est le tien ! Oh, toutes mes excuses, j'avais oublié. Joyeux anniversaire _Alex_ ! " S'exclama Nicolas, le plus sérieusement du monde.

" Mais non ! Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire ! " S'écria l'Élu.

" Tu ne connais pas la date d'anniversaire du Survivant ?! " S'exclama Lily Potter qui venait d'arriver pour se placer derrière son fils.

" Mille excuses _Madame_ mais, non. " Lâcha le blond, sa voix emplie d'ironie.

" Mais c'est le 31 juillet enfin ! " S'écria la rousse, offusquée.

" Tiens, c'est drôle ! Moi aussi je suis né le 31 juillet ! " S'écria Nicolas, jaloux en voyant son ancien frère embrasser celle qui les avait mis au monde.

" Quelle coïncidence. " Fit Lily moqueuse à son tour, laissant son fils aller s'installer à sa table, pour ensuite froncer les sourcils. " Venez dans mon bureau. " Soupira-t-elle.

" Je vous suivrai avec joie ! " Railla le blond.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et alla dans son bureau, le blond sur les talons. Cependant, personne ne vit Théodore Nott retourner dans son dortoir, un brin de tristesse perceptible dans les yeux. Personne sauf Drago qui le rattrapa dans le couloir menant aux cachots.

" Théo ? " Appela l'héritier Malefoy.

" Oui ? " Demanda l'héritier Nott.

" Tu m'expliques ? "

" Je suis jaloux... "

" De Potter. " Comprit Drago.

" Oui. Pourtant, je sais que Nicolas le déteste. Il m'a dit des choses que je sais qu'il ne dira jamais à Potter... Mais il est toujours en train de lui chercher des noises... "

" Que t'a dit Nicolas ? "

" Il m'a parlé de sa famille. Il est sorti dans le parc, je l'ai suivi, il était près du Lac. Puis, il m'a expliqué pour sa famille. En fait, il avait des doutes. Parce qu'il a encore certains de leurs gênes et puis c'est eux qui l'ont mis au monde. Donc, il se dit que c'est quand même sa famille. Puis il y avait ta famille. Il culpabilisait, il me disait que c'était de sa faute, qu'il apportait le mal autour de lui. Alors je lui ai fait comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il m'a dit qu'il _les_ détestait, mais aussi qu'il les aimait. Et qu'il était jaloux de Potter, qu'il avait eu la belle vie. C'est moi qui lui ai dit de s'excuser, parce qu'il avait honte. "

" C'est toi ? " Demanda Drago.

" Oui. "

" Depuis Halloween, je cherche ! Tu caches bien ton jeu ! Merci Théo. " Fit sincèrement le blond.

" Ce n'était pas pour toi, mais, il n'y a pas de quoi. "

" Théo ? "

" Hm ? "

" Blaise m'a dit que les sourires de Nico envers toi sont toujours doux. Alors que pour lui, ils sont froids. Donc ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'assure qu'il n'aime pas Potter. "

" Merci, Dray. " Sourit Théodore.

" Au fait, où est-il ? "

" Avec Potter Mère, elle l'a _convoqué_. "

" Allons-y. " Fit Dray, inquiet pour son frère.

* * *

Nicolas entra dans le bureau de son professeur et observa cette dernière s'asseoir.

" Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. " Dit-elle.

" Vous me priez maintenant ? " Lança le blond d'un ton moqueur.

" Assieds-toi. " Répéta la rousse.

" Ne me tutoyez pas. Je suis un élève et vous un professeur. "

" Asseyez-vous. " Ordonna-t-elle.

" Et si je ne veux pas ? "

" Restez debout dans ce cas. "

 _Étrangement calme..._

Songea Nicolas.

" Que me voulez-vous ? "

" Est-ce vrai ? "

" Pouvez-vous être plus claire ? "

" Êtes-vous réellement né le 31 juillet ? "

" À vrai dire, je suis né en même temps que Merlin. " Ironisa Nicolas.

" Pardon ? "

" Excuses acceptées. " Se moqua le blond.

" Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi et répondez à ma question. "

" Laquelle ? "

" Quelle est votre date de naissance ? "

" Le 31 juillet 1980. "

" En êtes-vous sûr ? "

" Je ne m'appelle pas James Potter, j'ai un cerveau et une très bonne mémoire. "

" Mais ce n'est pas possible. " Fit Lily d'une voix douce.

" Si, si. C'est même très possible. " Se moqua le jeune blond.

" Je ne parle pas de cela. "

" Et de quoi parlez-vous ? "

" Tu ne peux pas être né le 31 juillet 1980. "

" Je peux vous assurer que si. "

" Mais et ton frère ? "

" Qu'est-ce que Drago viens faire dans cette histoire ? "

" Il est né en juin, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Et ? "

" Alors, il faut neuf mois pour qu'un enfant moldu naisse. Un enfant sorcier sept. Mais pas un mois. " Expliqua doucement Lily.

" Et qu'en concluez-vous ? "

" J'en conclu que tu as été adopté. "

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 39.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	40. Chapitre 39 : Recherche sur un Malefoy

Hello !

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 39. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Adenoide_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Mama-Milie_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _CindyCF7_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews et pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 39 : Recherche sur un Malefoy.

Drago et Théodore étaient à la porte du bureau qui était restée entrouverte.

" Alors, il faut neuf mois pour qu'un enfant moldu naisse. Un enfant sorcier sept. Mais jamais seulement un mois. " Annonça la Directrice des lions.

" Qu'en concluez-vous ? " Demanda d'une voix mortellement calme, Nicolas.

Drago leva la main pour frapper à la porte, lorsque...

" J'en conclue que tu as été adopté. " Fit la voix douce de Lily Potter.

" Et alors ? " Demanda d'une voix vide d'émotion Nicolas.

" Qui es-tu réellement ? " Demanda Lily.

Drago sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Nicolas sortit en bousculant son frère. Théodore le suivit rapidement, traînant un Drago choqué derrière lui. Le brun remarqua que l'ancien Potter se dirigeait vers la salle de leur premier cours, qui avait déjà commencé d'ailleurs. Le cadet Malefoy ouvrit brutalement la porte, celle-ci claquant contre le mur, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Dans un silence royal, Nicolas s'avança lentement vers Potter et le gifla. Le coup était tellement fort qu'il fit tomber le Survivant de sa chaise.

" Mais... Pourquoi... ? " Demanda Potter.

" Nicolas ? " Appela Severus alors que le blond se tournait vers la porte.

" Elle _l'a_ découverte, Severus. À cause de _lui_. " Cracha Nicolas.

Severus observa le fils adoptif de ses meilleurs amis, puis son filleul. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Drago ne bougeait-il pas et semblait... Choqué ? Pourquoi Nicolas avait-il de la... Culpabilité ? Dans le regard. Et _qui_ avait découvert _quoi_ à cause de Potter ? Potter...

 _Réfléchis Severus Qu'a fait Nicolas ce matin ? Il est sortit de l'infirmerie pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Que s'est-il passé ? Nicolas parlait avec Potter fils aux portes de la Grande Salle. Ils ont parlé... d'anniversaire ? Pourquoi ont-ils parlé d'anniversaire ? Ah oui, Potter voulait savoir la date de naissance de Nicolas. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? En quoi cela le regarde ? Il est bien comme son père : arrogant, toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas ! Puis Potter Mère est venue, scandalisée que quelqu'un ne connaisse pas la date de naissance de son mioche._

Réfléchit rapidement le Maître des Potions.

 _" Mais c'est le 31 juillet enfin ! "_

 _" Tiens, c'est drôle ! Moi aussi je suis né le 31 juillet ! "_

 _" Quel coïncidence. "_

Puis Nicolas avait suivit la rousse et Drago était parti vers le dortoir des Serpentard, alors comment... ?

Severus soupira.

" Messieurs Malefoy, Monsieur Nott, allez-vous asseoir, vous resterez à la fin du cours. " Lança-t-il d'une voix froide.

Drago – qui avait fini par se ressaisir – et Théodore firent ce que le Maître des Potions avait demandé, mais Nicolas ne bougea pas.

" Nicolas, va t'asseoir. "

Aucune réaction.

 _Ce n'est pas bon..._

Songea l'ancien Mangemort.

Il parcouru la distance qui le séparait du blond en quelques pas, se plaçant face à lui.

" Nicolas ? " Appela-t-il. " Restez ici, Monsieur Potter, si vous croyez que vous pouvez sécher mon cours, je puis vous assurer que vous vous trompez. Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue ! " Lança-t-il d'une voix remplie de haine alors que Potter s'éclipsait lentement vers la sortie de la classe.

Alex retourna à sa place, une main sur la joue qu'avait touchée Nicolas.

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? " Demanda-t-il en direction de Nicolas.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il était dans son esprit en train de visualiser les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait vécu avec sa famille. Il n'entendait rien ou ne voyait rien de ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Profitant de ces quelques secondes fugaces de bonheur... Il savait que Potter Mère ferait vite le lien, il savait que les Potter voulaient récupérer leur fils... Le fils qu'ils avaient abandonné au profit de l'autre...

" Nicolas ? "

 _Pourquoi Théo m'appelle-t-il alors qu'il voit qu'il me dérange ?_

Se demanda Nicolas.

" Nico ? " Appela une nouvelle fois le jeune Nott.

Nicolas sortit doucement de ses souvenirs, puis de son esprit pour se retrouver face à Severus et Théodore.

" J'étais au calme. " Dit froidement Nicolas.

" Oui, mais en attendant, tu as un cours à suivre. " Annonça Severus.

Nicolas alla s'asseoir et le cours pu enfin reprendre.

Les trois Serpentard restèrent à la fin du cours comme demandé. Tous portaient un masque impassible ou glacial pour Nicolas.

" Vous m'expliquez ? " Demanda Severus.

" Mais bien sûr. " Fit Nicolas avec un sourire moqueur. " Nous sommes arrivés en retard à cause d'une certaine rousse. " Expliqua le cadet Malefoy.

" Elle n'a convoqué que toi. Pourquoi Drago et Théodore étaient-ils en retard ? "

" Parce qu'ils ont eu la merveilleuse idée de venir voir si je n'avais pas tué cette femme aux yeux émeraude si beaux. Il n'y a que cela que j'aime chez elle. En même temps j'ai les même. " Fit Nicolas, sarcastique.

Severus soupira.

" Qu'a-t-elle découvert ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Tu es aussi lent que Potter Père. " Ricana l'ancien Potter. " Quand son... _Fils_ , m'a demandé ma date de naissance, elle a fait le lien entre Drago et moi. Elle a dit qu'un enfant mettait neuf mois, pour un moldu, sept, pour un sorcier, à venir au monde. Comme mon frère et moi n'avons qu'un seul mois d'écart, elle en a déduit que j'avais été adopté. Elle m'a même demandé qui _j'étais_. " Cracha-t-il.

" Tu l'as entendue. " Lança le Maître des Potions à son filleul qui confirma d'un hochement de tête. " Que venez-vous faire dans cette histoire familiale, Monsieur Nott ? " Demanda-t-il en direction du troisième Serpentard qui était légèrement en retrait.

" Je lui en ai parlé. " Lâcha le fils adoptif des Malefoy, d'un ton sans réplique.

 _Nico se confie a Théodore... C'est étonnant, mais au moins Nicolas parle à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, Drago ou ses parents._

Songea le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

" Bien. Vous pouvez y aller. " Fit-il, annonçant que la discussion était close.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Lily Potter avait découvert que Nicolas Malefoy avait été adopté. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, pour le moment elle voulait savoir qui était réellement cet enfant si puissant, qui pouvait se battre contre Dumbledore lui-même et qui était plus puissant que son fils qui était celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Ce garçon qui pouvait se battre en utilisant la magie sans baguette, il était doté d'une tel puissance...

Elle l'avait longuement observé et un instant, le vert émeraude qui se mélangeait si bien au gris orage de ses yeux, lui avait fait pensé à son enfant disparut. Son autre jumeau. Harry. Son fils aîné. Son bébé qu'elle voulait tant revoir. Elle ne savait plus pour quelles raisons, mais elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, la trahison de Dumbledore. Alors elle voulait retrouver son fils disparut. Elle avait été voir chez sa sœur, à Privet Drive. Mais des voisins lui avaient dit que Tunie avait déménagé depuis des années, onze exactement, en septembre. L'année lors de laquelle elle avait laissé le vieux fou remettre son enfant à sa sœur. Mais elle n'y était déjà plus. Harry était-il mort de froid ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il adopté ? Il ne pouvait pas être dans un orphelinat, elle avait vérifié dans toute la Grande-Bretagne. Où était son fils ? Nicolas Alexandre Malefoy était-il en réalité Harry James Potter ?

Mais elle s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'elle s'était trompée. Harry avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et Nicolas n'en avait pas. Elle avait songé un instant que les Malefoy l'avait simplement trouvé dans un orphelinat et qu'ils l'avaient adoptés, mais se n'était pas leur genr d'aller dans un orphelinat pour adopter un enfant. Peut-être alors qu'il s'agissait de l'enfant d'une de leurs connaissances qu'ils avaient tous simplement accueilli et élevé comme leur propre fils. Mais pourquoi alors Nicolas leur ressemblait-il tellement ? Peut-être était-ce une adoption par le sang, et si personne ne connaissait qui était sa famille alors ils en avaient le droit.

Une nouvelle fois elle pensa à Harry. Mais les Malefoy auraient reconnu sans problème qu'ils étaient ses parents, elle et James et leur auraient demandé pour faire les liens du sang. Mais Lily n'en avait aucun souvenir donc ce n'était pas cela. Peut-être qu'on lui avait effacé la mémoire... Peut-être s'était-elle effacé la mémoire pour son acte si horrible... Mais elle s'en souviendrait, non ? D'abord, pourquoi cherchait-elle ? Pourquoi voulait-elle tellement savoir qui était réellement Nicolas Malefoy ? Peut-être parce qu'ils les détestait elle et sa famille. Pourquoi les détestait-il autant ? Ils n'avaient rien fait. Ils ne l'avaient jamais rencontré avant qu'il n'aille acheter sa baguette. Et si jamais ce garçon était son fils perdu ?

Pourtant, elle devait trouver qui il était, peut-être qu'en le regardant plus attentivement, elle verrait quelque chose qui lui avait échappé ? Peut-être devrait-elle lui donner du Véritasérum en le convoquant dans son bureau ou le mettant en retenue ? Peut-être qu'avec la potion, il lui révélerait qui il était réellement.

Il lui fallait un plan. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'espoir fou que cet enfant pouvait être son fils disparu. Après tout, la magie peut faire beaucoup de choses, comme cacher des cicatrices. Nicolas l'avait bien fait pour celle qui lui barrait le visage alors pourquoi pas pour celle en forme d'éclair. Elle avait la certitude que ce garçon était son fils disparu. Peut-être se faisait-elle de faux espoirs. Mais voulait en avoir la preuve. La potion, elle pouvait l'avoir facilement, rien ne lui était refusé, au pire elle la ferait elle-même, ou en volerait une à Rogue. Ensuite, elle devrait trouver un moyen de duper le garçon. Elle savait qu'il ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement. Peut-être que si elle le glissait dans son verre, avant qu'il n'aille déjeuner. Non, mauvaise idée, il fallait qu'elle soit seule avec lui. Elle allait bien trouver.

Et s'il résistait à la potion ? Que ferait-il ensuite ? Elle allait bien trouver une faille. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas peur d'elle.

Elle soupira et fit entrer les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle de cinquième années, pour commencer son cours.

* * *

Le lendemain une annonce fut faite par la Directrice au petit-déjeuner.

" J'aimerais vous annoncer quelque chose. " Fit Minerva en se levant.

Tous tournèrent le regard vers elle, attendant avec impatience ce qu'elle allait dire.

" Un club de duel va être ouvert à partir de cette après-midi. Il sera dirigé par les Professeur Lockhart et Rogue... "

Plusieurs élèves applaudirent Lockhart alors que les Serpentard applaudissaient leur Directeur de Maison. On entendit quelques Gryffons faire des commentaires désobligeants sur le Maître des Potions.

La Directrice soupira et finit rapidement son annonce.

" Tous les élèves à partir de la deuxième année pourront y participer. Rendez-vous cette après-midi, dans la Grande Salle. " Finit-elle.

Tous les élèves applaudirent respectueusement la Directrice. Nicolas sourit.

 _Un Club de duel... Intéressant, Sev' pourra apprendre quelques notions à ces moins que rien de Gryffondor._

Songea Nicolas.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 40.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	41. Chapitre 40 Fourchelangue

Bonjour, bonsoir

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 40. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _CindyCF7_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, tu verra qu'elle réussira à le confirmer. Mais pas avant un petit moment. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Soadesmngs_

Bienvenu ! Tout d'abord, merci pour ta Review, oui je sais tout se passe rapidement pour le début. Si mon histoire a réussi à te captiver, alors lis la suite. Quand on parle du loup, la voilà. Bonne lecture. Enfin si tu arrives jusqu'à là. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews et pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

 **Russe**

 _pensée_

* * *

Chapitre 40 : Fourchelangue.

L'après-midi arriva trop lentement au goût des élèves. Le professeur Lockhart expliqua combien il était important et que Rogue ne serait que son second, ce qui fit rire Nicolas. Ensuite, Severus lança un _Expeliarmus_ qui fit voltiger le professeur de DCFM se qui le fit Nicolas exploser de rire. Ce n'était pas un rire joyeux, il se moquait littéralement de l'homme aux dents trop blanches.

" Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, Monsieur Malefoy ! " S'écria Lockhart. " Venez sur l'estrade, si vous trouvez cela drôle. "

 _Erreur._

Pensèrent de nombreux élèves. Visiblement, ce professeur ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire.

" Avec plaisir, Monsieur. " Répondit d'un ton ironique le Serpentard.

" Bien. " Fit Lockhart lorsque le blond fut sur l'estrade. " Qui veux montrer l'exemple avec Monsieur Malefoy ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Pourquoi pas vous ? " Fit Severus avec un sourire narquois.

" Hmm... Je suis un professeur et j'ai un niveau bien supérieur à celui d'un élève. " Lança Gilderoy.

" Je vous assure que Nicolas sait se battre contre des adultes, professeur. " Fit Hermione.

" Bon d'accord, j'accepte. " Dit-il en envoyant un sourire éclatant à la jeune lionne.

Le professeur et l'élève se saluèrent, Nicolas rangea sa baguette sous les yeux étonnés de l'adulte face à lui.

" Pourquoi avez-vous rangé votre baguette ? Vous abandonnez ? " Demanda Lockhart.

" Mon nom de famille n'est pas Potter. Je n'abandonne pas. Je n'ai juste pas besoin de ma baguette. " Lança Nicolas d'une voix glaciale.

" Bien, alors, Severus je vous laisse faire le décompte. "

" À trois. Un. Deux. Trois. " Fit le Maître des Potions avec un sourire cruel.

Il savait que son _collègue_ allait se faire massacrer. Il espérait seulement que Nicolas allait y aller doucement. Il ne fallait pas faire un mort, du moins pas devant autant de monde.

" _Expelliarmus_! " Lança l'homme célèbre.

Rien ne se passa.

Un _Stupéfixe_ fonça vers lui, il ne le remarqua que trop tard et ne put l'esquiver. Des cordes s'enroulèrent autour de son corps et sa baguette s'envola dans les airs pour atterrir dans les mains de l'enfant face à lui.

" Dix points pour Serpentard. " Fit Severus avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 _Il a été vite. Un peu trop à mon goût._

Songea le Maître des Potions.

" Il n'a même pas eut le temps de se défendre ! " S'écria Alex.

 _Et Potter entre dans la partie. Il ne peut pas se taire, ce sale gosse ?_

Pensa le _second_ de Lockhart.

" Tu veux te battre mon petit pote Potter ? Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne te retrouveras pas dans le même état qu'en début d'année. " Fit Nicolas en poussant Lockhart qui tomba mollement sur le sol.

Il leva son sortilège de stupéfixion et l'homme put bouger, enfin seulement parler car les épaisses cordes l'entravaient toujours.

" Que m'avez-vous fait ? " S'exclama-t-il en remarquant qu'il était attaché et qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette.

" Eh bien j'ai gagné le duel, Monsieur. N'aviez-vous pas dit que vous aviez un _niveau_ plus _supérieur_ à celui d'un élève ? Vous vous êtes trompé. Ne vous plaignez pas, Hermione vous avait prévenu. " Lui lança Nicolas moqueur, alors que Potter fils se plaçait face à lui.

Severus lança le duel et une nouvelle fois, le blond laissa Potter s'acharner sur ses boucliers, durant quelques minutes. Puis Potter changea de tactique.

" Tu m'as dit que tu aimais les serpents, Malefoy. Alors, régale-toi ! " Annonça Alex en colère. " _Serpensortia_! " Lança-t-il.

Le long serpent noir qui était sortit de la baguette de Potter fils s'avança vers Nicolas, crochets sortis.

Nicolas ricana. Un serpent ne lui ferait rien. Il lança un sourire moqueur à Potter, qui lui lança en retour un regard étonné.

" Un... Un... UN SERPENT ! " Hurla une Gryffondor.

Le serpent fut attiré par son cri et se dirigea vers la source du hurlement. Un Poufsouffle s'interposa entre la fille et le reptile. Le serpent se redressa de toute sa hauteur, prêt à attaquer le jeune garçon.

$ _Arrête !_ $ Siffla Nicolas.

Tout le monde le regarda étonné, se demandant s'ils avaient rêvé.

$ _Un parleur._ $ Siffla l'animal en rampant vers le blond.

" _Evanesco_! " Lança Severus.

 _Il faut que j'aille voir Minerva._

Pensa-t-il avant de sortir rapidement de la Grande Salle, laissant les élèves sous la surveillance de Lockhart.

Le serpent disparut et tous chuchotèrent en pointant le jeune blond du doigt.

" Tu pourrais me remercier _Justin_. Je t'ai sauvé la vie. " Fit Nicolas d'un ton moqueur en regardant le Poufsouffle qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

" Sale Mangemort ! " Hurla Ronald.

" Mage noir ! " Ajouta Alex.

" Sale Monstre ! " Répliqua Seamus.

" Chien-chien de Tu-Sais-Qui ! " Cria un autre Gryffondor.

 _Monstre... Chien-chien..._

Pensa Nicolas.

" Je savais qu'il mentait le soir d'Halloween. " Ajouta Ron.

" Tu es comme Maxime. " Lança Alex.

" C'est un meurtrier ! " Hurla Parvati Patil, une autre Gryffondor.

 _Un meurtrier..._

Pensa Nicolas.

" Je vous interdis de traiter mon frère ainsi. " Claqua la voix froide de Drago. " Il n'a pas mentit le soir d'Halloween, parce que si vous vous en souvenez, il a fait un serment magique. Est-il devenu un Cracmol ? Non. Alors arrêtez de dire des idioties ! " Poursuivit-il.

" Drago a raison ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? Weasley, Potter ! Comment osez-vous dire des choses pareils ! Et toi, Justin, Nicolas t'a sauvé grâce à son don. Le Fourchelangue est un don. Ce n'est pas parce que Vous-Savez-Qui le parlait que Nicolas va devenir un mage noir. Justin, _ce_ Serpentard, t'a sauvé la vie. A ton avis, s'il n'était pas intervenu, dans quel état serais-tu ? " Surenchérit Hermione.

 _Mage noir... Meurtrier... Maxime... Un don... Svet... Lise..._

Pensa Nicolas.

 _La_ porte s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant défiler les souvenirs de son enlèvement devant ses yeux.

Théodore vit la cicatrice qui barrait le visage de l'élu de son cœur s'ouvrir, le sang coulant sur le visage si beau du blond. Plusieurs élèves hurlèrent en voyant cela tandis que Nicolas s'effondrait sur l'estrade.

 _Merde ! La Malédiction du Passé !_

S'exclama intérieurement Severus, qui venait de revenir, accompagné de la Directrice.

Il courut vers le blond, Théodore était déjà près de son ami.

" Nicolas, tu m'entends ? " Fit Severus.

" Chut... Chut Lise... " Murmura Nicolas.

Il hurla de douleur alors que les cicatrices sur ses bras, son torse, son ventre et son dos se rouvraient.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Seuls, les cris de Nicolas et les paroles de Théodore, Severus et Drago se faisaient entendre.

" Théo... " Murmura l'ancien Potter.

" Oui, Nicolas. Parle-moi. Madame Pomfresh arrive, d'accord ? "

" Non... Non... Arrête Maxime... Je veux plus... " Gémit Nicolas.

" Nico ! Ouvre les yeux ! Parle-moi. D'accord ? Parle-moi. " S'écria Théo.

Nicolas gémit une nouvelle fois, son bras droit se brisant lorsqu'il le bougea.

 _Pas normal ça !_

Pensa Drago.

§ _Sssvet..._ § Siffla Nicolas.

 _Le Fourchelangue ?! C'est pas bon..._

Pensa Minerva.

" D'accord, j'ai compris... " Fit Severus. " Nicolas ! Écoute-moi. " Continua-t-il.

" Non... Arrête... Plus tuer... Veux plus... Plus tuer... " Murmura Nicolas.

 _Comment ? « Plus tuer » ?_

Se demanda Lily.

Elle et James étaient arrivés, venant voir si ce que les élèves dans les couloirs disaient était vrai.

" Arrête de te battre et la Malédiction s'arrêtera. " Ignora le Maître des Potions.

" Non... Plus tuer... Mon _ami_... Svet... Lise... Don... " Le blond se mélangeait.

" Mon Poussin... " Fit Narcissa, impuissante.

" Pas pleurer... Doit... Fort... " Murmura le jeune Malefoy, les larmes aux yeux.

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Nicolas. C'était la première fois qu'Alex voyait ce garçon pleurer. Et tout ce sang qui s'étalait autour de lui.

 _Comment un si petit corps peut-il avoir autant de sang ?_

Se demanda Lily, prise de pitié pour cet enfant si froid.

L'infirmière tentait bien de contenir l'hémorragie mais la magie du blond la repoussait inlassablement.

Presque tous les élèves avaient été évacués de la Grande Salle. À l'intérieur, il ne restait que Drago, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Théodore, Rogue, la mère de Nicolas, la famille Potter, la Directrice et l'infirmière.

" Arrête de te battre Nicolas. " Supplia Nott.

Le blond gémit une fois de plus.

" La Malédiction a été trop loin, Théo. " Fit Drago, alors que l'héritier Nott secouait son ami.

" Mais... La dernière fois... " Souffla le brun.

" Non... N'ENTRE PAS ! " Hurla Nicolas.

 _Qui essaie d'entrer où ?_

Se demanda Alex.

 _La dernière fois ?_

Se demanda Minerva.

" Nicolas, écoute-moi. Il faut que tu te calmes, d'accord. Sinon, il entrera. Calme-toi mon Poussin. " Fit Narcissa.

" **Maksime ! Ya by razumno !** " Grogna son fils adoptif.

" Que dit-il ?! " S'exclama Alex.

" C'est du russe... " Soupira Hermione, horrifiée par la souffrance de son ami.

" Il a dit quoi ? " Demanda Neville.

" J'ai compris Maxime, c'est tout... " Murmura la jeune née Moldue.

" Nicolas a dit au meurtrier qu'il serait sage. " Fit Luna d'une voix sérieuse.

" Qu'il serait sage ? " Demanda Alex.

" Notre petit _Élu_ n'a donc aucune cervelle ? " Demanda sarcastiquement Blaise.

" Ah non, Monsieur Zabini, vous ne remplacez pas Monsieur Malefoy ! " S'écria McGonagall.

" Quelqu'un entre dans son esprit ? " Glissa James à sa femme.

" C'est ce Maxime, si j'ai bien compris. " Murmura Lily à son époux.

" Comment fait-il ? "

" Je ne sais pas. "

" Sors... " Gémit Nicolas. " Maxime ! Sors... "

Il sombra dans l'inconscience et la famille Malefoy, Théodore et Severus soupirèrent de soulagement.

Sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde, sauf ceux de la famille du blond, il fut entouré d'un halo vert émeraude. Ses blessures, celles visibles, commencèrent lentement à se refermer. Pour ensuite devenir des lignes blanches, et enfin disparaître pour certaines.

 _Trop peu._

Pensa le jeune Nott.

L'infirmière tenta de toucher le blond mais elle voltigea, une nouvelle fois, à travers la pièce. Lockhart – que la Directrice avait libéré – pointa sa baguette sur le garçon inconscient, mais il se ravisa sous les regards haineux de Drago et Rogue.

Lily se rapprocha de l'enfant allongé sur le sol, s'agenouilla près de lui et releva une des manches trempée de sang de la robe de sorcier du garçon et observa les lignes blanchir lentement. Elle sentit la magie du garçon se connecter avec la sienne puis la rejeter. Elle fut projetée à travers la salle, son mari la rattrapant juste à temps.

 _Bien fait !_

Pensa Severus.

Narcissa prit son fils dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie laissant derrière elle, une marre de sang ainsi que plusieurs personnes choquées par ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 41.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	42. Chapitre 41 : Un don

Bonjour, bonsoir

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre 41. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, il ne pourra pas se libérer de la Malédiction du Passé, il réussira à fermer la porte de son passé. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui en effet on ne peut pas aimé les chapitres là. Il se débarassera bientôt de Maxime. Voilà la suite, un chapitre doux. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. La Malédiction du Passé est déclanché par une pensée qui fait remonter un souvenir. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Guest_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review. La suite tu demandes ? Elle est là. Je poste toute les deux semaines. Voilà donc la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews et pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

 **Russe**

 _pensées_

' _Paroles de Maxime_ '

* * *

Chapitre 41 : Un don.

Lorsque Nicolas se réveilla, il se retrouva _encore_ une fois à l'infirmerie.

" Repos... Plus tarder... " Murmura quelqu'un.

' _Ah ! Enfin réveillé !_ ' S'exclama une voix dans son esprit.

Nicolas soupira. Il était épuisé de se battre contre _cet homme_. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille pendant plus de deux mois ?

 _Ferme-là Maxime._

Pensa-t-il pour répondre au meurtrier.

' _Tu es trop faible !_ ' S'écria Maxime.

Nicolas soupira. Qu'avait encore fait ce monstre ?

' _Je dois t'avouer que je me suis un peu installé !_ ' Fit le grand frère de Lise répondant à la question muette de Nicolas.

 _Dis-moi, que se passe-t-il pour ton corps lorsque tu t'amuses à venir me_ _voir_ _?_

Demanda le blond.

' _C'est comme si je dormais, mon_ _ami_ _._ '

 _Ami... Je ne crois pas._

Soupira l'ancien Potter.

Lentement, très lentement, pour que son ennemi ne se rende compte de rien. Le jeune Malefoy repoussa l'intrus de son esprit. Il était trop faible comme l'avait si bien _dit_ Maxime. Mais, le blond pouvait encore essayer de le faire sortir.

' _Je dois dire que j'ai trouvé une porte très intéressante._ ' S'exclama son bourreau faisant sursauter Nicolas.

" Nicolas ? Tu es réveillé ? " Demanda sa mère.

" **Mama** " Murmura-t-il, en utilisant le russe sans s'en rendre compte, ignorant en même temps Maxime.

' _Pourquoi as-tu caché ta personnalité, mon petit toutou ? Tu sais que cette porte n'est pas entièrement fermée, c'est la seule pièce dans laquelle je peux aller._ ' Demanda ce dernier.

" Oui, mon Poussin je suis là. " Réconforta doucement l'ancienne Black.

Elle était surprise. Pourquoi son fils adoptif l'appelait-il « **Mama** » ? Il avait utilisé du russe mais même si elle ne parlait pas cette langue, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce mot. Il ne l'avait plus appelée ainsi depuis qu'elle et Lucius lui avait enseigné l'étiquette. Bien sûr, elle savait que de temps à autre, lorsque Drago et Nicolas se parlaient, ils ne disaient pas Mère ou Père, mais, maman ou papa. Mais pourquoi donc Nicolas lui avait dit maman ? Que se passait-il ? Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Comme il n'avait pas fait exprès de parler russe.

" Maman... " Répéta le blond, repassant par sa langue maternelle.

 _Ah non, il l'a fait exprès._

Pensa la jeune mère de famille.

" Oui, mon Poussin, que se passe-t-il ? " Répondit-elle.

' _Je dois t'avouer que c'est frustrant, je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux. Pourquoi me bloques-tu l'accès aux sons extérieur ? Je veux connaître ton nom ! Je veux le connaître pour te tuer ! Après tout ce que tu as vécu, ne veux-tu pas mourir ?_ ' Demanda Maxime, la rage présente dans sa voix.

Nicolas jura en russe.

Oui, après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui dire et tout laisser tomber ? Se demanda Nicolas. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement, pour sa famille. Pour ses amis. Et surtout, pour Lise. Pour la promesse qu'il lui avait faite juste avant qu'elle ne meurt. Il ne se ferait pas avoir par Maxime. Et même si un jour le dernier Zar apprenait son nom, il serait là, il l'attendrait et le tuerait avant que lui ne le tue.

 _Je ne te le dirai jamais. J'ai fait une promesse, il y a longtemps et je la tiendrai. Pour Liliya._ _ **Moya starshaya sestra.**_ (1) _tu l'as tuée... Je tiendrai ma promesse !_ _ **Dlya neye !**_ (2)

Répondit Nicolas en colère.

Il se servit de cette colère, qui lui donnait une nouvelle force, et brutalement en ignorant la douleur, il éjecta son ennemi de son esprit.

Il en avait marre que ce meurtrier passe le voir à chaque fois qu'il était faible. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait trouver un moyen de le bloquer. Il devait fermer cette _fichue_ _porte_. Ainsi, la Malédiction du Passé n'agirait peut-être plus. Ainsi, il pourrait avancer en oubliant Maxime. Enfin pas avant de l'avoir tué. Jamais il n'oublierait Lise, ou son _ami_ , ni le fait qu'il avait tué. Non cela, jamais il ne l'oublierait, il ne le pourrait pas, c'était son histoire...

Le blond se vit contraint de se reposer encore une journée à l'infirmerie et eut le temps de repenser son _ami_. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à sa famille lorsqu'il avait raconté son passé. Il voulait garder ce secret qui n'était rien qu'à lui et à Lise. Celui qui lui avait fait découvrir son don.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

" Tu savais qu'en Angleterre, les Fourchelangues sont considérés comme des Mages Noirs ? " Demanda Lise à son petit frère qui était blottit contre elle.

" Père m'a dit un jour que la dernière personne connue à avoir parlé cette langue était Voldemort. " Répondit Nicolas.

" Pour les anglais, c'est le mal en personne. Mais, les Russes pensent que c'est un don offert par Magia. "

" Magia ? La mère de la Magie ? " Demanda le blond.

" Oui. C'est un don, Nadezhda. "

" Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? "

" Je ne fais que t'expliquer ce qu'est la langue des serpents en Russie. "

" Bonne nuit Liliya. " Sourit le blond.

" Bonne nuit, Nadezhda. " Murmura Lise.

Le blond allait s'endormir lorsque...

§ _Sssseul_ § Fit une voix.

" Tu es seule Li' ? " Demanda le jeune garçon en se redressant.

" Je n'ai pas parlé ! " Murmura Lise.

§ _Cccet humain... Il ssssent... Hmm... Un protecteur._ § Siffla encore la voix.

" Humain ? Protecteur ? " Fit Nadezhda.

" Que se... " Commença Liliya. " Tu as un don ! "

" Un don ? " Demanda le blond.

" Regarde à ta gauche. "

§ _Un sssserpent._ § Siffla Nicolas sans s'apercevoir qu'il parlait Fourchelangue.

§ _Un parleur._ § Siffla le reptile en glissant vers le blond.

" Petit Espoir. " Appela Lise.

" Oui ? " Demanda son petit frère en se tournant vers elle.

" Tu parles Fourchelangue. Tu as un Don ! En plus, je crois que ce serpent t'a accepté comme Maître. " Sourit la brune.

" Ah oui ? "

§ _Protecteur du meurtre._ § Siffla le serpent.

§ _Protecteur ?_ § Demanda le blond.

§ _M'acccceptes-tu ?_ § Demanda le reptile.

§ _Je dois te protéger ?_ § Siffla Nadezhda.

§ _Ta Magie m'a attirée. Tu es mon Maître. Ta Magie me protégera. M'accceptes-tu ?_ §

§ _Oui. As-tu un nom ?_ §

§ _Sssvet._ § Siffla l'animal.

" Svet ? " Demanda Nadezhda.

" Lumière ? " Demanda Lise.

" Il s'appelle Lumière. " Fit le blond.

" Magia. " Sourit Liliya. " C'est un mâle. "

Svet s'enroula autour du poignet du blond qui lança un _Lumos_ pour observer son nouvel _ami_.

Il était magnifique. Il faisait à peine un mètre, il pouvait se cacher sans que personne ne le trouve. Noir, les écailles finement dessinées et les yeux était d'un bleu profond pouvant être confondu avec du violet. Le serpent avait également la faculté de se rendre invisible, ce qui rassura le blond qui ne voulait pas que Maxime le trouve.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

Nicolas sourit doucement. Il ne savait pas si son _ami_ était mort ou s'il s'était enfui. Peut-être le cherchait-il depuis un an et demi. Svet était toujours près de lui lorsqu'il avait été Nadezhda. Mais, lorsqu'il était devenu Buntovshchik, le serpent était devenu invisible aux yeux de tous. Nicolas savait qu'il se cachait dans un coin de sa cellule. Svet l'avait appelé Protecteur du Meurtre. Mais le blond avait tué. Contre son gré, mais il avait tué.

Nicolas sortit de ses pensées lorsque l'infirmière l'autorisa à sortir. Il ne se fit pas prier et quitta la pièce trop blanche à son goût. Même les dents de Lockart ne rivalisaient pas avec cette _maudite_ salle.

Il se rendit dans son dortoir, rassura son frère et ses amis et se coucha, même s'il l'après midi n'était même pas encore terminé.

Finalement, le lendemain, le mois de Décembre commença, amenant avec lui la première neige de l'hiver.

* * *

 **(1)** **Moya starshaya sestra** : Ma grande sœur.

 **(2)** **Dlya neye** : Pour elle.

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 42.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	43. Chapitre 42 : Le plan ridiculisé

Salut !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 42. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Nicolas sait déjà que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a vendu à Maxime. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, oui Nicolas retrouveras Svet. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Rayan_

Bienvenu ! Merci pour ta Review, va jusqu'au chapitre 42 et dis-moi ce que tu en as pensé si tu aimes tant. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Wendy Riddie_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Lily ne savait pas que sa sœur avait déménagée. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, on a dépassé les 100 Reviews ! Et merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

$ _Fourchelang_ $

* * *

Chapitre 42 : Le plan ridiculisé.

Alex, Ron et Seamus, le trio de Gryffondor, avaient choisi de rester à Poudlard pour une raison bien précise. Nicolas, Drago, Théo et Blaise aussi. Mais les raisons étaient bien différentes.

Les lions préparaient un plan depuis maintenant un mois. Bien sûr, grâce à Alex, ils avaient découvert qui était celui qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, mais ils devaient en savoir plus. Pour cela, ils avaient décidé d'utiliser une potion, du Polynectar. Ainsi, tous les trois pourraient se rendre dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard et duper les Malefoy.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que les deux blonds connaissaient le fameux plan des Gryffons. En effet, Hermione avait surpris une conversation entre les membres du trio d'or et l'avait rapportée à Nicolas. La jeune lionne avait tout d'abord pensé que le blond agirait immédiatement, mais il avait dit qu'il allait s'amuser, une folle lueur dans son regard.

C'est pour cela que Nicolas et Drago étaient dans la Salle Commune et discutaient tranquillement comme si de rien n'était. Eux aussi avaient un plan, et d'après Nicolas, il était très, très amusant. Pourquoi ? Seul lui le savait.

Le portrait qui cachait l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentard s'ouvrit après un mouvement de poignet de la part de Nicolas, pour laisser passer Crabbe, Goyle et... Un chien. Ou du moins, le corps de Seamus Finnagan avec une tête de chien, un beau labrador couleur sable, il avait même de belles oreilles.

Nicolas sourit moqueusement, son plan se mettait en marche.

" J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un _toutou_ dans votre _trio_. " Se moqua le blond.

" Comment ? " Demanda Crabbe.

" Ah ! Ronald, Alex, Seamus. Bienvenue dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard ! Ceux que vous détestez tant, vous accueillent chaleureusement. " Ricana Nicolas avec un magnifique geste théâtrale.

" Nico ? " Fit Drago.

" Oui _grand frère_. " Fit le cadet Malefoy en insistant sur ses derniers mots.

" C'était donc cela ton plan si _amusant_? " Demanda Dray, ignorant les Gryffondor.

" N'est-ce pas drôle ? " Demanda l'ancien Potter.

À ce moment là, celui qui était censé être Vincent Crabbe commença lentement à se métamorphoser sous les yeux ébahis d'Alex qui était sous l'apparence de Gregory Goyle et les yeux de chien de Seamus. Ronald était devenu un beau petit serpent vert.

Nicolas éclata d'un rire froid en regardant méchamment les Gryffons. Alex Potter venait de se métamorphoser en escargot.

" Et une photo ! Une ! " Lança joyeusement le Prince des Serpentard en prenant une photo grâce à un sort apprit par Lise.

" Ouaf ! " Aboya Seamus qui avait à présent quatre pattes et une belle queue.

" Je sais moi aussi je t'aime mon petit lion. Ah non. Mon petit chien. " Sourit Nicolas alors que Drago était plié de rire.

§ _Que sssee passse-t-il ?_ § Siffla Ron, le serpent se redressant.

§ _Une punitttion._ § Siffla moqueusement Nicolas.

$ _Je vais te tuer Malefoy !_ §

§ _Tu ne peux pas._ §

" Allez ! Tout le monde dehors. J'ai besoin de dormir. " Ajouta le jeune blond dans sa langue maternelle.

D'un geste de la main, il les mis à la porte.

Drago était toujours en train de rire et avait du mal à respirer.

" Content de t'entendre rire Dray. " Sourit fièrement Nicolas.

Le rire de son grand frère s'arrêta immédiatement à la vue de _ce_ sourire. Nicolas n'avait pas souri pour se moquer ou pour faire peur. Il avait souri pour lui montrer qu'il était fier de son plan.

À la surprise de Drago, l'ancien Potter appela sa guitare d'un sort et amplifia le son afin qu'il puisse être entendu dans tout le château, qu'importe où se trouvaient sa mère et Severus. Ils l'entendraient.

Les notes s'égrainèrent une à une, laissant entendre une mélodie dure et froide. Puis peu à peu de la chaleur émana des cordes qui étaient maniées avec tant de tendresse, Drago ne pouvait que rester là à regarder son petit frère silencieusement. Nicolas avait fermé les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il jouait, mais avait senti qu'un grand nombre de personne étaient entrées dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard. En premier, il avait reconnu le pas de Severus, puis celui de sa mère, puis ceux d'autres professeurs ainsi que d'autres élèves. Bien sûr, il se doutait que Potter et sa _bande_ n'étaient pas là. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Tous observaient le visage froid et dur du garçon qui, pourtant, jouait avec tant de douceur. Ses mains glissaient avec grâce sur les cordes. Les notes étaient à la fois dures et douces... Des soupirs, des noirs, des blanches, des fortissimo, des sopranos, des graves, des aigus... Tout ceux qui écoutaient cette mélodie pouvaient ressentir la douleur qui sortait des notes. On pouvait aussi sentir la solitude et la peine. Certaines personnes pleuraient, cette musique était tellement magnifique...

Nicolas joua encore et encore. Une heure passa, puis une deuxième, puis encore une autre et le blond ne s'arrêtait pas. Il jouait encore, racontant son passé à travers sa guitare et les personnes présentes ne pouvaient que restaient là à observer ce si jeune garçon qui en avait déjà trop vu pour son âge.

Il était près de minuit et Nicolas ne s'était toujours pas arrêté. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Cependant, à côté de tous ceux qui pleuraient, personne ne l'avait réellement remarqué. Seule sa famille semblait voir les sillons qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Lily Potter pleurait aussi. Ce garçon sur qui elle ne savait toujours rien en avait bien plus vu que tous ceux qui étaient présents dans cette pièce. La Salle Commune semblait petite à cause de la foule qui s'y était rassemblée.

Soudain, Lockhart, qui ne pleurait pas et qui était encore en colère de sa défaite face à ce garçon le jour de l'ouverture du club de duel, s'avança vers le jeune blond.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 43.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	44. Chapitre 43 : Libération

Bonjour, Bonsoir

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 43. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Adenoide_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Rayan_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, désolée je ne prends pas de drogue donc je ne pourrai pas te donner le nom, dès fois tu as des illuminations, c'est comme ça que ces chapitres sont arrivées, je suis en train d'écrire le cinquante-septième donc on peut dire que j'ai de l'avance. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Guest_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fais pas Lockhart sera arrêté. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _WarriorSergej_

Bienvenu ! Merci pour ta Review, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plais. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Gribouille Carlier_

Bienvenue ! Merci pour tes Reviews, voilà la suite. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 43 : Libération.

Une personne vola à travers la pièce, la musique emplissant toujours l'air. Nicolas continuait tranquillement à jouer, semblant imperturbable à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Severus avait un sourire innocent sur le visage. Seuls Minerva McGonagall et les Malefoy pouvaient voir que, en vérité, dans ses yeux se cachait l'envie de meurtre sur l'homme incompétent qui était professeur de DCFM.

Brusquement, la musique s'accéléra, allant de plus en plus vite. Et là, tous comprirent. Tous ceux qui connaissaient le passé du jeune blond – c'est-à-dire tout le monde – savaient qu'il revivait les derniers moments de l'Enfer qu'il avait vécu. Les plus horribles...

Pour tous, ce fameux moment était la mort de Lise Laura Zar. Mais la famille Malefoy et Severus Rogue, eux, savaient que le traumatisme de la mort de la jeune fille s'ajoutait à celui des meurtres non-volontaires. Le jeune blond acceptait. Il endurait.

Nicolas joua encore durant une heure et finalement ce fut vers une heure du matin qu'il s'arrêta enfin sur une légère note... D'espoir ? Lentement, très lentement, il rouvrit les yeux et regarda toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui avec un sourire froid, un visage vide d'émotions et des yeux moqueurs.

" Que me vaut _l'honneur_ de votre _visite_? " Demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi glaciale que son sourire.

Tous sursautèrent à l'entente de sa voix. En écoutant la mélodie, ils avaient pensé connaître mieux le garçon, mais, visiblement, ils s'étaient trompé.

" _Sortez_! " Claqua la voix toujours aussi froide, la température de la pièce chutant de plusieurs degrés.

Tous sortirent hormis la famille du jeune blond, Blaise et Théodore.

" Comment vas-tu Nicolas ? " Demanda Severus.

Il n'obtint qu'un silence pesant. Nicolas était, une nouvelle fois, retranché dans son esprit. Il parcourait les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte derrière laquelle il savait que se trouvaient les souvenirs de son passé. Enfin ! La porte était enfin fermée. Mais pas à clé. Elle n'était pas définitivement close et pouvait s'ouvrir à tout instant. Mais au moins, les souvenirs qui se trouvaient derrière ne reviendraient plus aussi fréquemment qu'avant.

Le blond sortit de son esprit pour faire face aux visages inquiets de sa famille. Il mit ses mains devant ses yeux et soupira.

" J'ai mal aux mains... " Souffla-t-il.

Il les agita et la douleur disparut comme s'il n'avait pas joué. Il haussa un sourcil alors que sa guitare flottait magiquement dans les airs, il sourit d'un vrai sourire à sa famille qui semblait heureuse de le revoir. D'un geste de la main, _son_ fauteuil se glissa derrière lui et il s'y laissa tomber pour s'y endormir instantanément sous les regards doux de sa famille.

" Il a... Sourit ? " Hésita Drago.

" Il semblerait. " Fit Blaise.

" Magnifique... " Murmura Narcissa en même temps que Théodore. Seulement, ce dernier passa inaperçue tellement son murmure était bas.

" Combien de temps durent les effets ? " Demanda Severus à Drago.

D'un regard ils s'étaient comprit. Drago savait que son Parrain parlait du sortilège qu'avait utilisé Nicolas sur la bande de Potter.

" Demain matin, petit-déjeuner, histoire que tout le monde les voient bien. " Répondit l'héritier Malefoy.

" Parfait. " Sourit Severus.

" Il serait peut-être temps de vous coucher. " Intervint Narcissa alors qu'elle faisait apparaître une couverture qu'elle mit sur son fils adoptif.

Tous hochèrent la tête et rejoignirent leur lit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Nicolas se réveilla avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Autant dire qu'il était de bonne humeur. Les moments tristes l'énervaient et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait bien dormi. De plus aujourd'hui, c'était Noël et il avait un cadeau pour les Potter.

D'un mouvement de main, il se vêtit d'une robe russe traditionnelle. Il faisait hommage à Lise en la portant. Elle lui en avait tellement parlé les soirs de Noël. Il lâcha ses cheveux qui avaient bien poussés depuis l'année dernière, ils lui arrivaient presque au milieu du dos. Faisant apparaître un miroir et observa longuement la seule cicatrice visible sur son visage. Il sourit froidement et alla déjeuner sans attendre son frère ou ses amis.

Il s'installa à sa table comme si rien ne se tramait et d'un geste de la main fit apparaître un cadeau et une enveloppe scellée qui volèrent en direction de James et Lily Potter.

Intrigués, ces derniers ouvrirent rapidement le paquet. Lily trouva une lettre et James une petite boîte rectangulaire couverte de caractères runiques. La rousse prit la lettre et l'ouvrit avec précaution.

 _Potter_

 _Vous êtes la plus intelligente des deux. Peut-être alors comprendrez-vous avant que l'irréparable ne se produise._

 _Personnellement, je pense qu'il sera trop tard._

 _La boîte que votre mari a entre les mains peut déclencher une chose quelconque s'il lui lance un sort._

 _Malheureusement pour vous je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Lily se tourna vers son mari au moment exact où un sortilège s'écrasait sur la fameuse boîte. Pendant un instant, le temps semblait suspendu et rien ne se produisit. Puis, le mur derrière la table des professeurs s'effondra et tous regardèrent avec effarement un chien, un escargot et un serpent se diriger vers Lily Potter. Cette dernière repoussa l'escargot avec dégoût lorsqu'il fut – enfin ! – arrivé aux pieds de la jeune mère.

" Eh bien, _professeur,_ pourquoi rejetez-vous donc votre _fils_ ? " Demanda Nicolas avec un sourire amusé.

" Cet animal n'est pas Alex ! " Protesta Lily.

" Il me semble que si. "

" Vous êtes l'auteur de tout cela ! "

" Pas de preuves. "

" Vous m'avez écrit une lettre. "

" Je vous croyez moins idiote _Madame_. " Sourit moqueusement Nicolas qui s'était levé.

" Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes punis ! " S'écria la Directrice.

" Mon cadeau n'est pas tout à fait fini, Madame la Directrice. " Fit innocemment Nicolas.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, le trio d'or avait repris forme humaine sous les yeux ébahis des Potter. Deux mots scintillaient en lettres de feu dans les airs.

Joyeux Noël.

Deux simples mots. Nicolas ricana moqueusement.

" Joyeux Noël aux Potter. " Ajouta-t-il.

" DANS MON BUREAU ! " Hurla Minerva McGonagall.

" Je ne suis pas sourd _Madame_. " Fit Nicolas moqueur, néanmoins il la suivit jusqu'au lieu dit.

Ils s'installèrent et la directrice entama la remontrance tout en observant attentivement son élève.

" Je me dois de vous punir. " Commença-t-elle.

" Vous l'avez déjà dit. " Lança Nicolas, l'arrogance clairement visible dans ses yeux.

" Puisque ne vous présentez pas aux retenues et que les pertes de points ne vous affectent pas car vous les rattrapez durant les cours, j'ai décidé d'utiliser une autre méthode. " Poursuivit-elle, ignorant le jeune blond.

" Laquelle ? " Demanda ce dernier un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

" Vous passerez un mois avec les Gryffondor de votre année. "

" Pardon ? " Lâcha la voix glaciale de Celui-Qui-Porta-Le-Nom-De-L'espoir, la température de la pièce chutant de plusieurs degrés jusqu'à devenir aussi glaciale que sa voix.

" Vous passerez un mois avec les Gryffondor de votre année. " Répéta la Directrice de Poudlard qui avait légèrement reculé dans son fauteuil au ton de la voix du jeune garçon qui se trouvait devant elle. " Cela commence maintenant. Je vais faire une annonce dans la Grande Salle. Suivez-moi. " Ajouta-t-elle sèchement.

Nicolas se leva avec lenteur. Cette femme ne savait pas qu'elle commettait une terrible erreur. Les Gryffondor allaient en voir de toutes les couleurs, en particulier Potter et sa bande.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 44.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	45. Chapitre 44 : Le plan de Lily

Coucou,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 44. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Gribouille Carlier_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, tu verras. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui mais McGo n'a pas aimée ça. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _WarriorSergej_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

 **Russe**

* * *

Chapitre 44 : Le plan de Lily

Lorsque Minerva eut annoncé que Nicolas allait passer un mois chez les rouges et ors, ces derniers avaient vivement protesté. Mais un regard noir de leur ancienne Directrice de Maison leur avait fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien à dire.

" Je refuse que mon fils aille avec _eux_! " Protesta Narcissa en se levant.

" **Ne volnuysya Mama, ya sobirayus' poveselit'sya** (1) " Sourit moqueusement Nicolas, utilisant intentionnellement le russe.

" Tu vas t'amuser ?" Demanda Hermione.

Depuis que son ami avait parlé russe la première fois, elle avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur cette langue. Elle pouvait la comprendre mais seulement imparfaitement et elle n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer correctement, malgré tous ses efforts.

" Toujours fidèle à toi-même 'Mione. " Lança doucement Nicolas. " Oui, je vais m'amuser. " Ajouta-t-il, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. " Un Malefoy a toujours ce qu'il veut. " Finit-il.

Il alla s'installer à la table des lions, la tête haute. Hermione et Neville lui firent une place près d'eux et il entama une conversation comme si ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était pas arriver.

" Joyeux Noël Nev'. Alors mes cadeaux vous ont plu ? " Demanda le Serpentard.

" J'ai hâte de lire le livre sur les plantes rares. C'est une robe russe ? " Sourit Neville.

" Content qu'il te plaise. Magnifique, ne trouves-tu pas ? "

" Originale. "

" Moi le meilleur cadeau de Noël que tu m'as offert était Potter et sa bande métamorphosés. " S'exclama la jeune née moldue.

" Je savais que ce cadeau ferait plaisir à mes amis. " Fit Nicolas, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Le reste des vacances se passa étonnamment bien. Nicolas ne dormait pas dans le dortoir de Potter et préférait rester dans la Salle Commune – trop rouge à son goût – à lire ou faire ses devoirs. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il ne faisait confiance qu'à trois Gryffondor et il ne voulait pas être attaqué en pleine nuit par les admirateurs de Potter. Certains avaient déjà essayé. Le premier soir qu'il avait passé dans l'antre des lions, trois garçons de sixième année qu'il ne connaissait pas étaient descendus dans la Salle Commune alors que le blond était en train de s'endormir. Ils avaient alors lancé divers sorts dans le but de faire payer l'attaque qu'avait essuyé leur héros national. Nicolas avait eu le temps de formé un bouclier en entendant le sifflement caractéristique des sortilèges. Il leur avait lancé sortilège de confusion et leur avait ordonné de retourner dans leur dortoir. Depuis ce jour, le blond ne dormait pas, ou très peu. Après une semaine et demi, tous pouvaient remarquer sa fatigue. Et Lily profita de cet état de faiblesse pour mettre son plan à exécution.

" Nico, tu vas bien ? " Demanda Hermione.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de son ami. Elle leva les yeux de son assiette pour le regarder et remarqua qu'il était en train de s'endormir à table.

" Alors Malefoy, on est fatigué ? " Demanda Alex en s'installant à sa table à côté du jeune blond pour lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Nicolas sursauta, un sort au bord des lèvres.

" Bouge Potter. " Lança d'une voix lasse le blond.

" C'est ma table. " Sourit le brun.

" Non, c'est la mienne. Tu n'es pas à Serpentard que je sache. Où est Dray ? Que fais-tu là 'Mione ? "

" Heu... Nico, McGo t'a puni, tu es chez les Gryffondor. Drago est à ta table. " Lui rappela la brune.

" Ah bon ? " Demanda Nicolas.

" Oui. " Fit Neville.

Alex sourit, il allait pouvoir se venger.

" Je dois t'avouer une chose Malefoy. " Commença-t-il.

" Qu'est-ce ? " Soupira le fils adoptif des Malefoy.

" J'ai vu ton amie. " Continua Alex.

" Ah oui ? "

" Une fille. "

" Qui ? " Demanda Nicolas, lassé des devinettes.

" Tu la connais. " Continua de jouer Potter.

" _Potter_. " L'avertit le blond, sentant la colère monter en lui.

" Tu ne l'a pas vu depuis longtemps. " S'amusa le Survivant.

" Nico ? " Appela Hermione.

" Quoi ? " Fit l'interpellé d'un ton agressif.

" Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ? "

" Je n'ai pas faim. " Lança Nicolas d'un ton sans réplique.

" Alors Malefoy tu n'as pas deviné ? "

" Il faut manger Nicolas. " Continua Hermione.

Nicolas sentit un mal de tête poindre et soupira. Pourquoi personne ne voulait le laisser tranquille ?

" Ferme là Potter. " Murmura le blond.

" Son prénom commence par un L. " Sourit Alex.

" N'en dis pas plus, tu vas le regretter. " Intervint Dean.

" Je ne t'ai rien demandé toi. " Lança d'un ton glaciale l'Élu. " Alors, Malefoy, tu n'as toujours pas deviné ? Si tu veux je t'aide. Après le L c'est un I. " Se moqua-t-il.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ?_

Se demanda le Serpentard.

Les oreilles de Nicolas bourdonnèrent. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne se sentait pas bien. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

" Après c'est un S. " Fit Potter.

Nicolas se leva brusquement, chancela et se rattrapa à la table alors que sa tête tournait. Il vit Potter voler jusqu'au mur derrière la table des lions sous les hurlements de ses amis, après qu'il ait fait un mouvement de poignet. Nicolas attendit que le sol cesse de tanguer sous ses pieds, puis sortit en courant de la Grande Salle.

Il parcourut lentement, en s'aidant du mur, le couloir, mais, une fois arrivé au bout il tomba sur Lily Potter qui semblait l'attendre de pied ferme. Comme si elle savait qu'il allait venir jusqu'à elle.

" Dans mon bureau. " Ordonna-t-elle, avant de marcher en direction du lieu dit.

Nicolas ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses à cette femme, alors il tenta de faire bonne figure. Il avança rapidement, plus vite il serait arrivé dans ce fichu bureau, plus vite il pourrait s'asseoir. Une fois assis face à son professeur de sortilèges, il se laissa aller sur sa chaise alors que la rousse l'observait attentivement.

" Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? " Demanda d'une voix douce Lily.

Nicolas ne répondit pas et elle lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud. Son plan marchait à merveille. Le blond la prit sans faire attention au sourire satisfait de celle qui l'avait mis au monde et but une infime gorgée de la boisson. Sa vision devint floue alors qu'il laissait tomber sa tasse qui s'écrasa avec fracas sur le sol.

" Qui es-tu ? " Demanda d'une voix sérieuse Lily.

" Nicolas Malefoy. " Répondit d'une voix atone le blond.

" Qui es-tu réellement ? "

" Harry Potter. "

" Pourquoi nous détestes-tu ? "

" Parce que vous m'avez abandonné. "

Lily était émerveillée. Devant elle se trouvait le garçon qu'elle avait abandonné et voulait tant revoir. Elle l'avait retrouvé. Enfin !

Elle sursauta lorsque le blond se leva brusquement et tituba jusqu'à réussir à sortir de la pièce. Il continua, il voulait s'éloigner de cette femme. Il s'était fait berner. Elle avait profité du fait qu'il était faible...

 _Drago._

Pensa-t-il.

Oui, il devait trouver Drago. Ou Théo. Peu importe, il devait trouver quelqu'un. Il devait partir loin d'elle. Il continua, titubant, s'accrochant désespérément aux murs.

" Nicolas ? " Demanda Severus alors qu'il croisait l'élève qu'il cherchait.

Enfin ! Il avait trouvé quelqu'un. Il pouvait se laisser aller. Il s'effondra au sol, laissant l'inconscience l'emporter et Severus s'empressa de l'examiner, inquiet.

 _Merde !_

Jura-t-il.

 _Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ou dormi Nicolas ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

Se demanda-t-il en portant le blond jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

* * *

 **(1)** **Ne volnuysya Mama, ya sobirayus' poveselit'sya** : Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je vais m'amuser.

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 45.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	46. Chapitre 45 : Recherches et oiseau

Hey !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 45. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Aussidagility_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, cette fois ils ne pourront pas faire oublier à Lily sa découverte. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Les Potter sont idiots, c'est sûr. Alex connais le nom de Lise depuis la première année de Nicolas, et plus les journaux avec Rita. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _WarriorSergej_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 45 : Recherches et oiseau.

" Qu'a encore fait ce garçon ?! " S'exclama Poppy Pomfresh en voyant le Maître des Potions entrer dans son infirmerie, Nicolas Malefoy inconscient dans les bras.

" Soignez-le. Je m'occupe du pourquoi il est là. " Ordonna d'une voix glaciale l'ancien Mangemort en déposant le jeune blond dans un lit.

Il laissa l'infirmière l'ausculter, puis elle se tourna vers lui. Il leva un sourcil, seul signe de son interrogation.

" Cela fait une semaine et demi qu'il n'a pas dormi et deux jours qu'il n'a pas mangé au moins un repas par jour. " Annonça-t-elle.

" Ne lui donnez pas de potion pour l'instant. J'ai encore des recherches à faire au sujet de la malédiction qui touche ses poumons. " Prévint simplement Severus.

" Bien. " Dit-elle avant d'aller chercher un appareil moldu. " Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui faire une perfusion. " Soupira-t-elle.

Severus la laissa faire et sortit prévenir Narcissa.

* * *

" Pardon ?! " S'exclama cette dernière lorsque son meilleur ami eut fini de lui expliquer pourquoi son fils adoptif était à l'infirmerie en ce moment même.

" Je ne sais pas... Demande à Granger, peut-être qu'elle en saura plus. " Fit Severus.

" Qu'a-t-elle à voir dans cette histoire ? "

" Elle était avec Nicolas, si je veux avoir des réponses, elle me les donnera. "

" Bien. J'ai un cours. J'irai voir Nicolas juste après. Je te laisse finir tes recherches. Que Merlin nous vienne en aide si tu ne trouves rien. " Soupira l'ancienne Black.

" Je trouverai. " Fit le Maître des Potions se parlant plus pour lui-même, sûrement pour se convaincre qu'il y arriverait.

Une fois installé dans ses quartiers un parchemin, un encrier et une plume devant lui, Severus commença à réfléchir sur les ingrédients nécessaires à l'élaboration du Philtre de Paix.

 _Poudre bleue_

Écrivit-il.

 _Non ce ne peut pas être cela. Ce n'est pas un ingrédient qui en contre un autre._

Songea le Maître des Potions.

 _Sirop d'hellébore_

Continua-t-il.

 _Peut-être..._

Pensa-t-il.

 _Mandragore_

Poursuivit-il.

 _Pétrification et non temporaire._

Réfléchit-il.

 _Poudre rose_

Écrivit-il.

 _Oui, elle peut contrer beaucoup de choses..._

Pensa Severus.

 _Liquide brun_

Finit-il.

 _Non pas le Liquide brun. Il ne me reste qu'une seule solution : la poudre rose. Mais elle contre tellement de chose, il faut que je trouve._

Lancant un _Tempus_ , il se rendit compte que, plongé dans ses reflexions, il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Il devait assurer un cours dans quelques minutes. Il rangea donc soigneusement son parchemin, sa plume et son encrier pour ensuite aller donner son cours aux Serdaigle et Poufsouffle de troisième année.

* * *

Lorsque Nicolas se réveilla, il sut immédiatement qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Il se sentait nauséeux, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve une nouvelle fois dans l'antre de Pomfresh. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de se souvenir, puis tout lui revint par flash.

Noël. Son cadeau pour les Potter. La punition de McGo. Sa première nuit chez les Gryffondor. Sa peur de manger quelque chose qui soit empoisonné. Son manque de sommeil. Hermione le réprimandant. Potter fils lui disant qu'il avait rencontré une personne qui lui était chère. Potter volant contre le mur. Les vertiges. Potter Mère lui demandant de venir dans son bureau. Cette même personne lui donner quelque chose à boire. Quelque chose le forçant à parler. Elle lui demandant qui il était réellement. Lui, révélant sa véritable identité. Son désir de vouloir partir de la pièce. La sensation de s'être fait piéger. Severus. Et enfin, le noir.

Il poussa un grognement en sentant une aiguille être plantée dans son avant bras droit ainsi qu'un liquide coulant dans son corps. Il se concentra sur sa magie et se soigna lentement. Une fois cela fait, il se redressa vivement, arracha le fil qui le reliait à une machine étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il se leva et entendit les pas de l'infirmière se précipiter vers lui, mais elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Une haine que personne n'avait jamais vu. Cette émotion qui était réservée à ses ennemis. Maxime avait eut l'occasion de la voir mais l'infirmière, elle, ne lui avait jamais rien fait et lui avait même sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Il s'excusa froidement et lui demanda de l'examiner. Ce qu'elle fit tout en restant sur ses gardes. Elle constata que son patient allait bien et lui demanda pourquoi. Nicolas lui répondit que sa magie était bien plus puissante que celle de _l'élu_ et qu'il pouvait se guérir de presque tout, cela avec une arrogance très poussée. Elle soupira et le laissa partir, ne trouvant plus rien pour le retenir...

Dès qu'il fut sortit, Nicolas se dirigea vers la personne qui venait de gâcher une nouvelle fois sa vie. Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte de la classe du professeur, celle-ci explosa en mille morceaux, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes à l'intérieur.

" Lily Potter, nous avons une affaire à régler. " Lança le blond d'une voix froide.

À ce moment là, il n'y avait plus de Nicolas. La personne qui venait de parler était devenu celui qui avait tué. Buntovshchik était revenu pour faire payer à cette femme son erreur.

La rousse trembla de peur en voyant les yeux de son fils disparu. Ils étaient devenus si sombres, une pointe de rouge luisait dans son regard. La température de la pièce devint glaciale alors que des objets commençaient à tournoyer dans la pièce. Son fils retrouvé était en colère et Lily savait que c'était de sa faute. Elle fit sortir les élèves qui tremblaient de peur face à tant de puissance et choisit de fuir cette colère. Son côté Gryffondor ne voulait pas se battre contre son petit garçon.

Buntovshchik regarda avec colère la rousse aux yeux verts fuir et sa magie explosa.

L'explosion fit trembler tout le château. Le blond ne vit pas l'oiseau blanc aux yeux bleus qui l'avait observé pendant tout l'échange qu'il avait eu avec la Potter. L'oiseau s'envola en songeant que le garçon paierait bientôt de s'en être pris à lui.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 46.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	47. Chapitre 46 : Le retour de l'inconnu

Hello !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 46. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, si tu n'as pas deviné pour l'oiseau, tu le sauras plus tard. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Luna Wolf 0605_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Je ne te le dirais pas. Tu le sauras bientôt, dans le chapitre 53 pour être plus précise. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Pour l'oiseau tu en sauras plus dans le chapitre 53, un peu de patience ^^. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, pour l'oiseau réponse au chapitre 53. voilà la suite, tu en sauras plus sur Lily et Nicolas. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _WarriorSergej_

Kikou ! Merci pour ta Review. Tu auras ta réponse au chapitre 53 pour petit oiseau. Voilà la suite, que tu attendais tant. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

 **Russe**

* * *

Chapitre 46 : Le retour de l'inconnu.

Tous pouvaient la sentir. Cette puissance était présente dans tout le château. C'était elle qui l'avait fait trembler. Elle qui avait détruit la classe de sortilège. Elle appartenait à une seule personne dans cette école. Une personne qui en avait trop vu dans sa vie. Un garçon de douze ans. Un garçon qui était en ce moment dans une colère des plus noires. Et toute personne qui se mettrait sur son chemin ne serait plus. Il n'aurait aucune pitié. Il avait déjà tué. Il pouvait recommencer sans problème. Il devait faire payer à cette femme de l'avoir enjôlé. D'avoir profité de ses faiblesses. Il ne pouvait laisser passer cela.

" Nicolas ? " Appela un garçon.

Le blond ne lui accorda aucun regard. Qui était Nicolas ? Ce garçon blond qui lui ressemblait s'était adressé à lui lorsqu'il avait dit ce nom. Mais ce garçon se trompait, il ne s'appelait pas Nicolas mais Buntovshchik.

" Nicolas ! " Continua le garçon.

Il en avait assez. Il allait agiter la main pour éliminer ce garçon agaçant mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Sa Magie se connecta avec ce garçon et l'accepta. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais quelque chose le liait à ce blond.

" Nico ? " Demanda plus doucement le blond face à lui.

" Qui es-tu ? " Demanda Buntovshchik.

" Mais je suis Drago enfin ! " S'exclama ledit Drago.

" Enchanté Drago. Moi c'est Buntovshchik. " Lança-t-il de sa voix glaciale. " J'ai à faire avec une rousse alors laisse moi, sinon tu risques de le regretter. " Ajouta-t-il alors que Drago s'était figé.

En entendant _ce nom_ le cerveau de l'héritier Malefoy avait tiqué. Son frère venait de lui dire qu'il s'appelait Buntovshchik. Que s'était-il donc passé pour que cette personnalité resurgisse ? Il devait prévenir sa mère. Il courut jusqu'à la classe de Métamorphose alors que Narcissa en sortait.

" Drago ? " S'inquiéta-t-elle en observant son fils.

" C'est Nicolas... Buntovshchik. " Fit le blond essoufflé.

" Oh non... " Murmura l'ancienne Black. " Où est-il ? "

" Il cherche Lily Potter. "

Tous deux coururent en direction de la classe de sortilège, mais ils la trouvèrent détruite.

" Montre-toi. " Claqua une voix glaciale au bout du couloir. " Je sais que tu es là. Je peux sentir ta magie. " Continua-t-elle.

" Mon Poussin... ? " Hésita Narcissa.

Nicolas était vêtu d'une robe de combat noire, l'ancienne Black pouvait voir sa magie l'entourer d'un halo émeraude tinté de noir alors qu'il parlait. Son fils adoptif ne lui prêta aucune attention et elle décida de changer de tactique.

" Buntovshchik ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Un sortilège inconnu fonça vers elle et c'est Drago qui la sauva en la poussant par terre.

" Qui es-tu pour m'interpeller ainsi ? " Demanda celui qu'elle avait appelé, d'une voix froide alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur écarlate. Un rouge qu'elle n'avait vu que chez une seule personne. Voldemort.

" Narcissa Malefoy. Je suis ta mère. "

Un rire sans joie s'éleva dans les airs.

" Ma mère ? Je suis né dans le meurtre, le sang, la nuit, la colère et le froid. Tu n'es pas ma mère. Sais-tu au moins ce que veux dire mon nom ? " Lança d'une voix dure Buntovshchik.

" Rebelle. " Intervint calmement Drago.

" Parfait, dans ce cas vous connaissez mon histoire. Alors, laissez-moi tuer cette misérable rousse qui tente de se cacher de moi. "

" Qu'a-t-elle fait ? " Demanda Cissie.

" Une énorme erreur. Elle a profité de mes faiblesses et m'a laissé sortir. "

" Oh non... " Murmura Drago.

Buntovshchik partit d'un pas sûr et rapide en direction du hall puis dans la Grande Salle où se trouvaient de nombreux élèves ainsi que la personne qu'il cherchait. Dès qu'elle le vit elle tenta à nouveau de fuir mais il l'en empêcha en verrouillant toutes les issues de la salle.

" Tu vas regretter Lily Potter. " Lui dit-il d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'un couteau.

" Je n'ai rien fait... " Tenta la rousse d'une voix tremblante.

Tous les élèves s'étaient tus à l'entrée du blond, se demandant qui avait pu le mettre dans une telle colère. Désormais, ils observaient la scène avec surprise. Qu'avait pu faire Lily Potter ? En quelques secondes, le Serpentard se retrouva aux côtés de la rousse aux yeux verts, un sourire effrayant aux lèvres.

" Mauvaise réponse. " Annonça-t-il.

" Je sais que je n'avais pas le droit mais je devais savoir. Je voulais tellement te revoir, je n'aurais jamais dû t'abandonner mais Dumbledore a insisté. Reviens avec nous Harry. " Pleura la mère de l'Élu.

Buntovshchik leva une main pour éliminer cette vermine qui venait de dévoiler un des plus grands secrets qu'il avait mais quelqu'un lui sauta dessus en hurlant le nom utilisé par Drago.

" Nico ! " S'écria Théodore Nott.

Soudainement, une lumière dorée les entoura et le regard rouge redevint normal.

" Nico ? " Appela l'héritier Nott alors que le jeune blond venait de rouvrir les yeux.

" Qui est-ce ? " Demanda une voix douce.

" Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? "

" Je ne t'ai jamais vu. "

" Mais je suis Théodore Nott. "

" Je suis Nadezhda, enchanté. " Sourit d'un vrai sourire le blond en tendant une main vers le brun.

Ce dernier la regarda, hébété, avant de la prendre.

" Dis-moi, si tu me connais, tu dois connaître Lilya. Peux-tu me dire où elle est, s'il te plaît ? " Demanda Nadezhda.

" Pourquoi la cherches-tu ? " Demanda Lily.

" Qui êtes-vous, madame ? " Demanda le blond d'une voix douce qui choqua tout le monde.

" Ta maman. " Sourit Lily.

" C'est faux. " Intervint la voix glaciale de Narcissa.

" Non, vous mentez. C'est elle **moya** **mama**. " Sourit joyeusement le jeune blond en courant dans les bras de sa mère adoptive qui le rattrapa pour le serrer contre elle.

" Dis **Mama** aurais-tu vu Lise ? " Demanda le jeune garçon ses yeux emplis d'espoir.

" Pourquoi veux-tu la voir ? " Demanda Narcissa, surprise.

" On doit se cacher de Maxime. C'est quoi cet endroit **Mama**? "

" Poudlard. "

" Oui, Lilya m'a raconté. C'est magnifique. "

" Dis-moi... "

" Oui ? "

" Ton nom. " Demanda doucement Severus qui venait d'entrer.

Drago lui avait expliqué la situation mais pourtant Buntovshchik semblait bien plus aimable et il cherchait Lise, alors que l'autre cherchait Lily Potter.

" Je vous connais. Je vous ai déjà vu mais je ne connais pas votre nom. Dites-le moi et je vous dirai le mien. " Sourit doucement le blond en fixant l'homme en noir.

" Severus Rogue. "

" Nadezhda. "

Severus se figea tout comme Drago. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Que s'était-il passé pour que Buntovshchik refasse surface suivit de Nadezhda ? Qu'avez donc fait Lily Potter .

" Alors, elle est où Lise ? " Demanda Nadezhda.

" ELLE EST MORTE, TA CHERE LISE ! "

Un rire accompagna les paroles qui furent prononcées par nul autre qu'Alex Potter. Il reçu de nombreux regards noirs et tenta de se faire le plus petit possible comme s'il voulait disparaître.

Une lumière dorée entoura Nadezhda puis ses traits se firent durs et froids alors qu'il tentait de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Soudain tout lui revint, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas réellement lui qui avait vécu tout cela. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien, c'était une impression qui lui donnait des frissons.

Sa fatigue. Potter Mère jouant avec ses faiblesses pour découvrir qu'il était Harry Potter. Sa magie explosant. Son envie de tuer tout le monde. Drago. Lily Potter. Sa mère adoptive. Théo. Une lumière dorée. De la joie. Du bonheur. Son envie de trouver Lise. Puis une phrase. " _ELLE EST MORTE TA CHERE LISE !_ "

" Potter. " Sourit froidement Nicolas en se trouvant aux côtés de celui qui avait été son frère en quelques secondes.

BOUM ! Alex Potter avait été projeté contre un mur par la magie de Nicolas et gisait inconscient sur le sol.

" Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que c'était une erreur de prononcer _ce nom_ en ma présence ? " Ajouta-t-il.

" Nicolas ? " Hésita Severus.

" Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? " Demanda le blond d'un ton moqueur.

" Personne... " Murmura le Maître des Potions en souriant intérieurement.

Nicolas était revenu, mais il faudrait régler ce problème de personnalité.

" Harry ? " Demanda Lily.

" Alors Dray, on a eu peur de moi ? " Se moqua Nicolas en ignorant la rousse.

 _Enfin si c'était vraiment moi._

Songea-t-il.

" Même si c'était vrai, jamais je ne te le dirais. " Répondit Drago.

" Tu es bien mon frère. "

" Harry ?! " Appela plus fortement Potter Mère.

" Pourquoi m'as-tu sauté dessus Théo ? " Demanda Nicolas à son meilleur ami.

" Tu allais faire un meurtre. " Répondit d'une voix neutre le jeune Nott.

" Seulement pour ça ? "

" SEULEMENT ?! " Hurla James qui était resté choqué par les révélations de sa femme et le comportement du blond.

" Oui seulement. J'ai déjà tué... " Murmura le Serpentard, alors qu'un éclair de douleur passait dans ses yeux.

" Tu as... Tu as tué ?! " Demanda Lily choquée.

" Et alors ? C'est MON PASSÉ. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire, _professeur_? " Demanda d'une voix glaciale le blond.

" Harry... "

" Ce n'est pas mon nom. " Claqua sa voix glaciale.

" Mais si... "

" Silence. "

" Qu'a-t-elle fait, Nicolas ? " Demanda Severus.

" Elle m'a donné du Véritaserum à mon insu. "

" Harry je... "

" Silence ! " La coupa à nouveau Nicolas. " Mère, me suivriez-vous ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Bien sûr. " Claqua la voix emplie de colère de Narcissa Malefoy.

Ils allèrent porter plainte pour ce que Potter avait fait au jeune blond et retournèrent à Poudlard pour apprendre que deux autres personnes avaient été victimes de l'Héritier de la Chambre des Secrets. Un Poufsouffle et un Fantôme.

 _Il faut accélérer._

Pensa Nicolas.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 47.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	48. Chapitre 47 : Discussions

Coucou,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 47. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, les Potter ne savent pas encore que Dumbledore est responsable de l'enlèvement de Nicolas, et tu verras que les choses ne s'amélioreront pas. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Luna Wolf 0605_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, le chapitre 53 arrivera bientôt patience. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 47 : Discussions.

Nicolas, Drago, Théodore, Blaise, Hermione, Neville et Luna étaient installés dans la Salle sur Demande que Nicolas venait de leur montrer.

" Comment as-tu trouvé cette Salle ?! " S'exclama Hermione, impressionnée.

" À cause de Potter. " Grogna Nicolas.

 _Et dire qu'elle n'a rien eu parce que son fils est l'élu... Sal*** de Ministre._

Songea-t-il en repensant à son passage au Ministère.

" De quoi devions-nous parler ? " Demanda Blaise.

" Il faut absolument trouver la Chambre des Secrets. " Commença Nicolas.

" Pourquoi faire les héros ? " Demanda Drago.

" Parce que Potter et sa bande n'en sont pas. " Déclara d'une voix neutre Théodore.

" Où penses-tu qu'elle soit Nico ? " Demanda Neville.

" Je ne sais pas, mais son héritier le sait. " Réfléchi le cadet Malefoy.

" Mais tout le monde dit que l'héritier est un Fourchelang et je n'ai vu que toi ici pour l'instant. " Fit remarquer Hermione.

" Qu'est-ce qui attaque les élèves en les pétrifiants ? " Demanda Blaise.

" Si l'héritier est un Fourchelang ce ne peut être qu'un serpent. " Annonça Neville.

" Mais quel genre de serpent peut pétrifier des animeaux, sorciers et fantômes ? " Questionna Drago.

" Et qui de plus n'est visible que pour ceux qui l'ont vu et qui sont pétrifiés. Mais comment se déplace-t-il ? " Poursuivit Blaise.

" Les tuyaux. " Déclara Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

" C'est un petit malin... " Murmura Nicolas.

" Encore en traduction Lovegood. " Soupira Drago.

Nicolas lui lança un regard qui montrait qu'il se fichait de se qu'il venait de dire et réfléchi.

" Je vais faire des recherches. Il me semble avoir déjà lu quelque chose là-dessus. " S'écria Hermione.

" Prends en compte que les araignées ont peur de lui. " Fit Nicolas.

" D'accord. "

" Elles ont peur de ce serpent ? " Demanda Drago.

" Elles s'enfuyaient quand j'ai trouvé Miss Teigne. Je suppose que ça à été la même chose pour Crivey et Justin. Mais, une chose ne va pas... Pourquoi vont-elles dans la Forêt Interdite ? " Se demanda le jeune blond.

" Tu les as suivit ? " Demanda Neville.

" J'ai suivit leurs traces jusqu'à la Forêt, je n'ai été plus loin. "

" Il faudrait. " Intervint Luna.

" Je le ferait, ma petite aigle. " Sourit doucement Nicolas.

" Vas aussi voir Mimi. "

" Où se trouve-t-elle ? "

" Dans ses toilettes. "

" Merci ma petite aigle. "

Le blond se leva avec lenteur, sur ses gardes, le regard froid et calculateur, un visage vide d'émotion. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte et Drago sut à sa démarche que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'un geste discret, il dit à ses amis de rester silencieux alors qu'un sort sortait d'une des mains de Nicolas pour aller s'écraser sur une ombre.

" Ce n'est pas bien d' _écouter_ une conversation qui ne te concerne pas _Potter_. " Claqua la voix froide de Nicolas. " Manque de chance, tu n'as pas été assez discret. Et je sens les capes d'invisibilités. _Oubliette_. "

Il mit Potter dehors après lui avoir effacer la mémoire et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par Luna. Les seuls toilettes dans lesquelles personnes n'allaient était ceux du deuxième étage pour fille.

Lorsqu'il entra, il remarqua que les toilettes étaient innondés. Il entendit des sanglots déchirants, s'approcha de la source du bruit et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme. Le fantôme d'une jeune adolescente de seize ans.

" Pourquoi pleures-tu ? " Demanda Nicolas.

" Parce... Snif... Parce qu'on m'a jeté un livre à la figure... Snif... " Répondit le fantôme.

" Comment t'appelles-tu ? "

" Tu ne me connais pas ? "

" Non. "

" Alors tu n'es pas venu te moquer de moi ? "

" Pourquoi le ferais-je ? "

" Parce que tout le monde se moque de moi. "

" Qui es-tu ? "

" Mimi, et toi ? "

" Nicolas. Qui t'as jeté un livre ? "

" Une fille rousse. "

" Où est le livre ? "

" Là-bas. "

Mimi pointa un doigt derrière Nicolas et le blond se retourna pour apercevoir un petit carnet noir trempé. Le livre sentait mauvais. Il empestait la Magie Noire. Nicolas soupira et le ramassa avec un pan de sa robe de sorcier.

" Merci. "

" Reviens me voir Nicolas. " Sourit la jeune fille.

" Si j'en ai le temps. "

Nicolas alla dans son dortoir et plaça l'objet où il avait rangé les Horcruxes de Maxime. Il sentit que la Magie était différente mais il s'agissait bien d'un Horcruxe. Sans doute un de Voldemort. Il le prit et le mis dans son sac pour faire plus de recherches plus tard. Il sortit de la Salle Commune pour retourner dans la Salle Va et Vient, lorsqu'une personne l'interpella.

" Nicolas. " Appela Severus.

" J'ai a faire. " Répondit le blond s'en se retourner.

" Nous devons discuter. "

Nicolas soupira et suivit finalement le parrain de son grand frère. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver sa mère adoptive dans le salon des quartiers du Directeur des Serpentard et s'installa loin de sa famille alors que Severus prenait place aux côté de l'ancienne Black.

" Que se passa-t-il ? " Demanda Nicolas d'une voix froide.

Il n'aimait pas les discussions, la plupart du temps celles-ci aboutissaient sur de mauvaises nouvelles.

" Nous aimerions te parler d'hier. " Commença Narcissa.

" Et ? " Demanda son fils adoptif.

" Te souviens-tu de se qu'il s'est passé après l'explosion ? " Demanda Severus.

Nicolas soupira d'agacement.

" Oui. " Répondit-il.

" Mais ce n'était pas toi. " Puisuivit le Maître des Potions.

" Et ? "

" Sais-tu que tu as trois personnalités en toi ? " Hésita Narcissa.

" Pardon ? "

 _Non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible... Pourquoi tout doit être si compliqué ? Trois... Non, non, non..._

Paniqua le blond.

" Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Taisez-vous ! Trois... TROIS ? " S'écria Nicolas.

" Calmes-toi Nicolas. " Intervint Severus en sortant une potion calmante de sa poche.

" Trois ? Trois ? " Répéta l'ancien Potter.

" Oui Nicolas, mais calmes-toi. " Ordonna Narcissa.

" Qui ? QUI ? " S'énerva Nicolas.

" Toi. " Commença Severus en s'approchant du blond.

" Ça ne fais qu'un ! Qui sont les autres ! "

Nicolas s'était levé alors que des objets lévitaient dans la pièce et commençaient lentement a tournoyer.

" Toi, Nadezhda et Buntovshchik. " Annonça l'ancien Espion.

" Non, non, non, non, non ! Non ! Pas lui ! Pas eux ! Non ! "

La respiration du blond se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'il paniquait. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il pensa que c'était sa Malédiction mais la douleur n'était pas la même. Il s'effondra et entendit des pas courir vers lui.

" Nicolas ! " Dit une voix lointaine.

Il ne l'écouta pas. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Quand pouvaient-ils sortir ? Pourquoi n'avait-il que des brides de souvenirs lorsqu'ils prenaient sa place ? Des paroles furent pronnoncées puis ce fut le noir...

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 48.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	49. Chapitre 48 : Les portes

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 48. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Les deux intrus sont Nadezhda et Buntovshchik. Toutes les informations concernant leurs présences sera expliqué dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Luna wolf 0605_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Nastam_

Bienvenu ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste de ma fic. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Guest_

Kikou ! Merci pour ta Review. Cette fic est postée toute les deux semaines. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _PetitLutin22_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review ! Oui j'approuve tes commentaires, mais ce n'est pas évident pour lui. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Maxime n'a pas réellement besoin d'un morceau de son âme puisque sa sœur lui suffit pour le moment, pour revenir. Mais tu verras bientôt que Nicolas détruiras les Horcruxes. Merci encore. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

État de la fic : un prologue + 47 chapitres postés – chapitre 70 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 48 : Les portes.

Severus vit Nicolas s'effondrer au sol et se précipita à ses côtés, immédiatement suivit par Narcissa.

" Nicolas ! " S'écria la blonde.

" Allez respire calmement ! " S'exclama Severus alors que le souffle du jeune garçon ne faisait que s'accélérer.

Le jeune blond se débattit lorsque le Maître des Potions voulu glisser la potion calmante dans sa gorge et la renversa sur le sol. Le professeur grogna alors qu'il murmurait un sort qui assomma Nicolas.

L'ancien Potter cessa de se débattre mais sa respiration était toujours précipitée. Il lui fit avaler une autre potion calmante puis Narcissa le coucha sur le canapé.

" Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme cela. " Murmura la jeune mère en caressant les cheveux de son fils adoptif.

" Moi non plus. Mais nous nous devions de le lui dire. Si nous ne l'avions pas fait, il aurait découvert la vérité par lui-même et qui sait ? Sa réaction aurait pu être pire. " La rassura Severus.

" Peut-être. " Murmura sa meilleure amie.

" Je vais aller faire quelques recherches sur les troubles de la personnalité. "

Le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard lui fit un petit sourire avant de quitter la pièce. Narcissa songea que personne, à part elle, son mari, ses enfants et Lily Potter, n'avait jamais vu Severus sourire. Depuis que l'abandon de l'aîné Potter avait été annoncé au Maître des Potions, il avait coupé les ponts avec la rousse et ne souriait que très rarement.

Les rares sourires qui apparaissaient sur son visage avaient disparu depuis l'enlèvement de Nicolas. Son meilleur ami s'était renfermé sur lui-même et ne se confiait plus à personne, préférant désormais rester seul. Il répondait rarement à ses lettres, mais elle savait qu'il les lisait. Elle se souvenait très bien comment il était arrivé en catastrophe au Manoir Malefoy lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'ils avaient retrouvé Nicolas et qu'ils avaient besoin de son aide.

Depuis ce jour, des petits sourires recommençaient à se former sur ses lèvres fines et illuminaient, l'espace d'un instant, son visage.

* * *

Severus ne revint dans ses quartiers que le lendemain. Narcissa avait passé la nuit à veiller sur Nicolas, vite rejointe par Drago qui avait été averti par Luna de l'état de son frère.

" Je n'ai que des mauvaises nouvelles. " Annonça le Maître des Potions en s'installant dans un fauteuil près de son filleul.

" Commence par la plus mauvaise. " Marmonna Drago.

" Seul Nicolas peut le faire et s'il le fait, il risque de mourir. " Déclara sombrement Severus.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce durant lequel la main de Narcissa s'était crispée dans les cheveux de son fils adoptif.

" Faire quoi ? " Demanda lentement Drago.

" Combattre ses deux autres personnalités. Elles sont cachées derrière des portes qui se trouvent au plus profond de son esprit. Ces portes sont très difficiles à trouver et si jamais il détruit une de ses personnalités, il meurt. " Répondit Severus.

" Mais pourquoi... " Murmura Narcissa.

" Parce que Nadezhda et Buntovshchik font partie de son passé et donc de lui. Vous vous souvenez lorsque Nicolas nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, il a dit que Nadezhda était mort en même temps que Lise pour laisser naître Buntovshchik. Et bien, Nadezhda n'est pas réellement mort comme Nicolas le pensait, mais il s'est caché loin de toute cette violence pour laisser la place à Buntovshchik qui a lui-même disparu lorsque nous avons retrouvé Nicolas. "

" Comment font-ils pour réapparaître ? " Demanda Drago, inquiet.

" Ils apparaissent quand ils veulent. Cependant, il fallait un élément déclencheur et c'est la Malédiction du Passé qui a été cet élément. "

" Mais je croyais que Nicolas avait réussi à refermer la porte de son passé. " Fit remarquer l'héritier Malefoy.

" Oui, mais les portes sont cachées. Personne peut les trouver, à part Nicolas ou une de ses personnalités. Mais il ne gagnera pas. " Soupira le Maître des Potions.

" Comment peut-on les reconnaître ? " Demanda Narcissa.

" Buntovshchik a des yeux rouges, tu sais d'où ils viennent ? " Demanda son meilleur ami.

" Voldemort... " Murmura la blonde.

" Et Nadezhda est doux... "

" Comme Nicolas avant... " Coupa Drago.

" Devons-nous lui dire ? "

" Il ne vaut mieux pas. "

" Taisez-vous, je pense avoir compris. " Claqua la voix froide de Nicolas.

Tous sursautèrent. Personne n'avait vu qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il écoutait attentivement la conversation qu'entretenait sa famille. Le jeune blond se redressa brusquement, s'éloigna le plus possible d'eux. Il quitta la salle, son regard empli du sentiment de trahison.

Comment pouvaient-ils penser cela ? S'il devait combattre, il le ferait. Même si cela voulait dire mourir. Il ne voulait pas que Buntovshchik apparaisse quand bon lui semblait et tue tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas que Nadezhda apparaisse et laisse Lily Potter ou d'autres personnes tel que Maxime ou Dumbledore profiter de sa _gentillesse_. Il était si vulnérable sous cette personnalité. Alors, il devait les combattre et trouver ces portes. Même si cela signifiait mourir. De toute manière, un jour ou l'autre, un de ses ennemis parviendrait à l'achever.

* * *

Le lendemain, tout le monde se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé au sein de la si parfaite famille Malefoy. En effet, Nicolas ne parlait plus à aucun des membres de sa famille et passait son temps avec Luna, Hermione, Neville ou Théodore. Il évitait le plus possible Drago, sa mère et Severus. Ce qui était assez difficile avec son frère puisqu'ils étaient dans les mêmes cours, le même dortoir et à la même table, bien que le jeune blond aille manger à la table des Gryffondor ou à celle des Serdaigle. Et même s'il logeait durant encore deux semaines chez les rouge et or, Drago venait constamment le voir pour essayer de lui parler. Nicolas l'ignorait ou lui rappelait froidement qu'il n'était pas son frère, ce qui blessait au plus haut point l'héritier Malefoy.

Quelques semaines passèrent ainsi et le jour de la Saint-Valentin arriva. Lorsque Nicolas entra dans la Grande Salle ce matin là et qu'il la vit entièrement rose, il crut que c'était encore un coup des jumeaux Weasley. Il leur lança un regard noir pour avoir rendu affreux le Blason de sa Maison. Puis il vit Lockhart entrer, habillé d'une robe de sorcier de couleur rose fuchsia, un cupidon qui tenait un arc et une flèche, perché sur l'épaule.

" Bonjour ! Est-ce que tout le monde me voit ? " Commença le professeur de DCFM.

" Beaucoup trop à mon goût. " Le coupa Nicolas.

" …Est-ce que tout le monde m'entend ? " Poursuivit l'écrivain, en ignorant le jeune Serpentard.

" Non, on est sourd. " Répliqua Nicolas.

Il reçut des regards exaspérés et quelques soupirs las, qu'il ignora. Il lança un regard noir à Drago lorsque celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule et d'un regard l'incitait à ne pas poursuivre son petit jeu. Lorsque l'héritier Malefoy vit le regard de son frère, il retira sa main et soupira. Cela avait trop duré, il devait faire quelque chose.

" J'ai organisé aujourd'hui... " Continua Lockart après avoir lancé un foudroyé le jeune Malefoy des yeux.

" Je vous annonce que votre organisation est annulée ! " Déclara Nicolas en agitant la main.

Toute la Grande Salle revint à son état d'origine et Nicolas vit la Directrice soupirer de soulagement et Gilderoy rougir de colère.

" POUR QUI TE PRENDS TU ?! " Hurla ce dernier en s'avançant vers Nicolas d'un pas rageur.

" Nicolas Malefoy. " Répondit calmement le blond avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Severus sourit lorsqu'il vit les yeux du fils adoptif de ses meilleurs amis pleins d'arrogance. Nicolas avait retrouvé le sourire, une discussion et des excuses s'imposaient donc dans la famille.

" TU VAS ARRÊTER DE TE PRENDRE POUR MERLIN ! " Hurla Lockhart.

" Parce que vous, vous l'êtes peut-être ? " Se moqua l'ancien Potter.

" J'ai réalisé des choses que tu ne pourrais jamais rêver d'accomplir. " Se calma l'homme célèbre, son orgueil retrouvé.

" Vous n'imaginez pas ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie. " Sourit à son tour Nicolas.

" As-tu déjà affronté un Loup-Garou ? "

" Non. "

" Un Vampire ? "

" Non. "

" Des Trolls ? "

" Non. "

" ALORS QU'AS-TU FAIS ?! " Rugit Lockart, agacé par le sourire de son interlocuteur.

" J'ai tué. Et puis ce que vous dites avoir fait ne peut être vrai. " Répliqua Nicolas d'un ton calme.

" Tu as tué ? Rien que cela ? Et pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Comment le saurais-tu ? "

" Oui j'ai tué. Je pourrais même _vous_ tuer. "

Lockhart frissonna en se souvenant du regard du garçon lorsqu'il avait voulu tuer Lily Potter et décida de faire profil bas. Il retourna à sa place sous le regard noir du blond.

 _Tuer... Maxime... J'ai tué, oui. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment moi, si ?_

Se demanda le jeune blond.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la Grande Salle, il fut immédiatement entouré de sa famille. N'en pouvant plus, il sauta dans les bras de sa mère adoptive qui le serra contre elle en lui murmurant mille excuses.

" J'accepte vos excuses. " Murmura Nicolas. " Vous êtes ma famille et je vous aime. "

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 49.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	50. Chapitre 49 : Le cadeau d'Hagrid

Salut !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 49. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _PetitLutin22_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Oui c'est vrai, il doit accepter à vivre avec ses personnalités, mais tu verras que ce n'est pas très simple. Voilà la suite. Un chapitre léger. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. C'est en effet l'Horcruxe qui rend Buntovschik comme cela. Mais Nicolas ne l'apprendra que bien plus tard. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

État de la fic : un prologue + 48 chapitre posté – chapitre 71 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 49 : Le cadeau d'Hagrid.

Quelques jours après la Saint-Valentin, Severus avait décidé de discuter avec la famille Malefoy de la situation de Nicolas. C'est pour cela que Narcissa, Severus, Drago et Nicolas se retrouvèrent installés dans les quartiers du Maître des Potions.

" Alors Nicolas ? " Interrogea Rogue.

" C'est bien moi. " Lança Nicolas, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

" Je suis sérieux. " Claqua la voix froide du Directeur des Serpentard.

" Mais moi aussi. " Sourit Nicolas.

" Que comptes-tu faire pour les Portes ? " Demanda calmement Narcissa.

" Je m'en occuperai. " Répondit d'une voix glaciale le jeune blond.

" Mais cela peut te tuer... " Murmura Drago.

" Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais risqué ma vie. Je peux faire une liste des occasions si vous voulez. Voldemort, Maxime... " Un frisson parcourut le Serpentard mais il ne le montra à personne. " Dumbledore, Potter et sa bande, Lily Potter et son mari, enfin eux ils veulent que je revienne mais ils ne m'auront jamais vivant donc la seule façon pour qu'ils y arrivent serait que je sois mort. Sans oublier Quirrel. " Reprit Nicolas.

" On le sait, mais si tu détruis ne serait-ce qu'une personnalité, tu mourras. Elles font partie de toi. " Répliqua doucement sa mère.

 _Ce que tu ne comprends pas Mère, c'est que j'ai peur. J'ai peur que Buntovshchik vous fasse du mal. J'ai peur que Nadezhda soit pris au piège. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir les contrôler. Mais cela jamais tu ne le sauras. Parce que s'il y a bien une chose que je peux retenir de mon séjour au Nakazaniye, c'est que je ne dois jamais montrer mes peurs._

Songea Nicolas.

" Ce sont mes affaires ! " Grogna-t-il.

" Nous sommes ta famille. " Répliqua Drago.

" Ce sont mes choix. "

" Si nous te perdions une nouvelle fois, tu ne peux imaginer comment serait notre famille. Sans doute comme la société la décrit. Froide, sans cœur... Nous ne sommes plus une famille sans toi. Quand Maxime... Enfin tu sais de quoi je parle, et bien c'était vide sans toi. Tu fais partie de notre famille, alors même si Nadezhda ou Buntovshchik prennent le contrôle, on sera là pour t'aider, quoi qu'il arrive. " Fit l'ancienne Black alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue aux souvenirs des années qu'ils avaient passées à rechercher leur enfant disparu.

Nicolas sentit son cœur se serrer. Un sourire allait se former sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une pensée s'imposa à lui, la réalité le gifla brutalement. Comment pourrait-il être tranquille avec sa famille alors que les Potter savaient désormais quelle était sa véritable identité.

" Je ne le ferai pas. Je suis désolé mais je dois réfléchir. " Déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il sortit des quartiers du parrain de son frère sans que personne ne le retienne et se dirigea vers le parc. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ses pas le conduisirent devant une cabane. Celle qu'il savait être la maison d'Hagrid. Lentement, il toqua trois coups distincts à la porte de bois et des pas lourds se firent entendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le garde-chasse de Poudlard.

" Bonjour petit. " L'accueillit Hagrid.

" Bonjour Hagrid. Puis-je entrer ? " Demanda poliment le jeune blond.

" Oh, heu oui, excuse-moi. Entre. " Balbutia l'homme en laissant passer le jeune Serpentard.

Le plus jeune de la fratrie Malefoy s'installa au bout de la table alors que l'homme à la barbe broussailleuse lui versait une tasse de thé et mettait une assiette de gâteaux devant lui.

" Alors quel bon vent t'amène chez moi, petit ? " Demanda Hagrid.

" Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être avais-je besoin de parler avec quelqu'un qui pourrait me comprendre. " Répondit doucement Nicolas.

" Que puis-je faire pour toi ? "

Nicolas sourit intérieurement. Le garde-chasse avait une façon de parler bien à lui et n'essayait ni de la cacher, ni de copier les autres. Il se montrait tel qu'il était réellement et c'est ce que Nicolas aimait chez cet homme.

" Si vous aviez été adopté et que votre ancienne famille, celle qui vous a abandonné voulait vous récupérer, vous feriez quoi ? " Demanda le Serpentard.

" Et bien, si je suis heureux avec la famille qui m'a adopté, je resterais avec elle. Après tout dépend de la famille qui m'a abandonné. Pour moi, si ma famille m'a abandonné c'est qu'elle ne m'aimait pas et qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi donc je refuserais d'aller avec elle. " Répondit Hagrid.

 _Il est sincère et ne cherche pas pourquoi je demande ça. Mais ce qu'il dit ne m'aide pas vraiment. Enfin si. Il a raison. Je me battrais de toute mes forces pour rester avec ma vraie famille, les Malefoy._

Songea Nicolas.

" Je vous remercie, Hagrid. " Dit Nicolas après avoir bu une gorgée de thé et croqué dans un biscuit, qui était beaucoup trop dur à son goût.

" Mais de rien voyons. " Répliqua le garde-chasse.

Nicolas le vit regarder frénétiquement autour de lui avant de se lever, pour se diriger vers un tas de couvertures. Il le prit avec une très grande précaution puis se tourna vers le blond.

" Je voulais t'offrir ceci pour Noël, mais je n'en avais pas encore trouvé. Il faut dire qu'ils sont très rares. " Sourit Hagrid.

" Qu'est-ce ? " Demanda Nicolas.

" Regarde par toi-même. "

Après que le Maître de Crockdur ait posé le tas de couverture sur la table devant Nicolas, ce dernier retira doucement, une à une les couvertures. Il eut la surprise de se retrouver devant un œuf blanc tâcheté de bleu roi.

" C'est un œuf de phénix. " Lui apprit Hagrid. " La couleur de l'œuf est la couleur de ton phénix. Tu n'as rien à faire sauf le mettre dans un endroit chaud. Tu dois aussi lui parler pour que le lien se créé entre lui et toi. Une fois le lien créé, enfin il finira de se créer lorsque l'œuf éclora, tu pourras parler avec lui par télépathie. Il naîtra dans deux semaines. " Poursuivit-il.

 _Il est tellement passionné._

Pensa Nicolas.

Il sourit au garde-chasse et le remercia. Trouver un œuf phénix était très difficile. Celui qui possédait un phénix avait une âme pure. Seulement, si le sorcier qui possédait un œuf de phénix n'était pas pur, ce dernier pouvait très bien quitter son _Maître_ pour aller s'en trouver un nouveau.

Nicolas se demandait comment Dumbledore avait pu en avoir un. Pourquoi son phénix était-il resté avec lui s'il avait déjà tué. Seulement, avait-il déjà tué ? Peut-être n'était-il qu'un manipulateur. Alors, pourquoi usait-il des sortilèges Impardonnables ? Avait-il un complice ?

Le blond laissa ses pensées de côté, prit soigneusement les couvertures dans lesquelles Hagrid avait placé l'œuf, dit au revoir au garde-chasse et retourna rapidement dans son dortoir. Il alluma un feu au creux de ses paumes après avoir découvert l'œuf. Il avait pris la précaution de se mettre dans une bulle de silence et de protection, puis il posa ses mains, paumes vers le haut, près de son phénix à naitre.

" Bonjour à toi. " Murmura-t-il à l'œuf.

 _Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire moi ?_

Se demanda le blond.

" Je m'appelle Nicolas Alexandre Malefoy. " Poursuivit-il. " J'ai douze ans et je suis dans la Maison Serpentard de Poudlard. Je ne suis pas vraiment un Malefoy puisque j'ai été adopté. Ma véritable identité est Harry James Potter. Mais, les Potter m'ont abandonné lorsque j'avais un an, parce que mon _frère_ jumeau, Alex, a vaincu Lord Voldemort. Enfin, il ne l'a pas vraiment vaincu puisqu'il est toujours en vie grâce à ses Horcruxes. Les Horcruxes, c'est une histoire de morceaux d'âmes dans des objets et de Magie Noire. Comment je connais cela à mon âge ? C'est simple, lorsque j'avais six ans je me suis fait enlever par des moldus anti-sorciers qui étaient dirigés par un sorcier Sang-Mêlé qui détestait tellement les sorciers qu'il en a tué ses parents devant sa petite sœur et puis cette dernière devant moi. Pff... Pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte tout cela ? Tu pourras peut-être lire dans mes pensées lorsque tu naîtras alors pourquoi cacher des secrets qui n'en seront plus. Bref, je connais les Horcruxes parce que Maxime, le sorcier qui dirigeait le groupe anti-sorcier, m'en a parlé, parce qu'il en a fait trois. Donc Voldemort n'est pas mort... "

Nicolas se tut lorsque la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrit sur son grand frère accompagné de Blaise.

" Je dois te laisser. Bonne nuit. " Murmura-t-il au phénix en éteignant les flammes et en agitant la main, avant remettre les couvertures sur l'œuf.

Il retira ses sortilèges et se releva sous le regard insistant de Drago.

" Que se passe-t-il Nico. Pourquoi toutes ces protections ? " Demanda l'héritier Malefoy.

" Je m'occupe d'un cadeau de Noël donné en retard. " Répondit d'une voix neutre le cadet.

" Hagrid. " Comprit Drago.

" Oui. "

" Qu'est-ce ? "

" Un phénix. "

" Tu es particulier, Nico. " Sourit Théodore qui était arrivé entre temps.

" Particulier... " Murmura le jeune blond.

" Quand naîtra-t-il ? " Demanda Blaise.

" Dans deux semaines d'après Hagrid. "

 _Je suis impatient._

S'enthousiasma intérieurement le jeune blond.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 50.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	51. Chapitre 50 : De surprise en surprise

Bonjour, bonsoir

Pardonnez-moi pour ce petit retard.

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 50. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Nastam_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Encore désolée pour ce retard. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Salut ! Merci pour ta Review, oui en effet, Nicolas a des amis qui le soutiennent, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, non personne ne sait que Nicolas est un Horcruxe. Il ne le sait pas lui-même. Mais, il le découvrira bien plus tard, peut-être en cinquième année. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _PetitLutin22_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, non le phénix ne pourra pas guérir son esprit mais ne t'en fait pas, malgré les épreuves que Nicolas surmontera, il réussira à soigner son esprit, mais cela n'arrive que dans le chapitre 71, donc tu as le temps. Voilà la suite. Je te laisse découvrir le phénix de Nicolas. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Cerf_

Salut ! Merci pour tes Reviews. Je vais m'empresser de répondre à toutes tes questions. Pour ta première question qui concerne le fait que Narcissa soit à Privet Drive, en fait elle était allée rendre visite à un ami qui n'habite pas très loin de Privet Drive et elle repassait par là pour aller transplaner dans un coin tranquille, lorsqu'elle a vu Harry. Concernant ta deuxième question, j'ai peut-être fait une petite erreur, je vais aller la corriger, je te remercie de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Je vais aussi prendre en compte ta remarque concernant le duel du chapitre 16. Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plais toujours. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

État de la fic : un prologue + 50 chapitres postés – chapitre 72 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

' _Parole du phénix_ '

 _Pensées_

 **Russe**

* * *

Chapitre 50 : De surprise en surprise.

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent celui du cadeau d'Hagrid , Nicolas dut jongler entre les cours, ses recherches avec Hermione sur la créature qui se cachait dans la Chambre des Secrets, les soins constants que son œuf demandait et ses recherches sur les Horcruxes. Le jour qu'il attendait avec impatience était enfin arrivé, son phénix allait naître.

Pendant ces quinze jours, il lui avait raconté son sombre passé, lui expliquant qu'il n'avait tué seulement lorsqu'il y avait été obligé. Il attendait ce jour avec joie et tristesse à la fois. Il avait hâte d'avoir un phénix parce qu'il savait qu'il serait le seul qui le comprendrait réellement, mais il appréhendait aussi qu'il ne s'enfuit ou qu'il soit blessé par sa faute.

Il retint son souffle alors l'œuf commençait lentement à se briser. La fissure s'agrandit lentement, trop lentement au goût du blond, mais enfin l'œuf se consuma brusquement pour laisser place à un magnifique phénix blanc, le bout des ailes et de la queue d'une profonde couleur bleu roi.

 _Il est magnifique._

Songea Nicolas.

' _Bonjour Nicolas._ ' Fit une voix douce dans sa tête.

Le blond se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes.

 _Qui est-ce ?_

Demanda-t-il.

' _Tu ne m'as pas encore donné de nom, donc je n'en ai pas._ ' Lui répondit la voix.

 _C'est toi ?_

Demanda Nicolas en observant le phénix qui venait de se poser sur son épaule.

' _Oui._ ' Répondit le phénix.

Il émit un doux trémolo et le jeune Malefoy sentit les muscles de son corps se détendre.

 _Merci._

Souffla intérieurement le Serpentard.

 _Tu es un mâle, c'est bien cela ?_

' _Oui, si j'avais été une femelle mes couleurs auraient été inversées. Même avant de te connaître, je savais déjà qui tu étais._ ' Lui expliqua le phénix.

 _Ah, je suppose qu'Hagrid t'a parlé de moi._

' _Tu comprends vite. Quel est mon nom, jeune Maître ?_ '

 _Pas de_ _Maître_ _, appelle-moi seulement Nicolas. Quel nom vais-je te donner ? Tu représentes la lumière, celle qui me prouve que je ne deviendrai peut-être jamais un tueur. Mais_ _ **Svet**_ _est le nom de mon serpent. Il faudra que je retourne là-bas, d'ailleurs pour le retrouver... Phénix en russe c'est_ _ **feniks**_ _donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt, non et puis j'ai envie de te donner un nom qui me rappelle qui je suis réellement. Voyons,_ _ **Chistaya dusha**_ _, veut dire âme pur. C'est trop long. En rapport avec Lise ? Non, j'ai déjà perdu Lissy. J'ai trouvé. Je te souhaite le bonjour_ _ **Ray**_ _._

' _Paradis ? Ça me plaît. Alors je me nomme_ _ **Ray,**_ _Maître Nicolas._ '

Le jeune Malefoy soupira au nom donné par son phénix, mais sourit.

' _**Vy khotite govorit' so mnoy po-russki ?**_ **(1)** ' Demanda **Ray**.

 _ **S udovol'stviyem**_. (2).

Répondit Nicolas.

' _**Poetomu my budem govorit' tol'ko po-russky, chtoby nikto nas ne ponimal.**_ (3).' Déclara **Ray.**

 _Si Maxime._

Songea sombrement Nicolas.

' _Ah ce fameux Maxime. Il a de la chance que je n'ai pas été là lors de ton enlèvement._ '

 _Oui, si tu le dis. Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser découvrir le château. Passe dire bonjour à Hagrid._

Dit mentalement le blond.

' _Je n'y manquerai pas, Maître Nicolas_. '

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres du Serpentard alors que son phénix disparaissait dans une gerbe de flamme.

* * *

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la naissance de **Ray** et Nicolas et Hermione étaient calmement installés sur l'une des tables de la bibliothèque pour continuer leurs recherches sur la créature qui habitait dans la Chambre des Secrets.

" Non. Non. Non. Non. " Marmonna Hermione en tournant les pages d'un épais grimoire. " Non. Non. Non. "

" Tu sais au lieu de parler à voix haute, tu pourrais me demander ce que tu cherches. " Ricana Nicolas, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

" Je cherche quelque chose en rapport avec Salazar Serpentard, quelque chose de rare. " Répondit la Née-Moldue.

" Eh bien, il était Fourchelang, tout comme moi. " Annonça Nicolas.

" Mais oui, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plutôt. " S'écria la brune.

Elle referma l'ancien livre qu'elle avait entre les mains et sortit un miroir de poche de son sac. Nicolas leva un sourcil interrogateur mais elle l'ignora et se précipita dans un coin particulier de la bibliothèque tout en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers dans le miroir qu'elle tenait de façon à voir derrière elle.

Nicolas soupira et ricana sous cape. Son amie le surprendrait toujours. Il se replongea dans sa lecture, mais après avoir seulement lu deux lignes, un son trop familier à son goût se fit entendre. Un son que lui seul entendait.

$ _Sang... Sang-de-Bourbe..._ $ Siffla la voix.

Nicolas sauta sur ses pieds et courut en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione. Il eut juste le temps de la rattraper alors qu'elle tombait. Mais il rattrapa une statue. Elle était pétrifiée, comme toutes les autres victimes de ce monstre.

Hermione Granger, son amie, avait été attaquée et tout le monde savait que l'on ne devait pas s'attaquer aux amis du jeune blond. Ils allaient payer, qui qu'ils soient.

D'un geste du poignet, tous les livres qu'ils avaient empruntés se rangèrent à leurs places respectives et ses affaires et celle de son amie furent rangées. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne sentait plus de Magie Noire. Le carnet n'était plus dans son sac. Le propriétaire avait profité de son inattention pour le récupérer.

(1) : **Vy khotite govorit' so mnoy po-russki ?** : Voudrais-tu parler russe avec moi ?

(2) : **S udovol'stviyem** : Avec plaisir.

(3) : **Poetomu my budem govorit' tol'ko po-russky, chtoby nikto nas ne ponimal.** : Alors, nous ne parlerons plus que russe ensemble. Ainsi personne ne pourra nous comprendre.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 51 qui se nomme : « Les suivres ? ».

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	52. Chapitre 51 : Les suivre ?

Coucou,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 51. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Aussidagility_

Coucou, merci pour ta Reveiw, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Nastam_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, il le rencontrera bientôt, ne t'en fais pas. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

État de la fic : un prologue + 51 chapitres postés – chapitre 79 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

 _Pensées_

 _''' Dans l'esprit de Nicolas '''_

* * *

Chapitre 51 : Les suivre ?

Nicolas déposa son amie sur le lit que lui avait montré l'infirmière. Il la regarda un instant et soupira. Il espérait pouvoir la sauver. Il ne voulait pas perdre son amie, il allait retrouver celui qui faisait ça et le tuer.

Il laissa l'infirmière s'occuper de la Gryffondor et il quitta l'infirmerie. Il était en colère et ne voulait pas faire de mal à ses proches. Il repoussa Buntovshchik brusquement et gémit de douleur. Il allait se demander pourquoi sa poitrine était si douloureuse lorsqu'une phrase lui revint en mémoire : « S _i jamais il détruit une de ses personnalités, il meurt._ » Avait dit Severus. Il soupira et se sermonna mentalement d'avoir gémit pour une douleur si insignifiante, après tout il avait vu bien pire...

Il alla manger avec Blaise dans la Grande Salle. Étrangement la table des Gryffondor était très calme. Habituellement, Alex Potter aurait clamé haut et fort qu'Hermione avait mérité ce qui lui était arrivé, mais là, il ne disait rien. L'ambiance était même lourde, très lourde. Pourquoi Théo et Drago n'étaient-ils pas encore arrivés ? Ils ne rataient jamais un seul repas. Le jeune blond leva un sourcil. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Lily et James Potter entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, paniqués. Le sourcil du blond se leva un peu plus haut, que se passait-il encore ? Les Potter coururent presque jusqu'à la table des professeurs pour s'adresser à la Directrice.

" Que se passe-t-il ? " Demanda cette dernière immédiatement.

" Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque. " S'écria James.

" Sur Miss Granger, nous le savons. " Intervint Severus en lançant un regard noir à l'homme qui avait fait de sa scolarité un enfer.

" Quoi ? Mais non ! Ce n'est pas elle qui a été attaqué ! " S'exclama Lily.

" Qui ? " Demanda Chourave.

" Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott. " S'exclamèrent dans un bel ensemble les parents du Survivant.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Personne n'osait parler. Sans étonnement, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le fils adoptif des Malefoy.

 _L'Héritier de Serpentard voulait pétriéfié Lily Potter... Et c'est Drago et Nott qu'il a croisé... Je me demandes comment Nicolas va réagir._

Songea Severus, en observant le blond avec attention.

" Vous avez répété cela combien de fois ? " Demanda Nicolas d'un ton moqueur.

Personne ne répondit. Pourquoi ne s'énervaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi le regardaient-il avec pitié ? Il n'aimait pas ce regard là. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Potter mère et il entra doucement dans son esprit. C'est là qu'il les vit. Drago et Théodore étaient étendus sur le sol dans les toilettes des garçons, pétrifiés. Il regarda les yeux de son frère emplis de terreur et ceux de Théo inexpressif comme toujours. Doucement, pour que la rousse ne remarque rien, il se retira de son esprit et lança un regard vide à Severus et sa mère.

" Je suis désolée Harry. " Murmura Lily.

Elle reçu un regard glacial. Mais ne recula pas. Elle lui sourit et Nicolas sut qu'elle préparait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

" Que faisiez-vous dans les toilettes des garçons ? " Demanda-t-il en allant se placer devant ses parents biologiques.

" Nous cherchions les élèves qui n'étaient pas dans la Grande Salle. " Répondit James.

Nicolas lui lança un regard noir, puis s'avança vers la sortie, mais une main douce se posa sur son épaule pour le retenir.

" Ne me touchez pas ! " Grogna-t-il, détachant chacun de ses mots.

Il s'écarta de Potter mère, alors qu'un rire se faisait entendre à la table des Gryffondor.

" Qu'y-a-t-il de _drôle,_ Potter ? " Demanda le Serpentard.

Il avait perdu deux amis et son frère et Potter fils osait rire. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur et ne voulait pas discuter.

" Suis-nous Harry. " Intervint Lily.

" Alors Malefoy, tu es tout seul ? Ton _frère_ n'est pas là pour toi ? " Demanda Alex, avec un sourire triomphant.

Même si sa mère lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois que le blond face à lui était son frère jumeau, il ne le considérait pas comme tel. Il faisait de sa vie à Poudlard un enfer et sa mère voulait qu'il l'accepte comme si de rien n'était. Comment pourait-il faire cela ? Pour lui, c'était impossible.

" Tu n'aurais pas dû dire cela. " Siffla Nicolas.

" Harry, viens avec nous. " Insista la professeur de sortilèges.

" Taisez-vous. " Claqua la voix glaciale du blond.

" Non... Je suis ta mère et tu vas revenir avec nous, ta vrai famille. "

" Non... Je ne veux pas... Tu sors, je t'en colle une ! " S'écria le jeune blond.

" Tu parles à qui là, Malefoy ? " S'exclama Ronald.

" Nadezhda va-t-en... " Murmura-t-il.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Une lumière dorée entoura le jeune Malefoy et lorsqu'elle s'estompa, tous remarquèrent que les traits du visage aristocratique du blond s'étaient adoucis.

" Nadezdha ? C'est quoi ça ? " Demanda Alex, ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait son ennemi.

" C'est qui tu veux dire. C'est moi. Et toi qui es-tu ? Un ami de Maxime ? " Demanda la voix douce et méfiante de Nadezhda.

" Alex Potter. Non, je ne suis pas du côté de Maxime. " Sourit le fils de Lily et James en tendant sa main au blond.

 _Je vais pouvoir en profiter._

Sourit-il intérieurement.

" Enchanté. " Fit Petit Espoir en serrant la main devant lui.

" Suis-nous, Nadezhda. " Intervint James.

L'interpellé se tourna vers l'inconnu qui lui avait demandé de le suivre et pencha la tête sur le côté. Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi ressemblait-il au garçon à qui il venait de serrer la main ? Alex était-il son fils ?

" Qui êtes-vous Monsieur ? " Demanda-t-il, le regard méfiant.

" C'est stupéfiant... Je n'avais jamais vu cela... " Murmura Lily.

" Je suis James Potter. " Se présenta l'homme.

Alors il avait vu juste. Cet homme, ce James, était le père du garçon qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

" Ne les suis pas ! " S'écria Severus Rogue.

" Bonjour monsieur, vous allez bien ? " Demanda Nadezhda.

" Ne les suis pas. " Répéta simplement le Maître des Potions, après avoir soupiré.

" Les suivre ? "

" Ils veulent t'emmener. "

" Où ça ? "

" Au Ministère. " Répondit James.

" Si tu ne nous suis pas, il viendra. " Poursuivit Lily.

Nadezhda trembla. _Il,_ c'était forcément Maxime. Il ne voulait pas qu' _il_ vienne. Il ne voulait plus avoir mal. Il voulait juste retrouver Lise et rester avec elle. Sa grande sœur... Où était-elle ? Pourquoi personne ne voulait lui dire où elle était partie ? Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il se souvenait juste que Maxime l'avait emmenée loin de lui et qu'il la torturait. Était-elle encore en vie ? S'il avait pu s'enfuir alors elle aussi. Alors, pourquoi l'avait-elle abandonné ?

" Ne pleure pas. Maxime ne viendra pas. " S'écria celle qui avait prétendu être sa mère avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Vif, il s'écarta de la rousse, elle lui mentait. Elle savait où était Maxime et allait l'appeler s'il ne les suivait pas. Mais qui était donc cette femme ? Et où était le garçon qu'il avait rencontré la dernière fois?

" Où est Théodore Nott ? " Demanda-t-il à Alex.

" Heu... " Fit ce dernier.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Mets lui une bonne raclée ! " Chuchota Ron à son meilleur ami.

" Oui ? " Demanda Nadezhda.

" Heu... " Répéta Alex.

" Bon, j'en ai assez ! " S'écria Ronald.

Il s'avança vers le blond et lui décocha une droite dans la mâchoire.

" Tu vas arrêter de te moquer de nous, Malefoy ! " S'écria-t-il.

Les yeux gris-vert virèrent au rouge sang, puis se radoucirent en reprenant leur couleur originelle, se durcirent, redevinrent rouge et une lumière éclatante entoura le blond.

" NON, PAS ÇA ! " Hurla Narcissa.

* * *

''' _Nicolas, Nadezhda et Buntovshchik tentaient de reprendre le contrôle en même temps. Ils voulaient tous sortir. Un pour tuer ce rouquin, un autre pour retrouver Lise et le dernier pour retrouver son grand frère et mettre une raclée au Gryffondor qui avait osé le toucher._

 _Nicolas était en colère, il en avait plus qu'assez. Il réussit à faire partir Nadezhda, non sans souffrance, pour faire ensuite face à Buntovshchik. Que devait-il faire maintenant ?_

 _" Je vais te tuer comme j'ai tué ces enfants. " Ricana sa troisième personnalité._

 _" Je ne te laisserai pas faire. " Grogna Nicolas._

 _Un sort fonça sur Buntovshchik, puis un autre et encore un autre. Mais son ennemi ne se laissa pas faire, un couteau se ficha dans le ventre de Nicolas, qui cilla à peine. Il retira le couteau pour le lancer dans le bras de Buntovshchik. Ce dernier ricana et retira le couteau._

 _" Tout ce que tu m'infliges, c'est à toi que tu l'inflige. " Se moqua-t-il._

 _" Je n'en ai rien à faire si tu meurs, je meurs et c'est bien ainsi. "_

 _Un Doloris toucha Nicolas, mais il ne bougea pas alors que son corps tremblait._

 _" Je te tuerai avant. " Grogna Buntovshchik._

 _Un poignard s'enfonça dans la cuisse du jeune Malefoy. Vif, Buntovshchik s'approcha de lui pour tourner l'arme dans tous les sens alors que Nicolas tentait de s'éloigner de lui._

 _Un fouet apparut dans la main droite de Buntovshchik et l'instrument fendit l'air pour claquer sur le bras droit de Nicolas. Puis ce fut le noir._ '''

* * *

Alex ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait avec Malefoy. Pourquoi ses yeux ne cessaient de devenir rouge pour redevenir normaux et changer de nouveau.

" Je ne te laisserai pas faire. " Grogna le blond.

La chemise blanche de ce dernier devint rouge au niveau de son ventre et de son bras droit.

" Je n'en ai rien à faire si tu meurs, je meurs et c'est bien ainsi. " Fit Nicolas d'une voix lasse.

Le corps du blond se mit à trembler et Alex pouvait voir par son visage crispé qu'il souffrait atrocement.

Une grimace de douleur passa sur le visage du jeune Malefoy alors que du sang goûtait sur le sol de la Grande Salle. Mais pourquoi personne ne faisait-il rien et regardait Malefoy être dans cet état. Alex ne le portait peut-être pas dans son cœur, mais il en avait un. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour aider son rival mais comment ?

Un gémissement de douleur le sortit de ses penséeset le jeune Potter put voir la peur s'inscrire sur le visage du Serpentard, sa chemise se déchira, laissant le sang couler d'une blessure qui s'étalait sur tout le bras droit du blond, alors que Rogue posait une main sur son épaule et l'assommait d'un sort.

" C'est quoi son problème ? " Grogna Ron.

Oui, que s'était-il passé dans la tête de Malefoy ? Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi ? Pourquoi ses yeux devenaient-ils rouges ? Tant de questions sans réponses...

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître deux personnes dont on ne pouvait voir le visage.

" Nous sommes venu chercher Nadezhda. " Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 52.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	53. Chapitre 52 : Les chiens-chiens

Hello !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 52. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Adenoide_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, tu verras dans ce chapitre concernant les personnes qui viennent chercher Nadezhda. Mais ce ne sont pas des Aurors. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, les deux semaines sont passées. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _PetitLutin22_

Hey ! Merci pour tes Review, ne t'en fait pas pour le russe c'est la seule fois qu'il y a d'aussi longue phrase, avec la traduction à la fin. J'ai pris ta remarque en compte. Alors ils absorbera ses personnalités durant sa troisième année, donc ce ne sera pas encore maintenant. Voilà donc la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

État de la fic : un prologue + 52 chapitres postés – chapitre 92 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

 _Pensées_

' _Parole de_ _ **Ray**_ _._ '

* * *

Chapitre 52 : Les chiens-chiens.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse bouger, un éclair blanc et bleu éclata dans la Grande Salle pour laisser apparaître un magnifique phénix de la même couleur. Il se posa tranquillement sur l'épaule du jeune Malefoy et une lumière verte émeraude les entoura.

Nicolas ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard noir à Severus qui le lâcha.

 _ **Ray**_... _Merci..._

Souffla-t-il par la pensée à son compagnon.

' _De rien Maître._ ' Répondit le phénix.

Le blond soupira intérieurement, avant de revêtir, d'un geste de la main, sa robe de combat. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bras droit et aux autres blessures que lui avait fait Buntovshchik pour constater que sa Magie les guérissait déjà.

" Nous vous prions de nous suivre, Nadezhda. " Intervint un homme présent devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

Nicolas soupira, lui qui comptait trouver l'auteur de la pétrification de ses proches.

 _Comment m'ont-ils appelé ?_

Se demanda-t-il.

" À qui ai-je l'honneur ? " Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

" Pensez-vous vraiment que nous allons vous le révéler ? " Demanda l'homme à droite.

" Non, mais si vous ne le faîtes pas, je le découvrirai par moi-même. " Répliqua le jeune blond d'une voix menaçante.

D'un geste de la main, ses cheveux se coiffèrent pour devenir une tresse, alors qu'un bouclier se dressait derrière lui.

 _Pourrais-tu aller voir dans les toilettes des garçons pour trouver des indices sur l'attaque, s'il te plaît ?_

Demanda-t-il mentalement à **Ray**.

' _Bien sûr, Maître._ ' Répondit le phénix avant de disparaître dans un nouvel éclair bleu et blanc.

" Ton phénix est magnifique, mon chéri. " Souffla sa mère adoptive.

" Je vous remercie, Mère. C'est le cadeau d'un ami. En parlant d'amis, j'ai à faire. " Répondit Nicolas avant de s'avancer vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Les deux hommes lui barrèrent la route et il leur sourit moqueusement.

" Où comptez-vous aller ainsi, jeune homme ? " Demanda l'un d'eux.

" Où je veux et ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'en empêcher. " Répondit calmement le jeune Malefoy.

Les inconnus sortirent leur baguette et Nicolas ricana.

" Pourquoi ris-tu, tu n'as même pas ta baguette en main. Que penses-tu pouvoir faire contre nous ? " S'exclama l'homme qui se trouvait sur la gauche du blond, passant au tutoiement.

" Je vous conseille de ne pas me mettre au défi. Vous risqueriez de le regretter. Et si vous _le_ faites sortir, je vous promets que vous ne survivrez pas. "

" Faire sortir qui ? "

" Buntovshchik. "

" Petit rebelle ? " Demanda l'homme sur la droite.

 _Des russes ? Mais pourquoi parlaient-ils si bien anglais ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas les robes traditionnelles du pays ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils aucun accent ?_

Réfléchit le blond.

Une seule réponse lui vint à l'esprit. Il se dit qu'il devait trouver une preuve avant alors il décida de leurs tendre un piège.

" Comment connaissez-vous Nadezhda ? " Intervint Severus.

Lui aussi se doutait de quelque chose et décida d'entrer dans le jeu des deux inconnus.

" C'est notre Maître qui nous a demandé de venir le chercher. " Laissa échapper un homme.

Nicolas pencha la tête sur le côté et plaqua l'homme qui venait de parler contre le mur le plus proche.

" Tu vas dire à _Maxime_ qu'il n'a qu'à venir lui-même, s'il veut me voir. " Susurra-t-il.

" Qui es-tu ? " Demanda l'homme, sa voix tremblant de peur.

" Nicolas. " Sourit le blond. " Tu pourras le dire à ton chère Maître qui cherche à me tuer depuis si longtemps. Mais dis-lui autre chose aussi, dis-lui que s'il vient ce sera le dernier combat de sa vie parce qu'il se battra contre Buntovshchik et qu'il est sans pitié. "

" Nicolas. " Ricana l'autre homme. " Alors, tu nous as enfin donné ton nom, sale chien. "

" Pourquoi je reconnais ta voix ? Laisse-moi réfléchir. Mais oui, c'est toi qui a dû t'agenouiller devant Maxime et l'appeler « Maître ». " Se moqua le blond.

Trois sorts se dirigèrent vers lui, il ne fit rien pour les esquiver et d'un geste de la main, forma un puissant bouclier entre lui et les élèves qui regardaient la scène, choqués. Cependant, concentré par sa tâche, il ne vit pas quatre autres sortilèges se diriger vers lui, alors que les trois précédents brisaient son bouclier. Il les entendit au dernier moment et ne put en éviter qu'un suel, après avoir mis en place son bouclier. Le _Doloris_ l'avait touché et son corps trembla mais il ne cria pas.

" Nico ! " Hurla Neville.

L'interpellé ricana. Un autre _Doloris_ le toucha et il éclata de rire. Pas un rire joyeux, mais un rire moqueur et... Fou ? Son corps tremblait violemment et lui, ne faisait rien mis à part rire. Les sorts furent levés et un des chiens-chiens de Maxime se jeta sur lui pour l'immobiliser mais il avait disparu. Un poignard se retrouva plaqué contre la gorge de l'homme qui venait de bouger.

" Tu es fou... " Murmura ce dernier.

Un sort orange toucha le blond et son corps se mit à trembler alors que la douleur était plus puissante qu'un _Doloris_ , une magnifique invention de Maxime. Il devait faire quelque chose, mais la douleur l'empêchait de penser convenablement, il ne voulait pas retourner au Nakazaniye. S'il devait affronter Maxime, il ne le ferait pas là-bas, pas où ce monstre aurait l'avantage.

Gémissant, d'un _Accio_ l'homme qui lui avait jeté le sort se retrouva contre lui et dans un grand effort, il repensa au Nakazaniye et les hommes de Maxime scintillèrent avant de retourner auprès de leur Maître.

Nicolas annula ses boucliers et gémit alors que quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras. Cette étreinte était si maternelle... Mais il ne se détendit pas, il ne voulait pas hurler de douleur.

" J'ai eu si peur pour toi, Harry. " Murmura Lily Potter.

Le jeune blond se dégagea rapidement des bras de la rousse et lui lança un regard noir. Il tituba et s'effondra avant de lâcher un hurlement de douleur. Il grogna alors qu'une personne le prenait dans ses bras pour le porter. Il laissa sa Magie aller se connecter avec la personne pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de James Potter. D'un mouvement de main, ce dernier fut expulsé loin de lui, alors qu'il retombait lamentablement au sol après avoir tenté de se relever.

" Mon Poussin... " Murmura Narcissa.

" Maman... Ne les laisse pas m'emmener... " Murmura Nicolas. " Drago... " Ajouta-t-il alors que sa gorge se serrait.

Non ! Il ne devait pas pleurer ! Pas pour si peu... Aucune larme ne coula et il soupira de soulagement. Il laissa sa Magie agir et la douleur disparut petit à petit, jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

Il se releva lentement, avec l'aide de sa mère et d'un geste de la main, ses cheveux furent lâchés et son uniforme de Poudlard aux couleurs de Serpentard revêtu.

" Je ne vous suivrai jamais. " Déclara-t-il aux Potter.

Un sourire froid et une lueur de folie s'alluma dans son regard, plus personne ne le ferait souffrir. Il ne le permettrait pas.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À mardi 25 pour le chapitre 53 que vous attendez tous.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	54. Chapitre 53 : Une promesse non tenue

Bonjour !

JOYEUX NOEL !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 53. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, joyeux Noël à toi. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, joyeux Noël. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _PetitLutin22_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Joyeux Noël. Tu fais comme tu veux, mais je t'assure que tout s'améliore par la suite. Voilà donc la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, joyeux Noël à toi. voil)à la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

 **Déjà plus de deux ans que cette fic est posté, je remercie tout les lecteurs qui la suit.**

État de la fic : un prologue + 53 chapitres postés – chapitre 98 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

 _Pensées_

 **Russe**

* * *

Chapitre 53 : Une promesse non tenue.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite des serviteurs de Maxime. Nicolas n'avait aucune nouvelle du russe et se doutait qu'il préparait quelque chose de grand. Et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé qui était l'agresseur Fourchelang. Il était constamment sur les nerfs et parlait froidement à tout le monde. Une question tournait sans cesse dans son esprit, une question à laquelle il ne pouvait répondre. Et il savait que personne ne lui donnerait de réponse, ou du moins pas celle à laquelle il pouvait s'attendre. Pourquoi se sentait-il si vide, pourquoi avait-il si mal en pensant à Théo ? C'était un sentiment si intense qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Généralement, il le mettait de côté et discutait avec **Ray** mais même ce dernier lui parlait de ce fameux sentiment, lui disant qu'il pouvait lui expliquer, mais le blond ne voulait pas savoir, il se le refusait. Pourquoi aurait-il droit au bonheur ? Il n'y avait jamais eu droit alors pourquoi maintenant ? Il était sûr que s'il acceptait ce sentiment, tout finirait mal alors, il valait mieux l'ignorer pour le moment et ainsi rien n'arriverait, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Le son une nouvelle fois amplifié, il accorda sa guitare et commença à jouer. C'était la même mélodie qu'il jouait chaque soir depuis que son frère et ses amis avaient été pétrifiés, une musique douce, triste, mélancolique mais aussi dur, promettant une vengeance terrible. Mais à chaque fois cette musique se finissait par une note d'espoir. Parce que le jeune Malefoy espérait pouvoir sauver ses proches et aussi parce qu'il espérait tellement de choses. Il espérait secrètement ne jamais devoir se battre contre Maxime. Pas parce qu'il en avait peur mais parce qu'il savait que, même si Lise ne le portait pas dans son cœur, jamais elle n'aurait voulu que ce soit lui qui le tue. Il espérait aussi ne jamais recroiser la route de Dumbledore, parce qu'il savait que le vieux sorcier avait plus d'expérience et qu'il connaissait tous ses points faibles. Et enfin son plus grand espoir était de ne jamais être obligé à retourner vivre avec les Potter. Si jamais il y était obligé, il s'enfuirait, ou se laisserait tuer par Maxime ou un autre de ses ennemis.

Il rangea sa guitare et se coucha, après avoir lancé un regard empli de désespoir à Blaise, qui n'avait qu'haussé un sourcil. Pourquoi le petit frère de son meilleur ami l'avait-il regardé comme cela ? C'était une question qui resterait sans réponse, jusqu'à ce que Nicolas se décide à lui expliquer ses peurs.

* * *

Lorsque Nicolas se réveilla le lendemain matin, un mauvais pressentiment lui noua l'estomac. Il l'ignora et passa à la salle de bain, s'habilla, se coiffa et sortit de sa Salle Commune pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Il remarqua que de nombreux élèves étaient regroupés aux portes, il poussa quelques élèves et passa finalement devant eux tandis qu'ils s'écartaient, pour voir que les tables et les bancs avaient disparu pour laisser place à une arène et en son centre se trouvait...

" Ah les enfants... Il est tellement facile de les piéger. Je savais que ton frère était une de tes faiblesses mais apparemment, il n'y avait pas que moi. Heureux de me revoir Harry James Nicolas Alexandre Potter-Malefoy ? " Demanda Albus Dumbledore.

 _L'oiseau blanc aux yeux bleus de l'autre jours... Celui qui m'observait avant que Buntovshchik ne prenne la place... C'était lui !_

Songea le blond avec horreur.

Le sourire de Nicolas se fit glacial alors que les élèves allaient se placer dans les tribunes avec impatience ou peur face au duel qui, d'après eux, allait bientôt éclater.

" Oh Dumby ! Quel plaisir de te revoir. Tu m'as tellement manqué ! " Répliqua Nicolas, sa voix emplie d'ironie.

" J'espère que tu aimes mon dernier cadeau alors. " Sourit le vieil homme.

" Vous voulez parler de la Malédiction du Passé. Oui, je l'ai adoré, elle m'a bien servi d'ailleurs. Si vous voulez, je peux vous la lancer. "

" Je pourrai te tuer avant. "

" Nicolas ! " S'écria Narcissa en se plaçant devant son fils adoptif.

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi. Son aîné était déjà à l'infirmerie pétrifié... Elle ne voulait pas que ce vieux fou tue son deuxième fils seulement pour se venger. Elle le protégerait comme se devait de le faire une mère. Elle n'était pas celle qui l'avait mis au monde, mais elle donnerait sa vie pour lui. Elle dégaina sa baguette et fit face à Dumbledore.

" NON ! " Hurla Nicolas.

Il se précipita vers l'ancienne Black mais Severus le rattrapa et l'empêcha de rejoindre sa mère adoptive alors que le combat s'engageait. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il voulait aider sa mère, il voulait prendre sa place et la protéger. Il voulait faire ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire pour Lise. Il hurla de rage et se débattit. Une potion se glissa dans sa bouche et il l'avala. Il faisait confiance à son professeur de Potions et savait qu'il ne l'empoisonnerait pas. Il sentit ses membres se détendre mais il se débattit d'avantage contre la prise de Severus, alors que sa mère recevait trois sortilèges en pleine poitrine. Elle s'effondra et hurla de douleur, une rafale de sortilèges de Magie Noire la toucha et elle ne put rien faire pour les éviter.

" **MAMA !** " Hurla le jeune Malefoy.

Le russe n'était pas intentionnel, mais il avait tellement peur... Tellement peur de la perdre elle aussi. Elle s'arrêta de crier et il pensa que tout avait recommencé, le même scénario... Il hurla de rage alors que sa Magie expulsait Severus loin de lui et se précipita auprès de sa mère. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et jura en sentant que son pouls était faible... Trop à son goût.

Il devait faire un choix. Il devait se dépêcher. Il pouvait sauver sa mère et Dumbledore pourrait le tuer ou il pouvait le tuer avant qu'il ne s'attaque à un autre de ses proches. Il avait une autre solution en tête mais il se refusait de l'utiliser. Il ne voulait l'appeler et le laisser passer alors qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait plus le contrôle... Mais que devait-il donc faire ? Il grogna de rage face à la situation.

" Nico ? Professeur Malefoy ? " Appela Blaise qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Immédiatement son regard se tourna vers le métisse, un sifflement se fit entendre et en quelques secondes il fut devant le meilleur ami de son frère pour se prendre le sortilège à sa place. Par chance, ce n'était que le sortilège _Doloris_. Il tomba à genoux et lança un regard aux Maître des Potions qui s'était relevé et semblait prêt à intervenir. Ses yeux allèrent de ceux de Severus au corps de sa mère et il sembla comprendre puisqu'il hocha lentement la tête. Mais il devait se dépêché, Nicolas ne sentait presque plus la Magie de sa mère et il avait peur qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il sentit qu'une de ses personnalités voulait prendre la place, il se releva et il détourna légèrement son attention du vieux fou pour constater qu'il s'agissait de Nadezhda. Il le repoussa et retomba à genoux en grognant face à la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine.

 _Ce n'est pas le moment Nad' !_

S'écria-t-il mentalement.

" Plus aussi puissant que la dernière fois ? " Demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire vainqueur.

 _Buntovshchik !_

Appela mentalement le jeune blond alors qu'un nouveau _Doloris_ le touchait.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire cela mais il y était obligé. Il ne sentait plus la Magie de sa mère et Severus n'avait toujours pas agi, guettant les moindres faits et gestes de Dumbledore pour agir au bon moment sans qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 _Mais il est déjà trop tard..._

Songea le jeune blond alors que Buntovshchik prenait sa place. Il était spectateur mais le noir se fit rapidement, le meurtrier qu'était sa personnalité lui bloqua tous les accès.

* * *

Il était en colère et voulait détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il jeta un coup d'œil au corps de la femme qui lui avait dit être Narcissa Malefoy et agita la main. Qu'en avait-il à faire de cette femme, elle ne faisait que se mettre entre lui et le vieil homme qui l'avait libéré. La blonde voltigea à travers la pièce et alors que son corps s'écrasait dans un bruit sourd contre un mur, Buntovshchik ricana.

" Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé sortir Nicolas ? " Murmura un homme habillé de noir, plus pour lui-même que pour la personne nommée.

Il courut auprès de la femme, la prit délicatement dans ses bras et sortit rapidement de la salle.

" Intéressant. " Sourit le vieil homme.

Un sourire cruel rendit le visage du jeune blond plus effrayant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il allait tuer cet homme qui commençait à l'énerver.

" Au fait Harry, que comptes-tu faire contre moi au juste ? Tu es peut-être plus puissant que moi mais je connais toutes tes faiblesses, tu ne connais rien sur moi. Comment comptes-tu m'avoir ? " Poursuivit l'homme.

" Harry ? Je ne crois pas. Monsieur ? " Fit la voix glaciale de Buntovshchik.

" Que t'arrive-t-il donc ? Tu ne sais plus qui je suis, moi, ton _ennemi_. "

" Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant. "

" Pourquoi as-tu tué ta mère ? "

" Cette femme n'était pas ma mère. Je suis né dans le sang, la mort, la douleur et le froid. Je n'ai pas de parent. "

" Intéressant... Tes yeux me rappellent quelqu'un. Voldemort, tu connais ? "

" Jamais rencontré, mais si je le croise, il mourra tout comme vous. Qui êtes-vous ? "

L'homme s'étonna, mais masqua vite sa surprise.

" Dumbledore. " Répondit-il.

" Buntovshchik. "

" Intéressant. "

Buntovshchik l'attaqua avec divers sorts russes et slaves sans prévenir. Dumbledore esquiva rapidement et attaqua à son tour. Durant une dizaine de minutes, des sorts plus puissants et dangereux les uns que les autres furent échangés sans que personne ne fut touché. Une dague magique se planta dans l'épaule droite du vieil homme ce qui fit pencher la balance en faveur de Buntovshchik. Ce dernier multiplia ses attaques, mais son adversaire parvint à le faire ralentir en tentant de pénétrer dans son esprit.

" Pas de ça avec moi, très cher ! " Sourit froidement le jeune blond alors que la température de la pièce baissait de plusieurs degrés.

Trois sorts l'atteignirent en pleine poitrine et il grogna en sentant tous ses os se briser. Il laissa sa Magie se libérer pour les soigner, mais il se sentit étouffer. Il grogna alors que la douleur venant de la Malédiction qui avait atteint ses poumons lui prouvait qu'elle s'était déclenchée. Buntovshchik se retira et Nicolas put reprendre la place.

* * *

La première chose qu'il sentit en reprenant le contrôle fut la douleur. Il fut incapable de respirer et il tenta de hurler sa souffrance lorsque la Malédiction du Passé se déclencha. Ses blessures se rouvrirent et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Son monde se mit à tourner alors qu'il tentait de se redresser pour apercevoir le sourire vainqueur de Dumbledore.

" Tu as tué ta mère sans aucune pitié et tu ne me tues pas ? " Ricana le vieux fou.

 _Ma mère... Sans aucune pitié... Non pas possible, il n'a pas fait cela ? Si ?_

Songea le jeune Malefoy.

Il lâcha un hurlement de rage et de douleur, alors que du sang coulait de sa bouche. Il était impuissant face à cette situation et même si Buntovshchik avait décidé de fuir que pouvait-il donc faire maintenant ? Sa mère était morte à cause de lui, c'était lui qui lui avait donné le coup de grâce... Comment pouvait-il vivre avec ça ? Il valait mieux se laisser mourir...

Il sentit sa Magie réagir lorsque sa dernière pensée atteignit sa conscience et il entendit un cri de douleur de la part de son ennemi puis plus rien. Dumbledore avait disparu et lui allait mourir comme sa mère... Que deviendrait Drago, son père et Severus ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il savait juste que sa vie allait se finir aujourd'hui.

" ...Co ! " Fit une voix.

" ...Douleur... " Répondit une autre.

" ...Mourir... ? " Demanda la première.

" ...Quelque chose ! " S'exclama une autre voix.

" …Essayer... ...Moi... " Fit une voix féminine.

" Laissez... " Parvint à murmurer le jeune Malefoy.

" ...Fou... Vous tuez... "

Un hurlement lui échappa, il n'en pouvait plus... Pourquoi se battait-il alors qu'il voyait presque Lise lui faire signe de la main ? Pourquoi n'allait-il pas la rejoindre tout simplement ? Pourquoi une partie de lui voulait-elle partir et l'autre lui ordonnait de rester où il était ? Peut-être parce que s'il faisait cela, il abandonnerait sa famille et s'éloignerait de toutes responsabilités suite à la mort de sa mère... Sa mère... Elle s'était battu pour lui et il voulait partir... Il devait rester pour elle. Même si elle était morte à cause de lui.

Il arrêta de se battre contre ses Malédictions et plongea dans le sommeil réparateur qui lui tendait les bras en songeant que lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il serait sans doute encore plus froid et amer qu'il ne l'était déjà.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À la semaine prochaine pour la nouvelle année pour le chapitre 54.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	55. Chapitre 54 : Culpabilité et colère

Bonjour !

BONNE ANNÉE !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 54. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

Je sais que le chapitre précédent n'était pas très _joyeux_ pour l'esprit de Noël, mais celui-ci n'est pas non plus joyeux.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, oui tu as raison mais c'est la suite de l'histoire. Voilà la suite. Bonne année. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne année. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, tu as raison, mais tu ne le saura que dans le chapitre 56. Voilà la suite. Bonne année. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lana_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, oui je sais que cette histoire est sombre et que pour l'esprit de Noël, ce n'était pas adapté, mais bon. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Bonne année. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

État de la fic : un prologue + 54 chapitres postés – chapitre 100 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 54 : Culpabilité et colère.

Lorsque Nicolas se réveilla, la première chose qu'il sentit fut la douleur. Il laissa sa Magie chercher celle de sa mère, mais ne la trouva pas. Il trouva celle de son frère, celles d'Hermione, Théodore, Severus et celle de l'infirmière. Il gémit alors que tout lui revenait par flash. Dumbledore. Sa mère se sacrifiant pour lui. Severus. Buntovshchik. Les Malédictions. Dumbledore. La douleur. Lise. La mort de sa mère...

La culpabilité l'envahit et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se redressa malgré la douleur et entendit des pas se précipiter vers lui. D'un geste de la main, il fit reculer l'infirmière alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour trouver le Maître des Potions à ses côtés.

" Nicolas... " Soupira-t-il. " Comment te sens-tu ? "

Nicolas ne répondit pas. Il regarda autour de lui, il ne voulait pas croire à la réalité. Il voulait la fuir tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

" Nicolas, de quoi te souviens-tu ? "

" De tout... " Murmura le blond.

" Tu sais ce que Buntovshchik a fait alors ? "

Nicolas se leva d'un bond, lança un regard glacial à Severus et se dirigea vers la sortie.

" Nicolas ! Attends ! " Fit le Maître des Potions alors que le jeune blond allait passer la porte de l'infirmerie.

" Quoi ? " Demanda-t-il agressivement en se retournant pour faire face au meilleur ami de ses parents.

" Ton père va arriver. "

" Qui te dit que j'ai envie de lui parler ? "

" Laisse-le au moins t'expliquer la situation. "

" Mais je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. "

Une lueur de culpabilité passa dans le regard du Serpentard, un frisson d'horreur le parcourut et il ne souhaita qu'une chose : fuir l'horrible réalité qui se présentait à lui. Il devait fuir, il savait qu'il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps.

" Tu regrettes de l'avoir laisser sortir, n'est-ce pas ? " Intervint Lucius.

Nicolas se tourna brusquement vers la cheminée. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu son père adoptif arriver.

" Monsieur Malefoy, laissez-moi vous examiner. " Gronda l'infirmière.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, les yeux de Nicolas étaient rivés sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ? Oui il regrettait d'avoir laissé sortir Buntovshchik et il allait lui faire payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Même si pour cela il devait mourir. Ainsi il rejoindrait sa mère et elle ne serait plus seule...

" Nicolas ? " Appela Lucius.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, il sentit qu'une de ses personnalité voulait prendre la place et céda. Pourquoi se battre alors qu'il avait tout perdu... Ses traits s'adoucirent et il regarda avec étonnement autour de lui.

" Nicolas ? " Demanda un homme, qui lui ressemblait.

" Qui êtes vous ? "

" Nadezhda... " Murmura Rogue.

" Severus Rogue. " Retourna le blond.

" Nadezhda ? " Répéta l'homme face à lui.

" Et vous êtes ? " Demanda le susnommé.

" Je te présente Lucius Malefoy. " Annonça calmement Severus.

" **Papa** ? " Demanda Nadezhda, en utilisant le russe.

" Oui ? " Fit Lucius, hésitant, il fallait dire qu'il n'était plus habitué à ce que son fils adoptif l'appelle ainsi, alors qu'une de ses personnalité le fasse le surprenait.

" Pourquoi Lise est-elle partie ? "

" Cela va être compliqué à entendre mais... Elle est morte. " Murmura Severus.

" Ce n'est pas vrai... " Murmura Petit Espoir.

Il se retira et Nicolas put reprendre la place. Il haussa un sourcil et tourna les talons.

" Nadezhda, attends ! " Intervint l'infirmière.

" Qui vous permet ? " Demanda froidement Nicolas.

" Buntovshchik ? " Demanda Severus.

" Essaie encore. "

" Nicolas, écoute-moi. " Ordonna Lucius.

" Pourquoi devrais-je le faire, _Père_? "

" Je suis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois jours. "

 _Il y a trois ? Cela fait trois jours que j'ai..._

Il secoua la tête pour chasser la pensée qu'il allait formuler.

" Vous ne savez rien. " Dit-il.

" Je sais que Buntovshchik n'a pas pu supporter les deux Malédictions. "

" Pourquoi me paraissez-vous si... Soulagé ? " Hésita le blond.

" Soulagé ? Je suis soulagé que tu sois en vie. Tu as failli mourir... Et tu voulais y rester... " Murmura le patriarche de la famille Malefoy.

" Ainsi vous n'êtes pas triste ? Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Vous acceptez ce que j'ai fait ? "

" Pourquoi le serais-je ? "

" Toi aussi ? " Demanda Nicolas en se tournant vers Severus.

" Tu n'as rien fait Nicolas. " Répondit simplement le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

" VOUS NE COMPRENEZ DONC PAS ? " Hurla Nicolas.

" Explique nous alors. " Fit Lucius d'une voix calme.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils agissait ainsi, il n'avait rien fait et rien ne lui était reproché, alors pourquoi y avait-il de la culpabilité dans son regard. C'était Dumbledore qui avait fait le mal...

" J'ai tué... Encore... " Murmura Nicolas.

Il détourna le regard alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

" Je _l'ai_ tuée... Je l'ai tuée... Je l'ai tuée... " Sanglota-t-il.

" Non Nicolas. " Murmura son père.

" VOUS ALLEZ ME DIRE QUE CE N'EST PAS MOI MAIS SI ! Si, c'est moi... " Hurla le blond avant de s'enfuir de l'infirmerie, laissant les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Il se mit à courir, il ne savait pas où aller, mais il continua sa course folle. Comme s'il était poursuivi... Il percuta une personne et trébucha pour s'effondrer en larmes au sol mais il se releva rapidement pour s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Il sortit dans le parc, puis passa les grilles de Poudlard.

Il agita sa baguette et le Magicobus se gara devant lui. Il entra et demanda à aller à Londres. Il régla la somme demandée et le bus magique démarra.

* * *

Cela faisait quinze minutes que Lucius et Severus recherchaient Nicolas dans toute l'école. Mais il n'y était visiblement pas. La seule information qu'ils avaient pu obtenir était que le blond était sortit dans le parc. Mais encore une fois, il n'y avait aucune trace du jeune Malefoy.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent après s'être arrêtés au bord du Lac. Ils hésitaient entre deux choses. Soit Nicolas était parti, soit il s'était fait enlever, encore...

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À mercredi dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 55.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	56. Chapitre 55 : Retour en arrière

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 55. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite qui ne sera pas très joyeuse comme les précépents chapitres. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, Nicolas à deux personnalités : Buntovschik et Nadezhda. Voilà suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

État de la fic : un prologue + 55 chapitres postés – chapitre 100 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 55 : Retour en arrière.

Une fois arrivé à la destination qu'il avait indiqué, Nicolas sortit du bus, et observa d'un visage impassible les alentours. Le gros bus violet disparut alors qu'il s'avançait lentement dans la rue bondée. Il remarqua que le Chaudron Baveur n'était pas loin, il soupira intérieurement. Où devait-il allait maintenant ? Il avait bien une idée en tête, mais il la savait folle. Mais il était tellement en colère. Il avait envie de supprimer un problème, un parmi tant d'autres. Ou alors accueillir la Faucheuse comme une amie, lui qui n'avait cessé de lui échapper. Seulement, il savait que s'il faisait cela, il ne reverrait jamais son grand frère, si un jour il n'était plus pétrifié, bien sûr. Que devait-il faire ? Peut-être envoyer un message à son père ou à Severus pour leur dire où il allait, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas... Mais ils l'empêcheraient de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il attrapa le premier Moldu qu'il trouva et lui lança un _Impéro._

" Lorsque que tu réapparaîtras, tu demanderas à voir Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue. Tu leur diras que Nicolas Malefoy est parti à Londres et que s'ils ne le voient pas revenir d'ici cinq heures, qu'ils viennent l'aider comme dans le temps. "

La jeune femme blonde, scintilla et disparut pour réapparaître dans des ruines . Elle trouva rapidement un élève et demanda où se trouvaient Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue d'une voix atone. L'enfant lui indiqua deux personnes debout près d'un lac et elle s'élança vers les deux hommes. Elle leur répéta la phrase qu'on lui avait ordonné de dire avant de secouer la tête et de demander pourquoi elle était dans ce lieu inconnu alors qu'elle se trouvait à Londres.

Lucius observa la Moldue qui paniquait devant lui avec colère. Pourquoi son fils partait-il seul dans Londres alors que Dumbledore et Maxime cherchaient à le tuer ? Pourquoi devraient-ils venir l'aider comme dans le temps ? Que préparait Nicolas ? Après avoir assommé la femme, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et d'un commun accord, ils quittèrent l'enceinte de Poudlard pour dépasser les barrières anti-transplanage et transplanèrent à Londres.

* * *

Nicolas observa avec peur le grand bâtiment qui lui faisait face. Il secoua la tête, repoussant un mauvais souvenir qui tentait de remonter à la surface. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'une de ses Malédictions se déclenche. Il soupira et ricana, il y avait finalement, une entrée dans cet Enfer, songea-t-il. D'un mouvement de main, la porte de fer qui lui faisait face s'ouvrit et il entra d'un pas lent, sûr et mesuré.

" Que fais-tu là petit ! " S'exclama un homme.

 _Un nouveau ?_

Se demanda le blond.

Il l'envoya valser contre un mur et l'homme tomba au sol, inconscient. Il longea les couloirs, assommant les quelques personnes qu'il croisait. Il arriva finalement jusqu'à la Salle Principale et l'observa. Rien n'avait changé, il jeta un œil morne aux chaînes accrochées au mur, puis regarda le sol.

Le blond repoussa Nadezhda tandis qu'il se précipitait vers le cadavre de Lise. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

" Je suis désolé... " Murmura-t-il.

 _ **Ray**_ _!_

Appela-t-il.

Son phénix apparut tandis qu'un sifflement qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien fendait l'air, vif, il lâcha doucement le corps mort de sa grande sœur, ordonnant mentalement à **Ray** de l'emmener à Poudlard et de veiller sur elle avant de se retourner pour attraper la lanière d'un fouet qui allait s'abattre sur son dos. Un sort l'immobilisa et alors qu'il lâchait le fouet, son Phénix disparaissait avec Lise. Sa Magie aspira le sort mais l'objet que Maxime tenait en main, s'abattit sur son visage. Il était encore trop faible et la douleur qu'il avait ressentit lors de son réveil à l'infirmerie se fit de nouveau sentir. Le sang coula jusqu'à son cou alors qu'il était paralysé suite à ce coup. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Il regarda l'endroit où se trouvait quelques instants auparavant le corps de Lise et ne fit rien face aux chaînes qui s'enroulaient autour de ses poignets pour l'immobiliser contre le mur face à la cheminée, dont le feu crépitait joyeusement.

 _Retour en arrière..._

Songea-t-il amèrement alors que le fouet s'abattait furieusement sur son corps déchirant ses vêtements et faisant couler le sang. Jamais il n'aurait pensé revenir à ce temps là depuis qu'il s'était remis à jouer de la guitare. Mais il s'était visiblement trompé.

Il sentit le fouet s'abattre sur lui encore et encore et alors qu'il sombrait avec plaisir dans l'inconscience, il crut entendre :

" Tu vas mourir Nicolas comme Lise, tu serviras d'exemple. " Fit la voix glaciale de Maxime.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il remarqua qu'il était toujours accroché au mur. Maxime l'ayant sans doute réveillé d'un _Enervate_. Il sentit quelque chose glisser le long de sa jambe droite et eut l'infime espoir de revoir son _ami_.

$ _Sssvet_? $ Siffla-t-il de façon imperceptible.

$ _Protecteur du meurtre._ $ Répondit doucement le reptile.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond, mais il grimaça alors que le fouet recommença à s'abattre sur lui.

$ _Reste là..._ $ Parvint-il à siffler au serpent qui s'était logé sur sa nuque, avant de hurler de douleur pour perdre à nouveau connaissance.

" _Enervate_! "

Pour la deuxième fois, il rouvrit les yeux, et constata qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et que tout était redevenu comme avant. Encore une fois Maxime allait gagner. Il était toujours trop faible, son ennemi était toujours plus fort que lui... Le temps s'écoulait lentement entre les coups de fouets, les sifflements de Svet qui se voulaient rassurants, les rires de Maximes et ses évanouissements. Il avait perdu le compte , Nicolas sut que le dernier coup le ferait tomber.

Un mur explosa alors que le coup fatidique le touchait. Le jeune blond sentit son cœur ralentir, il sentit la Magie de son père adoptif et celle de Severus dans la pièce, il vit sa vie défiler rapidement devant ses yeux et sentit son corps s'écraser au sol alors que les chaînes le lâchaient.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 56.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	57. Chapitre 56 : Soulagements

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 56. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, il l'a recherchait, mais il recherchait aussi la vengeance. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, et oui Maxime est un monstre. Il avait dit que Lise servirait d'exemple. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

État de la fic : un prologue + 56 chapitres postés – chapitre 103 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 56 : Soulagements.

Après avoir transplané à Londres, Severus et Lucius observèrent les passants dans le vain espoir d'y apercevoir Nicolas. Ils cherchèrent le blond pendant deux longues heures dans tous les recoins de la capitale sans le trouver. Au bout de trois heures de recherches, ils se rejoignirent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour constater que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait retrouvé le garçon.

 _Je vais étriper ce gamin ! Mais où a-t-il bien pu aller ?_

Ragea Severus.

 _Comme dans le temps ?_

Réfléchit Lucius.

" Je sais où il est ! " S'écria-t-il, avant d'empoigner son meilleur ami et de transplaner devant le Nakazaniye.

Il sortit sa baguette lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol et entra par la porte de fer déjà grande ouverte, suivit de près par Severus qui venait de comprendre où ils se trouvaient. Le patriarche blond _stupéfixa_ toutes les personnes qu'il croisa alors que la peur le saisissait. Et si Maxime était parvenu à ses fins ? Et s'il avait tué Nicolas ? Le hurlement de douleur qui résonna lui prouva qu'il y avait encore un espoir et il détruisit le premier mur qu'il avait en face de lui, pour finalement arriver à, comme l'appelait Nicolas, la Salle Principale.

Il se figea face à la scène qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu deux ans en arrière, sauf que son fils n'avait pas dix ans, mais douze... Furieux, il lança un _Avada_ sur le monstre qui osait toucher son fils pendant que le Maître des Potions courait détacher le jeune blond.

Severus constata que Nicolas allait avoir deux nouvelles cicatrices sur le visage. Il soupira et lança un sortilège pour arrêter l'écoulement de sang.

" Nous sommes là, Nicolas. " Rassura Severus.

" Lise... " Murmura d'une voix brisée le cadet Malefoy.

" Nicolas. " Appela Lucius en venant près de son fils.

" Nicolas reste avec nous ! " Fit le parrain de Drago, inquiet. " Aide-moi Lucius, il faut transplaner à Poudlard. "

Lucius appela Dobby puis lui ordonna d'emmener Nicolas à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, et dès que l'elfe eut obéi, lui et Severus transplanèrent à leur tour aux grilles du château, pour ensuite courir jusque dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh qui s'agitait déjà autour du jeune Malefoy.

" Que se passe-t-il ? " S'inquiéta Lucius.

" Laissez-moi travailler, allez voir votre femme. " Répondit Poppy.

Lucius grogna et prit la Cheminette pour se rendre à l'hôpital des sorciers, il alla dans la chambre où se trouvait sa femme, entra et laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue en la voyant toujours inconsciente. Comment pouvait-il faire pour sauver sa famille ? Sa femme était dans le coma, entre la vie et la mort. Son fils aîné était pétrifié dans une salle spéciale de l'infirmerie tandis que le cadet était dans un état critique entre les mains de Pomfresh. Qu'avait-il donc fait à Merlin pour mériter tout cela ? Il s'installa près de sa femme, attendant son réveil avec espoir, tout en sachant que son meilleur ami lui donnerait des nouvelles de son cadet.

* * *

Severus grogna une nouvelle fois. L'infirmière l'avait expulsé parce qu'il ne cessait de tourner en rond autour d'elle et qu'il la gênait. Il allait taper contre la porte une énième fois lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Poppy qui l'autorisa enfin à entrer. Après un soupir, il passa la porte et se dirigea d'un pas lent et hésitant vers le lit dans lequel se trouvait Nicolas Malefoy.

" Comment va-t-il ? " Demanda le Maître des Potions.

" Il a besoin de repos, les cicatrices resteront comme tu le sais, mais le repos sera la seule chose dont il aura réellement besoin. " Répondit l'infirmière avant de partir dans son bureau.

Severus soupira et s'installa près du jeune blond, attendant son réveil. Il observa le visage du petit frère de Drago, en plus de la cicatrice qui allait de son front jusqu'à son menton, une autre partait de la gauche de son front pour passer en diagonal au niveau de son nez pour finir sur la partie droite de sa mâchoire. Une troisième barrait sa joue droite.

 _La plus petite._

Songea Severus.

 _Encore des cicatrices à cacher..._

Pensa-t-il amèrement.

N'en pouvant plus d'être dans cet endroit trop blanc, il sortit pour se rendre dans ses appartements. Sur le chemin, il croisa Blaise Zabini qui allait jusqu'à son dortoir. Il l'ignora et s'installa au coin du feu pour réfléchir à la situation.

 _Au moins tout le monde est sauvé._

Songea-t-il avec soulagement.

* * *

Lorsque Nicolas ouvrit les yeux, il les referma rapidement et les laissa s'habituer à la lumière, qui était trop agressive. Il constata rapidement qu'il était à l'infirmerie et que de nombreux bandages entouraient chaque parcelle de son corps. Il soupira et les fit disparaître d'un mouvement de poignet qui le fit grimacer. Il se concentra et laissa sa Magie le guérir. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-on à le sauver alors qu'il ne le voulait plus ?

Une fois ses blessures refermées, il se leva et quitta tranquillement l'infirmerie pour se rendre dans son dortoir.

Essoufflé par l'effort et la Magie utilisée, il tituba jusqu'à son lit pour y trouver le corps de sa grande sœur et **Ray**.

" Nicolas ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Est-ce que tu sais que ton père et le professeur Rogue te cherchent partout ? " S'exclama Blaise en entrant.

" J'ai le droit d'être ici. Je le sais et ils m'ont trouvé. " Répondit le jeune blond d'une voix faible et sarcastique.

" Tout va bien ? " S'inquiéta le meilleur de Drago avant de se rapprocher.

" Juste fatigué. "

" Qui est-ce ? Attends cette fille est morte ! Qu'as-tu fais Nicolas ? " S'écria le jeune Zabini en fixant le corps de Lise.

" Je dois l'enterrer. " Souffla Nicolas.

" Mais pourquoi l'as-tu tuée ? Elle est si jeune ! Elle doit avoir neuf ans... "

" Dix... " Coupa le blond.

" C'est pas toi c'est ça ? C'est Bun... Je sais plus quoi ? C'est cela ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi Nico. " S'agita le métisse.

Nicolas soupira et immobilisa son ami. Il devenait énervant et lui donnait des maux de tête. Il demanda à son Phénix de veiller sur le Serpentard puis prit délicatement le corps de sa grande sœur dans ses bras avant de sortir. Durant sa traversée du château, tous les élèves qu'il croisa lancèrent des regards horrifiés.

" Qu'as-tu fais Malefoy ? " Demanda Alex choqué.

" Dégage Potter. " Grogna Nicolas.

" PAPA ! " Hurla le Survivant.

James Potter se précipita vers son fils et se figea en regardant Nicolas Malefoy. Pourquoi tenait-il un cadavre dans ses bras ? Pourquoi avait-il tué une si jeune enfant ? Il ne pouvait laisser passer cela. L'ancien Auror sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de lévitation sur le corps sans vie auquel le blond se cramponnait.

" Lâchez-la ! " Claqua la voix glaciale de Nicolas.

Personne ne devait toucher à Lise. James attrapa le corps de la jeune fille et esquiva le Serpentard qui s'était jeté sur lui. Un sort fonça sur lui mais il ne sentit rien. Un hurlement de douleur retentit et le professeur de duel baissa les yeux pour voir que Neville Londubat s'était interposé entre lui et son ami pour le stopper.

" Désolé Nev'... " Murmura Nicolas, la culpabilité présente dans sa voix. " Laissez-la... " Supplia-t-il.

 _Malefoy qui supplie ? C'est de la comédie !_

Déduisit James.

" Non, tu l'as tuée et tu vas payer pour ce crime. " Fit-il.

" Dernier avertissement. " Grogna Nicolas.

" Harry ? James ? " Intervint Lily Potter.

 _Il ne manquait plus qu'elle._

S'énerva intérieurement le jeune blond.

" Ah Lily tu tombes bien... "

" Que se passe-t-il ici ? " Intervint Lockhart.

" Laisse-la. " Claqua la voix froide de Nicolas alors qu'il stupéfixaitPotter Père.

" Mais Harry ! Pourquoi veux-tu le corps de cette enfant ? Elle est morte ! Est-ce toi ? " Gronda la rousse, surprise.

" Je confirme elle est morte et il y a des traces de la Magie de ce _garçon_ sur elle. Il l'a tuée. " Fit Gilderoy d'une voix suffisante.

" Harry ? Réponds-moi. " Ordonna Lily, en colère.

" Ne la touche pas ! " Cria Nicolas en s'écroulant sur les genoux, épuisé.

" Harry on ne parle pas ainsi à un professeur ! " Gronda Potter Mère.

" TAISEZ-VOUS ! " Hurla le blond en immobilisant celle qui l'avait mis au monde.

" Je vais ramener ça au Ministère. J'ai une preuve contre vous. " Ricana joyeusement Lockhart.

" Non... Lise... " Murmura Nicolas en se relevant.

Il tituba jusqu'au professeur de DCFM qui le repoussa avec amusement. Le jeune Malefoy grogna de douleur et expulsa l'homme célèbre loin de lui pour ensuite faire léviter le cadavre de sa grande sœur près de lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra doucement contre lui. Il se releva et tituba jusqu'au hall. Il s'accorda une petite pause, souffla un peu, puis poursuivit sa marche jusqu'au Lac Noir.

Il s'arrêta un instant regarda autour de lui et soupira. Il savait que Lise avait toujours rêvé d'aller à Poudlard et c'était là qu'il voulait l'enterrer. Mais où ? Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, il s'effondra et gémit. Il était tellement faible, tellement vulnérable...

" Nicolas ! " S'écria Severus.

Le blond l'entendit se précipiter vers lui. Il ne fit rien pour se redresser et resta recroquevillé contre le corps de Lise. Trop faible pour résister, il ne put empêcher le parrain de son grand frère de le redresser, mais il ne lâcha pas Lise.

" Nicolas, regarde-moi. " Ordonna le Maître des Potions alors qu'il gardait la tête baissée.

" C'est Lise, n'est-ce pas ? " Ajouta Severus en jetant un coup œil au corps mort.

Nicolas ne bougea pas, il alla dans son esprit et revisionna les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait partagé avec Lilya.

" Nicolas ? " Appela le Directeur adjoint, qui sentait son inquiétude croître.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, il secoua le blond mais il n'eut encore aucune réaction. Lentement, il le détacha du cadavre de la jeune fille mais Nicolas s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

" J'étais dans mon esprit... " Murmura enfin le blond.

" Tu veux l'enterrer ici ? " Demanda Severus.

" Oui, tu peux m'aider ? "

" Bien sûr. "

Les deux Serpentard combinèrent leurs Magies, et une pierre tombale blanche ainsi qu'un cercueil apparurent. Le blond y déposa le corps de Lise, le referma et le mit sous terre.

Des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux mais il résista et agita la main. Maintenant, sur la tombe était inscrit :

 _Ici repose_

 _Lise Laura Zar_

 _23 août 1979-23 aoôt 1989_

 _Repose en paix grande sœur on se retrouvera un jour_

Il observa le travail qu'il venait d'accomplir. Enfin, Lise pouvait reposer en paix... Il se releva, alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

" Viens Nicolas on rentre, il va faire nuit. " Annonça Severus.

" Laisse-moi avec elle. Je... S'il te plaît... " Murmura Nicolas, en s'approchant de la tombe.

" Ne rentre pas trop tard. " Répondit simplement l'ancien Espion avant de rentrer au château.

 _Il va faire nuit ? On a mis si longtemps à créer la tombe ?_

Se demanda le blond.

Il s'écroula contre la tombe et se donnant enfin le droit de pleurer, il laissa les larmes couler.

 _Nous sommes le 31 mai Li', cela fait 6 ans que je t'ai rencontrée..._

Songea le jeune blond, avant de s'endormir contre la tombe, ne pouvant voir le fantôme de sa grande sœur veiller sur lui.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 57.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	58. Chapitre 57 : chose cachée

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 57. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Adenoide_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, Narcissa est inconsciente à cause de son combat contre Dumbledore. Oui, les Potter sont débiles. Plus personne ne prends Lockhart au sérieux alors, oui, il cherche la popularité. Voilà la suite, j'espère avoir bien répondu à tes questions, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui je sais ce chapitre est triste, mais cela prouve que Nicolas a accepté la mort de Lise. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

État de la fic : un prologue + 57 chapitres postés – chapitre 103 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

$ _Fourchelang_ $

 _Pensées_

 **Russe**

* * *

Chapitre 57 : Chose cachée

L'aube du premier juin 1992 se leva en même temps que Nicolas Malefoy. Il retourna lentement dans son dortoir pour se laver et se changer. Ensuite, il passa à l'infirmerie pour aller voir son frère et ses amis.

" Monsieur Malefoy ! Où étiez-vous hier ? " Intervint Poppy Pomfresh en l'apercevant.

" Je faisais mon deuil, Madame. " Répondit sérieusement le jeune blond.

Les souvenirs de la veille tentèrent de remonter à la surface, mais Nicolas les contrôla et il créa une nouvelle pièce pour les enfermer. Malencontreusement, la porte resta entre-ouverte.

 _Encore ? Je ne peux pas encore accepter..._

Soupira-t-il intérieurement.

" Votre deuil ? " Demanda l'infirmière, surprise. " Mais votre mère n'est pas morte, elle est encore dans le coma, du moins de ce que j'en sais pour le moment. "

" _Pardon ?_ " Fit la voix glaciale du jeune Malefoy. " Comment cela ma mère est dans le coma ? Oh... " Fit-il.

C'était de sa faute. Il grogna de rage. Néanmoins, il se calma en entendant un doux trémolo. **Ray** venait l'aider. Il soupira et demanda à son Phénix de l'emmener devant la chambre de sa mère.

$ _Calme-toi Protecteur._ $ Siffla doucement Svet.

 _Je t'avais oublié, mon ami._

Songea le blond.

$ _Je suis très calme._ $ Gronda Nicolas.

Il était devant la porte d'une chambre et hésitait à l'ouvrir. Dans quel état était sa mère ? Il ravala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge et poussa la porte.

Il se figea en avisant les machines magique reliées à sa mère adoptive. Pourquoi tout devait être aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi devait-il subir tout cela ? Pourquoi Merlin et Magia s'acharnaient-ils ainsi sur lui ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours souffrir ?

" **Mama...** " Murmura-t-il alors que son père se tournait vers lui pour froncer les sourcils.

" Que fais-tu ici Nicolas ? " Demanda Lucius, surpris.

" Je suis tellement désolé, maman... " Poursuivit le blond, sans écouter son père.

" Retourne à l'école Nicolas. " Soupira Lucius.

" Je vais t'aider... " Fit le jeune blond en s'avançant vers sa mère d'un pas déterminé .

" Que faites vous ici, jeune homme ? " Intervint un Médicomage.

" Je vais l'aider à se réveiller... " Murmura Nicolas.

" Ne faites pas ça ! Si vous le faites, elle n'y survivra pas ! " S'exclama l'homme en blouse blanche.

" Je veux prendre sa douleur. "

" Vous n'y survivrez pas. "

" Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi, plutôt qu'elle... "

" Cela suffit Nicolas ! " Gronda Lucius. " Tu ne feras rien, ta mère va s'en sortir et non, avant que tu ne le dises, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est celle de Dumbledore, compris ? Tu vas immédiatement retourner à Poudlard et rattraper les cours que tu as raté. " Poursuivit-il alors que son fils ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

" Je fais ce que je veux. " Répliqua le cadet Malefoy.

" Non cette fois tu vas m'obéir ! " Claqua la voix froide du chef de la famille Malefoy.

" Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? " S'amusa Nicolas.

" Tu vas le faire, c'est tout. Si tu n'obéis pas, tu seras puni. "

" Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu vas faire comme _Maxime_? " Provoqua le blond.

" Non, mais il y a plein d'autres manières. Te priver de sortie ou interdire à tes amis de venir au Manoir ou bien te confisquer ta guitare, te faire faire des corvées sans Magie. Tu vois je n'ai pas besoin de recourir à la violence Nicolas. Alors maintenant, fais ce que je te dis. "

La voix de Lucius s'était adoucie. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que son fils puisse penser qu'il pouvait employer les méthodes de Maxime. Bien sûr, ce n'était que de la provocation, mais le père de famille avait vu la douleur qui avait traversé les yeux de son fils.

" Je... Laissez-moi soigner Mère, avant... " Murmura finalement le jeune blond.

" Tu vas mourir si tu le fais. " Fit Lucius alors que le Médicomage approuvait ses dires.

" C'est de ma faute si elle est ici, alors laissez-moi faire cela au moins, pour me racheter. "

" Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ta mère est forte, elle s'en sortira, laisse-lui du temps. "

" Du temps... Je lui laisse un mois. Si elle n'y arrive pas je l'aiderai. " Grogna Nicolas déterminé.

" Si tu veux. " Murmura Lucius, sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à conv aincre Nicolas de changer d'avis.

 **Ray** apparut, se posa sur l'épaule du Serpentard et disparut pour réapparaître à Poudlard.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Nicolas n'avait toujours pas trouvé la Chambre des Secrets. Il en avait plus plus qu'assez et avait décidé de suivre le conseil de Luna. Il était devant la Forêt Interdite pour allait rendre visite à des amis du Garde-chasse.

Il caressa le pendentif que lui avait offert son frère et sourit alors que Svet lui sifflait ses encouragements.

$ _Ne t'en fais pas mon ami. Tout ira bien. Je pensais juste à Drago, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il me manque._ $ Siffla le Serpentard en entrant dans la Forêt.

Il prit le sentier d'un pas rapide, puis s'en écarta pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt. Deux acromentules se précipitèrent vers lui.

" Je vous suivrai sans histoire si vous m'amenez à votre chef. " Annonça calmement Nicolas.

Il entendit deux autres acromentules s'approcher derrière lui et soupira.

$ _Veux-tu que je te rende invisible, Protecteur ?_ $ Siffla doucement Svet.

$ _Non._ $ Répondit sèchement le blond.

Cette brève conversation l'avait distrait et il ne put qu'observer la grosse araignée l'attraper. Il grogna de douleur alors qu'une des pattes de la créature s'enfonçait dans son ventre. Il eut un sursaut de douleur lorsque la patte velue de l'acromentule qui le maintenait dans les airs, le relâcha subitement. Il s'effondra au sol alors que le sang coulait abondamment de la blessure, il soupira et agita la main pour la guérir.

" Hagrid ? " Appela une voix grave et profonde qui fit trembler la terre.

" Tu n'es pas Hagrid. Que fais-tu ici ? " Demanda l'araignée.

" Donne-moi ton nom et je te le dirai. "

" Aragog. "

" Je suis un ami de Hagrid, je suis venu ici pour vous demander pourquoi vous fuyez devant celui qui pétrifie les habitants du château. "

" Nous ne parlons pas de _lui_ ici. "

" Je sais que c'est un serpent. "

" C'est le roi. Mais il n'y a que Hagrid que je protège et si mes enfants ont faim et que par hasard un inconnu décide de s'avanturer ici, je ne peux pas les empêcher de dévorer leur proie. "

 _ **Ray**_ _!_

Appela mentalement Nicolas.

Son phénix apparut alors qu'une acromentule broyait sa cheville avec une de ses pinces. Il lui demanda mentalement de le ramener à Poudlard alors que Svet sifflait rageusement, tentant de faire peur aux créatures velues.

Il grogna de douleur en tentant de se relever. Finalement, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée d'aller voir les acromentules. Maintenant, il était blessé. Mais cela en avait valu la peine, puisqu'il savait quel était le monstre qui se cachait dans la Chambre des Secrets, c'était un Basilic, mais comment faisait-il pour les pétrifier ? Le regard de ce serpent tuait et ne pétrifiat pas. Désormais, il lui fallait trouver l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard pour l'arrêter et lui faire payer pour s'en être pris à ses amis.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 58.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	59. Chapitre 58 : La Chambre des Secrets

Hey !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 58. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, oui c'est son caractère. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, c'est Ginny qui est en possession du journal. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

État de la fic : un prologue + 58 chapitres postés – chapitre 103 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

$ _Fourchelang_ $

 _pensée_

* * *

Chapitre 58 : La Chambre des Secrets.

Nicolas soupira. Deux semaines avaient passé depuis qu'il était allé rendre visite aux accromentules et rien n'allait. Blaise avait été libéré du sort jeté par le blond grâce à Goyle et Pansy, et il avait immédiatement amené Nicolas à l'infirmerie lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé inconscient dans le dortoir. Résultat, le jeune Malefoy avait passé un sale moment avec l'infirmière pour être parti sans rien dire à personne alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas examiné et qu'il était encore blessé. Nicolas avait été intrigué par une des phrases de la Dragonne de l'infirmerie et y avait réfléchi lors de son petit séjour dans son antre.

" Vous êtes-vous regardé dans une glace Monsieur Malefoy ? " Avait-elle demandé.

Nicolas ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle lui avait demandé cela mais il s'en fichait, il avait mieux à faire que de s'admirer dans un miroir et en toute franchise, il ne voulait plus voir son visage. Il ne voulait pas croiser ses yeux vides.

Il avait recherché l'Héritier de la Chambre des Secrets sans trouver personne, mais il avait trouvé où elle était cachée grâce au fantôme de Mimi. Hagrid avait été emmené à Azkaban alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, ce qui avait énervé le blond. Et maintenant, Ginny Weasley avait été enlevé et son frère et Potter fils se trouvaient face à lui, le fusillant d'un regard accusateur.

" Que me voulez-vous ? " Grogna Nicolas.

Il était pressé et ces Gryffondor lui barraient la route. Il avait un Basilic à tuer. Il devait montrer à ce monstre qu'on ne devait pas toucher à ses proches.

" C'est toi qui a enlevé ma sœur pour l'emmener dans la Chambre des Secrets ! " S'écria le rouquin.

" J'aurais pu, mais ce n'est pas moi. Tu penses que je mens parce que je suis Fourchelang et que pour ouvrir la Chambre, il faut parler cette langue. Mais ce n'est pas moi, parce que si j'avais été l'Héritier, je ne m'en serais pas pris à mon frère et à mes amis. Après, je peux très bien avoir fait cela pour vous induire en erreur, pour que vous tombiez dans un piège, vu que je sais où se trouve la Chambre. Mais pourquoi aurais-je été en colère en apprenant que mon frère avait été pétrifié si je le savais déjà. À moins que ce ne soit aussi de la comédie pour prouver que ce n'était pas moi alors que c'était moi. Tu vas aussi me parler de mon serment magique lors du jour de Halloween, mais peut-être était-ce un faux, et que j'avais tout préparé, à moins que je ne dise tout cela pour que vous me laissiez tranquille. Je sais que je vous embrouille et que vous vous demandez ce qui est vrai ou faux si vous avez réussi à suivre, ce que je ne pense pas. " Déclara le blond avec impatience.

" Quoi ? " Demanda Alex, après un moment d'hésitation.

" C'est toi ou pas ? " S'exclama Ronald.

" Ce n'est pas moi. " Soupira Nicolas.

" Tu sais où se trouve la Chambre des Secrets ?! " Demanda Alex.

" Oui et je vais y aller _tout seul_. " Répondit le jeune Malefoy.

" C'est _ma sœur_ qui est là-bas alors on vient avec _toi_! " Cria Weasley.

Nicolas soupira. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas les faire changer d'avis, il se dirigea alors jusqu'aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage d'un pas rapide et sûr. Un sort le frappa de plein fouet et il voltigea contre un mur du couloir. Il grogna en se relevant et lança un regard noir à Alex Potter.

" Très bien Alex. " Intervint Gilderoy Lockhart.

" Vous voulez nous accompagner _professeur._ Et bien, venez. " Sourit Nicolas alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur folle, après avoir désarmé l'homme.

" Je peux me battre contre ce monstre. " Grogna l'homme célèbre.

" Vous ne savez rien faire Monsieur Lockhart. Vous avez volé les faits que d'autres personnes avaient réalisé pour écrire vos livres. Alors, non _professeur_ vous ne pourrez jamais vaincre le monstre qui se cache dans la Chambre des Secrets. Je suis sûr que vous ne savez même pas où elle est ni le nom du monstre qui est à l'intérieur. " Fit Nicolas d'un ton sarcastique.

" Je viens quand même avec vous. " Sourit le professeur de défense.

Nicolas grogna et poursuivit sa marche en ignorant les trois personnes qui le suivaient. Il entra dans les toilettes, et se plaça devant les lavabos. Il repéra rapidement le serpent gravé qu'il avait remarqué la semaine précédente et se concentra sur Svet qui était enroulé autour de sa cheville.

$ _Tu vas ressster iccci Sssvet et aller chercher_ _ **Ray**_ _au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose._ $ S'adressa-t-il à son ami.

$ _Ouvre-toi._ $ Siffla-t-il ensuite au robinet.

Lorsque le blond rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé, il put voir un long tunnel verticale apparaître devant lui. Sans tenir compte des exclamations surprises qui étaient émises par les deux Gryffondor, il sauta pour atterrir souplement sur des ossements.

" J'ai trouvé ta maison, Potter ! " S'exclama-t-il en voyant Lockhart être poussé dans le tunnel.

Alex et Ronald sautèrent à leur tour pour s'écraser sur Gilderoy.

" Ce n'est pas ma maison Malefoy. " Grogna Potter.

" Plutôt celle de Weasley alors. " Sourit moqueusement Nicolas.

Le roux sortit sa baguette rafistolée pour lancer un sort au blond mais leur professeur s'effondra au sol, semblant s'être évanoui.

" _Compétent_. " Ironisa Nicolas alors que Ron baissait sa baguette.

 _Bon laissons-les là et allons affronter Monsieur Basilic_.

Songea le Serpentard en s'avançant dans le tunnel.

" _Oubliette !_ " S'écria Lockhart.

 _Il était pas sensé être inconscient lui ?_

Se demanda le blond en se retournant pour voir l'homme célèbre s'écraser contre le plafond bas, faisant s'écrouler de gros rochers, bloquant la route aux deux Gryffondor.

 _Au moins on est débarrassé d'eux._

Sourit intérieurement le blond.

" Libérez le passage, je pars jouer les héros. " Soupira-t-il faussement, avant de poursuivre son chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

$ _Laissez-moi passer._ $ Siffla-t-il, alors qu'une nouvelle porte lui bloquait le passage.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une vaste salle. Le Serpentard trouva rapidement Ginny Weasley qui était couchée sur le sol mouillé, vêtue de son uniforme scolaire, elle tenait contre elle le journal qu'il avait trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi.

 _Alors tu es l'Héritière. Mais comment, une simple Gryffondor, pourrait être celle qui a ouvert cette Chambre ? Ah oui, l'Horcruxe. Il l'a possédée._

Déduisit le blond.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, alors qu'une longue épée appartenant à sa famille se matérialisait dans sa main droite et que sa baguette était dans celle de gauche. Il savait que ce n'était pas avec la Magie qu'il battrait le Basilic, alors il avait pensé fortement à l'épée et elle était apparue. Il soupira intérieurement, il avait pensé que cela ne fonctionnerait pas, puisqu'il n'était pas vraiment un Malefoy. Enfin, il était considéré comme tel, puisque l'épée était apparue. Il prit le temps de l'observer et la trouva magnifique. Elle était en argent avec quelques reflets dorés et verts émeraudes, sur la poignée étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés, juste en dessus les initiales SS étaient inscrites ainsi qu'un M.

 _Cette épée a appartenu à Salazar Serpentard puis aux Malefoy ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de cette épée._

Songea le blond.

Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua qu'un adolescent de seize ans, aux contours flous s'avançait lentement vers lui. Aussitôt, le jeune Malefoy se mit sur ses gardes.

" Qui es-tu ? Sûrement pas Alex Potter. " Engagea le jeune homme.

" Pourquoi tout le monde s'attend à voir le _Survivant_ , un gentil garçon intelligent ne suffit donc pas, il vous faut un idiot qui joue les héros ? " Demanda sarcastiquement Nicolas.

" Un Serpentard qui est un noble, de plus. Mon plan t'a-t-il plu ? " Demanda joyeusement l'adolescent translucide.

" Qui êtes-vous ? "

" On répond à une question par une autre question. J'aime bien ce raisonnement. Je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor ou plutôt, Lord Voldemort. Agenouille-toi devant ton Maître, Mangemort. " Ordonna Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Au lieu d'obéir, ce fut un rire moqueur qui sortit de la bouche de Nicolas. Prouvant qu'il se fichait de ce que venait de dire le prétendu Mage Noir.

" Tu ne me crois donc pas ? " S'étonna l'adolescent.

" Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous êtes Merlin après, si ? " Ricana le blond.

" Tant de sarcasmes... Une cicatrice verticale, des cheveux blonds, tu es Nicolas Malefoy, mais aussi Harry Potter si j'en crois la rouquine qui m'a libéré. "

" Maudit Horcruxe. " Grogna Nicolas.

" Tu connais mon secret. Dommage, je vais devoir te tuer. " Sourit ledit Tom, avant de se tourner vers une immense statue de Salazar Serpentard.

 _Je ne l'avais pas remarquée, il va falloir que j'observe avant de parler._

Se dit le blond.

$ _Sssalazar Ssserpentard, ô toi le plus grand des quatre, viens à moi._ $ Siffla le _fantôme_.

" Ne te sers pas du Fourchelang, il ne te sera d'aucun recours. " Prévint Tom, alors qu'un immense serpent sortait de la bouche de la statue pour venir se poster près de Voldemort.

$ _Tue le garçon._ $ Ordonna-t-il.

Nicolas, les yeux fermés, brandit son épée pour montrer qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire, et se fia à tous ses sens pour savoir quand et où bouger lorsque le reptile attaquerait. Un doux chant se fit entendre et le blond se dit qu'il avait dû être trop long au goût de Svet qui avait été chercher **Ray**. Le blond entendit le Roi des serpents pousser de terribles hurlements avant de sentir son phénix repartir.

' _Je lui est crevé les yeux, à toi de faire le reste, Maître Nicolas._ ' Lui dit-il par le lien.

Le blond soupira intérieurement, avant de remercier son Phénix mentalement, pour ensuite rouvrir les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant que les fentes du Basilic qui se trouvaient être ses yeux, étaient sanguinolents et donc ne pouvait plus tuer personne.

 _À nous deux, Roi des serpents._

Songea le blond en brandissant son épée.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini et corrigé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 59.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	60. Chapitre 59 : La destruction

Coucou !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 59 avec deux jours d'avance. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Naru-66_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

État de la fic : un prologue + 59 chapitres postés – chapitre 103 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 59 : La destruction.

Se laissant guider par son instinct, Nicolas évita le monstre et donna des coups d'épée au hasard qui effleura à peine leur cible. Bien que le Basilic soit devenu aveugle, il se servait parfaitement de son ouïe ce qui n'aidait pas le blond. Il se précipita dans les tunnels, le Roi des serpents à sa poursuite, il atterrit rapidement dans un cul de sac et se gifla mentalement. Il s'était piégé tout seul. Il soupira intérieurement et regarda autour de lui, pour remarquer qu'il y avait des petits cailloux à ses pieds.

L'ancien Potter en ramassa un, le plus silencieusement possible et le lança au loin, alors que l'immense reptile approchait sa gueule pour humer l'air. Cela sembla fonctionner puisque le Basilic rampa rapidement vers le bruit qui résonnait dans les tunnels humides. Lorsque Nicolas entendit que la créature était trop loin de lui pour le repérer, il se précipita dans la Chambre des Secrets et soupira en voyant que Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort était de moins en moins translucide.

" Elle meurt et tu te sers d'elle pour réapparaître. " Dit-il d'une voix neutre à l'adolescent de seize ans.

" Je vois que tu es vif jeune Potter. " Fit remarquer Tom.

" Je n'ai aucun lien avec cette _famille_. " Grogna Nicolas.

" Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? "

" Parce que je vais te faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas s'attaquer à mes proches ainsi qu'à mes amis, mais aussi pour te faire payer d'avoir fait de ma vie un enfer. "

" Alors ce que cette petite peste de Ginny Weasley me disait au sujet de ton enlèvement et d'un certain Maxime était donc vrai ? "

" Vous seriez bons amis si vous vous étiez connus. " Sourit ironiquement Nicolas.

BOUM ! Nicolas sursauta alors que le Basilic passait par le trou qu'il venait de faire dans la Chambre. Le blond analysa rapidement son ennemi et sut qu'il ne pourrait le tuer qu'en visant sa gueule. Il grimpa rapidement sur l'immense statue du Fondateur de sa Maison, tout en évitant les coups du reptile.

Une fois tout en haut, il manqua de glisser et lâcha son épée. Vif, il se jeta sur l'arme alors que son ennemi s'avançait lentement vers lui, gueule ouverte. Après avoir attrapé l'épée de Salazar Serpentard in extremis. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il le put et planta son arme dans le palais du Basilic, alors que ce dernier refermait la gueule, ses crochets s'enfonçant dans le bras du jeune Malefoy.

Le monstre poussa des sifflements de douleur, relâchant le blond qui se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol mouillé et s'écroula alors que sa vue se faisait floue.

 _Quelle ironie, je vais mourir en jouant les héros..._

Songea-t-il amèrement.

Il se releva difficilement et s'avança lentement vers le corps de la rousse en s'appuyant sur l'épée de Salazar. Il tomba à genoux alors que Voldemort éclatait d'un rire froid et vainqueur. Lentement, Nicolas retira un à un les cinq crochets que le Basilic avait réussi à planter dans son bras, il effleura par mégarde l'Horcruxe et suivit son instinct. Il attrapa le journal de Tom, l'ouvrit et planta un crochet du monstre qu'il venait de combattre à travers la couverture. Le fantôme de Jedusor hurla de douleur, Nicolas sourit faiblement et planta un autre crochet dans l'autre moitié du Journal. Une lumière blanche sortit du fantôme de Voldemort, alors qu'un sourire sadique éclairait le visage du blond..

L'âme qui se trouvait dans le carnet sombre explosa pour partir en fumée et Nicolas sut qu'il avait, enfin, trouvé l'arme qui détruisait les Horcruxes. Il allait enfin pouvoir tuer Maxime. Enfin...

Il regarda la forme floue de Ginny Weasley se redresser et se demanda comment il pouvait être encore en vie, alors que son sang était empoisonné par le venin du Basilic.

" Malefoy ? " Appela la rousse, semblant surprise.

" Non Maxime... " Soupira le jeune Malefoy.

" Je... Je suis désolée... Tu m'as sauvée... " Murmura-t-elle. " Oh mais tu es blessé ? " Poursuivit-elle en l'observant.

" Non, ce n'est pas mon sang... C'est celui du Basilic. Allez, lève-toi et viens ! " Ordonna-t-il en se relevant difficilement.

Puisant dans sa magie pour combattre le poison et pouvoir marcher, il traîna la rousse jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient Alex Potter et Ronald Weasley. Oubliant la présence du blond, la dernière de la famille Weasley se jeta dans les bras de son frère, les larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles.

Nicolas se retourna et fit quelques pas pour retourner dans la Chambre créée par Salazar, mais une question l'arrêta.

" Où vas-tu Malefoy ? " Demanda Potter fils.

" Je vais visiter voyons ! " S'exclama Nicolas, une lueur folle dans le regard, cachant la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Il reprit son chemin et retourna près du Basilic.

" Ce garçon est vraiment fou. " Entendit-il avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Il ricana. Peut-être qu'il était fou, mais pourquoi s'en faire puisque sa vie allait s'arrêter dans quelques minutes. Il ramassa deux crochets avec les dernières forces qu'il avait encore, et les mit dans le Journal, avant de le glisser dans une poche de sa robe qu'il rendit indétectable d'un mouvement de main.

" Malefoy ! " Fit une voix lointaine alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

" Laisse-moi rejoindre Lise, Potter... " Murmura Nicolas avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 _Mourir aux côtés de Potter... Génial..._

Songea-t-il.

Seulement, juste avant que les ténèbres ne l'envahissent, il aurait juré avoir entendu le chant si magnifique qui était celui de **Ray** , mais peut-être était-ce son imagination...

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

À mercredi dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 60.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	61. Chapitre 60 : Le retour de l'aîné

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 60, et oui déjà, comme ça va vite. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, c'est Nicolas parce que c'est lui le Fourchelang. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

État de la fic : un prologue + 60 chapitres postés – chapitre 103 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

 _Pensées_

' _Paroles de Maxime_ '

* * *

Chapitre 60 : Le retour de l'aîné.

Lorsque le Serpentard se réveilla, il se sentait étrangement reposé et calme, comme lorsqu'il était petit. Il poussa un petit soupir de bien-être, avant de se redresser brusquement tandis que les souvenirs de la veille, enfin s'il n'avait été inconscient qu'une seule journée, lui revenaient en bloc. Mais comment était-il sortit de la Chambre des Secrets ? Était-ce Potter ? Après tout, il était la dernière personne qui était avec lui, non ? Où était-il ? Nicolas ouvrit lentement les yeux pour constater qu'il se trouvait, encore une fois, à l'infirmerie. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva sa robe de sorcier posée sur une chaise non loin de lui. Il soupira en sentant la magie qui émanait des crochets du Basilic qui se trouvaient dans l'Horcruxe détruit.

 _Une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, il va falloir détruire ceux de Maxime et aller le tuer. Mais pourrais-je faire couler son sang ? La dernière fois, il m'aurait tué si Severus et Père n'étaient pas arrivé à temps, alors le pourrais-je ?_

Songea-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bras droit et remarqua qu'il n'avait aucune trace de morsure. Était-ce **Ray** qui l'avait sauvé ? Probablement, puisqu'il avait entendu son chant avant de s'évanouir. Plusieurs bruits de pas se précipitèrent vers lui mais il ne se tourna pas vers les personnes qui approchaient, une main caressant son collier.

" Drago... " Souffla Nicolas alors que son grand frère le prenait dans ses bras. " Je suis heureux de te revoir, tu m'as manqué... " Murmura-t-il en resserrant l'étreinte.

" Toi aussi, petit frère... " Chuchota Drago.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, l'aîné Malefoy s'était demandé pourquoi il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Puis il s'était souvenu avoir été avec Théo dans les toilettes, se lavant les mains, pour ensuite apercevoir dans le miroir, deux grands yeux jaunes. Ensuite c'était le trou noir. Bien sûr, Madame Pomfresh, Severus et la Directrice lui avaient expliqué à lui et tous ceux qui étaient dans son cas, qu'ils avaient été pétrifié par le monstre qui se trouvait dans la Chambre des Secrets. Son parrain avait ajouté qu'il n'y avait plus de crainte à avoir, puisque Nicolas l'avait tué. Drago avait alors immédiatement demandé des nouvelles de son frère et l'infirmière l'avait rassuré, lui indiquant que le phénix de Nicolas l'avait soigné et qu'il avait juste besoin de se reposer.

Peu de temps après, il était près de Nicolas pour attendre son réveil. L'aîné avait pensé être enfin tranquille, mais Severus lui avait avoué que sa mère avait été plongé dans le coma mais qu'elle venait aussi de se réveiller. Le jeune Malefoy avait demandé à aller la voir, ce que la Directrice avait accepté, puis ce fut son père qui lui raconta toute l'histoire qui avait mené sa mère à l'hôpital. Il était resté longtemps auprès de sa mère, et était ensuite retourné au château pour aller se reposer.

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard, alors que Narcissa était sortie de l'hôpital magique, qu'Hermione était venu lui dire que son petit frère s'était réveillé, il s'était alors précipité auprès de ce dernier pour lui prouver qu'il était toujours présent pour lui malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas été là lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nicolas s'était crispé, et Drago s'éloigna rapidement de lui.

" Est-ce que tu sais si je peux sortir d'ici, Dray, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. " Demanda l'ancien Potter.

Il croisa le regard de Théodore et un sourire éclaira son visage. Une chaleur l'envahit pour aller réchauffer son cœur si froid.

" C'est à moi de vous dire cela, Monsieur Malefoy. " Intervint Poppy Pomfresh.

Nicolas sourit moqueusement à l'infirmière qui lui fit un examen complet avant de le relâcher. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'infirmerie, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de le prendre dans ses bras. Nicolas soupira et s'écarta rapidement de la brune.

" Merci Nicolas ! Je savais que tu trouverais ! " S'écria-t-elle.

" Et, malgré les complications, tu réussiras à _le_ détruire. " Assura Luna.

Nicolas sursauta, il n'avait pas senti la présence de la Serdaigle. Il sortit le Journal de sa poche et courut jusqu'à son dortoir, laissant ses amis stupéfaits devant l'antre de la Médicomage.

Une fois là-bas, Nicolas sortit les Horcruxes de Maxime de sa table de nuit, puis il prit un des crochets et trancha le bracelet argenté avec. Il se releva brusquement après avoir fait ce geste et hurla de douleur alors que par le lien que Maxime avait créé, le blond pouvait l'entendre hurler de douleur, lui aussi.

Il sentit la Malédiction du Passé tenter de refaire surface, mais laissa la place à Nadezhda qui ramassa le crochet et le planta dans le journal de Maxime Zar, père de celui qui avait fait de sa vie un Enfer.

* * *

Cette fois, ce fut le hurlement déchirant d'un enfant qui traversa le Dortoir, puis la Salle Commune des Serpentard. De nombreux élèves étaient présents devant le Dortoir des deuxième années, mais ne pouvaient y accéder et cela malgré les nombreux sortilèges qu'ils lançaient. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment cela était possible, la porte était ouverte et Nicolas Malefoy hurlait une souffrance que personne ne pouvait comprendre, écroulé au sol.

" Que quelqu'un aille chercher le professeur Rogue ! " Grogna Flint, lançant un regard noir à son entourage.

Deux élèves lui obéirent immédiatement et revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec leur Directeur de Maison et Narcissa Malefoy.

" Nicolas... " Murmura le Maître des Potions en tentant de pénétrer dans le dortoir avec la mère adoptive du blond.

La première cicatrice que Maxime avait faite à Nadezhda commença à se rouvrir et il laissa la place à Buntovshchik, qui se redressa pour terminer la tâche commencée, en attrapant le deuxième crochet puis le plantant avec haine dans la pince à cheveux bleue. La douleur l'envahit de nouveau et même petit Rebelle laissa échapper un cri.

Nicolas reprit les commandes et le monde autour de lui ne fut que souffrance. Il hurla tandis que les voix lointaines de Severus et de sa mère l'appelaient.

' _Ainsi, Buntovshchik, enfin je veux dire_ _Nicolas,_ _tu as trouvé le moyen de détruire mes Horcruxes. Tu es allé en Russie pour les récupérer, tu es intelligent._ ' Susurra la voix de Maxime dans son esprit. ' _Tu crois pouvoir me tuer, mais si je souffre, tu souffres et surprise ! J'ai recréé un Horcruxe en ne retrouvant pas ceux qui étaient en Russie. Tu es encore loin de te débarrasser de moi, mon petit chien préféré._ ' Ricana Maxime.

 _Non... Ce n'est pas possible... J'étais sûr de tout avoir ... Pourquoi j'ai si mal ?_

Demanda mentalement Nicolas.

' _Au début le sort me laissait seulement entrer dans ton esprit, mais plus je le faisais et plus le lien se renforçait. Donc si je souffre, toi aussi._ ' Répondit l'homme qui détestait les sorciers.

" Non... " Murmura Nicolas, alors que la Malédiction du Passé lui faisait revivre ses pires souvenirs, les cicatrices sur son dos se rouvrant.

Il réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus une mais trois cicatrices, infligées par le fouet de son ancien bourreau sur son visage. Il hurlait encore et encore à s'en arracher les poumons tandis qu'autour de lui, c'était le chaos.

 _Ainsi si je meurs, toi aussi..._

Songea-t-il, sentant toujours la présence de Maxime se balader dans son esprit.

' _Non. Si tu meurs, je reste en vie. Sinon, pourquoi voudrais-je te tuer ? Si cela risquait d'atteindre ma vie ?_ ' Informa le grand frère de Lise.

 _Tu enlèveras ce sort qui nous unis... Je te le jure... Je te tuerai, même si je dois en mourir..._

Souffla intérieurement le blond.

Il ne reçu aucune réponses hormis un rire froid et vainqueur.

 _L'année n'est pas encore finie, je sors de l'infirmerie pour y retourner..._

Songea-t-il alors que l'inconscience l'emportait.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 61.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	62. Chapitre 61 : Je ne peux pas

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 61. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Adenoide_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, la situation de Nicolas s'améliorera vers la troisième année, donc patience. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, oui je suis d'accord avec toi. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Hey ! merci pour ta Review, la fin ne sera pas triste au contraire, Nicolas réussira a tuer Maxime comme l'a prédit Luna. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Cherisch_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, je suis contente que ma fic te plais. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

État de la fic : un prologue + 61 chapitres postés – chapitre 104 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 61 : Je ne peux pas.

Severus sourit doucement à sa meilleur amie. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, tout allait bien, enfin. Narcissa était présente, Lucius avait retrouvé le sourire, Drago n'était plus pétrifié et Nicolas venait de sortir de l'infirmerie sain et sauf. Les yeux du Maître des Potions se posèrent sur la bras gauche de l'ancienne Black, et il constata qu'elle évitait de l'utiliser. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, lorsque trois coups secs et rapides furent frappés contre la porte de son bureau.

" Entrez ! " Ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

" Professeur Rogue, Professeur Malefoy, c'est Nicolas ! " S'écria Daphné Greengrass, essoufflée, suivie par Adrien Pucey.

Son regard noir croisa celui bleu de Narcissa et ils pressèrent la Serpentard de les mener jusqu'à lui. Tous les élèves se dispersèrent, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le dortoir des deuxième années Serpentard.

Le Maître des Potions grogna lorsqu'il se cogna contre une barrière de magie qui l'empêcha d'entrer. Il lança divers sorts complexes tandis que Narcissa le menaçait de mort s'il ne la laissait pas aller voir son fils adoptif.

" Je te jure Severus que si tu ne détruis pas cette fichue barrière de magie, je te tue ! " Grogna-t-elle.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Directeur Adjoint. Narcissa pouvait devenir une tigresse quand il s'agissait de ses fils, il la reconnaissait bien là.

" J'ai réussi... " Soupira-t-il.

Dès qu'elle l'eut entendu, Narcissa se précipita vers son fils, l'appelant tout comme le fit Severus.

" Non... " Murmura Nicolas, son sang s'étalant autour de lui.

" Il faut qu'il arrête de se battre contre cette Malédiction ! " S'écria Narcissa, alors que son fils hurlait de douleur.

" Sauf s'il laisse ses personnalités prendre sa place. " Fit Severus.

" Mon pauvre poussin... " Murmura la blonde, impuissante.

" Il a arrêté de se battre... " Soupira le Maître des Potions, après un moment, avant de prendre le fils adoptif de ses meilleurs amis pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

 _Il passe sa vie là-bas..._

Remarqua intérieurement Blaise, lorsque son professeur de Potions passa devant lui avec son ami, inconscient dans les bras.

Lorsque Nadezhda ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait, encore, à l'infirmerie, entouré de sa famille.

" Mon poussin... " Murmura Narcissa.

" Je ne peux pas... " Murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée.

" Que se passe-t-il mon fils ? " Demanda Lucius, inquiet.

" Je ne peux pas... " Répéta Petit Espoir.

" Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire ? " Intervint Severus.

L'enfant se redressa brusquement en position assise, les yeux grand ouverts semblant fixer un point que seul lui pouvait voir.

" Nico ? " Appela Drago.

" Buntovshchik ? Nadezhda ? " Tenta Severus, alors Drago n'avait pas de réponse.

" Nadezhda... " Dit-il d'une voix angoissée.

" Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire ? " Demanda Lucius.

" Je ne peux pas... " Répéta Nadezhda.

" Que ne peux-tu pas dire dans ce cas ? " Demanda Severus.

" Où est Théodore Nott ? " Demanda le jeune blond pour changer de sujet.

" Il attend derrière la porte. " Répondit Drago.

" Je veux le voir. "

À peine eut-il dit ces mots que le brun entrait dans l'infirmerie pour se diriger silencieusement vers le lit de celui qu'il aimait.

" Oui, Nico ? " Sourit Théo.

À la surprise de tous, Nadezhda sauta dans les bras du jeune Nott. Ce dernier serra celui qu'il pensait être Nicolas, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds chatouiller ses narines.

" Je t'aime bien Thoédore Nott, avec toi je me sens en sécurité, comme avec Lilya. " Sourit Petit Espoir.

Le Serpentard lança un regard interrogateur à Drago qui lui fit un petit sourire énigmatique.

" Alors Nadezhda, que ne peux-tu pas dire ou faire ? " Demanda Lucius qui ne comprenait pas ce soudain changement de comportement.

" De quoi voulez-vous parler Père. " Grogna Nicolas, qui s'était brusquement éloigné de Théo.

" Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce que tu ne peux pas faire ? " Soupira Severus avec impatience.

" Je ne peux pas le tuer... " Murmura le jeune blond, en s'asseyant sur le lit, pour remonter ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine et les entourer de ses bras, les paroles dites par Nadezhda lui revenant en mémoire.

" Qui ? " Fit Narcissa inquiète.

" J'ai détruit les Horcruxes de _Maxime_ et ça lui a fait mal, mais pas qu'à lui, à moi aussi. Il est _venu_ me _voir_ et m'a avoué qu'il avait fait un quatrième Horcruxe, par sécurité quand il ne retrouvait plus les siens. Vous vous souvenez de ce sort dont je vous ai parlé, celui qui nous lie et grâce auquel, lorsque j'étais faible, il pouvait entrer dans mon esprit ? Et bien s'il souffre, je souffre. " Avoua le jeune blond.

" Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi cherche-t-il à te tuer ? Puisque si tu meurs, lui aussi, non ? " Demanda Lucius.

" Non, c'est lui qui a lancé le sort. Et comme il me l'a si bien dit, pourquoi voudrait-il me tuer, si cela attentait à sa vie ? Donc je ne peux pas et si Buntovshchik décide de le tuer sur un coup de tête, il faudra me dire adieu. "

Toute sa famille et Théodore échangèrent des regards inquiets, ils connaissaient Nicolas, ils savaient que s'il devait mourir pour se débarrasser de Maxime, il n'hésiterait pas.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, l'infirmière relâcha Nicolas et il put rejoindre le banquet de fin d'année. Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il les ignora et se dirigea vers sa table, un air hautain sur le visage.

" Malefoy est de retour, youpi ! " S'exclama faussement Alex Potter.

" Salut Nico ! " Salua Hermione.

" Salut 'Mione, Nev'. " Répondit Nicolas un sourire froid aux lèvres en s'installant sur le banc à la table des Serpentard.

La Directrice les interrompit pour faire un petit discours sur la Chambre des Secrets, annonçant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger puisque le monstre avait été tué. Ensuite, elle déclara que le professeur Lockhart n'était plus capable d'assurer ses cours, pour cause d'amnésie. Ce qui fut ponctué d'un " Ce n'était pas un professeur " de la part de Nicolas, qui en fit sourire plus d'un. Puis, elle décerna la Coupe des quatre Maisons aux Serpentard qui étaient les vainqueurs. Drago lança un sourire goguenard à Alex Potter qui lui répondit d'un regard noir.

Ce fut ainsi que se termina la deuxième année de Nicolas et Drago dans la prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

À la semaines prochaine pour le chapitre 62, je sais c'est une semaine à l'avance mais la semaine de la rentrée je ne pourrai pas poster.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	63. Chapitre 62 : Le prisonnier

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 62 avec un jour d'avance parce que demain je ne pourrai pas poster. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fait pas la fin de cette histoire sera heurese, j'ai tout prévu. Tu verra que tout s'arrangera au cours de la troisième année. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

État de la fic : un prologue + 62 chapitres postés – chapitre 104 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

' _Paroles de Nadezhda ou Buntovshchik_ '

 _Pensées_

 **Russe**

* * *

Chapitre 62 : Le prisonnier.

Les vacances d'été rappelaient toujours de mauvais souvenirs à la famille Malefoy, mais cette fois tout allait bien et ils avaient oublié, en quelque sorte, leurs soucis en partant deux semaines en France, à Paris. Ils avaient pu observer de nombreux monuments célèbres, tels que Notre Dame de Paris, la Tour Eiffel ou l'Arc de Triomphe et dîner dans les restaurants les plus luxueux de la capitale française. Drago avait passé des moments inoubliables, mais Nicolas avait semblé s'ennuyer.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, Lucius avait été appelé en urgence au Ministère. Lorsqu'il était revenu au Manoir, le lendemain matin, il avait l'air préoccupé et avait demandé une réunion de famille dans le salon en appelant Severus par Cheminette.

C'est ainsi que Nicolas se retrouva debout, adossé près de la porte tandis que sa mère l'incitait à s'installer avec eux, mais il lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il avait, déclinant ses demandes.

" Que se passe-t-il ? " Demanda Drago, impatient.

" Il se passe, cher frère, que nos parents nous ont convoqué pour une réunion de famille parce que l'on doit parler d'un _prisonnier_. " Annonça Nicolas d'une voix traînante.

" Ce _prisonnier_ comme tu dis, Nicolas, s'appelle Sirius Black, il s'est échappé d'Azkaban et cherche le Survivant. " Déclara calmement Lucius.

" En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il dans ce cas ? " Demanda froidement le cadet.

" Ça te concerne parce que Black est ton parrain. "

Nicolas se détourna d'eux, semblant chercher quelque chose des yeux, pour finalement se retourner et les regarder avec des yeux froids, une pointe de rouge rubis dansant à l'intérieur.

" Je n'ai pas de parrain. Et votre prisonnier, je vais le _torturer_. " Sourit sadiquement Buntovshchik.

" Buntovshchik, je présume. " Fit froidement Lucius.

" Encore un _Malefoy_. L'enfant qui est, d'après ce bouffon de Nadezhda, l'hôte, en est _un_. S'il pouvait me laisser le contrôle celui-là ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'embête à parler à des v _ermines_ comme _vous_. "

" Cela suffit ! " Grogna Severus.

Un sort fonça vers lui, envoyant valser le Maître des Potions à travers la pièce jusqu'à s'écraser contre la petite bibliothèque qui se trouvait là.

" Ne me donnez pas d'ordre. " Siffla Buntovshchik.

" Tu es comme Maxime... " Murmura Drago.

" L'as-tu déjà vu au moins ? "

" Oui. "

" Ah oui, l'année dernière je suppose. "

 _Non Nadezhda, laisse-moi !_

Grogna intérieurement l'enfant qui avait tué.

' _Arrête Buntovshchik_! ' Siffla Nadezhda.

" Lise. " Chuchota Narcissa.

" Répéteriez-vous ? " Siffla le jeune blond.

" J'ai prononcé le nom de Lise. " Déclara plus fortement la jeune mère.

Les traits de Buntovshchik s'adoucirent et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur habituelle. Le blond cligna doucement des yeux puis regarda attentivement autour de lui.

" Je suis désolé pour ce que Buntovshchik a fait, Severus Rogue. " Déclara Nadezhda.

" Oh non... " Soupira Drago.

" L'hôte ne comprend pas comment Sirius Black peut être à Azkaban alors qu'il est son parrain et Buntovshchik a profité de cette perturbation pour prendre les commandes. " Expliqua Petit Espoir.

" Donc vous voyez tout à travers les yeux de Nicolas ? " Demanda Lucius après avoir aidé son ami à se relever et réparer les étagères de la bibliothèque.

" Avant non, mais maintenant que l'hôte a conscience de notre présence oui. On peut voir tout ce qu'il se passe et sortir quand nous le voulons. Cependant, l'hôte m'a déjà repoussé et il m'a laissé moins d'espace ainsi je suis moins puissant que Buntovshchik, à l'intérieur. Si je veux prendre la place, je dois attendre qu'il soit occupé à l'extérieur. Aussi si l'hôte veut reprendre la place, on doit la lui laisser mais il n'en a pas conscient et dort dans _sa_ salle. "

" Que se passe-t-il si tu pars ? " Demanda Drago, intéressé.

" Revenons à Sirius Black. "

" Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas à la question ? " Demanda Narcissa.

" Parce que je ne connais pas la réponse, **Mama**. " Sourit Nadezhda.

" Peux-tu laisser Nicolas revenir ? " Demanda Lucius.

" **Da Papa**. "

 _Alors fais-le._

Pensa le père de famille.

Les traits du cadet Malefoy se crispèrent puis se firent plus durs et ses yeux devinrent glacials.

" Sirius Black n'est rien pour moi. " Fit durement Nicolas.

" Ne fais rien que tu puisses regretter mais, Black était un espion et personne, pas même le Cercle, ne connaissait sa position auprès du Lord. " Annonça Severus.

" Comment ? " Demanda doucement Nicolas, la surprise marquant ses traits.

" Je ne me répéterai pas. "

' _Je vais tuer cette vermine._ ' Murmura une voix à l'oreille du jeune blond.

" Bien. Encore une fois en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? Il ne va pas nous tuer, donc pas de souci à se faire. " Fit Nicolas, ignorant la voix.

' _Je vais le torturer ce Black._ ' Ajouta la voix.

 _Ferme-là Maxime !_

Songea Nicolas, énervé.

" Il répétait le nom d'Alex Potter avant de sortir, mais aussi celui d'Harry Potter. " Poursuivit Lucius.

" _Il_ ne sait pas qui je suis. Il n'a jamais entendu parler de moi, comment saurait-il alors ? "

' _Il sait qui tu es. Réfléchis, hôte_. ' Murmura une autre voix.

Un soupir répondit.

" Tu le sais bien Nicolas, les Potter feront tout pour te récupérer, alors tout le monde doit savoir que tu es, enfin étais leur fils. " Répondit Severus.

' _Severus Rogue a raison tu sais, hôte_. ' Poursuivit la deuxième voix.

" Qui êtes-vous ? " Grogna Nicolas en colère.

' _Nadezda_. ' Répondit la deuxième voix.

' _Buntovshchik_. ' Répondit la première voix.

" Buntovshchik ? " Demanda Drago, répétant le nom du tueur sans en avoir l'intention.

" Je suis Nicolas, Dray. Mais comment réussissez-vous à me parler, vous n'êtes pas sensé être dans une _pièce_ loin dans mon esprit. Je n'ai même pas encore trouvé les Portes. " Fit le cadet.

" Pourquoi parles-tu ainsi Nicolas ? " Demanda Narcissa.

' _Pourquoi voudrais-tu nous tuer, si tu te tues, hôte ?_ ' Demanda Nadezhda.

' _Si tu comptes me tuer, je te détruirai avant que tu ne puisses le faire, vermine. Souviens-toi de la dernière fois, misérable insecte._ ' Déclara Buntovshchik.

" Je _leur_ parle. Ils me _murmurent_ à l'oreille. " Cracha le blond. " Je veux vous tuer et qu'importe si je meurs, tant que vous mourez avec moi, _Nadezhda_. Tu veux jouer au petit malin Buntovshchik ? On verra qui gagnera le premier. Tu veux la guerre. Tu l'a déclarée. " Poursuivit-il, s'adressant à ses personnalités.

Il parlait à voix haute parce qu'il refusait qu'elles fassent partie de lui. Pourquoi devrait-il les accepter comme une part de lui alors qu'elles étaient si différentes ? Nadezhda était certes puissant, mais Lise était son point faible et il n'était pas assez _grand_ pour comprendre s'il tombait dans un piège ou non. Buntovshchik, quand à lui, était le mal incarné. Il tuait sans remords et n'avait aucune pitié pour les gens qui l'entourait. Il n'avait pas de cœur... Nicolas, lui, avait muri, trop vite sans doute pour son âge, mais ainsi il pouvait élaborer des plans et faire face à des ennemis tels que Maxime ou Dumbledore ou à des monstres tel que le Basilic. Il était un leader et donnerait sa vie pour protéger sa famille et ses amis. Il soupira et se tourna vers sa famille.

" Un prisonnier. Je ne m'en fais pas, s'il me croise, il mourra. " Déclara Nicolas avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

À mercredi dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 63.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	64. Chapitre 63 : Il a été trop loin

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 63. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Désolée pour le retard.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaque : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait, Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fait pas Sirius se fera accepté par Nicolas. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour tes Reviews, ne t'en fais pas Nicolas sera s'en sortir. Nicolas a deux en tout, donc Nadezhda et Buntovshchik. Le gentil petit frère de Lise, et le méchant celui qui veut tout détruire. Ne t'en fais pas j'ai beaucoup d'imagination, Nicolas s'en sortira ne t'en fais pas. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture, biz.

 _Aussidagility_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lana_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, oui tu as raison, mais il va s'en sortir, ne t'en fais pas. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou Follower.

État de la fic : un prologue + 63 chapitres postés – chapitre 104 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

$ _Fourchelang_ $

' _Paroles de Nadezhda ou Buntovshchik_ '

 _Pensées_

* * *

Chapitre 63 : Il a été trop loin.

Les semaines avaient passé et Lucius était de plus en plus inquiet pour Nicolas. Buntovshchik et Nadezhda ne cessait de _sortir_ sans que personne ne sache si Nicolas était là ou non. La nuit, il lui arrivait de croiser son fils adoptif lorsqu'il rentrait d'une réunion du Ministère. Après lui avoir demandé ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il ne dormait pas, le blond se révélait être soit Nadezhda, soit Buntovshchik. Rares étaient les moments durant lesquels le meurtrier se montrait, souvent c'était Petit Espoir qui s'installait dans la bibliothèque pour lire un livre ou prenait le journal de Lise pour le parcourir encore et encore.

Le père de famille soupira, en voyant son fils adoptif entrer dans la cuisine, ce matin là, et jeta un regard à sa femme, elle aussi inquiète.

" Bonjour mon poussin. " Sourit chaleureusement Narcissa.

Elle ne reçu qu'un regard glacial de la part du jeune blond. Elle lança un regard à son mari qui commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de Buntovshchik ou Nadezhda. La blonde savait qu'il voulait voir son fils tout comme elle, d'ailleurs.

" Buntovshchik, que veux-tu ? " Demanda Lucius, d'une voix froide.

Il était bizarre de le voir s'exprimer ainsi avec ses fils. Jamais il n'avait parlé de cette façon à l'un de ses enfants et Drago frissonna, parce qu'il savait comment réagirait la deuxième personnalité de son petit frère.

" Père ? Que puis-je pour vous ? " Demanda le meurtrier, imitant à la perfection le cadet Malefoy.

$ _Meurtrier._ $ Siffla Svet rampant vers Drago.

$ _Chut Svet, je sssuis Nicolas pas Meurtrier._ $ Siffla avec amusement Rebelle.

$ _Je peux le sssentir, Meurtrier. Ne me mens pas._ $ Siffla dangereusement le serpent avant de disparaître.

Buntovshchik grogna, légèrement contrarié. Il s'installa calmement entre celui qui était supposé être son frère et celle qui était supposée être sa mère et commença à manger lentement son petit-déjeuner, prenant garde aux moindres faits et gestes de son entourage.

" Alors ainsi je suis un inconnu _Père_. " Demanda-t-il, lisant dans les pensées de Lucius Malefoy.

" Oui, tu l'es pour moi Buntovshchik. " Répondit honnêtement le patriarche Malefoy.

" Et dire que vous m'avez adopté. "

" Arrête de jouer à ce jeu. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être, Rebelle. " Gronda Lucius.

" Démasqué, il faut que je joue mieux le jeu la prochaine fois. " Sourit sournoisement le jeune blond, une lueur rouge dansant dans ses yeux froids.

" Laisse-nous voir Nicolas. " Fit Drago.

" Pourquoi ? Je m'amuse bien, ici. Et même si je ne peux pas vous tuer, je peux toujours vous blesser. " Fit Buntovshchik en agitant la main pour faire apparaître un couteau.

' _Arrête Buntovshchik._ ' Intervint Nadezhda dans l'esprit de Nicolas.

 _Que penses-tu faire pour m'empêcher de tuer ce garçon, Nad' ?_

Demanda intérieurement le susnommé.

' _L'hôte ne te laissera pas faire._ ' Répondit Petit Espoir.

 _C'est ce que l'on verra. J'ai déclaré une guerre je te rappelle._

Songea-t-il avant de lancer un sort de lévitation sur Drago Malefoy.

Il créa une barrière de magie pour être tranquille et fit léviter l'aîné blond qui se débattait furieusement. D'un autre mouvement de poignet, le grand frère de Nicolas se retrouva immobile et cracha des insultes à l'encontre du meurtrier.

" Maintenant, vous allez observer et je vais vous prouvez à quel point il est facile de briser une personne. " Déclara Buntovshchik, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.

" Ne fais pas ça ! " Cria Lucius.

Rebelle soupira et imposa le silence d'un sort avant de commencer à tracer des lignes avec le couteau sur le bras du blond, la folie grandissant dans son regard.

" Comme ton _frère_. On ne veut pas crier ? Tu vas le faire, rassure-toi. " Annonça le cadet après plusieurs minutes.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil aux parents qui lançaient sorts sur sorts sur la barrière pour la détruire. Il sourit, ils n'y arriveraient jamais à deux, il fallait au moins être une dizaine pour briser cette barrière, deux personnes auraient pu y parvenir mais seulement lorsque celui qui l'avait créée était faible.

' _Arrête_! ' Cria intérieurement Petit Espoir, tentant par tous les moyens de prendre la place.

 _Je me suis installé et seul l'hôte peut me faire partir Nad'. Donc ne perds pas ton temps et va te coucher comme le chien que tu es._

Lui dit Buntovshchik.

Il poursuivit son _œuvre_ pendant encore plusieurs minutes lorsque le cri de Drago résonna dans la pièce, rapidement suivit d'un autre puis encore un autre.

' _J'ai réveillé l'hôte._ ' Intervint Nadezhda, alors que Nicolas reprenait la place.

Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui pour voir son grand frère suspendu dans les airs, du sang s'écoulant de plusieurs blessures sur ses bras. Il remarqua ensuite que ses parents tentaient de détruire une barrière de magie, il agita alors doucement la main gauche et elle disparu. Il baissa lentement les yeux, en sentant un objet froid dans sa main droite et y trouva un couteau en argent. Son regard alla du couteau à son frère qui s'était écroulé au sol après que le sort ait été annulé, puis de nouveau à l'objet tranchant pour retourner se poser sur Drago. Et là, il comprit. C'était lui qui avait infligé cela à son frère. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses parents, lâcha le couteau qui s'écrasa dans un tintement métallique sur le sol et s'approcha lentement de Drago. Il posa les mains sur son front, et laissa sa Magie soigner son frère et aspirer sa douleur.

Il se releva avec difficulté et regarda nerveusement son aîné ouvrir les yeux avant de s'enfuir. Il remarqua à peine que **Ray** venait d'apparaître et courut hors du Manoir pour s'enfuir dans la forêt sans que personne ne le suive.

Il courut encore et encore, sans s'arrêter, il courut aussi loin qu'il le put, évitant les arbres et passant au-dessus des racines, courant pour sa survie, comme s'il était poursuivit par une bête féroce et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, parce que sinon elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui. Sauf que la bête, c'était lui. Il dût finalement stopper sa course folle et s'effondra contre un arbre à bout de souffle. Sa tête tournait et ses poumons ainsi que sa gorge étaient en feu. Pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le trouve, il se lança alors un puissant sort de dissimulation afin d'être caché de tous.

Il s'évanouit, incapable de supporter la douleur, ne sachant même pas que c'était son anniversaire et que Buntovshchik avait voulu le briser, pour l'empêcher de le détruire, pour qu'il lui obéisse. Peut-être avait-il réussi finalement ? Ce 31 juillet 1993 ne fut pas un jour heureux comme les autres années, mais cela, personne mis à part la famille Malefoy ne le savait.

* * *

En ce même jour, Alex Potter fêtait son anniversaire entouré de tous ses amis, de nombreux cadeaux et journalistes, ne sachant pas que ses parents pensaient tout deux à Harry et à un moyen de le récupérer.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 64.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


End file.
